


【七班】静寂岭

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, inspired by Silent Hill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 140,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 灵感来自恐怖游戏《Silent Hill》系列本文包含佐樱/鸣樱元素，但最终无CP，主七班羁绊向静寂岭基本设定（含自设）：只有内心有黑暗的人才能到达静寂岭，也即是说到达静寂岭的人内心都有不可告人的黑暗面和强大的负面感情。与黑暗融为一体的人将永远无法离开静寂岭，除非战胜内心黑暗才能脱出。静寂岭分为表世界和里世界，里世界有各种各样恐怖的存在，当内心的黑暗无法控制时里世界就会开始侵蚀表世界。两者一般通过镜子相连。内容梗概：永远怕拖累鸣佐成为绊脚石的樱，永远在履行承诺于不同意义上追逐樱佐的鸣人，永远不想让鸣樱陷入与自己一样绝望境地的佐助……这样的三人来到了揭开所有人内心阴暗与恐惧所在的静寂岭。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 25





	1. 发配

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎ao3的各位交流感想！

从马车上下来的时候，鸣人和佐助拎着大包小包看着面前还算宽阔不过空寂无人的道路，心里不约而同地升起一种奇怪的不详感觉，他们皱了皱眉对视一眼，不过都没有能说出来这种感觉来源于什么。

樱付清了车费，刚刚把钱包合上，就见车夫压了压帽子，脸上露出了劫后余生一样的表情，抿着嘴飞快地抽了一下马屁股，逃一般地从她面前急驰而过，带起的风把她的帽子都吹飞了。樱紧走几步把吹落在地翻滚了几圈的帽子捡起来，抖了两下重新戴在头上，转身去看站在原地等她的两个同班。

“走吧。”樱眯了眯眼睛看了前方的路一眼，确定是这个方向，从佐助手上接过来一个小箱子说。

三人就顺着这条路往前走。

虽然是夏天，阳光也很正常地热烈着，他们三人走了一会儿也都出了一脸汗，但前方的道路上总是似乎弥漫着一层淡淡的雾气，这么大的太阳也让它散不干净，以至于脸上出的汗都仿佛冷冷黏黏的使人不舒服。

樱有一搭没一搭地跟鸣人说话，时不时抬手擦掉流到下巴的汗水。佐助默不作声地把她另一只手上的小箱子又接了回去，他不怎么出汗，即使汗水流下来也不去管它。

“好远啊，怎么还没到。”鸣人抱怨道，“我以为刚才那个大叔把我们放在这里肯定是快到了呢。”他们已经走了快半个小时了。

“就是。”樱皱眉看着前面被雾气和阳光调和得白茫茫的道路，招呼两人停下来休息一会儿。坐在路边大树的阴凉下，樱从背包里取出一幅地图来看。将曲曲折折的道路对比了半天，樱看了看前后没有什么不同的道路构造，叹了口气把地图收起来说：“总而言之，我们就是在最后这一段路上，至于已经走到哪儿了我也不清楚。”

从木叶长途跋涉，换乘的工具越来越颠簸，她也累得很，说完这话以后往后一靠热得话也不想说。鸣人从背包里翻出来水，一瓶丢给坐在樱另一边的佐助，一瓶拧开了递给樱：“喏，樱酱，先喝点水吧。”樱恹恹地接过来道了一声谢，随意地喝了两口又拧起来压在额头上降温。

鸣人看着她半睁着眼睛不豫的神情，与佐助互相看了看。他们知道樱其实心情很糟糕，毕竟被从木叶“发配”出来，还被加以那样的指责。

一个月以前，火之国大名的女儿得了一种怪病到木叶前来医治。遇到这种事情卡卡西当然不敢怠慢，特意把樱叫到办公室去与她说了这件事，委托她务必要照顾好大名女儿的身体。樱接下了这个政治意义大于实际意义的任务，在事前通过通信方式对大名女儿的病症进行了大量调查研究，几乎放下了在医疗部和医院的其他所有工作，就等着为这位贵胄诊疗。

然而尊贵的公主到达木叶以后，以樱为首的专项医疗队震惊地发现公主根本就没病，所谓的那些奇怪症状只不过都是矫情的伪装而已。大概是到了叛逆期，故意惹父母担忧的缘故。

樱虽然对这种无病呻吟矫揉造作浪费资源的行为深恶痛绝，但碍于对方的身份和卡卡西的叮嘱，还是忍气吞声假装用心地给她治疗，虽然解散了医疗队，但还是每日亲自到公主的豪华病房去听她描述自己诡异的症状。

公主很快就发现了自己一开始到来时整整十人组成的医生队伍现在只剩下樱一人在照顾自己，尽管樱这种身价的医疗忍者来每天看顾毫无病灶可言的人已经是滑天下之大稽，然而公主是个刁蛮无理，只认数量不认质量的主，明里暗里指责木叶不把她当回事，这次回去一定要向大名告状。

樱又要按捺自己的情绪，又要安抚蛮不讲理的公主，还要哄骗她装作自己仍然为她的“病情”担忧的模样，每天都身心俱疲。

公主到达木叶的第十八日，佐助从外面回来了，要向卡卡西申请一些机密资料阅读权限和其他国家遗迹调查的授权书。樱有心和他聚聚，连带着也向多日未见的鸣人诉苦，无奈工作忙碌，公主又难缠，连着好几天都完全脱不开身。

佐助从鸣人那里得知了樱目前的窘境，知道他们也帮不上忙，于是在把申请全部拿到手以后才在一个下午和鸣人一起去了医院准备等她一结束再一起出去吃晚饭。

樱在病房里端着文件夹，听公主唠唠叨叨地说着什么总是能看见房间里的黑影，听到树上的鸟儿在说话，皮肤一片片地掉下来，血液从毛孔中渗出之类的无稽之谈。她早就给公主做过她未察觉的心理测试，公主的精神状态很正常，再说面色红润反应灵敏，也不是一个被如此多的幻视侵扰的人该有的模样。

樱假意在文件夹里记录她说的话，还时不时嗯几声，其实正在奋笔疾书的是今天的巡查日志，她知道一会儿佐助和鸣人要来找自己吃饭，想尽量省下一点时间。

“啊呀！”公主忽然尖锐地叫了一声，樱吓得手一抖，笔尖穿透了纸张，直接戳进了后面的文件夹。她猛地抬起头，只见公主一脸惊恐地指着病房的门，尖声说道：“谁！谁在外面！”

樱转头看去，从她这里能看到一点金色的头发。她叹了口气无奈地说：“抱歉，公主陛下，是我的朋友在外面等我。等下——我还有别的工作。”她没说要去吃饭，否则以公主的个性大概会指责她不给自己看好病竟然还想着聚餐。

但这个回答并没有让公主完全满意，她拍了拍胸口横了樱一眼，显然是在指责“她的”朋友惊吓到了自己还让她如此失态。

外面的公主护卫听到公主的惊叫声都在几秒以后推开门冲了进来，佐助和鸣人以为出了什么事情也跟着一起进入了病房。本来已经细眉竖挑准备呵斥他们的公主忽然眼珠就不动了。

樱看到她的眼神呆呆地停留在佐助的脸上，像胶在那里挪也挪不动，压了这么多天的火气一下就有冒出来的端倪。

鸣人先是注意到了公主的眼神，然后注意到了樱的眼神，心里没有多想先不动声色地往佐助面前一挡，打着哈哈说：“抱歉啊，樱酱，不是有心想打扰你工作，我们只是以为里面出了什么事情……”

“你，叫什么名字？”鸣人的话被打断，公主的眼神直勾勾地盯着他们这个地方。鸣人惊讶地指了指自己的脸：“诶，是问我吗？”

公主摇摇头指指他身后：“你后面的那一位。”

佐助知道里面没事以后一点都不想搭理这光是目光就让自己不舒服的少女，皱着眉没说话。鸣人难得尴尬了一瞬，樱勉强咳嗽了一声代替佐助回答：“他是宇智波佐助，木叶的忍者。”

“哦，那么宇智波君，你想去大名府吗？”公主毫无顾忌地问。

鸣人看到樱的脸色一下沉了下来，心里苦笑一声开口为佐助发言：“公主陛下，佐助有任务在身呢。”

公主这时才看向鸣人，她审视地眨了眨眼睛，然后说：“那不算什么，只要我对父亲说一句——你也愿意去大名府吗？”

啪——！在场所有人被这一声不小的响动吸引过去，只见穿着白大褂的樱扔下了手中的文件夹，面无表情地盯着对木叶的两位绝世之人发出不当露骨邀请的公主。

鸣人心中暗道不妙，不过这次他完全来不及打圆场，随后樱已经竹筒倒豆子一般说了足足有五分钟导致她被停职的长篇大论。

而樱被停职的本质就是——说了实话。这些实话包括指责公主无病装病，以权谋私，毫无共情心，浪费资源，肤浅无知等等等等。公主呆了也有整整五分钟，看上去真有了几分大病在身的感觉。

被剥开皮一样戳中痛处然后痛改前非这种情况是少数中的少数，被千娇百宠着长大的公主显然不是其中一员。她回过神来的那一场大闹惊天动地，指挥着病房里的护卫歇斯底里地让他们把樱押下去。公主护卫在身手上都非同一般，樱又不能砸了医院大楼，差点就要吃亏。但鸣人佐助一看护卫要对樱动手，几乎没有任何停顿，一人一半就把他们解决得干干净净。

公主呆愣地坐在床上，看着面前的三个人。刚才她想占为己有的两个青年脸上沾着不可避免的一点点血迹，冷冷地看着她，毫无感情，让她从灵魂深处都在打颤。

那一刻她觉得自己马上就要死了。

随后赶来的纲手立刻控制了场面，表面上斥责了樱一顿让她和鸣人佐助马上离开，自己亲自给公主做检查。

这时候樱已经冷静了下来，对自己刚才的不理智非常懊恼，低着头走出了病房。鸣人低声对她说不会有事的，纲手只不过是要给公主一个面子，佐助难得伸手抚了一下她的肩膀表示安慰。

但事情被大名知道以后迅速发酵，他立即派人来接回了还有点呆滞吓坏了的公主，然后责令木叶给他一个交代。虽然四战以来木叶已经开始逐渐与大名有了平等对话的地位，但为了暂时安抚他，卡卡西还是不得不对这三人作出惩处，把他们暂时发配到这种地方来，对外说是“服刑”，樱是主犯，鸣人佐助是从犯，这可笑的定罪据说是公主的坚持。

佐助转头看了看等会儿他们还要继续走的路，轮回眼也看不到路的尽头在哪里。他们要去的是一个叫“静寂岭”的小镇，主要是在一家疗养院工作，卡卡西说最少一个月就能把他们调回木叶，毕竟他们三个人的价值可经不起浪费。

静寂岭疗养院已经成立了很久，资料上显示它比木叶建立的时间晚不了多久，隶属于大名府管理，所以也是那边要他们过去的。随便想想就知道到这个疗养院的工作一定不会轻松，但樱已经在心中暗下决定，无论如何也再不能给卡卡西和纲手惹麻烦了。想到这里，她又拧开鸣人给自己的水，喝了一大口抹抹嘴，把水放进背包侧面说：“我觉得可以走了，佐助君，鸣人，你们呢？”

两个青年永远以樱的行动为标准，他们一起点点头站起身收拾好东西，樱看着他们的动作，不免又愧疚起来，在一步开外对他们鞠了一躬弯腰低声说：“对不起，连累你们和我一起被发配到这种地方来。”

鸣人夸张地抱住樱的腰把她扶正，笑着说：“樱酱，如果没有你那一顿骂，我和佐助说不定就要被征调到大名府去了，怎么还要怪你。而且你是不知道火影修行有多累啊，好不容易有了假期，我谢你还来不及。”

他总是能减轻别人的心理负担，樱一直知道，她感激地回拍了拍他的后背。佐助淡淡地看了他们一眼，说道：“这个疗养院一定不是普通的地方，你一个人来大概会碰上麻烦。”

他们心里都清楚，大名特意指定的这个地方有十成十的概率不会是轻松度日的所在。卡卡西和纲手都想到了这一层，所以才冒着让佐助鸣人同时离村的风险批准了他们一起来静寂岭。当然，就算他们不允许，这两人也不可能安心让樱一人前来。

樱看着脸色平淡但毫无转念余地的佐助，胸口一暖，温声说：“谢谢你，佐助君。”

TBC.


	2. 雾

只是没想到通往静寂岭的最后一段路这么远。三人收拾好行装一直走到天擦黑也没有看到城镇的影子。那份他们手上的地图相当老旧，只有一些地标性的提示，而没有具体的距离，所以他们确实不知道从刚才下车的地方到静寂岭还有多远。但无论如何他们也已经行进了相当长的距离，不应该连一点人烟都看不到才对。

商量以后他们决定不再前进，以免天黑了迷路。就地铺开了露宿的用具，樱把火升起来的时候鸣人和佐助也已经扎好了一个帐篷。把水倒进行军锅里煮开再放了点压缩食品煮开，樱给坐下的两人一人盛了一杯递过去，三人开始吃着比起以前已经美味了不少的热腾腾的行军粮食。

吃东西的时候他们聊了聊关于静寂岭疗养院的事情。这方面樱了解的文字资料比较多，除了他们都已经大致知道的历史沿革以外还有不少奇闻异事。她说起疗养院骇人听闻的自杀数量，将里面涉及玄学的因素全部轻描淡写地带过，用多少遗憾以及专业性的质疑口吻说这种落后的地方医护工作做的太差，疗养院竟然丝毫不能安抚那些受伤的心灵。

听了这种沉重的传说以后鸣人也不免沉默了一会儿，但气氛过于压抑，他又不能指望佐助起到活跃气氛的作用，只好状似怀念地说：“樱酱，我记得三四年前我们一起夏天去逛祭典，走到树林里你还有点害怕呢，现在你可能是我们中间胆子最大的人了。”

樱叹了一口气：“医生见的死亡太多了，哪里还有怕鬼的医生呢。”

佐助握着细长的木棍拨了拨火堆，顺便看了她一眼，又收回目光看着跳动的焰心。他的记忆里只有她还怕黑的那段时间，一起出任务的时候如果是在深夜行军，她靠近自己的动作就会少几分刻意——是真的害怕。

至于她和鸣人口中的那种转变，自己则无幸参与。

“不过我记得那个疗养院是为了几十年前火之国和风之国战争中受伤的军官养伤建立的，没想到现在还在运行中啊。”樱已经吃完了自己的晚餐，从壶里倒出来一杯热水慢慢喝着，若有所思地说：“总感觉有种莫名其妙的违和。”

鸣人点点头：“没有用处，也不能盈利，维持运转也要不少花销，照理说早就应该关闭了。樱酱，难道是他们想趁着有理由把你弄过去，把这个疗养院发扬光大？”

樱苦笑了一声：“我觉得可能性不大。如果这疗养院在其他繁华一点的地方也就算了，静寂岭这个城镇我从前从来没听说过，在这种地方发扬光大一个疗养院，还是要花额外庞大的人力物力维持运作。大名有个糊涂女儿，但大概还没有一个糊涂脑子。”

佐助把火堆捅出一个空隙方便空气进入助燃，篝火明显明亮以后他放下树枝，一手端起还盛有三分之一杯晚餐的杯子，另一只柱间细胞移植的手敲了敲膝盖，沉吟片刻说道：“鸣人说的也未必没有可能。毕竟在这种山区建疗养院不算是罕见的事，我在外面的这两年看到风之国和土之国都有类似的机构。”

听他这么说，樱沉思起来。不过那种违和感仍然盘绕在心头，无论如何都无法散去。

他们沉默的这段时间，周围白色的雾气聚集得更加浓厚。樱注意到这一点，站起身稍微感受了一下小口小口地吸进去雾气是否对身体有什么影响。不过它进入肺中的时候只有普通的湿漉感而已，加上这里虽然是树林中，却没有什么封闭的树笼结构，应该不会闷出毒沼散发毒雾。

三人很快都吃完了东西，商量以后决定由樱和佐助先守上半夜，然后樱去睡觉，鸣人和佐助守下半夜，快天亮的时候再让樱换佐助去睡一会儿。

这时候休息好才能让守夜的人等会儿放心交接，所以鸣人没有多辩论什么，跟他们打了个招呼就钻进帐篷睡觉去了。

为了保持清醒，樱有一搭没一搭地跟佐助说话，大多是她在问，佐助在回答。模式倒是和以前差不多，和以前不同的是，现在佐助的回答很耐心，只要她问，就事无巨细地都告诉她，也不至于总是做话题终结者，有时候也会淡淡地反问两句。

樱聊着聊着觉得开心，随即又愧疚起来。如今的佐助脱去了一身狠戾的气质，通身倒是淡然了不少，对很多事情似乎都很能看的开放得下，这样的佐助竟然因为自己的一时意气又遭受了这种招人非议的惩罚……

佐助看出了她说着说着话就开始低落的情绪，他没有说破，戳着火堆问道：“你呢？你和鸣人怎么样了？”

樱呆了一下，“我和鸣人？佐助君，你指什么？”

佐助看上去很平淡，他垂着眼睛，尽管在火光中，黑色的眼眸却还是更容易跟同色的夜融为一体，叫人看不真切，只偶尔有一丝锐利的光。“我以为你们两人已经在一起了。”

樱明白了他的意思，啊了一声，随即有些尴尬产生。佐助不是第一个问这个问题的人，不过却是她觉得最不知道要怎么回答的人。就算如今已经成了别人口中木叶炙手可热的人物，面对他们时樱仍然下意识地越发仰望。早已无法死皮赖脸地对佐助说喜欢，也无法名正言顺回头接受鸣人，樱习惯了站在他们两人身后，只要看着他们诸事顺遂就好。

“不是这样的吗。”佐助没有等到她肯定的回答，自言自语一句似乎结束了她尴尬的酝酿。其实从以前开始他除了对鸣人仿佛刻意的挑衅以外对别人都算得上体贴，从来不去故意戳别人的痛处，大概是因为自己身上到处都是伤，深知未结痂的伤疤被碰到的痛苦。

樱讷讷两句，终于没有了说话的欲望。她将下巴搁在膝盖上和佐助一样出神地看着火堆，垂在身边的右手有一下没一下地摩挲着握在手中的特制苦无。

接下来两人没怎么说话，不过也算不上让人难受的沉默，他们之间真正的尴尬全部用在了少年时期，现在就算忽来一阵大风把他们的衣服都刮干净估计也会淡定地为彼此找一捧树叶权做遮掩。

月亮还没有升到中天，那边的帐篷拉链就被拉开，鸣人从里面钻了出来，看上去很精神，走过来揉了揉脸在樱身边坐下让她去睡觉。樱应了一声喝了口水，让两人小心就走过去钻进了帐篷。

帐篷不是全透明的，但是即使闭上眼睛也能隐隐察觉到外面火堆的光亮。樱想要尽量睡好一点，但闭上眼睛却怎么也睡不着。因为是狭小空间的缘故，气味不容易散去，樱能闻到刚才在这里睡觉的鸣人衣服上的香皂味。鸣人不知道是懒得挑选还是真的长情，从他们成为同班的那一天起，樱所察觉到的他所使用的香皂的气味就从来没变过。前面有一次他们顺路一起去超市采买生活用品，她看到鸣人一次性拿了十盒一模一样的薄荷味香皂，就是现在的这种味道。

她深吸一口气，强迫自己赶紧入睡，等会儿也好叫佐助多睡一会儿。终于迷迷糊糊睡过去，却又开始做乱七八糟的梦，即使在梦里樱也隐隐约约哀叹着这次的睡眠质量太差，恐怕醒来会很累。

梦里只要一想到醒，她就马上醒了。睁开眼睛却发现帐篷外面一片漆黑，一点火光都看不到。樱心内一惊，知道守夜的时候是不可能熄灭篝火的，大脑瞬间清醒过来，迅速掀开盖在肚子上的外套，尽量无声无息地拉开帐篷小心向两人坐的地方看去。

原来是篝火的地方黑黢黢的，完全没有火光，连微弱的炭火也看不见，只有可能是篝火已经熄灭了很长时间了。

樱的脖子后面开始冒冷汗，她暂时还想不到能有什么神秘力量使得自己超凡脱俗的两位挚友无声无息地熄灭篝火把她一个人留在这种地方，如果真的有，那么她肯定也会很快凶多吉少了。

一想到反正如果真有那种可能，自己大概也难逃一劫，樱反而放开了一些胆子。她在黑暗中轻声唤道：“鸣人？佐助君？”

无人应答，也没有回声。她的声音就像完全被眼前的黑暗所吸收，一点都没有传出去。

樱深吸一口气，那种更加湿漉的感觉让她知道雾气已经更加浓郁。待眼睛稍微适应了眼前的黑以后，樱摸着自己的忍具包悄悄钻出了帐篷。

首先查看了两人刚才坐的地方，樱伸手探向火堆，竟然一点余热都没有散发出来，这种情况要么是浇了水，要么是大约已经熄灭了五小时以上，也就是她刚刚睡下他们就熄灭了火堆。樱百思不得其解，转而向地上看去，发现他们有留下脚印，仔细辨别以后可以看出来是站起身然后向一个方向走的。樱感知了一会儿，确定短距离内没有明显的查克拉迹象，于是沿着那脚印追踪而去。

脚印延伸出去很远，但是之间的距离却并不大。樱眉头紧锁，这种情况就像是鸣人和佐助是从容悠闲地走着离开的一样，这样反而更加诡异起来。总不能是幻术，天下任何幻术在佐助面前都如同水缸里的鱼儿一样一目了然。难道是某种致幻剂？樱猜测着，越发着急地追踪着他们的脚印。但一直到她追出树林回到大路上也没有看到两人的背影。

樱喘着气站在原地，看着朦胧的灰沉月光下雾气弥漫的大路。现在路上已经没有了他们的脚印，樱也不能确定他们是不是顺着大路走的。为什么他们会一言不发把自己一人留在营地已经不重要，现在樱唯一心急如焚的就是赶紧找到他们确定安全。

她平复一下心绪以后顺着大路走进迷雾中。不知道走了多久，樱看到前方有一个竖立的黑影，她心中一突，放慢脚步缓缓靠近。接近以后却发现是一根桩子，上面镶着一块路牌，樱眯着眼睛仔细分辩，只见月光下那土色的牌子上写着：

“静寂岭”

“樱酱？”

樱右腿一抽，猛地睁开眼睛。鸣人的脸就在自己上方，他看到她醒来，微笑着说：“起来吧，我们要继续赶路了。”说着他拉开了整个帐篷的拉链，樱坐起身，看到灰黑色的熹光中帐篷外面的佐助也已经开始收拾行装了。

“我，我睡了整个后半夜吗？”樱结结巴巴地问。她的思绪还完全沉浸在熄灭的篝火、无人的树林和迷雾道路上。

“嗯，我跟佐助聊天来着，一下守过去了就没叫你。”鸣人似乎很不以为意地说。

这也就是说，自己迷迷糊糊睡过了头，导致佐助一夜都没休息。

樱顿时愧疚无比。她快速收拾好东西背上，出发的时候走到佐助身边轻声对他道歉。

佐助低头看了她一眼，无所谓地说：“没关系，我习惯了，没什么感觉。”

所谓他的习惯，就是过去的两年多里一直一个人在外流浪，这种没人在身边又没有找到落脚点的时候独自在野外守全夜是常有的事。

不过他人的习惯当然不能用来当做给自己开脱的理由。樱一边在内心指责自己，一边跟上了招呼他们一起向树林外走的鸣人。

TBC.


	3. 终于到达

路上的雾气仍然没怎么散，白茫茫一片。虽然这周边没有忍村，也不曾有过什么恶性事件的记录，但他们三人前进得还是小心警惕。大约从昨天停下的地方又步行了半个小时，樱看到前面好像有一个黑色的竖影。

她下意识地心里咯噔一下，不知怎的想起昨天梦里月光雾气中的那个路牌。其他两人不知道她在想什么，但却是和她昨天在梦里一样谨慎地放慢脚步，小心地接近过去。这种能见度看到那个黑影其实距离就不是很远了，樱眯着眼睛看清那物体以后无法控制地脊背发凉。

那是和梦里一模一样的路牌，土色的牌面上写着“静寂岭”几个大字。

鸣人松了口气，转过头正准备说终于到了，却一下看到樱惨白的见了鬼一样的神色。他惊讶又担忧地问道：“你怎么了，樱酱？”

佐助也看到了她神色不对，转头仔细看了看那路牌，却并没有发现什么不对劲的地方。

樱觉得有点呼吸困难，她试图让自己平静下来。其实人很容易把梦境和现实弄混，比如说静寂岭外面有个路牌是很正常的事情，再说了路牌长得也都差不多，梦里的东西并不清晰，人醒来以后会下意识地用看到的实物为梦里的东西作补充修饰……所以自己感觉看到了梦里出现的路牌很正常，很正常。

她这么想了两秒，又不想让两人担心，勉强笑了笑说：“没什么，我就是觉得这路牌有点眼熟。”

鸣人松了一口气，想着她可能是昨天睡眠不足有点神经衰弱。揽了揽樱的肩膀，鸣人说：“这种路牌到处都有的，樱酱别放在心上。”

樱一点都不想跟他们说自己昨天做的诡异梦境，顺便告诉他们自己竟然会因为一个路牌心惊胆战，所以潦草地点点头表示接受他所说的话，勉强定定心神跟他们一起走过路牌。

在经过路牌的一瞬间，樱觉得温度好像低了不少，本来潮湿气闷的燥热散了个一干二净，从皮肤到骨头好像都被冷水浸了一遍。她抖了一下，余光看到鸣人也搓了搓胳膊，佐助在皱眉打量前方的路。

过了路牌以后没多远，浓雾中终于出现了人类活动的踪迹，那是一个像鸟居一样的入口门，从这里已经能看到一点门后房屋建筑的影子。他们三人都稍微放松下来，至少到了小镇可以不用再考虑安全问题了。提起一口气走进鸟居，接下来他们却发现了更奇怪的事情。

街道上空无一人，白雾弥漫的小镇就像没有任何人居住一样，空空荡荡，没人做生意也没人闲逛，尽管如此，街道上却还算干净，没有长久荒废的肮脏破旧感。

“这里的人都到哪里去了？”尽管是白天，还是在人类聚落，这样的环境却让鸣人压低声音问。

樱摇了摇头。比起能进入仙人模式的鸣人和拥有轮回眼的佐助，她是这里感知能力最弱的，于是她转而问道：“佐助君，鸣人，你们感知范围内有人在吗？”

两个青年停下来感受了一下，一起摇头说没有。

“奇怪，这里也不像是年久无人居住的地方啊。”樱沉思片刻，忽然看到前方十字路口有一幅类似于观光指引图的东西，她走过去看了一下，果然是静寂岭镇主要建筑指引。她拿出一幅空卷轴把大致要素记录下来，然后指着地图上的一个地方，细白的食指点了点：“我们先到这里去吧。”

她指的地方上画着一个小小的红底白十字，下方标注：静寂岭疗养院。

现在也只能先到他们被发配的地方去看看，佐鸣二人点头表示没有异议，便一起往那边走。

疗养院不算偏远，甚至在离镇中心很近的位置。樱猜测第一是因为这里当年住的都是高级军官，不可能让他们住在设施不便的深山老林里，另外静寂岭本来就不是人喧马噪的地方，大概稍微远一点再做好隔音就不会影响修养者休息的缘故。

疗养院的正门没有锁，几人先是叫了几声无人应答，他们便推门而入。

前台一个接引者都没有，大厅里面的白炽灯管却亮着，不知道是供电不足还是线路老化，有点明明暗暗的闪烁。鸣人感到奇怪，樱却觉得很正常，她解释说很多医院里都会保持灯光常亮，当停电的时候就会有应急电源至少保持门厅的可见。不过应急电源也是有存储极限的，看样子这里的人还没有离开太久。

从门厅看进去有左右和正前方上去的三道楼梯，樱主张兵分三路查看一下疗养院的情况。鸣人首先对这个决议表示了不赞同，说这个地方过于诡异，还是不要单独行动比较好。佐助没说什么，但鸣人说完以后微微点头表示同意。樱想了想说那也行，于是三人一起先上了右手边的楼梯。

从楼梯上去以后是一条收光还可以的走廊，还算干净，地上只有几张纸，樱捡起来看了一下，只是无用的废纸，又扔了回去。这边大概是行政部分，门牌上都贴着各个负责人的名字。樱看了一会儿，没有认识的。不过金属门牌上的字迹大多已经有点生锈，想必这些人也年岁不小，她不知道很正常。

走了一会儿以后他们找到了一间看上去明显比别的地方宽大的办公室，门口的铭牌上写着“院长办公室 酒井邦彦”。

樱咦了一声，佐助问她有什么不对之处。樱皱眉从口袋里拿出卡卡西和大名开给她的通行信，上面写着“静寂岭疗养院院长 稻垣十四郎 收”。鸣人凑上来看了一眼，疑惑地问：“难道这里有两个院长？”

樱向旁边走了几步，接下来的办公室又是普通医护人员的，看上去这里也没有和刚才的院长办公室一样规制的房间，应该不存在两位院长的情况。

总不能另一位院长远在另一条楼梯那边吧。而且“酒井邦彦”……樱总觉得这个名字有点耳熟，一时间却不知道是在哪里听说过。

她皱眉在锁着的院长办公室门口站立片刻。知道里面没有人，但比起随意进入作为公共设施的医院，院长的办公室还是要给予一定程度的尊重的，所以三人停留几分钟以后还是没有强行进入，转而离开了这条走廊，开始查探其他两边的楼梯。

中间的大楼梯通往的是住院部，这里整体格局宽大很多，一间一间的病房也基本都锁着，偶尔开着的那些里面也都空空荡荡。不过比起卫生情况，住院部比行政部要差一点，洗手间也没有那么干净，角落里的秽物明显的不是一点点。

然后那边的最后一条楼梯上去，又是办公区域，与行政区域不同的是看上去是平时看诊和进行手术的地方，杂乱的东西最多，唯一相同的就是也没有人。

现在他们的处境就是，虽然被发配到了这个边远小镇来工作，但事实是他们连一个住民都看不到，更别说接洽的人了。这座他们本应该呆上一个月以上的疗养院完全人去楼空，现在看来除了诡异，没有什么能形容他们所面对的情况。

把整座疗养院检查完以后，几人又走访了小镇的一部分。弥漫大雾的小镇中看不到哪怕动物的行踪，他们最终放弃了今天全部搜寻一遍，因为遇到的怪事已经够多，需要先整合一下目前的情况。

中午已经快过去，三人最终回到了疗养院，他们被安排在这里工作，所以也本来就是要住在这里的。左边楼梯上去有一部分是员工宿舍的模样，樱和鸣人佐助商量以后还是决定住在一起，万一有紧急情况也不至于落单。

挑了一间空宿舍，他们简单打扫了一下。这里是个套间，有简易的厨房构造，仍然烧水吃了行军粮，好处是起码灯能打开，他们再说话的时候不用防着篝火熄灭。

“我有一种猜测，”吃了两口东西，让冷冷的手脚暖和起来，鸣人才开口说，“静寂岭毕竟是山区，如果有什么自然灾害即将发生的话让全体居民撤离不也是很正常的事情吗？毕竟如果是……的话，多少也会留下一点暴力痕迹吧。”

樱和佐助知道他最后一句话是什么意思——如果是发生了类似于屠城的事情的话，血迹、尸体乃至其他打砸抢烧的痕迹多少也会留下来一点，而不是现在这个样子，荒凉但不破败。

樱搅动了一下杯中的食物说：“有两个疑点：第一，如果真的是撤离，看目前的这种从容状况，肯定不是第一次，那么如果是有规律的自然灾害的话，大名那边肯定了解，既然如此为什么没有向我们提示？他至少不敢对你们两个这么毫无顾忌地下死手吧。”鸣人和佐助是木叶的底牌，当然也是火之国的底牌。这次那边想要惩处的人，归根结底也不过是樱而已。

“第二，如果是撤离，不应当没有留下踪迹才对。”街面上，山道上都没有近期有大批人员经过的痕迹，别说是平民，这种规模要完全隐匿就连忍者也做不到。

“说到自然灾害。”佐助忽然开口，两人一起看向他，他则看着鸣人说，“九尾没有说什么吗？它恐怕对于这种异动很敏感吧。”作为世界本源之力诞育的纯能量体，尾兽除了天生与自然能量亲和力极高以外，对自然的感知也非比寻常，所以佐助才会这么问。

鸣人愣了一下，然后点点头闭上眼睛嘀咕道：“啊说起来过来以后九喇嘛就安静的很呢……”

他闭了一会儿眼睛，其他两人知道他在和九喇嘛交流就安静地等着。

两分钟以后，鸣人睁开眼睛，表情严肃异常，不复刚才还勉强推测这里的人可能是有什么原因才离开的乐观模样：“樱酱，佐助，九喇嘛已经几乎陷入了沉睡，它刚才最后对我说，这个地方有它也查看不出的邪祟，让我们尽快离开。”

TBC.


	4. 通灵术

九喇嘛的话无异于一块投进平静湖面的巨石，刚才只在湖面下翻涌的疑潮被掀到水面上，再也不能忽略。樱不知道九喇嘛是怎么跟鸣人说的，但光听内容已经是最严重程度的警告，而且这个地方竟然能让九喇嘛陷入沉睡，这种力量可能堪比远古六道之力。

他们各自沉默了一会儿，不过这也不是能长久沉默下去消极应对的时刻，鸣人首先开口：“既然九喇嘛都那么说了，我觉得我们不能还呆在这儿什么都不做。樱酱，不如你和佐助先回去，向卡卡西老师报告异常，调查清楚再来。”

樱立刻摇了摇头：“不行。我是绝对不能离开静寂岭的，一旦大名知道我违抗命令私自回到木叶，会给老师和师父带来很大的麻烦。而且，”她担忧地看着鸣人，“九喇嘛已经陷入了沉睡，说不定身负九尾的你比我们更容易受到影响，你最好不要留在这里，鸣人。”

鸣人还没来得及反驳，樱就继续说：“不如你和佐助君回木叶，我留守在这里。”

鸣人的脸色立刻变得焦躁起来，也只有在他们面前他还是从不掩饰自己内心的看法：“这也太危险了樱酱！”

“我和樱留下来，鸣人，你回木叶去。”佐助提出了和樱差不多的修改方案，樱顿了一下微微点头，算是接受折中。但鸣人则很难同意他们两人留在这个未知的危险地方。

三人争论了一会儿没有得出统一的结论，佐助面对僵持不下的局面皱了皱眉退一步说：“我可以先派加尔达回一趟木叶，报告这里的情况，让木叶再做安排。”如果木叶能够以“紧急事端”的名义召回他们的话他们就可以名正言顺一起离开这个渺无人烟的地方。

樱其实心里并不赞同。这次发配说到底本来就是对她一个人的惩罚，她丝毫不想让鸣人和佐助沾边，甚至现在因为她不能离开的原因让他们滞留在诡谲的危险地带也是她不想看到的场面。但佐助的表情看上去很坚定，吵嚷个没完的鸣人也因为佐助的这个建议而安静下来，一副可以接受的模样。她一个人说服不了他们两个，叹了口气也只能先同意试一试。

于是佐助拿出一份空白卷轴，在上面记录前往静寂岭一路上遇到的事情包括九喇嘛的警告，樱和鸣人从旁补充，大约十分钟以后写完了这封报告。

三人一起出了宿舍下楼来到疗养院中庭的空地，佐助咬破手指结下通灵之术的印，把象征契约的滴血的手按在地面上的黑色阵型中。

数秒过去，没有烟雾，没有能量波动，没有随之出现的灵兽。

佐助的脸色随着时间流转变得难看至极，他直起腰看了一眼地上逐渐消失的通灵法阵，樱和鸣人围过来不可思议地看着他的手。

“通灵术……失效了。”

鸣人震惊地看着低声说出这个事实的佐助，随即自己也不信邪地结印咬开手指按在通灵法阵上——同样什么也没有出现。

最后樱也尝试通灵蛞蝓，同样以失败告终。

她背对了两人慢慢站起身，寂静围绕在三人身边。打破这可怕沉默的是樱的声音，只听到她冷静平缓，但不容拒绝的话说：“鸣人，回木叶去。”

还在心里想着怎么和他们商讨一下目前事态的鸣人被这近乎命令的话说得一愣，对于樱长久以来的感情和相处习惯让他没有第一时间反驳，而是相当迟钝地讷讷反问：“什么？”

“你立刻回木叶去报告静寂岭的事情，然后请求火影下发紧急事件召回书。”樱转过身盯着他的眼睛，一句一句条理明晰地说。

鸣人似乎此刻才终于听懂了她所说的话，脸上的茫然慢慢消失，看着她渐渐皱起眉。

佐助去街道上进行排查去了，鸣人坐在宿舍里面，樱正在帮他收拾东西。他自己不收拾，只是坐在一边一脸不甘地看着她。

“樱酱，或者你可以至少和我们一起先离开这个地方在外面先呆一阵，不必回到木叶，然后我拿到召回书以后再假装是从静寂岭走的。”鸣人说着他认为可行的方法。

樱手下不停，仍然快速收拾他会用到的装备，口中说：“我不能冒这个险。鸣人，这次的事情只是一个导火索，大名想整治木叶的心已经不是第一天有了，天知道这附近有多少他安排监视的人，一旦我离开静寂岭范围，说不定立刻就有诘难信送到卡卡西老师办公桌上。”

她和往常一样，耐心地把这种他一开始并不敏感的事情解释给他听。其实现在的鸣人未必不明白，他只是不想在当下去考虑那种可能性而已。

“连九喇嘛都说这个地方有它也解决不了的邪祟，”鸣人从未像此刻一样不能理解她的决定，竟然首次生出了樱也有犯错的时候这种想法，“难道不应该先保证安全吗？”

樱把最后搭扣按上，转过身看着鸣人。她的眉毛微微蹙起，嘴角却在向上弯。这是一种掺杂着无奈与宽容的表情，从十七岁以后鸣人就经常在樱脸上看到这种表情，而不是从前，生气就是生气，不耐烦就是不耐烦。

樱拖了把椅子坐在他面前，认真地说：“鸣人，现在的情况呢，是你可能最不安全，但却是我最要保证安全的人。而且目前看来，你会是我们三个里面最具有话语权的人，你能以最大的可能最快的速度回到木叶再来接我们。”她一连用了好多个最，反复论证为什么要他走。

鸣人还要辩解，樱一伸手，啪一声两只手拍在他的脸上按住，他的嘴因此而嘟了起来发不出声音。樱把他的头拉近贴住自己的额头，绿色的眼睛和蓝色的眼睛只有一指距离。她以前也这样做过，在他消沉或者头脑发热的时候提醒他冷静下来理智行事。

“回到木叶，拿到召回书，然后来接我们。能做到吗，未来的火影大人？”她的声音有点笑意，但是眼睛很严肃，鸣人转动眼珠看到她的手腕，延伸出来按在自己脸上的手指也是冰凉的。

话到这地步，他知道没有任何再跟她辩论的余地，而且佐助也还留在这里，自己能做的就是以最快的速度回到木叶接他们回去。九喇嘛也大概只有离开静寂岭范围之后才能苏醒过来讲清楚这里的状况，樱说的是对的，他离开是最优的选择。

鸣人吸进一口气又慢慢吐出来，抬起双手按在樱贴在他脸颊边的手上，缓慢坚定地说：“我知道了，一定能做到，我向你保证，樱酱。”

做出了所有安排以后鸣人刻不容缓地离开静寂岭，樱和佐助将他送出类似于鸟居的大门，浓雾中很快就不能再看到他与雾气融为一体的背影。于是两人回转过身，一起进行佐助已经做了数小时的调查活动。

一路上樱询问着关于通灵之术失效的问题，因为通灵术本质上也是一种利用契约之力打破时空限制的时空间忍术，这世界上目前已知在这方面最有上古传承的无疑就是面前的宇智波末裔。

“我以前在任务中如果碰到本身时空间非常不稳定的地方，那么轮回眼打开时空通道就会非常困难。”佐助说，“但通灵之术本来就是利用漏洞强行转移的术，如果这里连通灵之术都无法使用的话，那么时空间的不稳定程度就已经远远超过了我所见过的任何地方。”

“时空间不稳定吗……”樱单手抱胸，另一只手摸着下巴陷入沉思。她忽然想起来以前在旧书摊上淘的一本不入流的科幻小说，里面提到一个故事，说有船队在海面上遇到一只巨大的空船，船体没有任何损坏的迹象，船上的东西也整整齐齐，甚至桌子上还有刚凉的茶水，但是船上的人却都消失得无影无踪，一点痕迹都没有留下。

那本天马行空的小说中提出了一种猜测，说他们也许在海面上遇到了一个巨大的空间缝隙，所有人都被吸进了这个缝隙。也许这个缝隙只对活体有效，所以船只得以保存下来。

樱只是因为听到佐助说时空间不稳定而乍然想到这个怪谈，却并没有真的把静寂岭往那个故事上套。毕竟实在是太离奇，本身逻辑也有很多漏洞。而且那个疗养院的养护情况也比她推测的好很多，加上那个并非现任的院长铭牌……

樱思考着这些事情的关联的时候佐助没有打扰她，仍然按部就班查看建筑状况，顺便把一些确定可以食用或使用的物资收进卷轴里。等樱回过神来他们已经走出去很远，她扭头看了看西方的天空。迷雾中的静寂岭不见曦月，没有暗黄的晚霞和绛紫的天空，天色就从灰蒙到黑沉一点点地暗下来，周围鸦雀无声，比起死气沉沉更为贴切的形容是冷寂而让人毛骨悚然。

“今天就到这里吧，佐助君。”樱说道，“晚上还不知道有什么变故呢。”

佐助无声地点点头，在到达的这个地方的街边路灯上做了个标记，然后和樱一起向回到疗养院的方向走去。他走动的时候带起的气流吹开了遮住轮回眼的刘海，樱的余光看到了那颗淡紫色的瑰丽眼珠。

明明是举世无双的力量象征，此刻应该最能给她带来安全感，樱却对那眼珠忽然觉得违和无比，倒不是因为它本身的原因，而是在看到那颗眼球的那一刻，樱隐约觉得自己好像忽略了什么重要的事情，却怎么样也抓不住头绪。

TBC.


	5. 第一夜

佐助和樱留守的第一晚，两人早早地吃了东西，虽然都没什么胃口，但吃的还算饱，以免后面有需要大量体力或者长期无法进食的情况。吃完东西以后两人在疗养院的门厅和通往宿舍的走廊都布置了警报和陷阱装置，做好这些准备他们就回到宿舍，等待入夜。

尽管住在宿舍中，但这个地方除了有个顶，没有其他任何比在树林里更安全的因素，所以他们还是分上下半夜守夜。樱说佐助昨天一晚上都没有休息，让他先睡觉，自己守上半夜，佐助答应一声，在樱的隔壁床和衣躺下，樱只留下一盏对着自己的台灯，就着暗黄的灯光翻阅在这边办公室里找到的病历。

宿舍里静悄悄的，只有樱缓慢翻动病历的纸张声音。佐助不知道是已经睡着了还是正在酝酿睡意，他的呼吸声一向很轻，叫人分辨不出他此刻的精神状态。樱靠在床头认真地阅读着病历，希望从这些文字资料上探寻疗养院曾经经历事件的蛛丝马迹。

从病历上看，疗养院接待的病人并不仅仅是高级军官，可能是军官们离开以后的空窗期疗养院为了维持运转也开始接待平民的原因，可以说接纳范围还比较广泛，不过这也是静寂岭疗养院的奇怪之处，每个病人竟然都会登记从业情况但却没有具体的年份时间。

从病历的记录内容看，这里的医生还算尽心负责，但其中的治疗方式，包括开的药和根据症状下的判断在樱看来都相当外行，简直是毫无经验的年轻医生浮于表面的轻率言论。

怪不得会有那么多病人自杀啊。樱在内心深深叹了口气。她很见不得这种可以避免的死亡，就算跟她没什么关系，作为医者的仁慈之心仍然让她此刻心酸不已。

这样看了有十几封病历，处理风格大同小异，从中看不出来静寂岭疗养院曾经出过什么大变故，自然也无法推断为什么静寂岭变成了如今这副模样。

在不明亮的灯光下专注地阅读了这么久，樱的眼睛有些干涩。她放下手边阅读完毕的这封病历放在一边，闭上眼睛转动了一会儿眼珠，余光看到佐助不知什么时候转了个身面对自己，面容平和，应该是睡得不错。

能休息好的时候，尽量休息好。能吃的时候、能放松的时候，都是这样。这种思想大概是忍者的特征，朝不保夕，及时行乐。

樱有点无厘头地这么想，不带欣赏地出神地盯着佐助在柔和的灯光中清俊的面容。

喀啦——一声明显的响动打破了此刻的宁静。

樱被从思考中惊起，头皮发麻地一下站起身，脊背上的汗毛全都竖了起来，只是一瞬间就关掉了台灯，三把连着起爆符的苦无已经捏在手心，冷汗让它们的柄有些许湿滑。心脏的跳动几秒之内快到阈值，樱要用力压制才不至于发出大口喘气的声音。

这个地方让她的神经高度紧张，任何风吹草动都足以令她胆战心惊。

刚才的声响来自房间外面，听上去像是她和佐助放在地面上的易拉罐被踢了一脚。黑暗中樱弓着腰推了一下佐助，低声唤道：“佐助君？佐助君？”

佐助只随着她的推动晃了两下，却丝毫没有醒来的迹象。樱心里大急，她迅速将查克拉探入佐助体内，发现他的生命体征一切正常，只是脑部沉浸在深度睡眠之中。大脑处在这样的睡眠深度中非常难唤醒，人体已经几乎失去了对外界的一切感知，这时候就算有人把尖刀捅进他的心脏佐助也只会在梦中无声无息地死去。

樱一阵一阵地出冷汗。她知道正常情况下就算佐助不守夜也不可能在这种危险的地方睡得这么死，他一定已经是在自己没有留意的时候中招了。她尝试了很长时间想叫醒佐助，可是无论如何他都纹丝不动，呼吸绵长平稳。

喀啦——

又是一声易拉罐的响声，樱头皮一炸，猛地扭过头，心提到了嗓子眼。她分辨出这次易拉罐的声音几乎就在门外！

响动以后周围又恢复了沉重粘稠的寂静，樱挡在佐助床前死死盯着宿舍门，随时准备应对有东西从那里冲进来。

一分钟，五分钟，十分钟……寂静不变。

樱的肌肉已经因为长时间的紧绷而僵硬，她不得不稍微放松了分毫来缓解可能不能作出最快反应的肌肉。数条行动方案从她脑海中闪过，一条一条罗列得清清楚楚，连细节都以假设的形式出现。

问题是，现在她要不要实行。

一滴冷汗顺着额头一直流到脖子里，凉得她一哆嗦。樱用余光看了看躺在床上的佐助。他现在的状态按理说不能没有人在旁边陪护，但是外面的声音也绝对不能置之不理，无论是隐匿在暗处的敌人还是未被发现的静寂岭住民她都有必要去查探清楚。

大约过了五秒钟，樱头脑中所有的权衡利弊有了一个结果。她先把手上的武器收回包里，然后把佐助抱起来用毯子包好，胳膊露在外面方便他行动，再塞进床底，用各种杂物把他掩盖起来，最后迅速在房间中布下了几个幻术。这一切做完只不过用了三分钟，樱确保佐助不会被轻易发现以后贴到宿舍门上，倾听外面的动静。

走廊上静悄悄的，她也感知不到任何生命体的存在。樱轻轻缓慢打开门，走廊上每隔十几米有微弱的应急灯亮着，她左右看了一下，并没有人影，但门口的地上有一个易拉罐。

樱弯腰捡起那个易拉罐细细查看一番。刚才他们没有在这个地方放，所以明显是被什么存在踢过来的。她又轻轻把易拉罐放回地上，弓腰握着苦无绷紧神经缓慢向右手边走廊更深处走去。

他们住的是最后一间宿舍，再往里十几米有一个巨大的盥洗室。盥洗室的门锁着，但樱发现原来贴在门上的“维修中”纸条面朝下掉在地上。纸条背后的胶水大概已经干了很长时间，论理脱落下来也不奇怪，但当下这种草木皆兵的时刻樱无法说服自己这只是一个巧合而已。

她一手捏着绑有起爆符的苦无，另一只手握上锈迹斑斑的门把手旋转了一圈。锁芯发出沙哑的摩擦声，随着尖锐的吱呀一声响，门轴转动半圈，盥洗室白蓝色的门应声而开。

樱举起手中今天找到的冷光手电按亮照进去。

潮湿的盥洗室里空无一人，蒙尘的墙壁上溅有一小点一小点的秽物，蓝幽幽的反光中她什么都看不到。光柱在她的控制下转了几圈，一排排的隔间门和水龙头过去，隐约能看到没拧紧的水龙头在漏水下来，啪当一声，还回荡着专属于盥洗室的回声，一下接着一下，连续不断，仿佛打在她的神经上。

樱慢慢走过去，先蹲下来看所有隔间的底部，全都空荡荡的看不到有脚，光柱直接打到最后的墙面上。没有放松警惕，樱一间一间打开了隔间检查，随着位置的向后她握着苦无的手也越来越紧绷，查克拉的调度已经到了最活跃的状态，额头上的阴封印也随时准备启用。

嘭——！樱抬脚踹开最后一扇门，随即迅速后撤跳上了另一个刚才检查过的隔间顶。

腐朽发霉的门板发出呻吟般的吱嘎声，因为樱的这一脚剧烈晃动，坏死的门轴终于撑不住断裂开来，中空的门板彻底断开嘭咚一声倒在地面上，与地面接触时发出撞击到积水的恶心啪叽声，甚至有几滴溅到了樱的脸上。她对此毫不在意，直勾勾地瞪着最后的隔间里面。

里面空荡荡的，也没有厕具。这似乎是一个放杂物的地方，比别的隔间都要大一些，樱看到地上倒着的瓶瓶罐罐可能是清洁剂除臭剂之类和好几把东倒西歪的黑乎乎的拖把。

总之就是没有人。

樱慢慢把提着的一口气松开，放松拽着门框的手跳了下来，甩了几下过于紧绷而脱力的指节，最后用手电筒扫视了一圈，确定这里没有人也没有人来过的痕迹以后也不打算再停留，转身向外走去。就在她即将走到门口的时候，余光留意到了什么不对劲的东西。她转头看去，旁边是盥洗室的镜子。

镜子非常脏，从四个角那里厚厚的污垢向中间不匀称地蔓延，勉强能照清楚她的脸，但看不清楚细节。樱总觉得镜子的背膜似乎有些问题，因为盥洗室整体是一种冷冷的灰蓝，而镜子里的墙壁隐隐却泛着红。她凑过去想仔细看看，无奈镜子太脏，看不清楚镜中盥洗室的样子。她撩起衣服下摆准备擦一擦，忽然看到镜子里自己的嘴角一动。

樱的动作霎时停住，她缓慢转动眼珠去看干净的一片镜子中自己的脸。

那个嘴角的弧度没有消失，甚至在慢慢扩大，镜中的“春野樱”在一片淡红色中对她露出了一个状似漫不经心又隐含着嘲讽一般的凉薄微笑。

樱头脑发胀，下意识就要去摸自己在镜中的脸，此时身后突然传来一声巨响，她神经质一般地迅速转头跳到了洗手台上手上的手电筒照向那边同时狠狠掷出数根千本过去！

一排千本全部扎在门上，樱瞪大眼睛喘着气看那个闯进来的东西，心脏狂跳不已，尖叫被忍者本能卡死在喉咙中。只见“它”晃悠了几下，倒在地上，黑黑的一大团，隆起的背部简直像一座小山。

TBC.


	6. 山中一日

樱在原地惊魂未定，她蹲在洗手台上大气都不敢出，但又无法遏制心脏的剧烈跳动带来的巨大耗氧量，很快窒息感就无法抑制地攫住了她。

“——”在因为窒息而眩晕之前，樱深吸一口气，大脑终于因为氧气的摄入而稍微清醒了一点，除了用眼睛盯着那个东西的动向以外，迟钝了片刻的神经也开始分析它的身份。

黑影趴伏在地上一动不动，不过如果仔细去看，它并不是一动不动，而是正微微有规律地起伏着，好像一种活物——在呼吸。

樱转动了一下手上的手电筒，眯着眼睛看那隆起的形状，尼龙的光泽反射到她眼中，怎么看怎么像一个背包……忽然有一个东西在光线的照耀下反了一下光，樱立刻停止了移动光柱，回过去看。

那是一个印在包上的标记，形状是简化的树叶。

木叶的背包！

觉察出这一点的樱几乎立刻跳下洗手台，握着手电筒一步就跳到那个背着木叶背包倒在盥洗室门口的人旁边，跪在他旁边将他的面朝下的身体翻了过来。还没有看到脸樱的心脏就咯噔一下，他的头发是一种很浅的耀眼颜色——

脸上独一无二的狐须，歪戴的护额，她永远不会忘记的脸。

是漩涡鸣人。

樱从未像此刻一样惊慌失措手脚冰凉，连在四战的沙丘上她都保持手脚的稳定把生理上已经死亡的鸣人救了回来，此刻却因为过于无法解释的情境而当机了。也许应该先检查？还是先把他带回去？或者要提防一下让鸣人变成这样的原因？各种各样的思绪像初夏的柳絮一样混乱地飘飞在心头，樱几乎要大喊出来。最后她没有喊，而是跪在地上狠狠给了自己一巴掌。

冷静一点。剧痛中樱喘着粗气在心里对自己说。不管怎么样，先保证他平安无恙。

得出这个结论的樱立刻伸手探测鸣人的呼吸和心跳。一切正常，空气中也没有血腥味，大概没有严重的外伤。控制情绪稳定以后樱才将查克拉探入鸣人体内，查看他的脏器和筋脉情况。令她惊讶的是，以巨量查克拉著称的鸣人现在体内的查克拉运转竟然有些滞涩，也就是说消耗了难以想象的量的查克拉。

他不过才离开了一个下午和半个晚上，会遇到什么事情要动用这种程度的忍术？而且这种规模几乎能移山填海的忍术加上他离开的时间限制，静寂岭应该完全能够感应到才对，可是无论是她还是佐助，都没有察觉到近距离释放大规模杀伤性忍术的痕迹。想到佐助，樱下意识开始计算自己出来的时间，判断自己应该要马上回到宿舍保证佐助的安全才对。

这么想着，她也管不了太多，先把鸣人背上背着的东西暂时卸下来扔在一边，然后拉起他的肩膀试图把他背到背上。完全失去意识的人会非常沉重，就像鸣人此刻，樱费了九牛二虎之力才将他架到肩膀上，调整好位置确定不会掉下来，然后向外走去。

离开盥洗室之前，她侧头向镜子看了一眼。那肮脏的镜面十分平静，但镜中人诡谲的笑容仿佛停留在眼前，樱不禁打了个寒颤。回到宿舍的走廊上，她思索着刚才在镜中看到的自己。

是错觉吗？可实在是过于清晰，镜中的春野樱嘴角勾起来的时候面部所有细微的表情都跟着一起变化，生动无比，就像镜子对面还有一个世界一样。

但不管这件事多么诡异，现在樱最重要的事情都是照顾好自己双双遇险的同班。她把镜中人的事努力放到一边，急匆匆背着昏迷鸣人回到宿舍门口，打开门进去再锁上抵住，先解除自己布下的幻术，把鸣人放在自己的那张床上，然后把佐助从床底下拖出来放回他床上。他仍然是安静睡着的模样，只是此刻表情没有她离开的时候那么安详，不知道是不是开始做什么不好的梦的缘故。

把至少短时间内不会有事的佐助暂时放在一边，樱紧锣密鼓地开始对鸣人进行更加细致的全身检查。首先把工具准备好——虽然不一定会用到——接下来樱迅速将鸣人浑身上下的衣服全部脱干净，毫不避讳地观察每一寸皮肤。

主要状况很好，只有露在袖管外的手腕上有数条擦伤，看起来是急行军过程中被树枝划到留下的。他的衣服上除了盥洗室的水渍以外，也沾满落叶和尘土，可见他在树林中穿梭许久。这些都是正常情况，直到樱看到鸣人的腿。

鸣人的双腿不正常地肿胀着，显然是过度充血疏于放松所致。不过正常人即使在进行长时间的剧烈运动以后也不至于让腿肿成这个样子，樱伸出手指试探了一下，那肌肉坚硬得跟铁一样。她专门调度查克拉对鸣人的腿部肌肉进行了测试，片刻以后脸上露出不可思议的神情，见鬼一样瞪视他的腿。

她一点都不敢相信现在医疗查克拉带来的反馈告诉她的答案。后退一步脱力地坐在佐助床上，樱失神地看着同样昏迷不醒的鸣人。

她的两个同班就这样昏睡在自己身边，不知道什么时候才能醒来，他们处在未知的危险中，樱不知道自己是否有能力在这神秘力量的包围下保护他们周全。

消极情绪侵占了她的心神，恍惚间时间倒退，回到了噩梦般的死亡森林，中忍考试那一日，她也是这样如临深渊，如履薄冰。那时候他们遇险是为了保护她，这一刻也是因为自己才让他们陷入这般境地。

樱最厌憎的无力感难以抑制地涌上心头，她的喉咙哽咽得难受，眼中却没有泪水。疲倦排山倒海地袭来，樱就地蜷缩着躺下，明明知道身边危机四伏，她也强撑着打起精神，但刚才连番惊吓和紧张的神经一松懈下来就很难再绷起来。不知什么时候，樱靠着佐助的腿在床上一角睡着了。

这一小觉睡得极其不安稳，梦里各种意象侵扰着她。有鸣人和佐助各种真实发生或更加惨烈的负伤场面，有战场上地狱般的尸山尸海，迷雾渐渐笼罩战场，她站在空无一物的迷雾十字路口，最后是泛红的镜子，自己在冲着自己微笑，只不过这一次她是站在镜子里的那一个，看着外面的自己惊愕茫然，手足无措。

她睁开眼的时候看到门的缝隙里有一点点灰色透进来，似乎是已经天亮了。蜷缩的姿势就这么不知道保持了多久，此刻樱腰酸背痛，甚至缓了一会儿才有力气坐起来。她呆呆地看着自己的手背，余光看到昨天忘了给鸣人盖被子，他还赤裸裸地躺在床上。

“……樱？”

低微的呼唤在安静的室内响起，樱猛然回过头。想必她的神情一定因为过于震惊和狂喜而扭曲，所以躺在床上睁眼看她的佐助微微皱起了眉。他的眼睛还未完全睁开，一副疲倦而慵懒的模样，看着衣衫凌乱甚至还有点脏的樱坐在自己床脚，迷茫疑惑地问：“你在我床上做什么？”

眼下樱没时间管他话里巨大的歧义，几乎是手脚并用爬到他身边，哆哆嗦嗦伸手摸了摸他的脸，翻动他的眼皮确定他醒着。佐助感到当下的一切，从环境到他面前熟悉了二十年的女性都非常古怪，他扭头看去，却看到本应该回木叶去的鸣人赤身裸体地躺在自己两臂开外。

佐助一惊，立刻就要坐起来。但同时一股巨大的力量冲到他的胸口，把他压得动弹不得——樱双手抵着额头趴在他的胸口，肩膀抖个不停，佐助以为她在哭，但接下来她说话的声音并没有哭腔。

“太好了，佐助君，如果你不醒的话……”

佐助下意识地分析出，自己睡着的这段时间一定发生了巨大的变故，而樱大概已经处理到她能做到的极致。被压住动不了，佐助又看了看旁边的鸣人，终于还是先把注意力放回樱身上。他酝酿了半天才抬起一只手摸上她凌乱的发顶。

樱感觉到一只一定很少做这样温柔动作的手僵硬地在自己头上来回抚弄了两下，然后无奈而且带着明显刻意轻松的声音说：“鸣人衣服都没穿躺在你床上，你睡在我床上，樱，先给我解释一下吧。”

*

樱收拾好情绪，把昨天晚上的事情事无巨细都告诉了佐助，除了盥洗室镜子的事情——她到现在都不能确定那是否是自己的幻觉。

佐助的神情严肃至极，尤其是听到自己闭上眼睛就陷入了无法叫醒的昏睡那里，他啧了一声，低下头不知道在思量什么。随后他又看向鸣人说：“鸣人怎么会回到疗养院来？按照他的脚程应该至少离开了静寂岭范围了。”虽然是问句，但其实只是和樱商讨可能性，在鸣人醒来之前他们谁也不知道真正的原因。

樱摇了摇头，表示全无推测。她坐在鸣人床边给他的腿部按摩，同时她深吸一口气，对佐助说：“佐助君，我觉得有件事情要告诉你一下。”

佐助询问地看向她，颔首表示自己在听。

“鸣人的腿，不是离开半天能造成的疲劳状态。”樱低声说。佐助没有立刻明白她的意思，直到樱继续说：“除了基本的肿胀以外，他的腿部肌肉出现了大面积极度疲劳损伤，只有在长时间无休急行军下才有可能出现这种情况。鸣人的这个状态，疾行时间至少在七十二小时以上。”

佐助的瞳孔因为她说的话而难以抑制地收缩。

樱苦笑一声：“我一开始也不敢相信，但鸣人体内的查克拉也不充盈，而且他现在的昏迷就是疲劳过度的脱力。按照他的身体状态表现，别说木叶，水之国也该到了。”

佐助说不出话来。他看着累昏过去的鸣人的脸，陷入了和樱刚刚得到这个结论时一样百思不得其解的境地。

本应该回到木叶的鸣人在深夜回到了这个诡异的疗养院，本应该只走了半天的他身上却留下了过劳三天以上的迹象，还有自己无法醒来的睡眠。

静寂岭的迷雾从街道蔓延到他心里，佐助盯着樱在鸣人腿上动作的双手，试图将所有有些微联系的碎片整合到一起至少得到一个不那么令人恐慌的答案。

TBC.


	7. 时空间错乱

鸣人从前身负致命重伤都没有昏迷过这么长时间，不知道是否是九尾沉睡的原因，连带着他的恢复速度也放缓下来。

鸣人没有醒的这段时间，佐助提出了一个关于深度睡眠的提案。

“我用轮回眼给你我脑子里都留下一个‘楔’，你可以把它看成一种深度暗示。”佐助对樱解释说，“就算什么力量再强，作为接近世界本源之力的六道之力应该都有与其抗衡的能力。这个楔我会把它打在意识海最深处，只要我们用彼此的查克拉催动就能反复触发，强行激活大脑，也就是醒来。”

樱担忧地问：“这种术，对大脑的负担很大吧？”本来强行让人从深度睡眠中醒来就是损伤很大的事，如果加上触发暗示楔，恐怕每一次都会对大脑造成不可逆的损耗。

佐助顿了顿，先是点点头，然后看着樱的眼睛说：“但是我希望下一次再遇到昨天夜里的那种情况你能马上叫醒我。我不想让你再一个人——”他有点说不下去这种话，撇过头没有说完。但是樱明白他的意思，知道他在为昨天的事自责，虽然根本不是他的责任。为了让他宽心，樱捏了捏他的手点头认真地说下次一定会叫醒他。

鸣人没有醒，精神世界大概不是很稳定，所以佐助先给自己和樱种下了暗示之楔。这是一个很痛苦的过程，佐助对樱露出轮回眼时，她只见一阵刺眼的紫色亮光闪动，然后刺痛感剧烈传来，樱已经无法自己闭上眼睛，下意识想扭过头，却被佐助伸出双手强硬地按住。

“不要反抗。”她隐约听到佐助清冷的声音从遥远的地方传到耳边。樱努力想让自己放松下来，但是人的意识是极其私密的东西，下意识的防御不是她能主动卸下的，加上她曾经中过轮回眼痛苦的幻术，潜意识的抗拒比一般人更强。

就像被人强行剥开伪装一样，各种各样的记忆和想法像暴风中的书页哗啦啦翻开，仿佛一支利箭层层穿入，最后停留在深处。

“好了。”随着佐助的声音再次传来，樱轻颤一下睁开眼睛，佐助已经放下微长的头发遮住蕴含着可怕能量的眼球。樱揉着自己的太阳穴，觉得那种被刺穿的感觉隐隐还在。接下来佐助也给自己下了暗示之楔，并叫樱来试一试。

当佐助伸手将一点点查克拉从她的太阳穴送进去的时候，才刚刚碰到那个楔，猛烈的疼痛就从脑部一直蔓延到全身，以脊柱为通路，疼得她出了一身冷汗。樱大喘了几口气看向佐助，她的舌头都因为剧痛有点不利索，只点点头表示明白这个术的作用方式了。

因为昨天晚上的变故，两人一直没有出门，就呆在这个宿舍里修整，商量接下来的对策，好在基本的物资还充裕，不需要担心食物和水。

不过他们很快就发现，如果鸣人不醒来的话所有的对策都没有意义。他到底为什么没能离开静寂岭，是因为外围有敌人还是某种神秘力量不想让他们离开，不弄清楚这一点的话什么方案都是纸上谈兵。

所以现在他们能做的只有等。

两人差不多是同时得出了这个结论，对视一眼都露出了沉重的眼神。樱掀开盖在鸣人腿上的被子捏了一下露出的肌肉，现在肌肉已经恢复了放松时应有的稍微柔软的状态，不过还需要一定的后期治疗，不然这种程度的损伤可能会在以后留下病根。樱开始用查克拉修复鸣人腿部受损的肌肉纤维，这是一个漫长又细致的工作而且无法恢复到最佳状态，其实她可以不做，可能要十几年才会有后遗症出现，但樱不希望鸣人将来有任何不方便的地方。

几天里佐助就看着她慢慢地给鸣人治疗，即使在目前这样不利的环境下也完全一副耐心的模样。

这样的樱，在自己昏睡不醒期间将他隐匿好以后独自去面对可能无法应对的未知危险，而无论是他还是鸣人非但无法加以保护，甚至在这段时间成为了她的拖累。

佐助眼神阴沉，一下一下磨着手中的苦无，让它在锋利的基础上变得更加锋利。

一时间房间里只剩下嚓——嚓——的金属摩擦声和掌仙术低低的呜鸣。

樱没有打算一次性将鸣人的肌肉纤维全部修复，毕竟这种量的精细查克拉调度起来即使是对她来说也非常吃力，在照顾鸣人的同时她还要注意应对外来危机，而后者才是重中之重，保存实力是相当重要的事情。

做完这一阶段的治疗以后她决定睡一会儿，跟佐助打了个招呼，让他最迟两小时以后叫醒自己。宿舍里有四张床，为了各种方便照顾，樱没有去睡别的床而是睡在佐助的床上，佐助背对着她坐在床沿看着昏睡中的鸣人。

虽然身处在这样恐怖的异世界，但因为背靠着可靠的同班，重要的人都在视线范围内，樱反而平静下来，很快就因为疲劳而睡着了，这一次睡得很安稳，没有令人悲伤的梦境侵袭。

睡眠中几乎没有时间观念，所以当佐助把她推醒的时候樱虽然觉得自己睡的不是很久，却以为已经过了两个小时了。她朦胧地睁开眼睛，佐助站在床边低头看她，从离开木叶那一天起就一直淡淡阴郁的脸色竟然看上去松快了几分。看到樱很正常地被自己推醒，佐助松了一口气，然后带着些微的笑意说：“樱，鸣人醒了。”

听到这句话，樱一下清醒过来，手都没撑就直挺挺地坐起身向鸣人那边看去。他也正在扭头看她，眼睛还没有完全睁开，但嘴角却已经开始弯起虚弱的笑容。

樱眼角一酸，掀开被子走到他身边，一边给他检查身体状况一边哑着嗓子说：“真是笨蛋鸣人，怎么这么长时间才醒呀。”她说着话把他扶起来让他靠在自己的肩膀上，端过旁边的水杯让他在说话之前先喝点水补充水分。

鸣人在樱的指示下小口小口地喝着水，没喝多少就停了下来，闭着眼睛靠在樱的颈窝里，良久咕哝了一句话。

两人都没听清楚他说了什么，樱低下头把耳朵凑到他嘴边问：“鸣人，你刚才说什么？”

“我好幸福……”鸣人闭着眼睛说，“能靠在樱酱怀里喝水。”

无论身处在怎样的境地，漩涡鸣人永远都不会做第一个绝望的人，由此见此言绝非虚。樱哭笑不得，她想抬手打他的头，又想把他摔在床上责骂他让他严肃一点，但事实是她抱住他的脖子哭了起来。

她不知道他经历了什么，不知道他们是否差点就失去了他，但一旦想到那些糟糕的可能，她就越发对此刻的鸣人珍惜无比。

佐助坐在一边看着他们，僵直的脊背也因为鸣人无厘头的话而松弛下来，他弯了弯嘴角，口中仍然讥讽道：“吊车尾，不要总是让樱哭了。”

鸣人努力把头探出来一副有恃无恐的模样，“喂，这个世界上还有人比你更没资格说这句话吗？”

这次樱终于不轻不重地敲了一下他的头，咽下哭腔说：“已经是什么事态了，不要做这种幼稚的事情了可以吗？”

鸣人假意疼痛地捂着自己的头抱怨道：“樱酱你为什么只批评我不批评佐助……”

樱咳嗽一声，不再跟他扯皮，让鸣人坐端正，开始给他做最后阶段的肌肉纤维修复。

他们一直没有出宿舍，但算时间应该过去了三天左右。鸣人只勉强吃了一点煮的非常稀的流食，现在肠胃空空荡荡，佐助开始给他煮压缩食品，这期间鸣人开始说自己离开静寂岭以后的事情。

开始说这个话题的时候他的脸色变得严肃异常，甚至有几分不可言传的欲言又止在其中，最后他整理好语言说：“我确定我一直是在按照来时的方向走的，但一直没有走出那条大路。”

“连静寂岭的路牌都没有看见吗？”樱问道。

“没有。”鸣人摇了摇头，“这也是奇怪的地方，我记得那个路牌距离大门只有五分钟脚程。”

确实，但鸣人疾行了七十二小时都没有走到那个五分钟脚程的尽头。

“所以你就一直没停？”佐助瞟了一眼鸣人的腿。

鸣人摸了摸头发，尴尬地说：“也不算，中间我停下来试图做过标记，还有尝试过解开幻术，但都没有用。”他看着面沉如水的两位同班，“一直到最后，我都没有看到任何一个留下的标记，也没有幻术的痕迹。老实说到最后我确实有点神志不清了，还以为回到木叶了呢。”他在最后苦笑一声。

这就是鸣人提供的全部条件。没有敌人，没有监视，他就这样不明不白地困在没有尽头的道路上，直到精疲力尽地回到疗养院。

樱沉思片刻，率先开口：“有没有这种可能，比如确实是某种幻术或者障眼法，但是鸣人你没有发现。如果幻术强大到足以引导你的脑部查克拉的话你也可能身陷其中但不自知。”

鸣人没有反驳她说的这种可能，因为他是这三个人中间幻术水平相对最低的，不排除他确实中了幻术。

“这种可能性不是非常大，”佐助皱眉说，“一开始我和鸣人都没有感知到周围的人类活动，这说明没有能够近距离使用幻术的施术者。”幻术究竟是干扰人五感的忍术，距离与术的效果是明显的负相关。“如果用法阵施行的话，需要大量的查克拉，一样可以被马上察觉。”

他说的有道理，樱其实也想到了这一点，但现在她对于两人的感知是否还如平时般精准也没有把握。她抬头看着佐助问道：“那，佐助君，你怎么看？”

佐助沉吟片刻，将食指伸进刚才鸣人喝过水的杯子里，蘸了一点，在床边的棕色桌面上画了一个方形，“假设鸣人没有中幻术，也没有迷路，那么他离开疗养院以后就一直沿着大路前进没有变换过方向。”他点了点作为疗养院代表的方形，然后沾水的食指划出去一条通路，“这条路没有分叉口，我们来的时候都知道，但鸣人沿着这条路回到了疗养院。”他的手指停在一个点，开始弯曲折回，“中间经过了七十二小时以上，没有回头路，因为没有遇到标记。”他的手指一路画了个圈回到方形。

樱已经明白了他要说什么，但她说不出这种可能性，实在是过于可怖而令人无法接受。

佐助却没有中断他的推断，指着那凭空多出来的圆圈说：“两种可能，一种是时间错乱，鸣人你步入了另一种时间流，比现世更慢，你在里面度过了七十二小时以上；另一种是空间错乱，你在一个不属于这个世界的空间过劳以后回到了现世。也有可能它们是同时发生的。”

佐助的表达能力一向很好，寥寥几句就让鸣樱二人理解了他的推测，也正因为过于简单易懂，其可能性才更让人不寒而栗。

“如果，真的是这样的话，”鸣人看着佐助，咽了口口水，“岂不是我们永远都走不出去？”

佐助没有说话，三人一起看向桌面上的水渍，圆圈套着疗养院，入口和尽头都是静寂岭。

TBC.


	8. “里”

沉默在三人中间萦绕良久，即使是鸣人也说不出一句鼓舞人心的话。樱觉得胸口堵得难受，她勉强站起来笑了一声说：“不管怎么样，起码现在鸣人平安无事。走一步看一步吧。我去打点水回来。”樱说着没有等两人回答就拎着水桶打开了宿舍门，出门之前她似乎想起了什么，又回头说：“佐助君，鸣人刚刚醒，精神状态可能比较脆弱，你先不要给他下暗示之楔。”

见到佐助点头，她才走出门走向盥洗室。

短短的一条路很快到了头，中间她收回了出门前故作轻松的微笑，面无表情地走到盥洗室门口，推开门，关上，然后靠着不怎么干净的门背一点一点滑坐在冰凉潮湿的地上。一个人了，不需要再表现出冷静理智的样子，樱盯着膝盖中间的那一块地面，愣愣地想着佐助说出的那个推论。

其实她何曾没有想到，但她说不出来“我们有可能被永远困在这里”这种话，无论如何她都说不出口。那代表一种绝望，而在春野樱的这二十年中，无论她学习的医疗忍术也好，锻炼坚硬的拳头和心性也好，最终都是为了不要变回那个动不动就只能绝望地看着别人背影的自己。

她低下头双手圈住自己的腿。五分钟之内打水回去是正常时间，所以她还有五分钟用来崩溃。

后悔这种情绪樱常常有，后悔为什么没有多在忍术上练习反而留了一头华而不实的长发，后悔为什么没有叫来木叶高层阻止佐助叛逃流浪，后悔为什么要给鸣人那么大的压力让他遍体鳞伤负重前行……

樱一直在弥补自己后悔着的事情。既然前面没有在忍术上有所突破，后天就加倍努力；既然没能阻止佐助叛逃，那就和鸣人一起努力将他追回来；既然鸣人因为自己的缘故不停受伤，她就成为最优秀的医疗忍者随时治愈他一切伤痛。这样，只要花上一辈子，总能还上前面的亏欠吧？

她精打细算的一切如今就要付之东流——她要害死他们了。

樱从来没觉得自己在医院里对大名公主的那一番宏论是值得赞扬的真性情或维护同班的义举，相反，那是她全然自私自利的发泄。她讨厌大名公主，反感她对鸣人和佐助的觊觎，于是仗着自己是所谓的新三忍之一，纲手和卡卡西一定会护着她而意气行事，最后三人一起被发配到了这恐怖的所在。

然而最糟糕的事情不是他们可能碰上了超出常理和规律的事件，而是刚才鸣人说完了自己遭遇的情况，佐助给出了时空间错乱的推断以后，最先出现在樱内心深处的情感是庆幸。

她自己都难以置信地想为什么会庆幸，很快她自私的内心就给出了可怕的答案：庆幸佐助和鸣人和自己一起来了，否则她要怎么一个人呆在这可怖的地方？如果是她，永远走不出那条没有尽头的迷雾道路，她能保持多久神志清醒？

多么丑恶的想法啊。明明他们没有来就好了，现在还在他们的位置上各司其职，受人称道。或者那时候她应当压制住火气，不要为了一时痛快得罪大名，连累同班一起受罪。她应该这么想才对，她本应该这么想才对。

静电噪音一般的耳鸣忽高忽低地响起，樱坐在原地，心里数着的秒数到了二百三十二。

连累鸣人和佐助是她的罪，庆幸犯了这罪的自己罪上加罪。她忽然感到疲劳，心想为什么盥洗室距离他们的宿舍那么近，以至于无颜见他们的自己连晚点回去的理由都没有。樱撑着地面坐起来，把水桶拎到水龙头下面拧开生锈的水阀，巨大的水流轰鸣着冲进水桶，溅起冰凉的水汽一阵一阵舔舐她的脸颊。

樱闭着眼睛长而轻地呼吸了几下，睁开眼的时候正对着镜中的自己。

她现在面对的这块镜子相对干净，能很清楚地看见自己的脸。樱眯着眼睛看到镜子中的自己一样眯着眼睛看回来，环境仍然有些泛红。樱将定在自己脸上的焦距拉远，去看镜中的盥洗室墙壁。

墙上有好几块黑黢黢的污渍，樱皱眉看了一会儿，印象中前几天并没有看到。她扭过头往身后看，墙面确实不干净，但没有那么大块的脏污。

这……

樱再次回过头看镜子：墙面上难看的深色污渍仍然在那里。

她撑在洗手台上的手一阵抖动，眼珠下意识地向镜面中的其他地方看去。原来原本她以为是镜面上的脏污并不在镜子上，而是在镜内的“墙上”。放射状的污秽仿佛是什么液体在墙面上炸开又流下来，大大小小到处都是，除此以外，镜子里的盥洗室倒着各种各样的杂物，水桶和断裂的洁具等等，樱回过身看了几遍，却什么都没有看到。

怎么回事，这镜子明明……确实能照出自己啊，难道是通透性不够好的玻璃吗？后面是另一个房间？

想到这里，樱不禁毛骨悚然，如果这是玻璃的话，那么上次不是自己，而是有一个女人在后面对她笑？

一想到这个疗养院隐匿着一个长相和自己如出一辙的人不知道在暗中什么地方观察着自己，樱就难以抑制地手脚发凉。她伸出手想去摸一下镜子，看看后面究竟是玻璃还是其他材质。

耳鸣声忽然大了起来，樱皱着眉没有理会，手指仍然在一寸一寸接近镜面。到了后来静电暴乱的声响已经让她头疼，但樱不知怎么的，完全忽略了外界的干扰，一心一意想去触碰镜面。

啪嗒。

静电声在她碰到镜面的那一瞬间几乎炸穿了整个盥洗室，刺耳无比，隐约还能听到中间无数人掺杂的尖叫，樱觉得自己好像也触电了一样，胳膊在不自觉地抽搐，视野从灰蓝变成黑红，仿佛视网膜充血。紧接着她感到身体宛如被抽进水管，挤压和扭曲感让她无法呼吸。重力变得混乱，双脚无法支撑她站在地面，手终于离开了镜面，樱向后倒去。

大地吸引着她，她睁着眼睛直勾勾地倒在地上，黑色在红色中不断扩大，完全笼罩视野，好像世界啪嗒一声断电，色彩消失，轰鸣声也乍然归于寂静，樱失去了意识。

啪当——啪当——

樱被水滴落在金属水槽中的声音惊醒，她睁开眼，努力快速坐起身，眩晕和耳鸣伴随着反胃感让她差点又躺回去。视野模糊不清了一段时间，她捏了一会儿额头才渐渐好一点。抬头向四周看去，樱发现自己仍然在盥洗室中。

但是……又不是原来的盥洗室。

这个盥洗室十分肮脏，空气中弥漫着强烈的腥臭味令人作呕，地上倒着乱七八糟的杂物和垃圾，虽然看不见，但有臭虫蚊蝇爬动飞行的声响。头顶的灯原来是不亮的，现在却亮了，只不过发出的光是让人难受的暗红。樱抬头眯眼看去，只见整个灯管上都溅着厚度不一的红色东西，这才让灯光变成了这副模样。

樱不知道刚才发生了什么，她只不过接触了镜面，然后可能昏迷了一小段时间，这段时间鸣人和佐助不知怎么的竟然没有来找她，而且盥洗室莫名其妙变成了眼前的景象。

回忆停留在她碰到镜面的那一刻，樱看向镜子，用力站了起来踉跄两下走到洗手台面前。

镜面除了脏以外毫无裂痕，但是樱震惊地发现，镜子中的盥洗室一片黑蓝，比起自己身处的这个，脏乱但并不恶心，从这里隐约还能看到她拎过来的水桶里的水已经装满了，正在向外溢出，但那溢出十分缓慢，好像被冻结了一样。

她从镜子外面，到了镜子里面。

得出这个结论的樱呼吸急促，她几乎马上就要一拳砸碎镜子暴力开辟一条通路，这时一个熟悉的声音在空间中响起：“我要是你，就不会这么做。”

樱如同惊弓之鸟猛然回身，同时手已经摸上了腰上的苦无，这时她看见一个人站在镜子的死角门旁边，正双手抱胸，悠闲地看着她。看清楚她在红光中的脸以后樱不可思议地微微张开嘴，上下嘴唇不停翕动，却一个字都说不出来。

那是一个穿着红色战斗服的年轻女性，其实现在的灯光下无论什么都隐隐变成了红色，但是樱下意识觉得她穿的是和自己一样的衣服，因为她也长了一张和自己一样的脸。

只不过比起现在神经紧张脸色难看的樱，女人看上去从容无比，站着的地方仿佛不是什么肮脏恶臭的盥洗室，而是某个高级场所的宴会厅。

樱马上就断定，她一定是那天在镜子里对自己露出诡异微笑的人。

“你是谁？”所有问题中樱只能先挑出这个苍白无力的问，因为她确实最关心的就是这个。

女人轻轻挑了挑眉毛，樱觉得自己从来没有露出过这样轻佻而且目中无人的神情。“我以为，以你的头脑很快就能看清楚这种显而易见的事。”

“那么很显然我不清楚。”樱冷冷地说。面对自己的脸表现得那样高深莫测似乎什么都知道，现在还茫然无知的樱心中只有烦躁和不耐。

“也有道理。”女人也不生气，“旧时代的尘埃，对你来说毫无意义了吧。”

樱莫名其妙地看着她。

女人从角落里走了出来，体态也从容自若。她边走边用一种悠远的腔调说：“世界万物都有一体两面，善与恶，生与死，光与暗——表与里。”她经过樱身边，樱沉默地盯着她的动作，只见她手心向前慢慢推向镜面，然后在还有一厘米的距离处停下，樱总觉得她是故意没有碰。

“你啊，擅自创造了我，又擅自丢弃了我。也许对你来说来到静寂岭是进入了无法脱身的囹圄，但对我来说，反而是一种解放。”女人面对镜子外面的盥洗室喃喃自语，樱不确定她是不是在说自己，因为自己这二十年，并不记得“创造”了谁。

就在樱准备问一问女人她能不能把话说清楚的时候，外面忽然传来了有东西接近的声音，并且很快就停留在盥洗室门口。

樱转过头下意识以为是鸣人和佐助过来了，然而门被暴力推开的时候，进来的人并不是他们。

那个人——或者说是一个怪物，樱大概能判断出它有女性的身段，因为胸前的隆起。但除此以外它就完全没有人的特征了，身上穿的似乎是破碎的肮脏，沾满黑红血污的护士装，手里握着一根针管一样的尖刀，最恐怖的是她没有脸，整个一块的肉团上是和身上如出一辙的脏血，尽管如此，不知道从它的哪个腔子里还在发出咯吱咯吱的嘶叫和怪声。

虽然没有眼睛，它却好像很快发现了两人的存在，一转身，死气沉沉的脸对准他们，几秒钟以后冲了过来。

樱对于当下的情况紧张万分，已经做好了战斗准备，而那个女人却一副轻松的模样，只将手收了回来，淡定地看着怪物扭动着接近。

怪物首先盯上了樱，它浑身一抽像发条上得过紧的人偶，挥舞着不知道算不算手的东西冲过来。樱放下一切杂念专心迎击，瞄准了它的手腕狠狠一腿扫了过去。

旁边的女人露出怜悯的神色，樱很快就知道了她的怜悯是给谁的。自己的小腿就像扫到了钢棍上，剧痛之下让她倒吸一口凉气迅速收腿后撤，如果不是她使用了查克拉还有体格强健的缘故，恐怕腿已经断了。

而被这样巨大的力量击中手腕的怪物竟然只是晃动了一下，紧接着又挥手攻击过来。樱矮下身体向上瞄准怪物的头，下一次就要击中它的脖子——

咔嚓。

樱错愕地看着停止动作的怪物，它的脖子被不可思议的巨大力量折断，拗成一个诡异的角度耷拉下来，身体抽搐了两下就烂泥一样瘫倒在地。

随着它倒下，女人出现在它背后，甩了甩手，如果不是她手上的血污而且这盥洗室只有她们两个人，樱真要怀疑是否是她轻描淡写地拧断了怪物的脖子。不过在樱全力一击下只晃动了些许的怪物竟然就这么被她杀死，樱一时间不知道要对这和自己长得一模一样的人说什么。

女人甩干净手，侧身居高临下俯视着她。被自己的脸从这种角度看着是一种很奇怪的感觉，樱隐隐觉得她和自己完全不是一个人，即使连头发都是自己惯常整理的角度。

“欢迎来到‘里’，”女人看着她冷笑一声，“与你不同，我在我的世界是很强的，‘表’樱。”

TBC.


	9. 虚假陪伴

樱的小腿一阵一阵的钝痛，尽管心头塞满了各种各样的疑惑，她还是立刻开始给自己治疗。毕竟那样预料外的怪物都出现了，谁也不知道接下来还有什么离奇的险境。不过她的医疗水平让她能够在调度精细查克拉的同时与别人交流，而且她的腿伤不严重，掌仙术稳定以后樱抬头看着称她为“表樱”的女人。

“你是说，这里是与表世界对称存在的‘里’世界？”她皱着眉问。如果她称呼自己为“表樱”，那么她是——“里樱”？

里樱……总让樱有一种很强的熟悉感，但具体是什么感觉她也说不上来，就像忽然一位陈年旧友出现在面前，那姓名就在嘴边但一张嘴就被风吹散了记忆。

“差不多吧。”“里樱”忽然露出了点不耐烦的神情，随口说。樱觉得她的情绪相当多变，似乎是个非常自我、不在乎别人心情和感受的人，总之就是不太好相处。当下的情况她最好的选择是和这个能随手解决掉她不知道要花多少功夫解决掉的怪物的“自己”在一起，但樱没有那么多理智权衡利弊，她在想的是鸣人和佐助怎么样了。

“我在里世界的话，鸣人和佐助君呢？啊，”樱短促地停顿了一下，犹疑着问，“你知道鸣人和佐助君吗？”

里樱嗤笑一声，没有正面回答，她转身往盥洗室门外走，背对樱挥了挥手说：“跟我来。”

樱的腿伤已经好得差不多，她站起来试着起跳了一下，只有轻微的滞涩感而已。里樱已经走出门，樱最后看了一眼躺在地上脖颈扭曲的无脸护士，快步跟了上去。

盥洗室外面的走廊也完全变成了和她过来的那条完全不一样的模样，主色调是肮脏的黑红，整条走廊两边的墙壁上都溅射着让人不用多想就知道是什么的液体，腥臭味比刚才的盥洗室还要浓郁。灯倒是也一明一暗地闪烁着，不时发出嗞嗞的电流声，不过也是没有多少照明度的红光，反而让整个空间看起来更加血腥恐怖。

里樱就在前面走着，樱加紧几步跟上去，皱眉观察周围的环境。

里世界的空间似乎比表世界更大，至少原来从盥洗室出来没有这么多宿舍隔间。这条走廊上的血迹看起来起码有数十人的量，虽然里世界是个异常空间，可能并非能用一般逻辑推断，但樱还是难以想象数十人在这条走廊上被虐杀的情景。

现在两边的宿舍门大多洞开，从外面能看到里面一片狼藉，桌床椅柜全部翻倒在地，上面也溅满了血迹和其他黄黄绿绿的液体，有些有可能是药水，樱能闻到一点刺鼻的化学品味道。但还有一些门上缠绕了巨大的铁链，深红色的锈块斑驳其上，足有手腕粗，让人难以想象如何的存在需要这样镇压。

里世界的一切都让人头晕目眩，心神躁动，樱的耳边蜂鸣声一阵接着一阵，忽高忽低，她要强忍住不用手捂住耳朵。

走在她前面的里樱姿态随意，不知道是真的对这里如鱼得水还是和樱一样能忍。

现在樱无暇多想这些事情，她只想知道佐助和鸣人怎么样，有没有被这个险象环生的里世界袭击。

里樱一路上一言不发，带她走了一会儿，在一扇关闭的门前站住脚，看了樱一眼说：“这间房间。”

樱顺着她示意的方向看去，几乎被脏污覆盖的门牌上正是他们在表世界的宿舍号。她心里一颤，下意识地立刻上前一步握上门把准备打开。随即樱又想到刚才在盥洗室遇到的怪物，动作又放缓了些。

偷偷瞟了一眼站在侧后方的里樱，樱不确定她跟自己到底是什么关系，对待自己又抱有怎样的态度。她有时候难以避免自己用乐观态度去想问题，但如果再遇到怪物里樱不出手的话，对樱来说多少是个困难。

但不管怎么样，她必须确定这个世界的情况。

樱旋转门把手，推开了他们住的宿舍。

宿舍里非常暗，一开始她什么都看不见。里樱挤开樱毫无顾忌地走进去，樱听到啪嗒一声开关响动，里面的灯管闪烁几下亮了起来，黯淡红光下的场景让樱觉得窒息。

和刚才她看到的破败宿舍如出一辙，桌椅翻倒断开，各种各样的裂痕和断面上都挂着干涸的血迹。她和佐助睡的床上没有人，只各自剩着一摊血迹，目测起来，出血量很大。

樱喉咙发紧，就像有力量在胃里扯动她的食道。里樱在不大的宿舍里走了一圈，口中发出意义不明的唔声，然后也不介意床铺的脏乱，坐在表世界属于佐助的那张床上剩下干净的一角。

樱好不容易找回自己的声音，她无意义地扯动了一下嘴角，看着这个世界目前唯一还能跟自己对话的人，带着巨大的希望说：“这个世界跟我原来的世界是无关的对吧？所以其实鸣人和佐助君应该还好好地在表世界？”

里樱抬头看她，樱看到她胸口短暂快速地一颤，同时鼻子里发出气声，显然是无声地冷笑了一下，然后她懒懒地指了指角落里的一堆东西说：“看到那个，你还这么想吗？”

樱应声看去，只见角落里堆着一些奇怪的杂物，一开始她并分辨不出来是什么，但是当她仔细一点一点看过去，很快就在灯光下看到一个标志。她浑身一抖，走过去翻动，各种各样熟悉的东西被她翻了出来——这是他们三人的行李。

她觉得天旋地转，一下跪倒在地，口中喃喃着心中的想法：“这怎么可能，不是两个世界吗？”

里樱的声音在身后响起：“空间的变化也会带来时间的不同，你所看到的这里，可能是尚未实现的未来，也有可能是已成既定的过去。不过不管怎么样，都还不是‘当下’。”

樱转过头，茫然的眼中又流露出一点期盼：“所以说现世还没有变成这样是吗？”

里樱看到她亮起来的眼睛，撇过头一副厌恶的模样：“你总是这样，别人给点希望就死抓着不放。”然后她淡了脸色，指着对面的床铺说：“坐下吧，我想跟你聊聊很久了。”

虽然她的话语中时不时流露出对自己的不友善，但处在这个世界对方又是最能保护她也最能给她答疑解惑的人，樱就算再不舒服也只能听她的。于是樱站起身从角落走出来，还没坐下里樱又说：“把门关了，你也不想我们说话的时候有什么东西闯进来吧？”

樱想到恐怖的无脸护士，心里一打鼓听话地走过去关上宿舍门，然后回转身在自己的床铺上还算干净的地方坐下。里樱的坐姿非常随意，靠着不甚稳定的床架子，一只脚踩在床上，不像樱，端正地坐着，一只脚的脚尖对着门的方向。

“你一定有很多问题，不如你问我答。”里樱做了个悉听尊便的手势。樱深吸一口气，她确实有很多问题，对于当下里樱似乎对表里世界全知全能和自己一无所知的情况，问答模式确实是最有效率的交流方式。

“好。那么这个‘里’和‘表’是什么关系？”樱问出了她觉得此刻最重要的问题。

“不管多么风平浪静的表象，总要有见不得人的地方消化阴暗。里就是这么个地方。”里樱回答。

樱皱了皱眉：“你能不要这么高深地说话吗？”然后她看到自己的脸露出不可理喻的神情：“那要怎么说，你指望我现在写一篇数据准确逻辑清晰的学术论文给你吗？”

樱语塞，说不出话。但里樱的回答确实让她无法理解这里究竟是怎么回事，不过既然得不到答案，她也不再纠缠，继续问：“刚才那怪物是哪里来的？而且，到底是什么东西？”想到那人形的鬼怪物可怖诡异的模样樱就头皮发麻。

“里世界的住民而已。”里樱轻描淡写地说，“表世界没有容身之所，即使是没有存在意义的玩意儿总也要找个肮脏的角落呆着。”她说这话的语气很奇怪，似乎是承认它们存在的合理性，又好像它们是被屠杀干净也不足为惜的东西。

只要确定了它们是彼世的产物，樱就已经不太关心它们的存在了。她继续回到自己身上：“我能回去吗？需要什么条件？”

里樱瞟了她一眼说：“你随时可以回去，找一面镜子，只要里面是你的世界你就能回去。”

樱松了口气。这么说只要自己回到盥洗室触碰那里的镜面就能再次翻转回自己的世界。刚才刚过来的时候她留意到水桶里的水在以不正常的缓慢速度流淌，大概那边的时间过得更慢，佐助和鸣人还没有发现自己在别的地方呆了这么长时间。

“那就好，如果我长久不回去的话鸣人和佐助君大概会非常着急……”

她这话还没说完，就看到里樱在以一种十分让人不舒服的眼神看着她，以至于她没有继续说下去。

里樱露出一个古怪的笑容，瞧着樱慢吞吞地说：“我说，你就这么离不开他们吗？”

樱确定自己可以随时回去，对这个奇怪的人又不那么客气起来，她理所当然地说：“当然。他们是因为我才来到这个地方，我必须要减少他们的一切麻烦和风险，尽量……让他们平安回去。”说这话时她想到了看不到出路的迷雾道路，心情又低沉下来。

里樱没发现她沉郁的情绪一般，这次直接笑出了声，在这诡异的环境中更加怪异：“他们确实是因为你的原因才到了这里，不过你也不要太自大，没有人一定需要你去拯救。”

樱看着这个贬低自己价值的同貌者，没什么表情地说：“那也与你无关。”

脾气应该并不好的里樱竟然没有再冷笑或者嘲讽她，而是摇了摇头，半是怜悯半是无所谓地说：“你就是因为自己太弱小，所以总是寄希望在别人身上。”

樱狐疑地看着她：“你是什么意思？”她隐隐觉得里樱的话似乎影射着什么可怕的事情。

这次里樱没有马上回答她的问题，而是从佐助的床上跳下来，走到角落里开始翻找他们的行李。樱不知道她要干什么，就走过去在一边看着。

没一会儿里樱把她的背包抽了出来。背包的状态很糟糕，底部破了一个大洞，似乎随时会有东西漏出来的样子，不过看起来扁扁的，好像物资什么的都已经不在里面了。尽管可以把手直接从底部比开口还大的破洞伸进去，但里樱还是拉开拉链，然后才再次翻找里面的暗袋，樱问她在找什么，里樱全然不理，樱也只好耐着性子等。

片刻后里樱终于翻找出一个东西，向后丢给她。樱接住定睛一看，发现是张脏兮兮的文件，封面上写着“调令——木叶忍村火影命令”。

她莫名其妙地抬头看向站起来的里樱，对方抬了抬下巴，“自己看。”

不明白她到底是什么意思，樱只好先翻开这封文件。

没什么奇怪的地方，她早就知道内容了。

“……因此作为处分，将违背木叶规章者发配至火之国静寂岭疗养院工作服刑。随调令附通行信，望院长稻垣十四郎接洽为宜……”

樱的视线落到调令最后一行。

“服刑者：春野樱。人数：一。性别：女。”

TBC.


	10. 当机

“啊……樱酱说的暗示之楔是这个意思吗……”宿舍中鸣人听完佐助的解释若有所思地点点头，然后说：“那还是尽快在我身上施术吧，至少有紧急情况的话我可不能跑都跑不了。”

佐助看着他：“你没问题吗？”

鸣人笑了一下：“放心吧，跟九喇嘛相处二十年，我的精神世界稳定程度可不是一般人能比的，你也知道。”

佐助点点头，比起樱，当鸣人说他没问题的时候佐助就选择全然信任，于是让鸣人做好准备，将暗示之楔打入他脑海中。佐助曾经进入过鸣人的意识海见识过封印中的九尾之力，加上两人的灵魂羁绊，倒比对樱时顺利许多。但是疼痛程度并没有降低，结束以后鸣人也无法逞强，靠在床头喘气。

佐助也稍微恢复了片刻，心率平齐以后睁开眼。即使是他，短时间内在自己也打了暗示之楔的情况下还要给他们两个施加这么高级的瞳术也有些吃不消。

坐了会儿，佐助忽然皱着眉看向宿舍门：“樱……有点太慢了吧。”

鸣人听他这么说一下睁开眼露出极其不安的神情：“好像是。”

佐助站起身：“我去看看。”

鸣人也掀开被子，他醒来之后就穿好了衣服，现在拽上外套就要跟他一起去。现在他只有一点虚弱，其他状况都还可以。佐助想着如果有不妙的情况鸣人一个人在宿舍里反而两头受敌，于是等他穿上外套两人一起出了宿舍往盥洗室走。

他们很快到达了盥洗室，佐助的手放在门把手上，照理说去拎水应该不用特地把门关上才对。他对鸣人使了个眼色，让他做好准备。鸣人点点头，弓着腰作出准备迎击的动作。

佐助心中默数两声，猛地推开了盥洗室的门，鸣人一跃跳了进去，苦无挡在面前。

盥洗室里只有哗啦啦的水声，水桶放在水龙头下面，水面马上就要到达桶口而溢出。樱并没有站在水桶旁边。

两人心里一惊，鸣人先抱着侥幸心理对着厕所隔间喊了一句：“樱酱，你在吗？”

隔间一片静悄悄的，佐助没有犹豫多久，走过去查看。隔间的门全部开着，看过去一目了然，盥洗室里空无一人。

两人立刻都紧张起来。樱不是随意的人，不可能在这种情况下不跟他们说一声就到别的地方去，而且水龙头还开着，就算她走开了也一定是认为自己短时间会回来。佐助眉头紧锁，回过身仔细查看洗手台上的痕迹。只有一点水溅出来的模样，光线太差其他痕迹看不真切，但似乎也没有打斗的迹象。

鸣人憋着一口焦躁之气在盥洗室里仔仔细细地查看，佐助没有动，他盯着水桶出神。

以樱的能力不可能无缘无故、无声无息地消失，联系鸣人在静寂岭外遇到的异状，佐助首先考虑的是异空间的可能。可是他也没有感觉到周围的空间不稳定……

稍微抬起一点头，佐助察觉到镜子的颜色有一点点微妙的差别，虽然同样是黑暗的盥洗室，却隐隐有点红色的底色。他正准备仔细看看，忽然从外面传来一声响动。

他和鸣人都是一惊。疗养院空无一人，所以这声音才这么清楚，但听距离应该不近。

不管发出那声音的是樱还是敌人，他们都必须马上赶到现场。

鸣人和佐助显然都是这么想的，两人甚至不用交流就迅速一前一后离开了盥洗室，飞快地向声音发出的方向跑去。

原本声音已经消失了有一会儿，最后会比较难追踪，但他们两人走出这条宿舍走廊以后很快就听到了新的声音，哗啦哗啦的，似乎是哪里的水声。

两人循声转弯，是一条和他们居住地平行的走廊，水声从尽头传来，显然是这条走廊的盥洗室。佐助与鸣人对视一眼，同时握住武器，佐助在前，鸣人在后，急促无声地靠近。水声在逐渐增大，他们踩着的地面上已经开始汪起浅滩的积水。

到了盥洗室门口，佐助确定鸣人已经做好准备以后一脚踹开了门。

里面的水不知道已经放了多久，只因为有门板阻挡才没有全流出来，随着佐助将门踹开而前赴后继地涌出，看上去足有五厘米高。洗手台那里所有的水龙头都大开着，此时盥洗室充满着轰隆的水声，他们一进去就看到漂浮着少量不明秽物的积水中瘫坐着一人。

佐助还没来得及反应，身边人影一闪，鸣人已经冲了过去：“樱酱！”

佐助只觉得心脏紧绷到快要裂开，他随着鸣人涉水过去，只见樱靠着洗手台侧面的墙壁呆呆地坐在地上，虽然睁着眼睛，但是对他们的到来毫无反应。鸣人马上开始检查她有没有受伤，但周围和水中都没有一丝腥气，鸣人又摸了摸她的要害部位，同样没有内伤的痕迹。

这个盥洗室和刚才那个一样，虽然破败却并无打斗痕迹，显然樱没有在这里遇到正常意义上的敌人。

确定周围暂时不会有危险时，佐助在樱面前蹲了下来，轻轻拍了拍她的脸颊：“樱？”

樱的头颅因为他的拍击极轻微地晃动了一下，但她的眼睛仍然没有看他们其中任何一人，完全没有神采地看着地上的积水，脸部也没有任何表情。

“樱酱怎么了？”鸣人的声音不大，却带着明显的颤音。佐助嘴唇紧抿，握着她的肩膀将她扶正，然后让鸣人揽住她，自己取出手电筒对准她的眼睛以后快速打开。

这是以前樱教给他的一种方法，根据瞳孔收缩情况查看一个人的神志是否清醒。

强光的瞬间刺激下，樱浅绿色虹膜的中央瞳孔以不正常的缓慢速度收缩了一点，极其迟钝。他举着手电筒，另一只手在樱耳边打了个响指，她的面部和眼睛都几乎没有任何变化。

鸣人大概知道他在做什么，从佐助的脸色也能猜出来结果并不好。他口干舌燥地问：“怎么样？”

佐助将手电筒的光线离开了对樱的直射，沉声说：“神经反应速度极其缓慢，应该是大脑受了过大的刺激无法扭转过来，现在她的大脑停滞了。”

鸣人不可思议地看着下这个结论的佐助，说道：“这怎么可能，这可是樱酱，以脑子好著称的樱酱啊。”

樱的状况让佐助有些烦躁，他解释说：“这种事情跟脑子好不好没有什么关系，就像幻术，只要能抓住一个人内心最深处的恐惧就很容易让他的精神崩溃。”

鸣人明白了他的意思，一时不知道说什么才好。但无论如何不能让樱就这么泡在水里，鸣人想把她抱起来，可一来自己没什么力气，二来樱完全没有配合意识，加上她其实肌肉含量很大并没有看起来那么轻，他抱了一下没有抱动。

佐助看出了他的窘境，伸手把手电筒递给他拿着：“我来。”说着他将双手伸进樱的背后和腋下，把她横抱了起来。樱完全没有姿势可言，也不把头缩进佐助怀里，就那么后仰着垂下，手脚也垂垂荡荡，仿佛佐助抱着一具死不瞑目的尸体。

鸣人看着她似乎再拉伸一下就薄到要崩断的脖颈皮肤还有呆滞的神情，痛心难当，只不过几分钟时间不察就出现了这样的变故，如果他们再留心一点也许樱就不会遇上可怕的事情了。

他们两人带着失去神志的樱迅速回到另一条走廊的宿舍，先把她的湿衣服脱掉裹上干燥的毯子，然后佐助倒了一点热水给她喝。

樱连基本的吞咽反应都消失殆尽，大多数水都顺着嘴角流了下来，佐助只好让她斜躺在床上，靠重力作用让水流流进胃里。这样勉强喝了一点水，两人扶着樱躺下让她休息。她对两人的话充耳不闻，眼睛仍然直勾勾地盯着床顶。

鸣人坐在她旁边低头看她，过了一会儿头也不抬地问：“佐助，暗示之楔……现在可以用吗？或者你能不能看一下樱酱经历了什么？”

佐助轻轻摇头：“樱的这种状态精神已经非常不稳定，瞳术对大脑的伤害很大，如果在这个时候强行查探或者刺激的话——樱可能会疯掉。”

可是她现在的状态，和疯了的区别也不大。

“究竟是怎么回事——”鸣人低头咬牙切齿地捏紧拳头，“这里究竟是什么地方！”他终究没忍住在樱的头旁边狠狠砸了一下床板，力道之大让她的头颅一弹，樱却还是无知无觉。

两个青年都难以想象樱到底经历了怎样的事情才会失去理智到这种地步。

“现在只能先猜测樱离开房间以后的动向。”佐助说，“水桶在这边，樱肯定去了这边的盥洗室，但后来她又去了另一条走廊。从我们门口经过而不被发现这不是难事，疑点是樱为什么要这么做。另外，这边水桶里的水还没有装满，那边盥洗室里面的积水量看起来至少已经有两个小时以上了，这也很不正常。”

鸣人小腿一抖，抬眼试探性地问：“难道说，你的意思是——樱酱无意间进入了不同的空间？”

“目前唯一可以解释的原因。”佐助说着，眼睛瞟了一眼曾经和鸣人以及樱讨论过鸣人出去以后遭遇情况时用水画过图案的桌面。现在那个图案已经完全干了，只能隐隐约约看到一个圆圈的遗痕。

鸣人低头想了半天，忽然开口：“再走一次吧，佐助。”

佐助看向他：“什么？”

“我们再去走一次静寂岭出口的道路。”鸣人看向他，蓝色的眼睛冷静无比。“樱酱也说过，不排除我确实中了幻术的可能，还有你说的，时空间扭曲。这些我们都可以验证，你被幻术影响的可能性很小，而且你能感知到时空间异常处。”他勉强笑了一下，“没有办法的时候，先把能写上的步骤都写上——这是考试的时候樱酱教我的。”

佐助垂眼看着樱。他知道鸣人此话是什么意思——只有亲身经历他才能知道静寂岭外到底是什么情形，有没有离开的可能。已经不是能为木叶瞻前顾后的时候了，他们一定要尽一切办法离开这个吞噬了樱神志的地方，就算到时候会被刁难也只能硬抗下来。

TBC.


	11. 逃

樱一直处在神志全无的状态中，但后来稍微好了一点，至少能自己喝口水吃点东西，以及在搀扶下走几步路了。佐助和鸣人在照顾她的同时紧锣密鼓地做好了一切离开的准备，包括装备分配，行进方式和迎击方案等等。

从决定再去走一次离开静寂岭的路开始，鸣人就没有再多说什么，一直不过是跟佐助讨论行动细节以及照顾失去自理能力的樱。直到他们站在静寂岭出口的时候，佐助正要上前，鸣人开口叫住了他。

佐助回头看向鸣人，鸣人深吸一口气。将背在背上的樱提了一下，闭了闭眼睛说：“佐助，我们要做好回来的准备。”

佐助很快明白了鸣人的意思。他毕竟是走过这一条路的人，拼命前行也走不出去的绝望已经比他们先行尝试，如果不是鸣人心性足够坚定的话，这一次不见尽头的奔逃就足以让他萎靡不振。所以他提前让自己不要抱有完全的希望，以免到最后因为希望破灭而动摇。其实佐助确实想着也许他们能就此离开，经鸣人一提醒才点点头表示明白，放下过多的期待，两人一起踏出了静寂岭的大门。

这条道路上仍然是白雾弥漫，甚至比他们到来的那天更甚。鸣人背着樱跟在佐助身后以不快的速度前进，因为佐助要时刻注意周围的忍术痕迹和空间状况，所以他们要保持缓慢，毕竟这条路可能也就走这么一次了。

一路上周围十分安静，丝毫听不到虫鸟叫声，只有他们两人的脚步以枯燥的频率反复响起。雾气缠绕上他们的身体，带来了深入骨髓的寒凉，连樱都抖抖索索地更加贴紧了鸣人的背，中间鸣人不得不停下来加了一件斗篷披在她身上。

虽然他们的行进速度很慢，但是足足半个小时以后也没有看到来时的静寂岭路牌。佐助的心渐渐沉到谷底，关键是这半个小时的行进，他完全没有感觉到任何异常，他们走在一条平静到不可思议的道路上，没有埋伏，没有幻术，没有空间波动。

鸣人看到了佐助难看的脸色，他叫住还准备继续走的佐助，说：“稍微休息一下吧，佐助，樱酱大概也不太舒服。”为了方便应对各种险境，他们用在疗养院找到的绑缚带把樱牢牢拴在鸣人的背上，减少缝隙利于行动。

佐助默默点头，回过身把樱从他身上解了下来，就地坐下，随便点了一个火遁引燃带出来的燃料。周围的树枝在雾气的浸泡下实在过于潮湿，完全无法点着。佐助烧开了一点水，递给鸣人一杯，鸣人一只手扶着樱坐在自己怀里，另一只手接过水杯。

如果不扶着樱的话，她就算靠墙坐着也很快就会滑倒，而且地气湿冷，她现在又不会调度查克拉防御，如此下去如果生病将会是非常大的麻烦。

鸣人先自己喝了几口，等水冷却一些以后喂给樱喝。她顺从地吞咽了几口，直到鸣人把杯子移开，从始至终无神的双眼都凝视着迷雾深处。鸣人用披风把她裹紧，然后看向沉思的佐助。

“佐助，这一路过来，你任何一丝异常都感受不到吗？”他沉声确认道。

佐助缓慢地点了一下头：“没有幻术痕迹，而且——空间很稳定。”轮回眼能感觉到空间异常，一般会以吸引查克拉到眼部聚集的形式让他感知到，但一路以来他的眼球没有产生任何不适。

鸣人闭了闭眼睛，虽然才行进了半个小时，但他已经能隐约得出他们失败了的结论。从前的漩涡鸣人绝不会在事情的开头就宣告认输，但这个诡异的地方让他难以自控地产生此类情绪。

“反正，慢慢走吧。”他勉强保持着还算轻松的口气说，“至少把这条路走完。”

佐助没说话，感受不到任何突破口让他心中烦躁，看到樱靠在鸣人肩膀上的头，脸上仍然是和白雾一样的空茫，这种烦躁就更为加剧起来。他不是会宣泄的人，只好以沉默代替。

五分钟以后两人收拾起东西，鸣人重新背上樱，继续顺着道路前行。

现在他们已经完全看不到背后静寂岭隐约的建筑了，前后都只有白茫茫的一片，能见度不超过十米。道路两侧都是浓密的树林，站在大雾中森然一片，如同守护道路的幽灵。这次他们再也没有停下来休息，直到天色逐渐变黑的时候才开始准备过夜。

吃过东西后鸣人和佐助面对着篝火默默无言，樱在睡袋里背对篝火安静地躺着，不知道睡着没有，唯一不同的是现在耳边终于能听到一点烘干的树枝燃烧时发出的噼啵响动，而不是死气沉沉的冷寂一片。

鸣人不知道该说些什么，于他而言是噩梦在重演，无论怎么样都不能装作没事安慰一个正在步入这个噩梦的人。

自己第一次离开的时候按照樱那时的推测，腿部负荷损伤是超过七十二小时的量，但根据他精神紧张以至于过劳的那部分时间换算一下，他应该全力前进了两天左右。出来之前佐助和他商量过，缓慢行进的话，按照最坏的可能应该需要一周以上，所以他们带充足了足以维持一周的物资。

不过他们缺的不是物资，而是离开这里的希望。

鸣人此刻的心境也疲乏又痛苦，原本总是能适时安慰他的九喇嘛和樱双双陷入了不同意义的沉睡，关键是他什么都做不了，这种感觉让他无力至极。

“你先睡一会儿。”佐助盯着火苗开口说，“虽然大概不会有什么危险。”

鸣人也没有与他争辩，点点头在薄毯子上躺下来，一手搭在樱的睡袋上，抬眼发现她的眼睛果然还没有闭上，直愣愣地睁着。他心酸地伸手替她合上眼皮，低声说：“半夜叫我换班，佐助。”

“知道了。”佐助回答。

鸣人闭上眼睛。现在只有睡觉能让人短暂地忘记一下烦恼。

接下来的几天，鸣人和佐助仍然在看不到尽头的道路上匀速前进，佐助没有发现任何异常，两人都已经默认了失败的结果，只是机械地前进而已。

唯一还能让人感到安慰的事情是樱的精神又稍微好了一点，现在只要拉着她的手就能够带着她一起走路。不过如果不拉着她的话她就茫茫然站在原地，什么都不做。

第六天晚上时，鸣人没有和惯例一样吃完东西立刻先把樱放进睡袋自己也准备睡觉，他和佐助一起坐在篝火旁边，用木棍捅着燃烧的火堆。佐助看了他一眼，也没有催。反正现在就算躺倒也绝对是睡不着的。

已经行进了六天，道路没有发生任何变化，别说是尽头，他们连那个静寂岭的路牌都没有看到。这条道路像一个巨大的迷宫，他们在其中兜兜转转，却不知道到底有没有出口。

鸣人出神地看了一会儿火堆，慢吞吞地开口说：“这个地方，从一开始就不应该来啊。”

佐助嗯了一声。这是废话，到这种地步说这话没有任何意义。

鸣人转头看了一眼安静坐在旁边的樱，叹了口气继续说：“佐助，其实我一直在想，到底是什么样的事情会让樱酱受刺激到这种程度。”

佐助也抬头看樱。她绿色的眼睛在火光下终于被强行涂上一层光泽，白天的时候就像无生命的绿色矿石，一点都看不出来属于一个活着的人。

“我也不知道。”佐助轻声回答，“每个人内心深处真正在恐惧什么可能连自己都不知道，正因为如此，当活生生出现在面前的时候才会因为无法接受而崩溃。”

“樱酱不会脆弱到这种程度，”鸣人摇摇头，“就算受到再大的惊吓她也不至于——像这样，精神失常。”

佐助转动目光看向他：“你想说什么？”

鸣人回视他说：“就是，我觉得可能这里存在的那种力量，我们虽然还没有遇上，但其实已经无声无息地出现了，而樱酱比我们先遭遇了它，也许是它夺走了她的神志。”

在这个话题上两人出现了分歧，佐助心里默默想着周围既然没有能量波动就一定没有出现什么力量，樱的状况最大的可能就是她因为发现了什么而一时无法接受。但现在争论这个没有意义，佐助没有再把自己的想法说一遍。

两人关于樱的讨论似乎马上就要在佐助无声地否认下结束，鸣人忽而带着奇怪的情绪说：“佐助，如果当初你带樱酱一起走了就好了。”

佐助缓慢地盯住他，鸣人隔着火光毫不避讳地回视，也不是随口一说，因为他继续说道：“如果你带樱酱离开了木叶，她就不会遇到这些事情，你们在一起的话——”

“你，”佐助的眼神变得有些冰冷，“别把事情想的那么简单。”鸣人的话让他心中迅速升起强烈的烦躁，佐助也不知道为什么他会因为鸣人这样的一句话发火，但事实就是他现在甚至不悦到想让他闭嘴。

鸣人却更加不客气起来，提高了声音说：“难道我说的不对吗？”

暴躁的情绪马上就要冲出喉管，佐助正要开口真的让鸣人闭嘴的时候旁边忽然传来一声轻微的呜咽，不仔细听的话可能就让它溜走了。两人一愣，同时向声源看去。只见坐在旁边的樱仍然看着地面，下巴搁在膝盖上，脸上没有表情，喉咙里却又发出一声刚才那样的轻微呜咽。

鸣人马上挪过去，他发现樱在小幅度但不停地颤抖。他一开始以为她是在冷，但披上毯子以后那抖动一点都没有停止。

佐助也站起身走过来单膝跪在她面前，查看了一下她的眼睛，并没有好转的迹象，但喉咙里还是时不时发出即将哭泣般的微弱呜咽，身体的抖动仿佛是内心有剧烈的情感翻涌，肉体却不能表达一样。

他忽然明白了什么，伸出双手握住了樱的手，低声说道：“抱歉，我们没有在争吵，只是稍微大声说话而已。”

鸣人感觉到佐助这么说以后樱的抖动稍微平复了一些，他马上也内疚地摸了摸樱的头发安慰道：“是啊是啊，没有在吵架，樱酱别怕。”

他们一起安抚了片刻，樱终于不再发出呜咽声也不再抖动，鸣人把她放进睡袋拉上拉链，和以往一样帮她合上眼皮，然后和佐助一起坐回火堆边。一会儿以后鸣人抓了抓头发懊恼地说：“对不起，佐助，刚才我不知道怎么回事，脑子一热就说了那种话。”

他一向是非常坦诚的人，不会因为想端着架子就不道歉。

佐助深吸一口气，没有接这个道歉，反而说道：“不，这不是你的错。我想我们的情绪只是被这里影响了而已。”

鸣人一愣，“你是说，因为环境很糟糕，所以……”

“不仅仅。”佐助看向四周的黑暗。旁逸斜出的树枝如同散发寒气的獠牙，枯槁的树木扭动弯折，在火光中不可照到的地方鬼影幢幢。“也许你说的有道理，鸣人，这里有一种力量可以影响人的精神，就像对樱那样。”

这次鸣人听明白了，他回忆起刚才自己不知从何而起的糟糕心思，回头看着闭着眼睛躺在睡袋中的樱，一时间心里清明了不少。

TBC.


	12. 侵蚀

第七天上午，三人走了三个小时以后看到了大雾中隐隐出现的鸟居样大门。

虽然对这个结果已经基本在心中断定，但真正面对残酷真相的时候，人还是不得不在心中绝望一阵。佐助和鸣人甚至没有立刻走进去，他们就这么站在门外，一起茫然了几秒。被鸣人拉着右手的樱没有了方向带领也站在原地，呆立不动。

就像切断后重新扭曲衔接的莫比乌斯环，首尾相连，永无尽头。冷静如佐助一时间也不知道该如何举动，他现在只想着幸而出发的时候鸣人已经提醒他做好最坏的打算，否则此刻他的心情可能还要更阴沉一点。

“总而言之，就是靠这条路是走不出去的了。”鸣人勉强平静地开口说。

佐助点点头，表示同意鸣人类似于废话的结论。

鸣人看出了佐助和自己一样暂时不想回到疗养院或者静寂岭境内的心情，于是先扶着樱在一边的大石头上坐下，撬开一个罐头让她自己吃，然后从包里掏出兵粮丸递了一颗给佐助，对方默不作声地接过吞下。其实已经到了这里，他们可以找一点粮食出来烹煮，不过此刻煮东西的心情他们同样没有。

两人面对面站着，一边咀嚼樱手制的、专注功效而放弃口感的药品，一边各自思忖接下来需要怎样行动。往常的这种时候总是樱能先找到突破口，他们只要照着她的计划去实施就行，但是现在以贤能著称的樱正乖乖地坐在一边的石头上低头一勺一勺剜罐头吃，找突破口什么的是不可能了。

把兵粮丸嚼碎吃下去以后两人消耗的体力很快恢复上来，时间和力量让他们如面前浓雾般不明朗的心境也稍微松缓了一些。毕竟是经历过无数生死之劫的忍者，被绝境打倒没那么容易。两个青年侧身而立，看着浓雾中的静寂岭街道，佐助深吸一口气说：“目前看来，还是只能在里面找线索。”

鸣人点头表示同意：“无法强攻啊，只能从内部开始调查了。”

问题是，要从哪里开始调查。

佐助沉思良久，鸣人也在旁边喃喃：“要是樱酱的话，会怎么想呢……”

听到他这句话，佐助的目光落在已经把罐头吃了一半的女人身上。

如果是樱的话……

有些距离的记忆回到他面前，佐助想到刚刚到静寂岭的那一天，樱在疗养院行政楼那里发现的与通行信不符合的院长铭牌。“现在的疗养院院长是酒井邦彦……”他若有所思地自言自语，“但是樱的通行信上写的是稻垣十四郎……”

“现在看来不是有两位院长的缘故了。”鸣人很快跟上他的思路补充道，“既然你和樱酱的猜测是这里附近有不稳定的混乱时空间，佐助，有没有可能我们在另一个时间流里？这个时间流中酒井邦彦才是院长。”

佐助点点头，这正是他心中的推测。

鸣人忽然说出了一句玄之又玄的话：“也许我们要先离开这个时间，再离开这个空间……”

佐助倒是有点意外。鸣人虽然是与他比肩的强者，不过在时空间的规律上还是自己接触更多，没想到鸣人能这么快抓住他们处境的本质，想必是成为火影的修行正在开发他大脑中最敏锐的那一部分。

不过现在他没有心情说这些，只顺着鸣人的话说：“但我们对于处在哪一个时间流里也一无所知，其他的线索大概还是要去那个院长办公室找。”

鸣人点点头，两人一起看向大雾中疗养院的方向，心中不约而同地叹息——最终还是要回到那里去。

决定以后两人就要马上行动，佐助开始重新清点装备，鸣人走到樱身边。“樱酱吃完了吗？哦，还有一口——好了，走吧。”他从樱手里接过空了的罐头就放在她坐着的石头上，然后把她拉起来，顺便用袖子给她擦了擦嘴。

分好装备之后三人重新走进了静寂岭大门，向疗养院的方向去。

佐助走了几步，一种违和感飘上心头，他皱眉向周围看了一会儿，低声对鸣人说：“鸣人，这里的雾……是不是更浓了？”

鸣人也看了一圈，颔首道：“确实。照理说走到这里应该能看到十字路口的地图了才对。”

不过山中的雾气有浓有淡似乎很正常，尽管佐助心下不安，也只是更加谨慎地向疗养院靠近而已。然而才刚刚走了三步，鸣人忽然叫住了他。在这种地方被突兀的叫住，佐助背后立刻出了一薄层的冷汗，他转头看去，只见鸣人正皱眉看着他拉着的樱。

“樱酱她不走了。”鸣人简单地解释了一句，然后就面对樱耐心地说：“樱酱累了吗？我来背你吧。”说着他就要将樱的双手绕到自己的脖子上。没想到她一直软塌塌的胳膊竟然僵在身侧没有拉起来。

两人都觉察出了不对劲的地方，佐助走过来查看樱的状况。她什么都不说也不做，只是站在原地，愣愣地直视着前方的一团白雾，不管他们说什么都不回应也不动。

“这到底是怎么了？”鸣人非常担忧，怕樱出现了别的症状。佐助也百思不得其解，正当他准备铤而走险试一试触动樱的暗示之楔时，他们背后忽然传来了不和谐的响动。

两人背后一凉，同时迅速转过身，只见浓雾中有一个黑色的影子正在扭动着走出来。

不过一个呼吸，佐助已经把代替草薙的长刀握在手上，鸣人也一手握着苦无，另一只手护着樱后退。两人虎视眈眈地盯着浓雾中的黑影，直到它慢慢走到能见范围中。

连一向在语言上天赋异禀的鸣人都不知道如何形容自己看到的这个东西。看上去是女性妖娆的身段，扭动的姿势好像是某种刻意夸张的引诱，它身上穿着的似乎是破旧的护士服装，只不过到处都是破洞和血污，仿佛被残忍蹂躏过一样。

这些都不算什么，关键是她没有脸。

黑黑红红的脸皮上只有和皮肤表面如出一辙的血污，没有五官存在。它的右手高举着一个针筒样的武器，仔细看的话能看出来那针筒与它的右手是一个相连的整体。它的行动速度在发现三人的存在以后瞬间加快，以扭动的诡异姿势无声袭来。

佐助没有多等，双足蹬地，飞快地跟鸣人说了一句“保护好樱”就跳了出去，一刀直直从怪物的头顶劈下。

看上去动作僵硬的怪物竟然迅速用针筒挡佐助的刀，并且挡住了！那针筒没有应声裂开，反而让佐助的刀打了一个滑从旁边划下去，一下削掉了怪物小臂上的一块肉。创口没有流血，鸣人的这个距离看到那胳膊里面的组织就像是腐烂了一样，黑黢黢的。

被削掉肉的怪物愤怒大于疼痛，直接扑向佐助。佐助丝毫不乱，错开一步瞬息之间转到怪物身后，一刀劈进了它的后颈。

这一刀极其快准狠，鸣人心中叫好，以为这个怪物就此殒命，但那边佐助的脸色并没有放缓。他的刀确实劈进去了，然而如此锐利的寒刃竟然没有砍掉怪物的头，而是生生卡在它的脊椎中。

腐水顺着刀刃流下，怪物抽搐扭动，令人牙酸的咯吱咯吱声中，它竟把头转到了后面，没有五官的脸死气沉沉地面对佐助。

鸣人正要让佐助小心，视线中忽然出现了另一个会动的东西。他心里一凉，发现另一边的雾团中冲出了第二个无脸怪物，而佐助的刀还卡在第一个的脖子里！

来不及多想，他迅速把行李解下放在樱面前让她不要动，自己飞身出去一脚踢歪了第二个怪物正捅向佐助后脖的手。佐助一惊，这才发现自己刚才背后受敌。他腰腹发力，就着卡住的刀一跃而起，双腿狠狠踹在第一个怪物的背上，巨大的力量让怪物向前摔了出去，卡在脖子里的刀也咔嚓一声强行拽了出来。

佐助落地以后与鸣人背靠背屈膝站立，分别面对站起来的两个怪物。鸣人心头万念闪动，很快有了方案。

“佐助？”

“啊。”

看来他也是同样的想法。

鸣人率先跳了出去，第二个怪物被他的动作一激张牙舞爪地扭动而来。鸣人躲过它的针筒，横扫它的下盘。没想到那双腿虽细却是坚硬如铁，他一击之下自己的腿一阵酸痛，对方别说倒地，竟然只是勉强踉跄了一下。

不过这已经够了。趁着怪物站立不稳，鸣人反身拽住它的领子狠狠一拉，怪物上半身前倾，伸手要保住平衡，鸣人立刻别住它的双手扭到身后，自己骑上怪物的脖子用膝盖猛顶它的脊柱中央。

这样的受力点让怪物无法再巍然不动，它随着这一下猛然向前扑去。

那边佐助也把头快要掉的怪物引诱过来，两者狠狠撞在一起，还没来得及分开，佐助的袖口中飞出铁线，顺着圆圈的方向把两个怪物捆得结结实实，几乎勒进它们肉里。紧接着佐助拉紧铁线单手结印——

“火遁•龙火之术！”

四条粗硕的火龙咆哮着顺铁线冲向扭动的怪物，瞬间将它们包裹在大火之中。熊熊大火让怪物们痛苦扭动却逃脱不得，艳红的火光甚至驱散了一些静寂岭浓厚的迷雾。

鸣人落在他身边，正想说一句终于解决，就听到细微的擦划声在身后响起。

两人一起转头，肝胆俱裂地看到一个长着可怕三角铁头的怪物举着一把巨大的砍刀不知什么时候站在两眼无神的樱面前。

“樱酱！”

“樱！”

樱无知无觉地站在原地，面前高大的怪物高高举着砍刀，她绿色的眼中一半是火光，一半是砍刀锈迹斑斑的刃。

噗嗤——温热的液体溅到她脸上，世界变成第七天上午，三人走了三个小时以后看到了大雾中隐隐出现的鸟居样大门。

虽然对这个结果已经基本在心中断定，但真正面对残酷真相的时候，人还是不得不在心中绝望一阵。佐助和鸣人甚至没有立刻走进去，他们就这么站在门外，一起茫然了几秒。被鸣人拉着右手的樱没有了方向带领也站在原地，呆立不动。

就像切断后重新扭曲衔接的莫比乌斯环，首尾相连，永无尽头。冷静如佐助一时间也不知道该如何举动，他现在只想着幸而出发的时候鸣人已经提醒他做好最坏的打算，否则此刻他的心情可能还要更阴沉一点。

“总而言之，就是靠这条路是走不出去的了。”鸣人勉强平静地开口说。

佐助点点头，表示同意鸣人类似于废话的结论。

鸣人看出了佐助和自己一样暂时不想回到疗养院或者静寂岭境内的心情，于是先扶着樱在一边的大石头上坐下，撬开一个罐头让她自己吃，然后从包里掏出兵粮丸递了一颗给佐助，对方默不作声地接过吞下。其实已经到了这里，他们可以找一点粮食出来烹煮，不过此刻煮东西的心情他们同样没有。

两人面对面站着，一边咀嚼樱手制的、专注功效而放弃口感的药品，一边各自思忖接下来需要怎样行动。往常的这种时候总是樱能先找到突破口，他们只要照着她的计划去实施就行，但是现在以贤能著称的樱正乖乖地坐在一边的石头上低头一勺一勺剜罐头吃，找突破口什么的是不可能了。

把兵粮丸嚼碎吃下去以后两人消耗的体力很快恢复上来，时间和力量让他们如面前浓雾般不明朗的心境也稍微松缓了一些。毕竟是经历过无数生死之劫的忍者，被绝境打倒没那么容易。两个青年侧身而立，看着浓雾中的静寂岭街道，佐助深吸一口气说：“目前看来，还是只能在里面找线索。”

鸣人点头表示同意：“无法强攻啊，只能从内部开始调查了。”

问题是，要从哪里开始调查。

佐助沉思良久，鸣人也在旁边喃喃：“要是樱酱的话，会怎么想呢……”

听到他这句话，佐助的目光落在已经把罐头吃了一半的女人身上。

如果是樱的话……

有些距离的记忆回到他面前，佐助想到刚刚到静寂岭的那一天，樱在疗养院行政楼那里发现的与通行信不符合的院长铭牌。“现在的疗养院院长是酒井邦彦……”他若有所思地自言自语，“但是樱的通行信上写的是稻垣十四郎……”

“现在看来不是有两位院长的缘故了。”鸣人很快跟上他的思路补充道，“既然你和樱酱的猜测是这里附近有不稳定的混乱时空间，佐助，有没有可能我们在另一个时间流里？这个时间流中酒井邦彦才是院长。”

佐助点点头，这正是他心中的推测。

鸣人忽然说出了一句玄之又玄的话：“也许我们要先离开这个时间，再离开这个空间……”

佐助倒是有点意外。鸣人虽然是与他比肩的强者，不过在时空间的规律上还是自己接触更多，没想到鸣人能这么快抓住他们处境的本质，想必是成为火影的修行正在开发他大脑中最敏锐的那一部分。

不过现在他没有心情说这些，只顺着鸣人的话说：“但我们对于处在哪一个时间流里也一无所知，其他的线索大概还是要去那个院长办公室找。”

鸣人点点头，两人一起看向大雾中疗养院的方向，心中不约而同地叹息——最终还是要回到那里去。

决定以后两人就要马上行动，佐助开始重新清点装备，鸣人走到樱身边。“樱酱吃完了吗？哦，还有一口——好了，走吧。”他从樱手里接过空了的罐头就放在她坐着的石头上，然后把她拉起来，顺便用袖子给她擦了擦嘴。

分好装备之后三人重新走进了静寂岭大门，向疗养院的方向去。

佐助走了几步，一种违和感飘上心头，他皱眉向周围看了一会儿，低声对鸣人说：“鸣人，这里的雾……是不是更浓了？”

鸣人也看了一圈，颔首道：“确实。照理说走到这里应该能看到十字路口的地图了才对。”

不过山中的雾气有浓有淡似乎很正常，尽管佐助心下不安，也只是更加谨慎地向疗养院靠近而已。然而才刚刚走了三步，鸣人忽然叫住了他。在这种地方被突兀的叫住，佐助背后立刻出了一薄层的冷汗，他转头看去，只见鸣人正皱眉看着他拉着的樱。

“樱酱她不走了。”鸣人简单地解释了一句，然后就面对樱耐心地说：“樱酱累了吗？我来背你吧。”说着他就要将樱的双手绕到自己的脖子上。没想到她一直软塌塌的胳膊竟然僵在身侧没有拉起来。

两人都觉察出了不对劲的地方，佐助走过来查看樱的状况。她什么都不说也不做，只是站在原地，愣愣地直视着前方的一团白雾，不管他们说什么都不回应也不动。

“这到底是怎么了？”鸣人非常担忧，怕樱出现了别的症状。佐助也百思不得其解，正当他准备铤而走险试一试触动樱的暗示之楔时，他们背后忽然传来了不和谐的响动。

两人背后一凉，同时迅速转过身，只见浓雾中有一个黑色的影子正在扭动着走出来。

不过一个呼吸，佐助已经把代替草薙的长刀握在手上，鸣人也一手握着苦无，另一只手护着樱后退。两人虎视眈眈地盯着浓雾中的黑影，直到它慢慢走到能见范围中。

连一向在语言上天赋异禀的鸣人都不知道如何形容自己看到的这个东西。看上去是女性妖娆的身段，扭动的姿势好像是某种刻意夸张的引诱，它身上穿着的似乎是破旧的护士服装，只不过到处都是破洞和血污，仿佛被残忍蹂躏过一样。

这些都不算什么，关键是她没有脸。

黑黑红红的脸皮上只有和皮肤表面如出一辙的血污，没有五官存在。它的右手高举着一个针筒样的武器，仔细看的话能看出来那针筒与它的右手是一个相连的整体。它的行动速度在发现三人的存在以后瞬间加快，以扭动的诡异姿势无声袭来。

佐助没有多等，双足蹬地，飞快地跟鸣人说了一句“保护好樱”就跳了出去，一刀直直从怪物的头顶劈下。

看上去动作僵硬的怪物竟然迅速用针筒挡佐助的刀，并且挡住了！那针筒没有应声裂开，反而让佐助的刀打了一个滑从旁边划下去，一下削掉了怪物小臂上的一块肉。创口没有流血，鸣人的这个距离看到那胳膊里面的组织就像是腐烂了一样，黑黢黢的。

被削掉肉的怪物愤怒大于疼痛，直接扑向佐助。佐助丝毫不乱，错开一步瞬息之间转到怪物身后，一刀劈进了它的后颈。

这一刀极其快准狠，鸣人心中叫好，以为这个怪物就此殒命，但那边佐助的脸色并没有放缓。他的刀确实劈进去了，然而如此锐利的寒刃竟然没有砍掉怪物的头，而是生生卡在它的脊椎中。

腐水顺着刀刃流下，怪物抽搐扭动，令人牙酸的咯吱咯吱声中，它竟把头转到了后面，没有五官的脸死气沉沉地面对佐助。

鸣人正要让佐助小心，视线中忽然出现了另一个会动的东西。他心里一凉，发现另一边的雾团中冲出了第二个无脸怪物，而佐助的刀还卡在第一个的脖子里！

来不及多想，他迅速把行李解下放在樱面前让她不要动，自己飞身出去一脚踢歪了第二个怪物正捅向佐助后脖的手。佐助一惊，这才发现自己刚才背后受敌。他腰腹发力，就着卡住的刀一跃而起，双腿狠狠踹在第一个怪物的背上，巨大的力量让怪物向前摔了出去，卡在脖子里的刀也咔嚓一声强行拽了出来。

佐助落地以后与鸣人背靠背屈膝站立，分别面对站起来的两个怪物。鸣人心头万念闪动，很快有了方案。

“佐助？”

“啊。”

看来他也是同样的想法。

鸣人率先跳了出去，第二个怪物被他的动作一激张牙舞爪地扭动而来。鸣人躲过它的针筒，横扫它的下盘。没想到那双腿虽细却是坚硬如铁，他一击之下自己的腿一阵酸痛，对方别说倒地，竟然只是勉强踉跄了一下。

不过这已经够了。趁着怪物站立不稳，鸣人反身拽住它的领子狠狠一拉，怪物上半身前倾，伸手要保住平衡，鸣人立刻别住它的双手扭到身后，自己骑上怪物的脖子用膝盖猛顶它的脊柱中央。

这样的受力点让怪物无法再巍然不动，它随着这一下猛然向前扑去。

那边佐助也把头快要掉的怪物引诱过来，两者狠狠撞在一起，还没来得及分开，佐助的袖口中飞出铁线，顺着圆圈的方向把两个怪物捆得结结实实，几乎勒进它们肉里。紧接着佐助拉紧铁线单手结印——

“火遁•龙火之术！”

四条粗硕的火龙咆哮着顺铁线冲向扭动的怪物，瞬间将它们包裹在大火之中。熊熊大火让怪物们痛苦扭动却逃脱不得，艳红的火光甚至驱散了一些静寂岭浓厚的迷雾。

鸣人落在他身边，正想说一句终于解决，就听到细微的擦划声在身后响起。

两人一起转头，肝胆俱裂地看到一个长着可怕三角铁头的怪物举着一把巨大的砍刀不知什么时候站在两眼无神的樱面前。

“樱酱！”

“樱！”

樱无知无觉地站在原地，面前高大的怪物高高举着砍刀，她绿色的眼中一半是火光，一半是砍刀锈迹斑斑的刃。

噗嗤——温热的液体溅到她脸上，世界变成了红色了红色。

TBC.


	13. 魂兮归来

铛——厚重的金属振动声响彻迷雾路口，三角头怪物被巨大的力量击退半步，它的砍刀刀尖落在面前的地面上，刀刃上沾着鲜红的血。  
  
樱仍然站在原地，面前挡着一人，他正大口喘着气，不是因为受伤，而是因为刚才的极度惊恐和紧张，现在双腿也在微微发抖。鸣人保持着冲出的姿势站在刚才处决无脸护士的地方，他身边的地上放着原本扔在樱面前的行李背包。  
  
三角头怪物对于自己没有一刀收割一个生命而非常不满，它重新举起刀准备再次砍下来，这时鸣人已经到了它身后，手里举着螺旋丸狠狠砸向怪物的后颈。三角头被螺旋丸的力量推了出去，在地上挣扎着要爬起来，可是它明显没有受致命伤，只是因为纯粹的力量推拒而失去平衡了而已。  
  
鸣人顺势在空中一个翻转站在樱和佐助面前，低声问：“佐助，怎么样？”  
  
佐助捂着自己的左边臂膀，从肩头一直到手腕的长长伤口直贯而下，此刻正血流不止。刚才他从无脸护士那边使用了天手力与樱面前的背包置换了位置才护住了她，现在轮回眼也在隐隐作痛。但佐助还是稳着声音说：“不要紧。”  
  
“樱酱呢？”鸣人背对着他继续问。三角头已经几乎爬起来了。  
  
佐助转过身迅速把樱从头到脚看了一遍，她溅着血的脸正对着自己，眼睛在对面将尽的火光中看起来亮堂堂的，竟然相当有神。佐助只是确定她没有受伤以后就迅速转回头对鸣人说：“樱也没事。”  
  
鸣人稍微稳定了一下心神，知道他们两人没事他才能冷静下来分析面前的局面。佐助的左臂受伤，虽然不危及生命，但看上去可不是能再发挥出全力的伤口，而且这三角头不知道是从哪里冒出来的，说不定还有别的怪物在雾气中想要伺机冲出砍下他们的脑袋。  
  
“佐助，你盯好樱酱，我来解决它。”鸣人沉声说完，一跃跑了出去。佐助想了一秒钟，忽然回身把樱拦腰抱起，迅速从外围跑到无脸护士燃烧的地方，把樱放在自己刚才替换过去的行李背包那里，虽然不知道她听不听得明白，但还是按了按她的肩膀急促地说：“呆在这里，不要动。”  
  
这里是整个交战场合最明亮的地方，他随时可以观察到，只要樱面前有可以简单定位的东西他就能随时用天手力回防。眼下不是珍惜瞳力的时候，佐助回转过身迅速加入鸣人和三角头的战局。  
  
樱站在原地，看着佐助一脚荡开了三角头劈下来的砍刀，嘴唇颤动起来。  
  
鸣人喘了一口气，对站到三角头另一侧的佐助说：“佐助，这家伙可没有刚才的那两个那么好对付，小心！”  
  
三角头的防御力惊人，他使用的忍术完全不能做到一击毙命，就像它身上没有弱点一样。樱还在旁边，他也不方便用大规模无差别伤害的忍术。  
  
目前最好先不要浪费力量，试探它的弱点在哪里才能事半功倍。  
  
鸣人对佐助打了个手势，意思是先进行佯攻。佐助微微点头表示明白，两人分别从两头进行骚扰型攻击。三角头的攻击方式很单一，基本上就是挥舞他手上那把沾满污秽生满锈的大砍刀，但它的速度不慢，加上力道非常大，刚才佐助是找着角度避开才没有被砍掉一只胳膊，被正正砍中的话想必会立刻失去行动能力。  
  
五分钟以后他们发现用物理方式破防非常困难，还是要像刚才对无脸护士那样束缚住它的手脚才好。两人在一次距离接近以后迅速商量了一下方法，仍然由鸣人从正面干扰，佐助从后面进行突袭。  
  
鸣人率先以螺旋丸吸引了三角头的注意力，佐助在后面盯着它的动作寻找下手的机会。  
  
终于有一下鸣人击中了它的腿部，佐助趁它晃动时迅速以带着千鸟流的铁线缠绕上三角头的身体，三角头虽然皮肉厚实电击却同样有效，它显然被麻痹了一下，身子开始颤抖。佐助直接使用了天照，三角头在黑色的火焰中奋力挣扎，简直像地狱中挣扎着要爬出来的魔鬼。  
  
佐助感觉到手上的铁线越来越紧，甚至有要将他拉过去的趋势，他稳住身体，紧盯住火焰中的怪物，还要让天照避开勒住怪物的铁线，十分吃力，同样在用力的左臂因为血管贲张的缘故涌出更多的血液滴在地上。  
  
鸣人在另一头同样拉住另外的铁线试图控制它的身体，竟然同样有被拉近的感觉，可见怪物力量之大。  
  
佐助这边盯着怪物时正准备分神看一看樱在做什么，忽然觉得手上一松，他惊觉是有一根铁线断了，还没来得及看是哪一根就看到火焰中有黑色的东西破空飞来，一瞬之间他就明白是三角头的手挣断了铁线，然后它扔出了那把它一直握在手上的砍刀！  
  
砍刀飞速接近，正对佐助的头骨，他重心下降，但无法完全避开。现在如果擅动的话三角头可能能完全挣脱铁线，虽说天照会燃烧到它燃尽为止，但它到现在还有这么大的力气本就是离奇的事情，佐助不确定是否还有别的变故。  
  
他思路万千还是仅仅矮下身子想着挨上一刀就挨上一刀，鸣人在大喊着让他闪开，但佐助充耳不闻，眼睁睁看着那砍刀接近。  
  
眼前黑影一闪，飞来的砍刀被一股力量击中偏离了方向，擦着他的身体仓啷一声砸在地上，紧接着那黑影又迅速握住刀柄不费吹灰之力就把巨大的砍刀双手举起，反身一跃，借助空中腾转的力量以万钧之势向天照中的三角头砍去。  
  
鸣人和佐助目瞪口呆地看着那与砍刀非常不相称的纤细声音怒吼着：“混账家伙——！”然后砍刀与三角头接触，随着让人头疼的断裂声硬生生劈了进去，一直到胸口才停了下来。三角头终于不再动弹，身上缠绕着黑火轰隆一声倒在地上，那身影也在天照顺势爬上之前松开砍刀落在地面上。  
  
鸣人心里一阵狂喜，确定三角头不会爬起来以后他立刻松开铁线跑过去，口中喊着：“樱——”  
  
樱转头看他，脸上还溅着一片佐助被砍中后流出的血液。她做了个先不要多说的手势，伸手捞过地上的行李让他们先走再说。  
  
两人也觉得此处不宜久留，和樱一起仍然向疗养院的方向飞奔，一会儿就到达了熟悉的大门。中间他们没有闲聊，仍然是回到了一开始住的那个宿舍，这里至少足够熟悉，能够作为暂时的据点。  
  
三人微喘了一会儿，樱一直贴在门上，留意外面有没有动静，大概十分钟以后才松了一口气，转而面对均带着快意看着她的同班。  
  
鸣人首先走上前来紧紧地抱了一下樱，然后松开她说：“樱酱，你终于回来了。”樱回抱了他一下，闭了闭眼睛一副劫后余生的模样。  
  
佐助也要走过来，樱看到他的手臂，立刻走过去按住他，“要快点消毒。”刚才砍中他的那把刀上可都是铁锈，不好好处理如果得了破伤风那就不堪设想。  
  
鸣人早已熟悉了她的那一套流程，迅速把她要用的那些药品拿出来摆好。樱用令人眼花缭乱的手法快速配比着药水，用水遁引出纯水进行稀释，随后清洗消毒。两个男人看着她一丝不苟纹丝不乱的动作，联想她这十数天两眼无神的呆滞模样，心中感慨不已。  
  
鸣人坐在樱身边，佐助看着樱的动作，等她差不多处理好开始愈合伤口的时候才开口问道：“樱，你现在觉得怎么样？”  
  
樱抬头看了他一眼：“说实话，还有一点混乱。我好像一睁眼就看到你们在和那个怪物打斗，然后就是，它把砍刀掷出去——”樱倒吸了一口凉气，低声继续说：“佐助君，你倒是先躲啊。”那一幕如同猛烈的电击，一下就让她从僵硬中破冰而出，惊怒之下几乎用尽全身力气踢飞了砍刀并且反身砍死了三角头。  
  
佐助动了动嘴角没有说话。旁边沉默了有一会儿的鸣人终于忍不住插话进来：“先别说这个。樱酱，你前面究竟发生了什么事情？怎么会——就是变成那个样子？”他不太想说“傻了”这个词。  
  
樱皱了皱眉，似乎是在回忆，末了她摇了摇头说：“我也不知道，我记得当时我只是去接水，然后就失去了意识，再醒来就是刚才。怎么，已经过去很长时间了吗？”  
  
佐助说：“已经十一天了。”  
  
樱不可思议地瞪大眼：“十一天？我昏迷了十一天？”  
  
“不，你失去神智了十一天。”佐助也尽量用了婉转又准确的表达方式。  
  
樱更加不可思议。她先把佐助胳膊上的创口治疗好，随后给他打了一针破伤风针，继而深吸一口气：“你是说，这十一天我的身体在保持正常的生理机能，但没有任何和外界的思想交流？”  
  
佐助点头：“就是这样。”  
  
樱沉默下来。她思考了片刻，抬头看向两个等她自己先回忆一会儿的同班，苦笑一声问：“那这十一天发生了什么事情？”  
  
接下来鸣人把如何从另一个盥洗室发现她，如何决定重新走一次静寂岭的出路，再如何回到静寂岭遭遇了怪物的事情一五一十告诉了她。樱一开始还会问一些问题，到后面越来越沉默，直到鸣人说完，她才抬头看向佐助：“佐助君，这一路上你没有发现时空间不稳定的存在？”  
  
佐助点头，缓慢而郑重地说：“绝对没有。”  
  
樱却莫名摇了摇头：“我觉得并非如此。既然我们被困在出路中，那就一定是一个扭曲的循环空间，排除一切不可能，只有一个原因来解释这个不可思议。”  
  
TBC.


	14. 突破口

佐助微微皱眉看着刚刚恢复神智的樱，他知道就算清醒不久，樱也不会信口开河，她一定是已经从刚才的一番话中找到了线索，所以才会否定自己的结论。

“你说的解释是？”佐助示意她说。

樱张开嘴，还没说话就咳嗽了一声，鸣人从旁边的背包里拿出来半瓶水拧开递给她。长久没有说话的樱先喝了口水润了润干涩的喉咙才开口说：“假设，那条路上确实有时空间不稳定的节点，而你没有发现，那么佐助君，问题就在你身上。”

佐助看着她没有立刻反驳，樱接着说：“一直以来我们都太过想当然，比如说断定佐助君肯定能察觉时空不稳定的节点，以及你绝对不会受幻术的影响。”

鸣人愣了一下，喃喃道：“难道不是这样吗？”轮回眼是屹立在幻术和时空间忍术巅峰的存在，照理来说就一定是他们开始所想的那样。樱看向鸣人，轻声问道：“鸣人，九喇嘛醒了吗？”

鸣人不明白她怎么突然问这件事，但还是老实地摇头：“没有。”

佐助心中一动，隐约有一种感觉随着樱所说的话而慢慢出现。

樱说：“尾兽之力和轮回眼之力同属于本源查克拉之力。静寂岭的神秘力量能使九尾沉睡，为什么不能削弱轮回眼？”

鸣人终于明白了樱的意思，他微微睁大眼睛说：“樱酱，你说的意思是，佐助的轮回眼可能本身早就不准确了？”

樱点点头：“这个猜测其实我很早就有了，刚才看了你们的战斗以后才确定下来。鸣人，那个时候九喇嘛沉睡，你几乎没有任何察觉，它无声无息就与你切断了联系，这种感觉就像麻醉剂一样，显然不容易发现。所以佐助君，你的轮回眼之力也有可能从走进静寂岭的那一刻起就在不断被削弱，失去了最强的时空敏感度和幻术识别能力。”

两人都因为樱的这种推测倒吸一口凉气，又因为其合理性不知道该说什么。佐助想到刚才在天照之火的燃烧下仍然奋力挣扎的三角头，不得不承认自己的瞳力从来没有效果这么差过。

樱看着两个男人极差的脸色，非但没有露出沮丧的神色，反而微微一笑说：“其实这反而是好事，不是吗？”

两人不解地看向她，鸣人开口说：“好事？樱酱，这怎么看都不会是好事吧。”

樱向后靠在床架子上解释道：“至少这说明你们走过的那条出路上肯定有一个空间节点，如果在那里打开空间的话可能就能回到现世。”

鸣人眼睛一亮：“那我们就去搜寻一下——”

樱摇摇头，看上去有些疲倦：“你们走了一周的路程，这么长的距离让佐助君不停地进行破空尝试几乎没有可行性。”且不说轮回眼的瞳力已经下降到何种程度，让佐助调度那么多次跟自杀没什么两样。

听她这么说，鸣人一下又有些丧气，他当然不会同意让佐助不停使用轮回眼这种逆天的力量。佐助看了他一眼，难得拍了拍他的肩膀说：“樱说的没错，至少这能说明我们没有陷入绝境。”

本来他们三人的处境几乎可以称得上是上天无路下地无门，经由樱这么一分析以后一下就打开了局面，说明静寂岭还处在常理之中，这是一个混乱的空间，只不过他们没有找到出口而已。像他和鸣人走完以后认为这个空间没有任何异常才是真正令人绝望的结果。

“那……我还有一个问题。”鸣人的脸色看起来有些紧张，显然是接下来的这个问题在他看来十分重要的原因。樱看着他，示意他问。“如果说静寂岭的空间混乱能躲过佐助的眼睛的话，那幻术是不是也是这样？有没有一种可能，我们处在幻术中？比如，”他顿了一下，“你们两个都是我的幻觉呢？”

他说到最后一句话的时候樱压在右手下的左手抽搐了一下，不过两人没有看见。鸣人说的是非常严重的一个问题，如果成立，那么前面的一切推论都会归于无意义。樱深吸一口气说：“不，我认为不是幻术。”

鸣人和佐助等着她解释。

樱指了指自己的头脑：“幻术的本质在于让人身处于意识海中无法脱出，它和梦的相似之处在于都是对于脑的干扰。而人的意识再天马行空，意识海如果想创造一个逻辑上无懈可击的世界那也不能脱出脑子里原有的形象。”她说到这里还过于抽象，别说鸣人，佐助也没有听懂。她看着两人眉头紧锁的茫然表情，稍微迂回了一下。

“佐助君，如果你对一个人用幻术，你会怎么做？”樱问道。

佐助想了想回答道：“会先探知他内心恐惧的东西，然后施加相似的画面。或者直接加一个我想要的场景。”

“没错，幻术无非是这两种可能。”樱点点头，“先来推翻第一种好了。”这个坐姿好像有点不舒服，她稍微挪动了一下才继续说：“以刚才的无脸护士和三角头怪物为例，你们曾经遇到过这样的、或者相似的存在吗？”

鸣人和佐助一起摇头。他们非但没有见过类似的，接受过相似教育的两人估计让他们想个怪物影响出来也会画出个类似于尾兽的庞然大物。

“我也没有。基于个人恐惧的幻境不能凭空创造，否则会因为支离破碎而崩溃，而刚才那三个怪物的战斗力和战斗形式相当流畅，不可能是我们内心的创造物。”樱想了想又补充说：“整个静寂岭也是，这里的建筑格局和风格我从来没见过，因此也不可能是我意识的产物。”她看了两人一眼，他们显然也是如此。

“第二种可能，某人营造的幻境。”樱提着一口气说，“我们过来的时候，从头到尾，在进入静寂岭范围内之前都没有感知到人类活动，要在这么远的距离施加如此精细完整，格局庞大，逻辑严密还要能诳住我们三个任意一人的强大世界观幻术，拥有十颗轮回眼都做不到。”她简单地推翻了后一种可能。

“因此，”樱开始下结论，“我们只是落入了一个不知何时、个人、如何开辟的异空间，这个空间嵌套在原静寂岭之上，现在的问题是这个异空间的节点在哪里。找到节点差不多就等于找到出口。”

春野樱的逻辑思维能力强大到不可思议，混乱抽象的事情被她一步一步抽丝剥茧拉成一条最简单明了的线索摆在他们面前，鸣人佐助两人如同被一桶冰水从头浇下，原先干扰思考的各种无用蛛丝马迹抛却到一旁，樱所说的这种可能圆满了一切不合理。

鸣人呼出一口气，畅快地称赞道：“樱酱，不愧是你啊，能这么快找到突破口。”佐助眼中也流出赞许，在静寂岭的这种阴沉氛围下，常人要保持神智正常就已经困难重重，更别提冷静地以第三视角观察这个世界，把重重迷障抽丝剥茧。

刚才说了这么长时间的话却好像用了樱很大的精力，她半垂着眼精恹恹地说：“我也是突然想通了，毕竟呆了这么长时间，总有的推敲。”她揉了揉额头，“说实话，我有点困，想睡一会儿。”

鸣佐二人知道她大概是刚从混乱中苏醒，大脑还处在相当的疲劳当中，刚才这番对话想必耗费了不少精神，于是尽管还有不少关于她的疑问也打算明天再说，让她赶紧休息。

樱点点头躺在床上，几乎头一沾到枕头就睡着了，口中还在发出细微的鼾声，看来是脑疲劳到极点的缘故。

佐助拿了块湿布把她脸上的血污擦干净，樱可能是太困了，中间连被打扰睡眠的不满哼声都没有发出。鸣人将两人背的包裹拿过来，开始将装备分成三人份重新分配。他一边把起爆符叠成一叠，整理以后分成三份一边说：“佐助，有时候我真怀疑樱酱的脑子是不是比你天手力的速度还快，明明失去理智这么长时间，又好像没有一刻停止思考一样。”

“嗯。”在这一点上佐助也很同意他的观点。其实这两人都不是愚钝之辈，只不过樱的眼光过于敏锐，她的大脑就像一个高速运转的终端，所有重要不重要的蛛丝马迹送进去以后迅速排列组合，总能得出他们摸不着头脑的思考结果，这一点他们从小就深有体会。

“不过不知道现在静寂岭还有多少怪物在游荡。”鸣人低声说，“等一会儿我去楼道那里设置起爆符。佐助，晚上一定要小心。”

佐助点点头，侧头看了一眼睡着的樱。

绝对不能再有意外了。

入夜前樱被鸣人叫醒吃了点东西又继续睡觉。一个下午疗养院的起爆符倒是一个都没有被引爆，不知道是不是怪物们不会到室内的缘故，他们进来的时候也没有看到门厅被进入的痕迹。

明天还要去调查院长办公室，商量以后决定佐助先守夜，然后换鸣人。前半夜依旧相安无事，看着时间差不多，佐助也很顺利地叫醒了鸣人，互相嘱托几句以后他和衣靠在床头闭上眼睛。

鸣人翻看着曾经樱拿过来的病历，精神还行。一直到三点的时候，远远地听到钟响的声音，鸣人正想着已经三点了，忽然一股强大的困意袭来，他打了个哈欠，勉强继续阅读面前的病历，后来实在困的不行，还从桌面上取过一支笔开始抄录提神。

然而就像有一只无形的手在拉合他的上下眼皮，鸣人惊觉自己快要睡着正准备自己触动一下暗示之楔的时候已经完全撑不住，一下趴在桌子上睡着了。

这时睡在他背后的樱睁开了眼睛。台灯的照耀下她的眼中已经没有一丝困意，也没有刚睡醒的茫然。她静悄悄地站起身，轻轻叫了佐助和鸣人两声，两人没有回应，她也不勉强叫醒他们，径直拉开了宿舍门，绕开几人布下的防护，转身向盥洗室走去。

盥洗室的门已经在上次鸣佐二人来找她的时候被彻底破坏，眼下是关不上了。樱走进黑洞洞的室内，来到镜子面前，看了一会儿背后红色的墙壁，深吸一口气，随后伸手按在镜面上。

天旋地转一息，她喘气站稳，双手按在洗手台上。血腥味飘进鼻腔，电流不畅的灯管在头顶明明暗暗，黑蓝安静的盥洗室已经在镜子的另一面。

“哦——”女人从容中带着点故作意外的声音在她身后响起，“不得不说，你可能比我预料的要少弱那么一些。”

樱闭了一下眼睛转过头，看着站在墙角，与自己面容一致的女人。

“你可是由我创造出来的。”樱轻声说，“你有多强，我就有多强，另一个‘我’。”

女人脸上有点轻佻的笑容渐渐消失，面无表情地盯着比起上次到来，几乎已经完全没有惊慌之感的樱。

TBC.


	15. 表里的对话

两个长相如出一辙只有神情不同的女人在这地狱场般的血腥污秽中对视良久，最终是靠在墙角的里樱先开口。她单手抱胸，另一只手拨弄了一下自己的头发说：“你终于想起来了。”

“怎么会想不起来。”樱平静地说，“你是我最初的避风港。”

渴望有一个强大的自己，不受任何人指手画脚，不用面对任何不善的质疑和欺侮，可以随意表达自己的喜怒哀乐。在那段弱小的时光里，她偷偷在自己内心创造了这样一个形象并不断浇筑完善，每当有力不能及的情况，她就悄悄想象另一个自己能如何随心应手处理干净。

人的心灵是很强大的东西。樱依稀记得喜欢说些高深之词的三代目火影曾经说过这样的话。有时候心灵的强大程度甚至连一个人自己都不知道。

也许就在她不知道的时候，这个自己臆想出来的人格已经强大到有独立意识了。

里樱向后一靠，不在乎后面就是肮脏污秽的墙壁，她放下摸头发的手双手抱胸，微微抬着下巴看着说出自己来历的樱，轻笑一声说：“是啊，我曾经是你的避风港。不过你逐渐长成了别的样子，周围有了别的人，觉得不需要我了，就把我丢弃了，这么多年再也没有想起我。”

“我从没想过你还在。”樱轻声说。

“我一直在，如果你没有到这个地方来我可能会在黑暗中呆到你去世的那一天。”里樱看上去并没有什么情绪，但可能是曾经一心同体的缘故，樱莫名感受到一种愤怒和悲哀从她身上散发出来。“这里真是个好地方，”里樱喃喃道，“我第一次能够具现化——哦，除了对付心转身的那一次。”

樱知道她说的是哪一次，自己第一次参加中忍考试的时候与井野对阵，最终抗下了足以让她认输投降的心转身之术。那时候自己对于里樱的存在无知无觉，只当是自身心境有所突破，还颇为高兴了一阵。

“你不觉得欠我很多吗，表樱？”里樱淡淡地瞧着她，眼中却是森冷之意。

樱回视着她，良久才道：“即使如此——你不也已经在报复我了吗？”紧接着她毫不让步地冷笑一声，“那封在这里找到的调令是假的吧？还有，你趁我心神巨震的时候让我失去神智，差点拖累鸣人和佐助君命丧静寂岭。难道我死了才能偿还对你的亏欠？！”她越说越激动，已经离开镜子走到里樱面前。

樱从浑浑噩噩中苏醒的一刹那，瞬间想起的就是自己在里世界经历的最后一幕，所以在醒来以后最先来到这里找她。

“他们死不死对我来说无所谓，”里樱竟没有否定樱的指控，反而十分淡定从容地凝视着樱的眼睛，“倒不如说我挺希望他们死一次试试。他们也好，还有你那些所有的同伴也好，都是让我消失的罪魁祸首。”

樱一时噎住。某种意义上来说，里樱说的没错，她之所以越来越不去依靠一个幻想的强大自己，除了随着修行而增长的力量之外就是因为她不再孤单，师长亲友环绕身边，再也没有了里樱存在的必要，所以她就简单地将这个幻影遗忘在记忆深处。

“还有，你不要这么习惯把问题推到别人身上。”里樱不客气地说，“看到那封调令的时候，如果不是你的内心瞬间恐惧到极致怎么会被我钻了空子？说到底，如果没有我也没有你的同伴，你还是和从前一样弱小，表樱。”

明明可以声辩如今的自己根本不是她说的那样一无是处，可以把自己英勇奋进的那些事迹拿出来证明，但是在这从自己内心深处分裂出来的人格面前，樱难以去把那些表象上给别人看的证据拿过来证明自己。她哑口无言地发现里樱说的话没有她能完全反驳的余地。因为事实就是如此，她既害怕孤身一人，又害怕牵连旁人，这种瞻前顾后的矛盾也是自己最厌恶的地方。

“不过我倒是有点好奇，你怎么就确定我给你看的调令是假的，而外面的那两个人是真的？”里樱说着好奇，脸上却也没有几分疑惑，反倒是像故意再次动摇她的心智。

樱没有回答——她怎么去解释直觉一样的事？

里樱看了一会儿缄默的樱，忽然伸出手搭在她的后脑上往自己这边一带，樱猝不及防，两人同样圆润的额头撞在一起，她头晕目眩之际看到里樱嘴角弯起一个讥诮的笑容：“算了。不过我还是感谢你，第一因为你将我创造出来，第二因为你来到了这静寂岭让我从此自由。调令的事你可以看成我的玩笑，到此为止。”

她在灯光下泛红的眼睛似乎把什么都不放在眼里，樱在此刻发现自己还远远没有达到最初想象的这个境界——极端自我、极端冷静、极端洒脱，非常可恶的自以为是但又强大到旁人不可反驳。明明她的所谓“玩笑”让鸣佐樱三人几乎陷入绝境，但她竟然似乎真的一点都不放在心上。

樱自知无法在道理和言语上胜过潜意识设定就比主人格强大的里人格，此刻除了默认别无他法。里樱松开揽着樱后脑勺的手，在盥洗室中一边走动一边说：“好了，那么说给我听听你已经有什么分析了。”

樱知道里樱知道的一定比自己多不知多少，现在只是在戏弄她而已，尽管如此，她还是怀着求证的心理将连对佐鸣二人也没有全盘托出的猜测一一道来：“因为你的存在，我基本能断定静寂岭是个多层嵌套的异空间，目前看来至少有两层，这两层的时间流不一样，如果原来的世界是表世界的话，里世界的时间流速显然慢很多。”后面这一条是她根据鸣人关于水流的描述推断出来的。

里樱唔了一声，算是证实了这一点。樱继续说：“除此以外，表世界和里世界同属于一个‘伪’空间，割裂于我们原本的‘真’空间之外，在这个空间连世界本源的查克拉之力都无法发挥全部力量，原因不明。至于我们是怎么落入又要怎么出去以及时间流的不同之处，我一无所知。但我想你应该知道。”樱盯着走到右手边的里樱。

里樱倒也没有故弄玄虚，仿佛是真的玩笑之后与樱摒弃前嫌了一样，还算直接地说：“大体方向不错，不过没有触及任何核心。我没兴趣当你的老师把所有事情掰开揉碎送到你面前来，不过可以就你已经知道的事情做点补充。”她脸上又露出樱从来没有在自己脸上见到过的恶趣味的笑容，“比如表世界和里世界。”

樱沉默着听她说。

“表世界和里世界原本是平衡的，每当有人进来的时候这个平衡的天平就开始波动起来，这次影响天平平衡的就是你们三个人。”里樱悠哉游哉地说着，“当人格被里世界影响的时候，里世界就会开始侵蚀表世界，表樱，你应该知道袭击你们的怪物是为什么出现的了吧？”她故意停下来看樱的反应。

樱的脸色有点白。虽然冥冥之中早有猜测怪物是属于里世界的产物，不会轻易出现所以才放心将睡着的两人留在表世界，但从里樱的话里她确定了出现在外界的无脸护士也好，三角头也好，都是因为自己心智失常的原因才从里世界侵蚀而出。

里樱看到樱的神情并没有特别大的波动，无聊地撇了撇嘴说：“我本以为你会就那么消失，没想到你越陷越深的心神倒是被宇智波佐助一滩血一下拉了回去，真是感天动地的友谊。”

樱没有理会她的嘲讽，开口问道：“所以只要我们保持心境平和，里世界就不会再次侵蚀表世界？”

“你以为是这样。”里樱睨着她说，“不要小看空间的自我意识啊。”

“空间的自我意识？”樱皱眉反问。里樱这次却没有解答的意思，她转过身开始往盥洗室外面走，边走边说：“你现在也就配知道这些，去调查真相吧，表樱，不明白静寂岭的本质就永远走不出去。”

樱心内一突，下意识问了一个心中不抱期望得到回答的问题：“你在这个世界到底是什么样的存在？”

里樱竟然停了下来，扭过头看着她。樱注意到她额头上还戴着木叶忍者护额，但是联系她的所作所为樱只觉得那护额违和无比。

“托你的福，我是里世界最强大的人格。”里樱淡淡地说，“除了空间意识，没有谁在我之上，你可以把我看做这个世界的‘半神’。”说罢她自己也嗤笑一声，不知是否是觉得这样地自我定位过于中二。打开门以后她好像想起来什么，反手丢出一个东西直直扔向樱的脸。

樱急忙接住，定睛一看是一柄锈迹斑斑的小刀，看样式应该是把折叠军刀，不过锈成这样了连折叠都不能折叠，樱真不知道它还能干什么。她狐疑地看向把军刀扔给自己的女人，对方背对着自己挥挥手，人已经走出了盥洗室但轻松的说话声还在传来：

“送给你，权当你自己成功回神的奖励好了。赶紧回去吧，鸣人和佐助要醒了哦。”

樱听到她的脚步声完全消失，又审视了手上的小刀一会儿才慢慢将它收好，深吸一口气转身从镜子回到了表。

回到宿舍的时候樱看了一眼挂钟的时间只过了三分钟，她迅速躺回床上，放松神经以后大脑又开始因为突然醒转的大量消耗而隐隐作痛。她皱着眉闭上眼睛，很快听到坐在自己背后的鸣人嗯一声醒转。

他醒来的第一件事是看了一眼挂钟，发现自己只睡了三四分钟稍微松了一口气，然后去查看樱和佐助的情况，确定他们无虞以后又坐了回去，樱听到他抄写病历的声音再次响起。

樱想到了第一次发现佐助陷入无法叫醒的睡眠之后自己去了盥洗室，发现了镜子的秘密，随后不久就进入了里世界见到了那一位，今天也是一样，他们的昏睡给自己创造了机会。她开始怀疑这种影响表世界的能力是否是自称为里世界“半神”的里樱的手笔，一切都是为了引诱她到另一个世界去。

但是她究竟出于什么目的，樱却一无所知。就目前所能掌握的一切信息来看，里樱似乎并没有一定想到完成的事。

难道就是出于这么多年的禁锢，她只想从心所欲为所欲为一次吗？

樱想不明白。

身后鸣人拿着的笔似乎没水了，他甩了几下不小心磕到了桌子，佐助被这一声惊醒，低哑着嗓子问他在做什么。鸣人抱歉地说不是故意的，让他再睡一会儿。佐助嗯了一声却没有马上回去睡觉，他站起身走到樱睡的床这边，闭着眼睛的樱感觉到他的手在自己身上几个地方摸了一下，也是来确定生理状况良好的。

虽然目前有种种的不确定，但樱还并没有把里世界的存在告知他们的打算。那个世界过于危险离奇，怪物横行，时空混乱，为保证安全还是让他们呆在表世界的好。

……仅此而已。

TBC.


	16. 院长办公室

樱是强提着精神去了里世界，一番折腾和思考下来劳累无比，想着想着事情就模模糊糊睡了过去，醒来的时候佐助和鸣人都已经醒了，正围着一个咕嘟咕嘟烧着的小炉子说话。  
  
鸣人先看到樱醒了过来，想要去扶她，樱说没事，自己坐起身，佐助递了一碗煮成糊的各种杂粮食品给她。樱其实不是非常饿，但知道还是定时进食比较好，于是接过来谢过一声慢慢喝着，顺便问他们在讨论什么。  
  
鸣人回答道：“就像我们昨天说的，等会儿准备去院长办公室调查情况。樱酱你没问题吗？”他担忧地问道。本来因为不确定会遇到什么情况，鸣人很犹豫要不要让她一起去，但在这个地方，单独呆在宿舍可能更加危险。  
  
樱点点头说：“放心，我的身体没什么大问题，只不过还有一点点头疼而已。”她没有把自己的状态夸大得太良好，这种时候队友必须对彼此有最清晰的认识才能在行动中作出正确的选择。  
  
佐助点点头安排道：“等会儿我带头，鸣人你断后，樱在中间跟紧。”  
  
樱说了句明白。但她知道现在表世界很安全，因为自己的失智而导致的里世界侵蚀失衡已经被修正，短时间内是不会再出现昨天那样的怪物的。不过碍于自己还不想把里世界的林林总总全盘托出，她只表现出同样的谨慎。虽然愧疚于要让同伴处在不必要的惊慌之中，但樱还是决意隐瞒。  
  
三人吃了点东西，把装备清点好，确定无误后一起出了门。佐助在前，以相当缓慢的速度走出了这边的宿舍走廊，先是下到一层，然后准备从另一边的楼梯走到行政区域。  
  
门厅的灯一直亮着，仍然是那种接触不良的忽闪感，但却没有如樱一开始判断的那样，因为蓄电池用尽而彻底熄灭。他们穿过门厅，期间紧紧盯着大门，关注外面的动静。一直到他们踏上另一边的台阶，大门处也没有发生什么异常。  
  
行政区域似乎和他们第一次来的时候没有什么不同，仍然是走廊上散落着几份废纸，门上的金属铭牌不同程度地生锈，该关的还是关着。  
  
为了被避免前后夹击，佐助在前面一扇一扇打开了所有办公室的门，这次一点面子也没给留下——其实这个异空间本来就不需要他们留面子。  
  
所有被踹开的房间里都是空荡荡的，并不见怪物的踪迹。暴力破门以后巨大的响动在整个疗养院回荡，很长时间才能平息。樱忽然觉得他们就像拿着扫把抖动，希望把躲在扫把中的虫子吓出来一样。他们保持着这样的警惕前进，不长的距离却生生用了二十分钟才走到院长办公室前面。  
  
这次佐助没有马上暴力开门，他向后看了两眼，确定樱和鸣人的注意力也全然集中在这里，这才转过身，仍然和刚才一样狠狠一脚踹过去——  
  
沉闷的一声响动后，门纹丝不动。  
  
佐助没有想到这看上去也不过是木头的门竟然没有一下踹开，反而让他的腿受到了极大的震动，一时间甚至有些酸麻。他看了一会儿正簌簌落落掉下灰白墙灰的门扉，心里闷着一口气，正想再次上前，樱从后面拉住了他的胳膊。  
  
“等一下，佐助君。”樱轻声说着，自己上前开始查看。她摸了摸办公室的门，又敲击了几声，这次几人从木头的声响背后听出了隐隐约约更加厚重的声音。“这里面是包铁的，强行砸开的话可能墙也会倒。”樱说着，推了一下门，随后查看了一会儿门轴，呼出一口气继续说：“老式保险锁，锁孔堵了。锁芯直接用粗金属柱卡死，门轴焊死在墙上，一般力气打不开。”  
  
樱说着，让鸣人和佐助后退些许。他们两人知道樱要做什么，听从她的吩咐各自后退了三步。樱站在办公室面前凝神定气，忽然双眼一睁，戴着黑色手套的拳头运起带有查克拉的迅猛一拳稳稳地砸向两扇门扉中间的连接处。  
  
“嗬——”她只从喉咙里发出一声低喝，同时响起的是锁芯的爆响，并不是什么东西断裂开，而好像是被强行扭曲的令人牙酸的持续响动。门缓慢地向内弯曲了一点，不过看上去并没有开，但是樱却已经收回了拳头，然后抬腿踹了一脚——  
  
厚重的木包金属门应声而开，樱退到和鸣人佐助并肩的位置，三人等到尘埃散去里面也没什么动静以后才悄悄靠到办公室门口。  
  
从外面看里面的视野其实还挺清晰，窗帘没有拉上，玻璃窗的透光性目前还可以。佐助走了进去，樱和鸣人紧随其后。两位男性都不自觉地看了一眼被精准破坏的锁芯，只见三根都比大拇指粗的铁芯全部扭曲成U型，这才失去了锁住门的功能。  
  
樱在想的则是这边的楼层并不高，刚才也没有料到这扇门这么难开，如果不是因为外界还有未知危险的话，他们应该可以从窗户那里进来。不过已经进来了就无需再考虑其他，三人环顾一圈，这个院长办公室从表面上来看并没有什么特别之处。  
  
整个办公室基本上可以由两块大地毯分隔成两个区域。进门的左手边是一张暗褐色的宽大办公桌，上面整齐但大量地放着各种各样的文书材料，还有台灯和纸笔等等，除此之外也有少量类似于摆件之类的小玩意儿，只有椅子面对的那块地方空空荡荡，仿佛是给处理公务的人留下空间。办公桌后面是占了整整一面墙的连排柜子，柜子上半部分是玻璃橱的模样，里面除了文书之外似乎还有一些类似于表彰书之类的摆设。  
  
办公室的另一边是会客区域。一整套的布艺沙发围着灰尘浓重的玻璃茶几，茶几上还有一个烟灰缸。沙发旁边有几个小书架，上面放着一些书籍，大概是让客人解闷儿顺便当装饰品。  
  
除此以外还有几个无关紧要的摆件架以及看上去将要干死的盆栽，再没有什么能体现出主人性格的布局。看来这个名为酒井邦彦的院长颇有点灭人欲的感觉。  
  
三人差不多同时结束了草率地观察，随后樱开始检查办公桌后的置物柜，佐助整理起办公桌上的文书，鸣人则去调查会客区域的书架。  
  
置物柜倒是没有锁，樱先打开了第一个置物柜，上面的玻璃柜里面都是些无意义的杂物，翻看一遍以后大多数都没有什么价值，樱便蹲下身打开了下面的柜子。  
  
一打开木头的柜门，淡淡的霉味就扑鼻而来，樱掩着鼻子看去，这个柜子里只整齐地码放着一些布巾，她仔细看去才发现是已经发霉的纱布。半柜子都是这些东西，除此之外别无他物。  
  
第一个柜子没有任何收获，樱站起身把上下的门都关上。转身的时候她的余光看到佐助坐在办公椅上，所有的东西都被放到左手边，他一边翻看一边把某些东西放到右手边，大概是有些在意但还不是非常有突破性的线索。樱转回身子继续打开第二个置物柜的玻璃门。  
  
这个玻璃门里面堆放的都是病历，和樱前段时间看的那些差不多，不过为了收集一切线索，樱还是把病历都整理了出来，准备带回去看。这一整理她就发现其实这里面只有几本上面有字，其他都是空白的无用档。把那些白本放回去，樱直接将仅剩的几本塞进忍具袋中。下面的柜子和后面的置物柜里再也没有了什么重要的东西，樱关上最后柜门时鸣人也从书架那边走了过来，说那边没有发现什么。  
  
佐助右手边的东西现在是一样也没有了，他剔除了那些东西存在价值的可能性，全部丢回了左边。剩下的就是办公桌的存储构造。几人一起拉开抽屉，里面东西不少，不过都是笔、墨水、空白记事本、回形针之类的无意义之物，一直到佐助拉开了左下角的一个小柜子。  
  
柜子并不深，他们一下就看见了放在里面的一个内嵌式保险柜。  
  
鸣人握着把手拽了一下没有拽动，它似乎完全被镶死在里面。三人一起捣鼓了一会儿确定这样无法受力打开保险柜也取不出来以后，仍然是由樱出手，把整个保险柜生生从里面暴力拆卸下来。取出保险柜以后办公桌的一边支撑也被破坏，轰隆一声倒地，上面的东西撒了一地。  
  
不过他们不在意这些，仍然去看如何打开保险柜。樱轻轻晃了一下，里面传来一种玻璃碰撞的轻响。怕把里面的东西弄坏，樱不敢再晃它，就水平端着。鸣人凑到那密码盘旁边，对着九位数字咋舌：“如果知道密码的话就好了。要不随便试试看？”  
  
樱瞟了他一眼：“九位数字，就算是六位数的密码，也有超过——五十三万种可能性，你试试？”  
  
鸣人苦笑一声放弃了直接试。同时佐助也摇了摇头说：“这个密码盘是否有效也很难说。”意思是即使他猜对了也不一定能打开。  
  
几人对着这铁家伙犯了难，一来里面似乎有东西，而不重要的东西不至于要锁在保险柜里。二来他们徒有方向却不知道要怎么打开这个保险柜，毕竟既不能确定保险柜有多厚，也无法保证直接用查克拉切割地话会不会伤到里面的材料。  
  
樱抱着这个不大但很重的保险柜转了几圈，发现上面有个可以转动的小圆片，转开一看，露出一个锁孔——和所有的保险柜一样，这个保险柜是密码和钥匙两用的。  
  
“如果能找到钥匙就好了。”樱说。  
  
钥匙如果存在，最大的可能就是在这个疗养院最高位者的办公室，于是三人又将办公室的角角落落都搜寻了一遍，甚至把干枯盆栽里的泥土都翻出来碾碎查看，结果却一无所获。这个办公室不小，他们这样地毯式搜索完毕已经过了中午的时间，三人就坐在地上围着这个打不开的保险箱，不知该怎么办。  
  
最后樱叹了口气说：“总之先把有价值的东西带回去吧。”  
  
两人跟着点头。现在除了先带回去再想其他方式开锁也没有别的办法了。  
  
于是三人站起来，收拾了一些还需要斟酌的东西带上，由樱抱着那个保险柜，仍然保持着原来的队形回撤。一路上安安静静，没有遇到突发状况，回到宿舍走廊以后佐助让他们两个先行进入，自己一边撤退一边将防御机制又加固了一遍。  
  
TBC.


	17. 木叶遗痕

下午吃过东西以后佐助和樱一直在阅读文字资料，而鸣人就在旁边捣鼓那个保险柜。忍者最初时做的都是低贱营生，溜门撬锁这种技能是必修课，不过他们如今也是有脸面身份的群体，忍校把这一项收容在情报学课程中，名为“锁与拆卸方法”。  
  
鸣人难得在这门课上成绩还不错，基本上没有能难住他的锁，十分钟之内必开。不过不知道是否是因为这个保险柜的锁芯过于奇特还是年久生锈机关不灵的原因，他弄了大半个下午也没有弄开，到最后两腿一伸露出非常泄气的表情。  
  
樱在专心致志地看病历，佐助也只是从一大堆文书中抬头瞟了他一眼又低下头去。鸣人转动了一会儿酸痛的脖颈，盯着锁孔看了半天，又重新研究起来。  
  
此刻他们才刚刚开始了真正意义上的探索，这时候就气馁的话为免也太早了一些。  
  
樱凝神看着病历上的内容，其实倒也没有什么特别与自己看过的那些不同的标注。只不过这几封病历的病人似乎病症差不多，都是臆想症和狂躁症之类的精神不稳定症状，这些病历被收在院长办公室，樱猜测是院长同时也是这类病症的主治医师的缘故。  
  
病历不多，她看得再仔细也最终翻到最后一页，抬起头的时候看到鸣人正在用不知道哪儿弄来的细铁丝拨弄锁眼，佐助还在看手上的文书，他看的那一叠有各种各样的会议记录还有少量通信。樱从他胳膊肘下面抽出来一些帮忙看完，三人终于在天色暗下来之前整理完了今天的收获。  
  
樱首先整理了一下从酒井邦彦办公室中拿出来的病历说出了自己的分析：“酒井院长那里的病历没有什么特殊的地方，一定要说共同点的话就是病症差不多，也许是他在做这方面的研究整理。”  
  
鸣人的手撑在后面，脸上和脖子上都是因为拆锁沾上的黑灰，他垂着眼皮说：“这个锁用普通的撬法大概是不行，里面的弹簧结构已经失效了，而且整个锁的扣死方法跟我们以前见过的都完全不一样，除非整个拆下来，否则应该只有钥匙能勉强打开。”  
  
他很少下完全否定向的结论，这么笃定地说锁打不开显然是经过了完全的深思熟虑和百般研究。樱把保险箱从他手中取过来，小心地举起看着锁眼，口中说：“不知道这里有没有足够的化学药剂可以溶开……啊，不过那也不能确定会不会损伤里面的文件。”樱摇了摇头，把保险柜放到桌子上。两人一起看向还没有说话的佐助。  
  
佐助将刚才同样放在保险柜上的视线收回，把寥寥几张纸分开递给两人，一边开口道：“这些文件总体内容也没有什么奇怪的地方，但有一些不应该出现在这里的东西。”  
  
樱和鸣人接过佐助递过去的纸张各自看了一会儿。樱首先目光闪动，惊讶道：“这是——”  
  
“给木叶的收据。”佐助接过她的话头，“这样的收据不多，但有各种种类，包括设备，物资，还有资金。”  
  
“两个疑问。”樱简洁明了地说，“第一，木叶怎么会和静寂岭有往来？卡卡西老师和纲手师父从来没有提及过，如果他们知道不可能不在我们过来之前告诉一声，而且静寂岭疗养院直属于大名府管辖，也不应当擅自与外界有物质交流才对——他们会缺吗？”  
  
如她所言，这个异空间的疗养院虽然已经破败，但是根据他们的探索来看，各种各样的设施非常齐备，其中不乏娱乐休闲的所在，可以看出这个当初安抚高级军官的地方条件还是很优渥的。  
  
“第二，收据这种东西，应该在送东西的那一方手里吧。为什么开出收据的静寂岭还拿着这些收据？不是很奇怪吗？”樱非常疑惑。  
  
“会不会是因为退回了？”鸣人说出一种可能性。樱微微点头，他说的不无可能，但樱总觉得没那么简单，因为这里面没有木叶开给静寂岭的收据。  
  
“木叶的收据为什么在这里还有理由可以说，但关键在于樱所说的，为什么这间疗养院与木叶有往来。”佐助在旁边说着，又将两份会议记录递给他们，“还有这个。”  
  
会议记录上的墨色很旧，而且很多地方已经模糊不清，但各自有一处被佐助圈了出来，鲜艳的黑色让两人的视线立刻到了他圈出来的那个地方。  
  
两份会议记录上圈出的地方都是与会者名单，但是除了一系列他们不熟悉的名字和头衔之外，末尾还有一句“及木叶众若干”。  
  
“除了与疗养院有组织往来之外，木叶甚至会参加疗养院的某些会议。”佐助总结道。  
  
这文件上的字模糊不清，会议内容是什么已经完全读不出来，甚至木叶众那几个字如果不是佐助圈了出来一时半会儿那两人也看不到。他们只能知道木叶和静寂岭有一段讳莫如深的关系，但具体是什么一无所知。  
  
樱无声地叹了口气，落在纸张上的视线开始有些分神。今天他们出去这一趟本来是为了去找离开静寂岭的线索的，如今非但没有任何收获，反而陷入了更复杂的谜团之中。  
  
鸣人看了看两人的脸色，忽而说道：“其实我倒是觉得，未必要认为静寂岭和木叶有往来啊。”  
  
樱一怔，抬眼看向他，问道：“你这是什么意思？”  
  
鸣人环顾了宿舍一圈，双臂张开说：“我们身处的这个地方，已经基本可以确定是个异空间，既然如此这个异空间本身就很有可能是个虚假的存在。虚假的世界有虚假的东西，这不是很正常的事吗？”  
  
鸣人的话如同醍醐灌顶，一下让陷入没有尽头的思考的两人自拔了一些，他的思路一向与常人不同，所以也很容易在看似混乱的迷宫中打出一个突破口。虽然这些文件的真伪尚不能判断，但至少可以让他们少挂心分毫。同时樱想到了里樱故意让自己看到的虚假调令，更让她对于鸣人的话信了几分。  
  
“那么明天我们去街道上看一下吧。”樱故作轻松地说，“至少要了解一下现在是个什么状况，我已经恢复得差不多了，不会力不从心的。”  
  
鸣人咧着嘴笑：“樱酱，你刚刚醒的时候就把那个三角头怪物一刀劈死了，什么时候都很强啊！”  
  
他们刻意轻松地聊了一会儿，定下明天的探索计划，然后三人开始吃东西，随后休息。为了让樱能一觉睡到醒来的时候，佐助和鸣人让她守第一段，樱能明白他们的用意，也没多说就同意下来。  
  
三人今天的探索用时不短，等到佐助和鸣人都闭上眼睛休息时时钟已经跳到了十点。樱坐在床边对门的椅子上，台灯对着那个四四方方的保险柜。虽然在开锁方面她自知比不过鸣人，但反正当下也没事做，她只当试一试。  
  
如鸣人所言，这个锁确实复杂无比，樱按部就班地用工具试探它的结构和滑齿状态，但锁眼里的滚珠却纹丝不动，就像鸣人所说的，弹簧装置好像已经失灵了。樱放下所有工具，定定地盯着黑洞洞的锁眼：明天也可以用查克拉手刀试试，如果不行的话……难道真的只有钥匙才能打开吗？  
  
她皱眉捏了捏眉心，终于放弃了开锁，从身后的忍具袋中取除了里樱送给她的小型军刀。军刀通身都生锈了，她真不知道还有什么用，这种东西除非用蛮力捅进人的胸口才能致命吧——可是不管什么东西都能用蛮力捅进人的胸口来致命，如果这样用的话它可能就没有一点作为刀的意义了。  
  
樱伸手从桌子的另一头拿过来一张找到的砂纸，用力包住刀身，然后缓慢拉动，用最小的声音想磨一磨这把刀。好在这刀的材质不错，樱磨掉了一些锈迹以后也不见起毛边，可见金属中没有太多非金属杂质，原先应当是把不错的武器。  
  
就是不知道里樱把它送给自己的用意何在呢……  
  
“你在磨什么？”轻淡的声音响起，樱手一抖，抬头看到靠在床头的佐助正睁眼看着她。又有些尴尬又有些不知如何回答，樱勉强笑了一下说：“今天无意中找到的一把刀，反正都是武器嘛，准备磨一磨和苦无一起用。是我的声音吵醒你了吗？”  
  
“不。我刚才还没有睡。”佐助似乎真的只是听到她在磨东西才睁眼问一句，“你磨吧。等会儿早点叫我。”他是樱下一个守夜的人。  
  
樱点了点头，佐助就撇过头重新闭上眼睛。樱想了想还是暂时把刀收了起来准备明天再说，此刻她拿起了佐助下午给他们看的会议记录，试图从其中模糊的字迹里看出到底是什么样的议题。不过字迹几乎已经全部晕开和别的东西混在一起，无论她怎么根据形状猜测破译出来的都是无意义的词句。  
  
樱靠在椅背上，眨了眨干涩的眼睛，随即重新趴回桌子上想继续研究。  
  
叮——  
  
樱呼一下抬头，警觉地盯着门外。但她很快就发现刚才这细微的不知道是什么发出的声音不是门外传来的，而是自己脑子里传来的，仿佛有一根钉子在前额那里敲了一下一样。樱慢慢转动视线，看向盥洗室的方向。  
  
是在叫她过去。  
  
樱闭了闭眼睛，小心地站起身，轻声叫了鸣人和佐助两声，他们果然已经陷入了不会醒的睡眠中。于是樱打开宿舍门，向盥洗室走去。  
  
宿舍门关上后，宿舍里只剩下挂钟走针的细微响动，一直到秒针响了三百下，靠在床头的佐助睁开了眼睛，他站起身看了靠在另一边的鸣人一眼，拉开宿舍门走了出去。  
  
TBC.


	18. 夺钥战

这次里樱没有在盥洗室等她，樱打开里世界盥洗室的门走出去的时候看到对方站在走廊上无聊地用一柄小刀反复抛接，而且每次都会砸到顶上的灯管。那灯管本来就明明暗暗，现在更是一下亮一下不亮，不过配合她的动作这血腥可怖的走廊倒是少了点诡秘的气息。

“你在做什么？”樱问道。

里樱瞟了她一眼，手上的刀在空中翻转了令人眼花缭乱的数圈，发出切割空气的锋锐声响，一个呼吸以后掉落下来回到她手中。“看不出来吗？在等你。”她说话一向不客气，甚至根本不在意是否会让对话中的另一个人接上话。但樱想到她从来没有真正跟别人交流过，所以没有在这上面计较。

里樱的手腕做了个刁钻的转动，手上的刀随着转动插回身侧插刀的皮套中。她歪了歪脖子示意樱跟上他，从容地走在比起表世界才真正危险的走廊上，漫不经心地问道：“又瓶颈了？”

樱看了里樱的后脑勺一眼，虽然不知道她是如何得知的，但在这时候隐瞒并没有好处，于是她只是点点头说：“嗯，在院长办公室没有什么收获。”尤其是关于出口，一无所知。“只是知道了也许疗养院与木叶有往来这件事而已。”

“只是？表，有时候你真是傻的可爱，怪不得你的同班对你不离不弃的。”里樱开始用一个奇怪的称呼叫她，并且仍然用贬低的语气同她说话。在她这里经历了那么多诡异离奇的事情，樱早已不在乎这些，反而开始从她的一切措辞中搜寻对自己来说有用的线索。

听她的意思，木叶与静寂岭疗养院的联系可能是真的，而且这件事后面牵扯的内容很重要……

樱抬起沉思的双眼盯着里樱的背影，看了一会儿忽然开口问道：“我们……应当是一起到达这里的吧？为什么你知道的事情那么多？”

里樱微微侧过头，樱看到她的眼角因为笑容而微微弯起。她说话的时候声音里也确实有笑意：“整个里世界，就是表世界的真相，控制了这里当然就知道了一切。其实你要是在这里探索的话很快就能明白静寂岭的一切哦，不过大概你连这个疗养院都走不出去就死在走廊里了吧。”她一边说着，一边踹上了一扇翻开到外面的宿舍门，樱明显听到里面有什么东西随着她的动作狂乱地四处撞了一会儿。

樱警觉起来，她意识到这里不是没有怪物，而是因为自己和里樱在一起的缘故，怪物们被里樱的力量压制了而已。她再次开始揣测里樱的力量在这个世界已经强大到了何种地步，才会让那种几乎没有理智的怪物在她的威压下连袭击的念头都不敢兴起。这么看来自己第一次遇到那个无脸护士进入盥洗室没有攻击里樱而是直接攻击了她也是这个原因。

里樱仍然在前面悠闲地带路，樱沉默着跟在后面，很快她们就离开了宿舍区域，下楼来到了门厅。

门厅和表世界一模一样，只是脏乱可怕的程度不可同日而语。另外出去的大门已经破败，樱隐约看到外面是黑洞洞的，仿佛是地狱虚空。她紧走几步跟上踏上了另一条楼梯的里樱，两人一直向前走到院长办公室。

院长办公室的门目前还是掩着的状态，外面还缠绕着粗大的铁链。血迹半干不干地贴在锁链上，仿佛是费了很大功夫才拴上的。从门上的破洞中隐约能听到里面似乎有风声，好像是墙也穿了一样，光站在这里都有一股被寒风吹到的森冷感。

里樱在门口停下，转身看着樱说：“你们在找的钥匙就在里面。”

樱狐疑地看了她一眼，随后上前仔细地查看了一下门和锁链的情况，小心碰了碰那金属说：“那这怎么进去？”不管是真是假，总要先查探一番。

“等你准备好就可以进去。”里樱向后退了一步，把门的正面让给她，“给你最后的提醒，进去了不抱着拼死的觉悟是出不来的，表。”

樱的视线从她的脸上转移到门上，风声还在一阵一阵传来，下一个瞬间她忽然明白了这不是风声，而是一个呼吸声，低沉阴冷，来自某种庞然大物的喉中，难怪她总能闻到更浓重的血腥味从其中渗透。

“我明白了。”樱挺了挺腰背，双手成拳。她知道里樱既然特意带她来到钥匙的所在，说明钥匙和保险柜确实是很重要的东西，如果真的想弄死她，没必要设这么一个陷阱，退一万步讲，里樱以戏弄她为乐，那也要等自己弄清楚是否真的是戏弄再说。她深吸一口气，对着封锁的大门说：“我准备好了。”

咔嚓——咔嚓——咔嚓——门上的锁链在她话音刚落时纷纷松懈滑落在地，大门没有了桎梏，整个松开向内转动门扉，樱没有再看旁边的女人，独自一人走了进去。

办公室里很黑，她一进去就连外面红色的光亮都不见分毫。樱站在门口的位置，浑身的肌肉都紧到极致，五感打开观察着周围的动静，那呼吸声充盈着整个房间，她一时竟然无法判断是从什么地方传来的。

耳边忽然传来灯管中灯丝通电的细微声响，樱猛地转向左边，只见表世界已经被他们毁坏的办公桌此刻似乎还好好地立着，现在那上面的台灯正闪烁着要挣扎着亮起来。樱紧紧盯着那处，冷汗从额头滑到颈中。

灯管终于啪喳一下亮起，暗黄的灯光中樱瞪大眼睛，仿佛被扼住了咽喉。

办公桌后面坐着一个人，体型庞大到似乎是一个怪异的变种，但他身上隐约穿着沾满污秽的白大褂，头顶有稀疏的暗褐色毛发，隆起的肌肉上盘踞着一根一根爬虫一样的血管，似乎马上就要爆裂开来。他的双手以不自然的姿势趴在桌上，只见两根长长的铁楔将他钉在桌面上，血液蜿蜒而下，轻微粘腻的声响恶心又恐怖。

察觉到樱的进入，他缓慢地抬起头，樱看到他空洞的眼眶中没有眼球，两个血窟窿里正在渗出脓血，糊在其他五官也扭曲丑陋的脸上。

周围不知道哪里的壁灯一一亮起，即使如此室内也并不明亮，但樱至少能看清整个办公室的全貌了。不过没有那么多时间让她观察环境，那怪物在见到异物入侵的同时震怒起来，本来将他钉住的铁楔一分一分随着刺耳的摩擦声被拔出，很快要离开桌面——

这时樱看到怪物的脖子上光芒一闪，定睛看去，只见他的脖子上挂着一把小小的钥匙。

她迅速确定这一定是保险柜的钥匙。放在那种地方，看来只有打败他才能拿到手。樱不想延误战机，趁着怪物还没有完全脱离桎梏，脚下一蹬瞬间跳到桌面上两只脚分别踩住铁楔想让他无法脱出。

没想到这怪物的物理力量比她更强，即使樱已经在全力压制，铁楔还是在一点点拔出来，同时怪物的上半身狂乱地挣扎着，樱保持不被撞翻已经需要所有的注意力，根本没有机会去摸他脖子上的钥匙。

这种体积的怪物樱不知道要多久才能让他失去行动能力，而此刻必须要速战速决。她正抽出苦无准备给他的侧颈来一刀，就听到轻微的噗嗤一声响，紧接着小腹传来一阵剧痛。樱惊骇地后退落到一边，低头看去只见自己的腹部被溶出一个腐蚀的痕迹，且还在不断加深，这种感觉很熟悉，在四战战场上也经历过。

来不及多想，她先立即结印用水遁召唤纯水冲洗，同时樱抬眼看去，只见那怪物正张着嘴，嘴角落下来粘腻的液体掉在桌面上，褐色的桌面迅速发黑变干，完全碳化了。

浓硫酸。

樱判断出他喷射出的是什么东西，只是没想到这怪物竟然能从嘴里喷出高腐蚀的浓硫酸，还好她碰到的不多也处理及时，不然等会小腹可能会被腐蚀出一个洞来。

运起掌仙术，樱开始给自己治疗，那怪物脖子一挺，又是一股硫酸喷了出来。樱迅速后撤，随后一边给自己治疗一边快速沿着房间边缘想绕到他背后。然而随着铁楔的拔出，怪物的能力似乎在逐渐变强，喷射的浓硫酸让樱无法近身。

她心中大急，正准备随便抄起一个什么东西冲过去，就听到当啷两声——铁楔已经完全拔出来了。

她心里一凉，还没来得及判断对方行动速度，就有黑影从头罩下，樱矮下身子同时狠劲向上方侧踢，那东西勉强被踹开，樱转回正体位，看到刚才还在办公桌上的怪物被自己一脚只踹出去两步远。

防御力很高，攻击力很强，速度很快。

樱只来得及下了这些判断，那怪物已经又冲了过来。不能与他正面相抗，樱在他挥出一拳以后后仰从他手臂下钻了出去，反手抽出腰侧的一根苦无，随着对方前倾的姿势而将苦无一击钉入他的侧腰，同时另一只手带着查克拉一掌拍在苦无柄尾意图将它推得更深。

然而就像卡进石头，后面那一掌连一厘米都没有推进去。樱只能先顺势撤开避免被那拳头或者硫酸碰到，现在她已经没有那么多余裕来治疗自己了。

怪物体型庞大，动作却非常灵敏，他几乎和樱撤退时同时转身，再次追击，樱完全没有机会碰触他的脖子再抓住那把晃来晃去的小钥匙。这房间对于办公室来说很大，但对于战场来说就很小，樱无法完全施展开身手，而且樱发现无论是查克拉怪力也好，忍术也好，还有苦无千本也好，对怪物的伤害都微乎其微，不过这其中纯物理攻击比忍术更有效果。

避开怪物的一拳，樱跳起来同时抬起一腿砸了下来，怪物的肩膀被她压得一沉。

“嗬啊啊啊啊——”樱低吼着持续加力，怪物终于单膝跪倒在地，但樱发现他喉头滚动，知道他又要喷吐硫酸了，于是无奈退开，果然随后就是一大堆硫酸泼在她刚刚位置的地面上，发出滋滋的声响。

樱弓腰驼背，死死盯着站起身的怪物，大口大口地喘着气，让充足的氧气前往自己的大脑和肌肉。她身上有多处硫酸擦伤和被击中的淤伤，腰部肌肉和左腿大腿骨也在隐隐作痛，樱知道必须要有打开局面的方法，否则自己在这永动机一般的怪物面前必定没有多少胜算。

怪物冲了过来，樱没来得及继续撤退，只能近距离硬扛。他们同样坚硬的胳膊抵在一起，樱紧张地观察着他的喉咙，如果这时候喷出硫酸那么她可避不开。

然而一直到樱逐渐抬起他压下来的胳膊并从另一边挥拳击退他，怪物也没有喷射浓硫酸。

樱脑中灵光一闪，她似乎发现了他喷射浓硫酸的规律性。为了求证这一点她开始频繁与怪物近身，多次试探以后她发现两次硫酸之间有大概五秒的空隙，也就是这五秒他无法进行远程攻击。

要用这五秒的空隙夺得胜利——樱眼珠转动，很快就定下计划。明显物理攻击对怪物更有效，而说到物理攻击的极致，那就是“炸药”。起爆符到现在她还一张都没用，因为这里空间狭小，用起爆符无异于自杀。但只要在他体内爆炸，樱相信只要有掩体保护应该不至于陷自己于重伤或死亡。

她盯上了怪物的后脖颈。眼睛从周围陈设墙一一划过，樱的手摸到身后的忍具袋，随即她一愣——苦无已经没有了，现在剩在忍具袋里的只有里樱给她的那把生锈的小刀。

连锋利的苦无都无法将怪物的皮肉破坏多少，樱实在不知道这把小刀能划开几分深度。但现在没时间顾虑这么多了，樱咬咬牙摸出那把刀反手握在手上，同时纵身跳到会客区的沙发，挥手划开皮垫子，沙发里面的填充物被她扬起来挡住怪物的视线。怪物胡乱撕弄了一番，虽然看不清但还是喷出了一口硫酸。

就是现在！

樱趁着这个空档凌空跃起跳到怪物的脖子上，骑着他的后颈确定摸不到钥匙，这才举起刀狠狠划下去。

原本担心这锈刀划不来，樱用了十二分的力气。令她震惊的是当锈迹斑斑的刀面碰到怪物的脖子时，就像热刀劈豆腐一般轻松，她如此大力下去，怪物的脖子几乎要被她切断。

不过怪物似乎并没有因为脖子被切开而丧失攻击力，他甚至反手一拳打在樱锁住他脖子的小腿上，樱听到咔嚓一声响且剧痛无比，知道大概是胫骨断裂。但随即怪物的动作莫名迟钝下来，没有继续攻击。

忍着疼痛，樱以快到有残影的速度摸出起爆符折叠塞进怪物的创口，随后反身一跃撤退到最远的角落，把办公桌后面的柜子踹倒作为掩体，刚刚跳进去就听到轰隆的巨响——

声浪在一瞬间止息，樱知道这是因为距离爆炸源过于近的短暂性失聪，同时而来的还有眩晕和作呕感，与此相比胫骨断裂的疼痛反倒没有那么明显了。

不知道过了多长时间，樱终于从掩体后勉强晃悠着站起身。壁灯竟然没有被炸灭，台灯也只是翻倒在地，光还亮着，扇形的光线照到那个庞然大物的身上，在对面的墙上照出巨大的阴影。樱慢慢走过去，怪物已经纹丝不动，他的头颅乃至整个胸腔都被炸开，露出里面黑红的腔子。樱蹲下身在血污中找了一会儿，找到了那把小小的铜色钥匙，连同手上的刀一起塞进忍具袋。

大脑在持续地嗡嗡作响，樱正要站起身，忽然看见血污中还有一个金属的东西。她眯着眼睛试探了几次才把那个东西拿起来——这是一个和木叶医院规制差不多的名牌，用来别在胸口上的那种，上面写着“院长 酒井邦彦”。

樱漠然地看了一眼穿着白大褂的怪物尸体，扔下名牌跌跌撞撞往外走。

走廊上空荡荡的，里樱竟并没有在外面等她。樱靠着墙向下楼的地方走了几步，眩晕和疼痛终于让她不能前进，她正要解开百豪之印复原，却直接眼前一黑，摔倒在地。

TBC.


	19. 猜疑之始

樱是在一种熟悉的嗡嗡声中醒来的。她的脑子还是一片混沌，几乎感受不到四肢的存在，用了很大的力气眼皮才微微睁开一条缝。渗入眼帘的是一种红惨惨的光，于是樱明白了自己仍然身陷里世界的混乱与污浊中。浑身的肌肉都过于酸痛无法用力，爆炸带来的头晕目眩也没有好转多少，所以樱怀疑自己没有失去意识太久，可能在五分钟以内。  
  
随着嗡嗡声的持续，樱感觉到力量逐渐回到体内。她终于得以几乎完全睁开眼睛，这次看清了灯光来源于头顶许多灯管组成的无影灯——原来从病人的角度看无影灯是这个样子的——樱鬼使神差地想到。随后她吃力地转动滞涩的眼珠，这次看到了是什么在发出那个熟悉的声音。  
  
里樱站在她躺着的手术床旁边，一只手放在她的腹部正在施行掌仙术。那个巨大的腐蚀创口自己当时没有完全复原，只是草率地让它不要暴露在空气中而已。  
  
虽然觉得不是最要紧的事，但樱还是轻声开口问道：“你也会医疗忍术吗？”她的声音哑得出奇，嗓子里似乎还卡着血。  
  
里樱头也不抬，似乎也没有因为她的醒转而惊讶或者放心：“你会的我都会，你不会的我也会。”  
  
樱默默无言，等待着对方将自己治疗完毕。尽管里樱一直对她表现出刻薄不耐的样子，但是治疗的时候倒是十分仔细，很快她身上大大小小的伤口都愈合得差不多了，樱只觉得小腹那里还有点抽筋，以及体力不足，其他状态都恢复到了一般水平。  
  
里樱收回传递着查克拉的手，上上下下看了樱一眼，然后开始脱衣服。  
  
樱还没有从单枪匹马打败怪物的劫后余生中反应过来，愣愣地盯着她问道：“你做什么？”  
  
里樱已经把外套和战斗裙脱了下来，纤细劲瘦的身段在黯淡的红光中有种别样的美感。  
  
自己的身材其实不错。樱不合时宜地想。  
  
女人没有停下动作，她把外衣下面的锁链衫以及鞋子也脱了下来，现在身上就只剩下运动型内衣和短裤。她看着樱一副愚不可及的模样说：“你想穿着这一身回去，告诉他们两个你半夜出来浴血奋战了一场吗？”  
  
樱一抖，这才发现自己的衣服已经破败不堪，这样穿回去真不知道要如何解释。于是她伸手接过里樱递给她的衣服，正要道谢却又犹豫着说：“你，那你穿什么？”  
  
“就算我在这个世界裸奔也与你无关。”里樱冷淡地说。  
  
樱忽然觉得这个自己的性格非常像某个时间段的佐助，明明做着有利于别人的事，但一定要嘴上不饶人。  
  
想着也许她作为意识体，衣服这种东西也是可以随着意识生成的，樱也就不再关心她要怎么办，毕竟里樱说得对，她现在还是管好自己比较好。  
  
樱穿上里樱给自己一样的衣服以后又把忍具袋也交换了一下，她的忍具袋里面因为刚才的消耗，内容物已所剩无几。樱只把小刀擦干血迹再把拼死换来的钥匙拿出来，就没有再清点什么。  
  
目光落在那把小刀上时，樱想到刚才对怪物使用时的效果，脑海中忽然浮现起前几天的经历：她刚刚从失智状态苏醒的时候，用三角头的砍刀轻松地劈开了他的头。如今看来未必是她愤怒使然的原因。  
  
“里，”她用了和对方称呼自己相对的叫法，几乎赤裸的里樱抬头看她，“是不是……里世界的存在，只有里世界的武器和力量才能生效？”  
  
即使是一把破旧的小刀，也比精钢锋锐的苦无更好用，顺便也能解释为什么里樱在这个世界强大至斯，是因为她本就是这个世界的那种力量体。  
  
里樱似笑非笑地看着她，半晌终于施舍性地点了一下头：“就是这样。”  
  
樱闭上眼睛。要是她体力充沛，真的很想跟这个女人好好打上一架，把那张在自己头上还多少要爱惜一下的脸上的笑容一拳打没。  
  
明明她知道增加他们自保能力的方法，偏偏不告诉自己，任由她在鬼门关一趟一趟溜达，还要成日为鸣人和佐助会不会被偷袭担忧。但现在她太累了，而且在里世界，她连里樱的一根小手指估计都扳不过，跟她吵闹没有好处。  
  
里樱见樱隐忍着没有生气的模样，撇了撇嘴说：“总之，你还可以在这里休息——”她煞有介事地看了看自己空无一物的手腕，仿佛上面有一块计时精准的手表，“十分钟，十分钟以后我就不能保证鸣人和佐助还是不是睡着的了。”说到这儿的时候，她莫名笑了一声，樱不知道她为什么笑，也不想问，因为里樱实在乖张的很。  
  
但反正还有时间，樱想问一些她更加在意的事情：“里，刚才……我杀死那个怪物的时候看到地上那个名牌上写的是酒井邦彦。为什么那怪物身上会有酒井院长的名牌？”  
  
里樱耸耸肩说：“一个人在自己的工作地点随身带着自己的名牌，是很奇怪的事吗？”  
  
樱惊愕地看着她：“你是说那个怪物原来就是酒井邦彦？”  
  
“嗯。”里樱平淡地说，“里世界的每一个怪物都曾经是一个表世界的灵魂。现在觉得杀了他们会心有愧疚了吗？”她斜睨着樱。  
  
樱沉默下来。为了自己和被困在这里的同伴，她不可能因为杀死这些已经成为怪物的存在而产生矫情的怜悯，只不过想到那些曾生为人的人们沦落为毫无理智的恶灵，她还是感到些许悲凉。  
  
并不打算把这种情绪说给眼前的女人听，樱换了个话题：“你说过调查静寂岭的真相就能出去，我不明白要怎么达成。”就算得知真相又怎样？难道最后会有人说着恭喜通关然后把时空钥匙奉上？  
  
里樱高深莫测地看着她，忽然反问：“你玩过九连环吗？”  
  
“你知道我玩过。”樱没什么表情地回答，“最高拆卸记录两分五十四秒。”略逊于奈良鹿丸的两分五十秒。  
  
“在你真正拆下来第一个环之前，前面的环总是在拆下又装上，看上去只是在做无用功而已。”里樱说，“慢慢拆吧。”  
  
她这么一说樱反而更加不安，总觉得在静寂岭这一潭死水下沉溺着一些惊天秘密，如果要出去就要揭开它，但揭开它未必就是好事。她独自斟酌了一会儿，想再问里樱一些问题，里樱却闭上眼睛对她后面的话都充耳不闻一般。樱无奈，只好坐在手术床上单纯地休息，手中把玩着夺下来的钥匙。  
  
夺钥匙的险象环生让她想起了当年七班三人夺取卡卡西身上的铃铛，如今看来不用拼命的活动确实永远无法真正激发人的斗志。而且当自己这边只剩下她一人，樱突然感受到了那种背后了无依靠的孤独与决绝。  
  
置于死地而后生，樱想也许就是这种感觉。  
  
十分钟很快就到了，尽管樱仍然浑身疲倦又酸痛，里樱还是一副没打算让她多待的样子。走出门之前，樱忽然想到了什么，问道：“里，我出来的时候你不在外面，到哪里去了？”  
  
她已经准备好了接受一个“与你无关”或者“我凭什么要在外面等你”之类的回答，没想到里樱并没有回避这个问题，只淡淡地说：“去处理一些别的事情而已。”  
*   
樱回到表世界，悄悄走进宿舍，佐助和鸣人仍然睡着，只不过佐助翻了个身，看上去没有任何异动。她抬眼看了一眼挂钟，挂钟上的时间距离她出去只过了二十分钟。樱想到刚才差点要了自己命的那一场战斗，现在又安全地呆在队友身边，刹那间真觉恍如隔世。  
  
她坐在桌子旁边，松下肌肉把下巴搁在手背上，盯着桌上的保险柜，准确地说是盯着那个钥匙孔，幽深又黑洞。有了钥匙的当下她甚至觉得自己已经能通过那小小的孔洞窥见其中的内容。樱从口袋中拿出那把钥匙，对着钥匙孔比划了一会儿，一种强烈的欲望敦促她现在就打开保险柜一探究竟。  
  
但是樱知道自己不能这么做，这样她没法向佐助和鸣人解释钥匙是从哪儿来的。  
  
不反光的古旧钥匙在她指缝中翻转，消失又出现。樱终于还是把它收了起来。  
  
过了一个小时，樱听到后面有人轻声叫她，她浑身一抖，回头看到佐助已经醒了，正直直地看着她：“换我来守夜，你休息吧。”  
  
听了他说的话，樱终于发现自己确实很累。刚才因为对死亡的恐惧，她将自身的潜能全然激发出来，即使经过了里樱的治疗，此刻也因为体力透支而感到疲倦，脑子很清楚，但肌肉已经开始叫嚣着不能再挪动。并非做好了战斗的万全准备，她撑到现在已经接近强弩之末。  
  
樱于是点点头起身走到床边靠在佐助刚才靠着的地方，正准备闭上眼睛，佐助低头看了一眼问道：“你出去了吗？”  
  
樱一惊，随着他的视线看到自己从桌子走过来的地上有一点淡淡的水痕。  
  
大概是盥洗室沾在她鞋底的水。  
  
佐助是个心思细腻的人，樱知道如果当着面欺骗他立刻就会被揭穿，所以故作轻松地说：“嗯，刚才去了一趟厕所。”所以会去湿漉漉的盥洗室，她说的都是真话，只不过去盥洗室不是为了上厕所。  
  
佐助一脸不赞同，大概是不能理解已经到了这种境地为什么还要考虑到一个专门的地方去体面地排泄——直接在门口才正常。但他没有多说什么，只皱了皱眉叮嘱道：“下次不要一个人过去。”  
  
“好的，佐助君，下次上厕所我叫你一起。”樱严肃地承诺了一句，佐助点点头坐在她刚才坐的椅子上。樱以为自己还要酝酿一会儿睡意，而事实是当她的眼皮一闭上，几乎立刻就睡着了。  
  
TBC.


	20. 制药厂

樱确定自己这一觉睡了很长时间，最直观的证据是她醒来的时候看到挂钟上的时针已经指向了数字“10”。一开始她还以为是自己看错了，眯着眼睛仔细的分辨了一会儿，发现确实已经快要十点。她一个激灵爬起来，坐在她旁边的鸣人吓了一跳。  
  
“怎么了，樱酱，做噩梦了吗？”他一脸关切地靠过来问。  
  
樱眼神清明地看着鸣人还有从桌子那边给了自己一眼的佐助，揉着隐隐作痛的额头说：“我怎么睡到这个时间……佐助君，暗示之楔起不了作用吗？”  
  
“我没有用暗示之楔。”佐助说，“我查看过，你是在正常的睡眠里。”  
  
正常的睡眠可不会让她毫无警惕之心地睡到十点钟。樱看上去像是被自己的身体背叛了一样很懊恼，鸣人拍了拍她的肩膀安慰道：“没关系的，樱酱，我和佐助商量了一下，觉得你前段时间受到静寂岭的影响太大，大脑一定处在很混乱劳累的状态中，能多休息一下也好，反正我们不知道要在这里呆多长时间，不用太争分夺秒……”  
  
樱倏地抬起头看他：“不用太争分夺秒？”她神经质一般再看向明显没有和鸣人意见相左的佐助，不可思议地说：“你们觉得现在是可以悠闲睡觉的时候吗？我们要尽快彻底调查这个地方，然后找到出去的线索。留在这里不知道还会遇到什么危险，而且也不知道外界是什么情况，我们没有到达真正的静寂岭，师父他们也许正在寻找我们的下落。我真不明白你们在想什么——”  
  
她的话说到后面已经带上了激动的口气，鸣人和佐助却只是静静地看着她，不反驳也不生气，几乎是如同长辈一样宽容温和。樱在烦躁中感受到一种很强的违和，两人奇怪的平静让她停住了话头，皱眉看着他们。  
  
鸣人倾身摸了摸她的头发温柔地说：“樱酱，没关系的，我和佐助知道呆在这个地方久了就会心神不宁，不是你的错。”  
  
“不是——”樱一愣，正想说这跟他们呆在什么地方没有关系，却一下想到刚才突如其来的火气。她确实因为两个人纵容自己睡这么长时间而懊恼，但这种懊恼是针对她自己的，完全没有指责他们两人的必要，而不知怎的她就是这么口无遮拦地说了出来。  
  
樱还没有意识到他所说的这种心神不宁是什么意思，只当是自己在这死寂的鬼城神经衰弱的原因，松下背上的肌肉说道：“有可能吧……抱歉，可能确实我的大脑有点疲劳，说话不过脑子的缘故。”  
  
鸣人没有放任她这样自责下去，他抱住樱的肩膀，拍着她的背像哄孩子一样安慰道：“不是的，樱酱，这个地方在影响我们的情绪，让我们不断往极端和负面的方向走。这算是种陷阱，只要提醒自己不要被控制就行了。”  
  
他的话终于让樱心中的焦虑渐渐放下来，总是能在适当的时候给予同伴最深挚援手的鸣人一直以来都很能安抚别人的情绪，对樱也是如此。樱深吸一口气，趴在鸣人的肩膀上整理了一下情绪，点了点头回抱了他一下以后坐直身子：“我明白了。那么——”她向四周环顾一圈，“有没有水？我想洗个脸，然后赶紧出发吧。”  
  
佐助指了指房间的一角：“干净的水。”那里放着一个铁皮桶，樱下床走过去看到里面还有半桶清水。她撩起来一些打湿了一块充当毛巾的碎布，将自己的脸还有脖子和手好好擦了一遍，转过身时佐助和鸣人觉得她看上去已经恢复了平时冷静理智的模样，就是眼珠还是有点红，显然让她惭愧的睡眠其实并没有带来充足的休息。  
  
鸣佐二人已经吃过了东西，樱也随便吃了一点，收拾好装备确定彼此的状态以后他们就决定开始去静寂岭的街道探索。出门之前樱似乎想到了什么，她对两人说：“如果看到化学试剂的话叫我去看一下，我觉得这个保险柜的锁还是不要奢望找到钥匙了，我可以试试配一点酸溶剂把它腐蚀开。”  
  
他们点点头表示明白。  
  
走廊上的陷阱和幻术仍然没有被触发过的痕迹，三人小心地绕开自己布置的机关，一直来到安静的门厅。佐助推开大门，确定没有异状以后他们依次走了出来。  
  
街道上一切如旧，白茫茫的大雾缠绕在所有建筑边周边，仿佛冻住了一切，周围空无一人，如名字般只有死寂而已。  
  
他们沿着过来的那条主干道找到进入静寂岭不远就碰到的那个十字路口，站在樱曾用来识别疗养院位置的小镇地图前。樱说自己先把这地图临摹下来，让两人关注一下周围的动静。鸣人佐助应声站在她两边注意周围的情况，樱取出卷轴和笔开始抄录地图。中途她用余光看了看两人的表现，有种奇怪的感觉是，他们两个好像并不像那天去查探院长办公室时那么紧张，似乎没有那么担心迷雾中是否隐藏着什么怪物。  
  
不过樱没时间深究这种一闪而逝的错觉，她快速地以最准确的方式把地图抄录出来，吹了吹墨水让它干得彻底一些。差不多干了以后樱招呼两人过来看。  
  
小镇虽然不大，但如果就让三个人搜查的话还是很艰巨的工作量，而且他们又不能分散开以免任何一方遭遇不测，所以相当于只有一支队伍。对着地图商量以后他们决定先放过民居，只在非生活区域进行调查，最终今天的目标是一间制药厂。  
  
制药厂距离疗养院的距离不近，不过他们认为这样同样与医疗有关的地方可能能找到具有更多联系的线索，再者说药品也是他们需要囤积的重要物资之一，所以才选择先到那里去。由于雾气导致灰蒙蒙的街道能见度很低，三人没有快速行进，只按着地图徒步半个小时以后站在了门口涂装上印着“静寂岭药品研发与制造中心”的地方。  
  
警卫室中没有人，他们进入翻找了一阵，樱拿起值班记录，发现最后一次值班记录的日期是四十二年前的冬天。鸣人凑上来看了一眼，皱眉道：“怎么会有这么古旧的东西还留在这里？”樱没有说话，她拿着值班记录翻动了一会儿，这一天并没有什么访客过来，除了日期空无一物。  
  
先把这个东西带上，三人一起向里面走。  
  
制药厂大概可以分成三个区域，他们面对的东西两面从建筑制式上来看应该分别是制造车间和人员办公处。最北面隐隐约约还有一个非常高大的建筑，有可能是仓库。  
  
为了整合文字资料，他们先去了办公楼。楼中的状况和疗养院差不多，都没什么大的破坏痕迹，但是也并不非常清爽。  
  
一楼大概是类似于清洁人员和杂务呆的地方，堆积了很多用具和生活用品，几乎没有文字材料，也没有什么可疑的地方。他们迅速转了一圈以后上了二楼。二楼开始有了一间一间的办公室，分管各方面主要事务的要人都有。文字材料很多，不过几乎都是关于制药厂的生产的，要全部盘点清楚今天一天的时间显然不够，所以他们只能大略看过然后放下，上了三楼。  
  
三楼的办公室没有二楼那么多了，显然是身居要职者的所在。刚刚上楼梯旁边第一间上面的暗金色锈迹斑斑的牌子上就写着“财务处”，三人对视一眼，先行进入了这个房间。  
  
财务处里有几个非常大的立柜，里面装满一个一个同样规格的硬壳文件。虽然柜子锁着，但这种程度的锁在樱手中一个回合都撑不住就被连门硬生生地掰了下来，三人各自拿起一本文件翻看。  
  
里面都是制药厂的资金流水，密密麻麻的数据让人看着就头疼。樱翻了几页正准备开下一个柜子，就听到鸣人“嗯？”了一声。  
  
佐助和她一起转头看去，只见鸣人将文件竖起来指着细密的数据中的一行让他们看：“你们看这个。”  
  
他指着的地方是一项汇入款，数额不大，但是汇入方记录的是“木叶”。樱立刻将他手中的文件接过来仔细看了一下那一项。这行数据却其实非常模糊，只有金额和汇入时间，是四十三年前的夏天。备注一栏和其他数据不一样，空空荡荡，完全没有解释因由。  
  
佐助说道：“看来不仅跟疗养院，木叶与这个制药厂也有交易。”  
  
三人脸上都露出凝重的神色。虽然其实木叶和火之国境内的制药厂有交易是很正常的事情，并且这是四十多年前的账目，那时候木叶建起来都没多久，医疗方面想必十分落后，需要借助外力也说得过去。只不过处在这种地方的这种时候，发现了木叶跟静寂岭越来越讳莫如深的交流，让身处其中的七班三人实在不能不多心。  
  
尽管如此，他们也打算先将这里作为下一次的重点排查地点，先放过了其他柜子，离开财务处查看其他办公室。办公室里都有不少也许对制药厂来说非常重要但是三人认为完全没有价值的文件。除此以外，还有的办公室里的办公桌上放着已经陈旧发黄，看不出面容的家庭合照，大概是当年工作人员在这里辛苦工作时的慰藉。  
  
三楼尽头是办公楼最后的楼梯，楼梯走到底是铁栅栏门和玻璃，完全锁住了，看样子好像是天台。樱抬起一脚踹开了铁栅栏门，等玻璃掉干净以后他们走到天台上。这里只有一些垃圾，其他完全没有什么，唯一的收获就是天色看起来已经出现了变暗的迹象。  
  
“这里的时间流速是不是也不太正常？”樱猜测性地问，“这时间也过得太快了吧？”  
  
“也许是。”鸣人将地上的一块泡沫塑料踢开，随口说。  
  
“天黑时最好不要在这里行动，今天的调查先到这里。”佐助最后总结道。其他两人认可了他的看法，回到三楼先把财务处尽可能多的账本带上，离开办公楼以后在樱的建议下他们快速到制造车间里搜寻了一些化学药品，这才离开了制药厂。  
  
回到疗养院仍然是按部就班设置禁制，这次佐助在门厅也设了几个陷阱。三人搬着账簿回到宿舍，这才发现时间已经到了下午五点，并不是流速不对，而是他们调查时过于专注，忘记了时间流逝而已。毕竟来回路程就有一个多小时，加上细致入微的地毯式调查，用这么长时间不奇怪。  
  
既然已经回来了，三人也不打算再出去。打开灯，佐助和鸣人一起阅读账簿，樱拖出来一张桌子，把今天搜罗回来的化学试剂瓶一个个摆好，然后开始配比试剂，保险柜就放在她手边。  
  
一时间宿舍里只剩下翻动纸张和玻璃容器碰撞的声响。  
  
鸣人看着看着，忽然闻到一股非常刺鼻的气味，他皱眉去寻找气味来源，正好就看到樱举着两个试管面向他们两人：“鸣人，佐助君，麻烦你们拿着这两个开门反应一会儿，这个气味太大了，吸多了不好。”  
  
两个男人应声站起来，接过樱手上的试管，佐助问：“要多久？”  
  
樱想了想：“三十秒就行。”于是两人点头开门，把试管放在通风的地方，三十秒以后拿回房间。  
  
樱已经把保险柜放在了面前，看到两人回来，简单道谢后接过两个试管，倒进同一个容器。透明量杯中的液体最终变成了清浅的淡绿色泽。  
  
樱无声地呼出一口气，取过一个细长的玻璃滴管，从量杯中吸出来一点，伸向钥匙孔，一边说：“一般来说，应该可以用这个腐蚀大多数金属锁芯……”  
  
她将滴管口伸进钥匙孔中，轻轻捏了捏胶头。两个男人都紧紧盯着她的动作。樱大概滴了三滴的量，然后把滴管放回量杯，抬头看着钟：“等十秒。”  
  
这十秒三人一句话都没说，直到樱伸出手拉动保险柜锁盘。  
  
咔嚓——  
  
三人的心都是猛烈一跳。  
  
灰尘从保险柜门缝隙中冒出，随着尖锐的摩擦声，这个厚重的保险柜被樱慢慢拉开。  
  
TBC.


	21. 秘辛

三人几乎是口干舌燥地等着樱把保险柜打开，同时也紧张地提防是否会发生什么常识外的突然危机。樱中间停了一会儿，让他们先含一颗解毒药丸在口中避免毒物，然后再以很慢的速度打开保险柜，一是防止危险，二也是保险柜太久没有打开，里面锈卡沉重的原因。  
  
在他们虎视眈眈地监视下，保险柜整个门终于被樱打开。没有毒针毒液之类的东西喷射出来，也没有像机关陷阱一样触发静寂岭发生什么事情，就是单纯地开了而已。里面黑洞洞的，樱小心地用湿布擦掉柜口厚重的灰尘，发现唯一的空间里放着一个玻璃盒子。  
  
玻璃盒子比保险柜里面的空间小不了多少，几乎是贴边放进去的，两边各有一厘米左右的缝隙。让佐助递了一双橡胶手套给她，樱戴上后一点一点把玻璃盒子拿了出来，里面除了这个玻璃盒子以外别无他物。  
  
玻璃盒面上已经覆盖了厚厚一层擦也擦不掉的污垢，从外面看不清里面装的是什么。不过好在玻璃盖只是合上去的，并没有熔死也没有锁，只要一揭就能揭开。  
  
樱把手放在玻璃盖上，向两人看了一眼，他们都微微点头以后才开始发力。只听到咔嚓一声，玻璃盖被樱打开，露出盒子里装的东西。整整一叠都是薄薄的纸和文件，最上面一张是照片，已经有点发黄。  
  
樱把照片拿起来，三人只稍微看了几秒就几乎一起脸色骤变。  
  
照片上的人不少，一共有五个，看上去都是要人，以十分挺拔的态度面对镜头，其中大多数他们都不认识，除了左数第二个。  
  
那是一个中年男人，留着一把尚且是黑褐色的小胡子，略显严肃地看着镜头，眉头微微皱起，似乎并不想在画面上出现一般。  
  
三人陷入了诡异的沉默，半晌鸣人才干巴巴地说：“左数第二个……不会是三代目吧？”他说话的语气小心翼翼好像在讲笑话，想让两人反驳自己确定这是错觉，但事实上两人无法反驳。  
  
这个中年人的长相就算是曾经长年离村的佐助也不会忘记。此人曾经在担任了第三代火影之后又因为四代目火影的牺牲而重新管理起木叶的事务，是一位受人尊敬和爱戴的崇高领导者，自身在忍术上的造诣也相当高，乃培养出威震忍界的三忍的传奇人物——猿飞日斩。  
  
“应该就是三代目。”樱艰难地说，“就是不知道他和别人的合影为什么在静寂岭，而且还锁在这种保险箱里面。”她将照片翻过来，后面倒是还有一行钢笔墨迹，已经稍微有点变糊：火之历35年××会议与会者合影留念。  
  
会议名称完全分辨不出来，可以确定的是，参加这个会议的都是重要人物——三人稍微推算一下就知道，新历火之历35年的时候，日斩已经是三代目火影了，而他尚且不能站在照片中间。  
  
作为火影的三代目到了静寂岭参加过一个重要会议，为什么此前木叶从来没说也没记录过？其他两人便也罢了，樱自认已经将档案室中五十年来所有的重要卷宗都阅读过，却没有丝毫印象曾读到过三代目的这次外务。  
  
一张照片上面的信息有限，三人再震惊也只能先把它放下来去看盒子里其他东西。里面几乎都是信，他们一边仔细研读一边交换，宿舍中的时钟指针在三人阅读时一圈又一圈地转动。  
  
看完盒子里的文件以后，三代目的照片出现在这里似乎已经不是那么大不了的事情了。  
  
这盒子里的信件，寄件人全部是各国的忍村领导者甚至国家大名，而收件人都是他们知道的那个不应当是院长的院长——酒井邦彦，信件内容更是让三人似乎窥见了某个陈旧秘密露出海面的冰山一角。  
  
从信件内容来看，静寂岭疗养院虽然处在火之国境内，但似乎是个中立——或者说被中立——地带，即使是非战争时期，也有各国的忍者被送到这里来，美其名曰“疗养”，但樱发现大概没有那么简单。信件下面压着的纸张全部是名单，不知道是随信一起寄过来的还是另外寄的，她只扫了几眼就发现名单中有几个最近知道的熟悉名字——院长办公室中的病历对象。  
  
他们隐隐约约察觉这是一个静寂岭与五大国甚至各个国家的一个交易，不过即使是通信他们也用了非常隐晦乃至暗号性的语言，只知道他们会定期送一些忍者到疗养院来，一时半会儿还分辨不出这云诡波谲的秘密全貌。  
  
“这——这件事从来没有听纲手婆婆和卡卡西老师说起过啊。”鸣人低声说。  
  
樱回应道：“他们大概也不知道，不然我们被发配到这里他们不会什么都不告诉我们的。”她仍然坚持着最初的看法。  
  
佐助看了她一眼，冷不丁开口道：“卡卡西不知道还可以理解，以五代目和三代目的关系，以及五代目本身的身份，她难道会一点都不知道三代目与静寂岭的来往吗？”  
  
樱被他的问题问住，一时答不上来。她不得不承认自己有所私心，因为看起来静寂岭疗养院在做一件见不得人的可怕事件：把人送到这种医疗机构来，她瞬间就想到的就是大蛇丸做过的那些不人道实验。樱不想自己敬重的师父牵扯其中，更不想知道纲手明明多少了解这件事却对她闭口不提，什么都不告诉她就让她来了这鬼气森森的死寂之地。  
  
不过眼下纲手知不知道这件事不是最重要的，樱叹了一口气，把信件整理好。虽然有一条模糊的线索已经在她脑海中呈现，但因为她现在情绪混乱糟糕，竟然一时整理不出来。  
  
鸣人倒是似乎没有受太大的影响，不知道是不是因为他仍然抱着“这里给我们看到的东西未必都是真的”这种想法的缘故。他皱眉说：“可是，不管怎么样，这么看来没有什么能离开这里的线索啊。”  
  
虽然里樱对樱说过，找到这个地方的真相就能找到出去的路，但樱自己都不知道这是什么道理，更无法解释给两人听，也只能在此时保持缄默。  
  
好不容易打开了保险柜，他们却除了陷入更大的谜团以外一无所获，即使是这三人也不免沮丧，一时都没怎么说话，樱把信件一封一封放回去的时候佐助和鸣人沉默着准备晚饭。  
  
进食总是能够让生物安静轻松些许。樱一边吃着自己的那份罐头一边思考，强迫自己放下个人情绪以后思路终于清晰了一些。  
  
佐助倒了三杯热水，分别递给樱和鸣人，端起自己那杯的时候开口说：“我有一个猜测。”  
  
两人一起看向他：“是什么？”  
  
“要想怎么出去，就要知道我们现在在哪里。”佐助慢条斯理地说，“也就是明白这个异空间的性质。”这方面的问题三人之中只有他最敏感，毕竟只有他能依靠瞳力发现时空间的异常。  
  
“你指什么？”樱还有点不明白。  
  
佐助指了指樱整理好放在一边的信件、照片还有她带回来还没细看的值班记录：“你们发现了吗？我们现在所找到的所有文字资料，时间全部至少在四十多年前。”  
  
鸣樱两人点点头，他们觉得大概是还没有完全搜索仔细的原因。  
  
佐助却说：“按照常理，像财务处这种地方不会把四十多年前的账本还留在办公室，至少要送到仓库或者陈旧档案室去。而且值班记录这种东西就算他们遇到突发状况撤离也一定会留下最新记录，而制药厂最后一次记录就是四十多年前。再者说这些文件纸张并没有经过特别的防护，就这样放在室内四十几年就算不被虫蛀也会有其他损坏，目前看起来却只是老旧而已。最后，你们就不觉得这个地方的所有设施都很——旧式吗？”  
  
佐助很少一次性说这么多话，他清清冷冷的声音仿佛一盆冰水将两人从头浇到脚，电光火石之间浮现在他们脑海中的是疗养院门厅的转盘式电话，街道上数量寥寥的电线杆，而且没有看到任何高级的交通工具。  
  
看着他们的脸色，佐助知道两人应该已经几乎明白了自己的意思，最后总结道：“我们大概身处在过去的静寂岭中。”他的手指敲了敲那份值班记录，“四十二年前的静寂岭。”  
  
虽然早就猜测他们处在不同于现世的时间流中，但当真正有证据证明这一点的还是不得不脊背发寒。而且这样一个距离正确时间线如此久远的空间竟然以如此稳定的方式困住了他们三人，实在难以想象是怎样的力量。不过也只有这种解释能说明刚才佐助所说的那一切不合理。  
  
“我们为什么会掉进这个时间点呢？不对，”樱梦呓一样说，“这个静寂岭为什么会停留在四十二年前这个时间点呢？”  
  
“不知道。”佐助摇摇头，“也许四十二年前发生了一件事，使得这个时间点停滞并从原来的时间流中割裂出来，成了一个不稳定的空间。”  
  
鸣人一直没有说话，他只静静听着他们两人讨论，盯着桌子上的文字材料，捧着的水杯一口水都没喝。  
  
TBC.


	22. 高烧

今天接受的信息量太大，三人各自按照自己的思路思考整件事情，吃完饭以后都没怎么说话。  
  
一直到安排今天晚上的守夜时，樱才在佐助开口之前说：“今天我来守最后一班。”  
  
鸣人看向她说：“樱酱，你不用——”他知道樱是因为不想让自己再守完夜以后一觉睡很晚，她守最后一班的话就要直接守到天亮了。但是无论是他也好，佐助也好都觉得这没什么不对，樱的恢复大概需要不少次充足的睡眠。  
  
樱只摇了摇头，脸色很坚定。两位男性知道她一旦决定了什么事就没有商量的余地，于是只好同意让樱先休息，佐助守第一班，鸣人守第二班。睡觉之前他们制定了明天的计划，先把制药厂调查完毕，时间充足的话要去一下静寂岭的档案馆或者博物馆这种记录历史沿革的地方再做打算。  
  
可能是实在过于劳累的缘故，虽然樱以为自己会因为过多的谜团而睡不着觉，但还是闭上眼睛没一会儿就开始迷迷糊糊，一直到鸣人推她她才醒过来。  
  
宿舍里只亮着鸣人背后的桌子上的台灯，樱半睁着眼睛看到挂钟上的时间是四点钟。她站起身拍了拍自己的脸让自己清醒一点，然后对看上去很疲倦的鸣人轻声说：“好了，你休息吧，鸣人，接下来我来守夜。”  
  
鸣人只随意地点了点头，一句话都没说就靠在她刚才的位置睡了过去。樱从墙上的钩子上取下来一块布巾用冷水打湿擦了擦脸，人也清醒了不少，在桌子旁边坐下。桌上摆着玻璃盒里面的文件还有病历和值班记录，可能是刚才佐助和鸣人守夜的时候也在看这些东西。  
  
樱却没有立刻再去看这些资料，而是扯过一张纸和笔，揉了揉脸，趁着现在脑子格外清醒，准备梳理一下已知的事情看有没有新的突破口。“整合”是她的专长，大多数人其实无法有效利用已有的线索，任由它们杂乱无章地排布使其丧失了原有的价值，而樱正是整合推理衍生的佼佼者。  
  
他们来到静寂岭，无知无觉地困在四十二年前的异空间，随后里樱在这个世界具现化，告诉她必须要找到这个世界的本质才能离开。这是第一条大线索。  
  
在调查过程中，他们发现至少从四十二年前起，疗养院就和木叶以及其他国家组织保持着秘密联系，不少忍者被送到这里来，至于是不是真的疗养，目前存疑。不过可以确定的是，最晚在三代目去世以后，至少木叶与疗养院的交流就中断了，纲手就算知道前面的事也没有真正参与过，樱对自己师父的日常很了解，可以断定这一点。这是第二条大线索。  
  
樱用指腹无声地敲了敲自己写在纸上，乍一看看不出真正含义的代名词，心中忽然产生一种灵感。她将第二条大线索圈起来用箭头拖到第一条大线索的前面，线头中间写上“某个事件”。  
  
正如佐助所说，空间异常必定是一个大事件的结果，而考虑到里世界对保险柜钥匙的保护，很难不觉得这个保险柜中提及的事情与形成这个空间的原因无关。樱回忆起与“酒井邦彦”的殊死搏斗，那时如果没有里樱的提示和那把军刀，还有后面的援助，她可能就要死在那里了。  
  
所以假设疗养院与各国的秘密交易是这个事件发生的契机，那么就应当调查这个交易的内容和导致的结果。这样里樱说的话一下就通了，只要找到这个世界的真相，也就是造成空间异常的原因也就可能顺藤摸瓜找到时空结点，届时只要佐助在那里进行破空，他们说不定就可以离开这个混乱的漩涡。  
  
终于整理出一条清楚的思路，樱无声地长长呼出一口气。不过这个思路看起来清晰明了，实操中的困难和曲折还数不胜数。樱将纸张翻过一面，开始思考细碎的其他问题。  
  
现在还有两个大疑点。第一个疑点是，樱怀疑他们掉进静寂岭异空间并不是偶然或者普适性事件。如果一到这里就会被吸入，那么这种程度的失踪案件恐怕连成为都市怪谈都不奇怪，而当初那个马车夫除了对于他们过来感到奇怪以外，还是直率地将他们送了过来。而且大名也不至于用这种方式置他们于死地。  
  
进入条件。樱简单地写上，在旁边画了一个问号。  
  
第二个疑点，樱在纸上写下“我”。  
  
里樱的存在到现在为止仍然是她心头完全理不清思绪的问题。得以在里世界具现化，目前看来不具备来到表世界的能力，但在里世界拥有权威性的力量，据说是自己对她的“期望”也得到了具现。樱想到这里苦笑一声，自己想象的力量比努力有用多了，竟然能塑造出如此强大的形象。  
  
这样强大的里樱，樱不明白她的目的究竟是什么。当初欺骗她的恶趣味没有得到好处，现在又在关键时刻时时充当线索人物，但明明知道一切却故意不告诉他们任由他们自己摸黑前进。矛盾的行为在那个乖张的女人身上层层嵌套，樱真是不知道自己怎么会衍生出这样一个人格。  
  
不过只要能保持目前这样亦敌亦友的关系不撕破脸樱就已经很满意了。她放过了这个疑点，开始做最后的总结。  
  
目前他们遇到的困难是：如何调查清楚“某件事”，如何对付还不知道什么时候就会发生的突发情况。而对于樱来说的问题更多，她要如何将自己的思路以不带里樱提示的方式告诉鸣人和佐助，还有自己要如何在接下来的调查中避免他们前往里世界以及是否能保证孤身一人顺利通过里世界的种种试炼。  
  
异化的空间，沦落为怪物的院长和其他人……樱默默想着那个鲜血淋漓的世界，不确定自己是否真的能够以一己之力拉他们走出这因为她而陷入的泥潭。  
  
房间里忽然想响起一声低低的喘息，樱只当是他们两人睡觉时发出的响动，漫不经心地转头扫了一眼并未当回事。但没多久这喘息声再次响起。樱回头多看了一会儿，发现鸣人似乎有点不对劲，她走过去就着昏暗的灯光发现鸣人的脸色非常红。  
  
樱一惊，立刻先伸手去摸鸣人的额头，那热度简直高得吓人。鸣人的嘴微微张开，好像是有点喘不过气，所以才会发出刚才的声音。樱立刻先抱着他躺平到另一张床上，然后解开他的忍者护额和领口，先物理降温，把刚才自己擦脸的毛巾打湿了敷在他的额头上。随后去翻找自己的包裹中携带的药品。  
  
她这样一番动静，佐助很快就醒了过来，看着她火急火燎的动作问她在做什么。樱头也不回急促地回答：“鸣人发烧了，要赶快处理。”  
  
听说鸣人发烧了，佐助立刻从床上起身去查看鸣人的情况。鸣人难受得眉毛都搅在一起，但佐助叫了他几声他却完全没有恢复意识的迹象。樱先找出来一罐酒精递给佐助，让他给鸣人身上高热的地方擦拭蒸发物理降温。  
  
“擦哪里？”佐助问。  
  
“腋下额头还有鼠蹊。”樱快速回答。她翻找了一会儿懊恼地发现自己并没有带专门退烧的药品出来，毕竟时到疗养院来，只准备了一路上可能会使用的止痛药剂，止血药剂，解毒药剂等等这些应急的药品。  
  
站起身回到鸣人床边，樱再去试探了一下鸣人的体温。奇怪的是，尽管她和佐助在不停地给他降温，鸣人的体热却完全没有退下去的征兆。樱伸出手将医疗查克拉探入鸣人体内，发现他体内的细胞运动正处在极端活跃的状态当中，就像在清剿倾入体内的病毒那种模式一样，也就是说他现在全身都处在一种发炎的状态。  
  
佐助正在帮鸣人降温，樱忽然站了起来，他抬头看向她，只见樱背光的脸神色凝重，她抿了抿嘴唇，看向佐助说：“佐助君，麻烦你每隔十分钟给鸣人全身涂一遍酒精，除非、除非体温降下来。”但就目前的状态来看可能性不大。  
  
佐助点点头，问道：“你要怎么办？”  
  
樱眼神坚定地说：“我要去一趟制药厂。”  
  
佐助手下一顿几乎立刻摇头否决：“这种时候出去太危险了，而且制药厂的总体情况还没有摸清楚，你一个人去绝对不行。”  
  
樱没有让步的意思，她一边挑选携带的装备一边说：“鸣人的高烧有点蹊跷，光靠医疗忍术很难降下来，必须要结合药物。再危险我也要去一趟。”她迅速把装备收拾好，看向一脸不赞同的佐助，干巴巴地微笑了一下说：“放心吧，佐助君，我肯定不会有什么事的，相信我。”  
  
落单造成的后果已经给他们每个人都留下了阴影，尽管如此，佐助看着高烧不退的鸣人也知道这一趟势在必行。他思考了一下说：“那我去，你留在这里看着鸣人。”  
  
樱已经走到了门口，把戴着皮手套的手放在了门把手上，头也不回地说：“去找药品还是我亲自去比较好，这样效率比较高。”说完她就拉开门走了出去，室内只剩下佐助还清醒着，黑色的眼中露出担忧的神色。  
  
樱出来以后并没有从楼梯下去，她直奔盥洗室的镜子。正如刚才她自己说的，必须以最快的速度拿到药品，但在黑夜中要到制药厂去，翻找药品再带出来回到宿舍，至少要两三个小时，普通人如果以这种温度连续发热这么长时间一定会给身体造成不可逆的损伤甚至死亡，她不知道鸣人那种诡异的高烧是否还能撑那么长时间。  
  
冥冥之中她觉得只有到里樱这里来寻求帮助，而且里世界的时间流速慢，如果能从这里去制药厂找到药，就能大大缩短回到宿舍的时间。  
  
从镜子中来到里世界，樱还未从头晕目眩中站稳就眯着眼睛大声喊道：“里！”  
  
盥洗室静悄悄的，只有一点她的回声，里樱并不在这里等她。樱心中焦躁，正准备出去找，忽然余光中看到镜子上有一行字。樱转头看去，只见不知道是油漆还是血液涂出来的红色字体排列在墙上：来制药厂。  
  
简洁明了，就像某人给她留的便签。  
  
樱下意识确定这就是里樱留给她的消息，因为那笔迹和自己几乎一模一样。她不曾多想，只从口袋里掏出那把自己已经偷偷磨得锋利无比的军刀松松紧紧地握了几下，抬起冷凝的眼睛最后看了镜中的自己一眼，转身推开门走进危机四伏的红夜。  
  
TBC.


	23. 穿梭

佐助严格按照樱的嘱咐，每间隔十分钟一次用酒精给鸣人全身擦拭并实时检测他的体温。尽管酒精蒸发带走了大量热量，鸣人的体温却一直没有降下来，如樱所说，他的发烧显然不是正常的病情，没有人的体温在这样的降温方式中还居高不下。  
  
思考片刻后佐助还是决定不要去催动暗示之楔，毕竟高热已经给鸣人的大脑造成了很大的负担，不能再雪上加霜。佐助难得无奈地发现，这个自己和樱商定的触发者其实受到如此多的限制，到现在还没有真正被使用到过。  
  
除了担心鸣人来势汹汹的高烧以外，佐助也对于出门将要面对无数意料外的樱担忧不已。  
  
他担忧的人此刻正疾驰在里世界荒芜的静寂岭道路上，一门心思前往制药厂。  
  
樱神经紧张地盯着周围的环境，这里的建筑都破败不堪，即使在黑夜中也能就着不知道什么东西发出的微弱磷火看到建筑物边缘仿佛风蚀的伤痕。路牌和其他设施倒的倒碎的碎，不少小店铺甚至已经塌成了一座小小的废墟，仿佛一个个黑黢黢的坟塚。  
  
这才像是一个荒凉了四十二年的地方应有的样子。  
  
不过樱并没有把太多注意力放在周边环境上，她需要时时提防着从不知名的角落中冲出来的怪物。  
  
里世界如里樱所言，是个怪物横行的可怕地狱，它们如丧尸一般在街道上游荡来往，对一切视线中察觉到的能动的活物发动袭击。除了无脸护士和三角头以外，樱也已经见到了其他各种异化的怪物，不过街道上空间宽广，如果没有必要她一律选择突围逃走，以免浪费时间，而不幸没有能逃的过去的就用那把锋利的军刀速战速决。  
  
她不知道自己在魔物的阻拦下浪费了多少时间，总而言之，等她到达制药厂的时候握着的军刀已经微微卷刃，她大口大口地喘息着，声音嘶哑难听，浑身上下都已经沾满了魔物们肮脏腥臭的血液，红红黄黄糊成一团，简直也和这里游荡的堕落灵魂没什么两样了。  
  
里世界制药厂的门牌已经不见踪影，只在墙上留下了一个黑乎乎的印子，里面的建筑和外面一样破落，樱没有犹豫多久，迅速穿过生锈的大门，没有多想就去了办公楼。  
  
已经做好了再次血战一番的准备，但樱发现办公楼虽然和里世界所有的地方一样，到处弥漫着荒凉的死亡气息，但竟然一个怪物都没有遇到。她一边走一边喊着里，那个女人的声音却一次都没有传回来，樱只能硬着头皮一层一层向上爬。  
  
一直到三楼上楼的楼梯口，樱看到通往天台的玻璃门开着，隐约有人影闪动。她心中一紧，握紧军刀走了上去。  
  
黑红的天空下，天台上几乎被破坏得宛如曾被飓风打击，围栏倒了一半以上。一个庞大的怪物以扭曲的姿势扑倒在地上，樱分辨不清它的面目，也是因为有一个人就蹲在它面前，伸出手不知道在翻捡些什么。怪物的血液一直蜿蜒到她脚下，难以想象是多少创口才能造成这样的出血量。  
  
“里。”樱在背后轻轻叫她，蹲着的人终于转头看了她一眼，笑了一声说：“嗳，你狼狈起来真是一点底线都没有。”她身上穿得整整齐齐，仍然和樱如出一辙，可见上次樱担心她把衣服给自己以后会赤身裸体确实是不必要的担忧。  
  
此刻樱没时间听她讽刺自己，也不想问她刚才跟这个怪物发生了什么，急着处理自己的事情的她此刻只想尽快说出自己的目的：“鸣人发烧了，我需要找到退烧药品。这里有吗？没有的话我可不可以从这里前往表世界的制药厂去找？”  
  
里樱保持着蹲着的姿势看了她一会儿，在樱焦急地准备再问一次的时候才开口说：“哦，鸣人发烧了啊。他怎么发烧了？”  
  
“我不知道。”樱急促地回答，“就是急病，可能是跟九尾的沉睡有关吧。这里到底有没有药品？”  
  
“有。”里樱在她的催促下终于懒洋洋地站起身，转身下了楼，樱紧紧跟在她身后，在她的带领下离开办公楼向后面的仓库样建筑走去。制药厂的占地面积非常大，貌似近在眼前的仓库其实走过去也要不少时间。里樱在前面不紧不慢地走，要不是确定自己打不过她，樱真想拖着她的后领把她拽过去。  
  
到了仓库以后里樱随手推开锁链已经腐坏掉落的大门，然后打开了樱不知道在哪里的灯的开关。聊胜于无的灯光照亮了整个空间，成排高耸的货架说明这果然是一个仓库，不过要在如此海量的物品中找到她需要的那些，樱顿时心凉了一半。  
  
好在里樱没有让她自己去找，而是带着她在连排的货架中间围绕穿梭，熟门熟路，没多久就在一个货架前面停了下来，歪歪头指向那边：“这里。”  
  
樱立刻去看货架上的药品，仔细分辨过后眼前一亮，正是她需要的那些。她立刻要去拿，里樱伸手挥开了她鲜血淋漓的手，在樱瞬间警惕的目光中挑选了几样放进自己的腰包。收好以后她看着樱怀疑的脸嗤笑一声说：“怎么，你把这上面弄得到处都是血，然后跟他们说你又瞒着他们出来单挑群魔了？”  
  
樱气息一滞。她确实没有考虑过这个问题，虽然看起来只是细枝末节，但到底也需要解释。她一开始没有想到到里世界找到药品这么简单，现在看来确实要想个办法处理自己身上的这些污秽。  
  
里樱睨了她一眼，摇摇头转身向外走：“跟我来。”  
  
在这里樱永远没有拒绝的余地，她老老实实地跟着里樱走到仓库外面，转了半圈来到侧面，从墙角那里延伸出来一个水龙头，上面接着一根水管。里樱走到那边去弯腰拿起水管的头，示意樱站到墙边。  
  
樱大概知道她要干什么，叹了口气先打开自己的腰包把起爆符和卷轴等不能受潮的东西拿出来，然后走过去。刚刚接近墙角，她就啪叽一声踩进一个水窝。樱疑惑地问道：“里，这个水管……你用过吗？”这种仓库旁边的地势一般都会设计成稍微高一点让水能迅速流走以免存货受潮，看这个积水量应该是积了不久。  
  
“嗯。”里樱只简单地点了点头，然后打开了水龙头和水管上的两边水阀。  
  
巨大的水流顿时喷射而出，樱一时没有防备，被高压水流撞得一个趔趄摔倒在地。里樱看到她摔倒在积水中的模样竟然有些乐不可支，她呵呵笑着说道：“站起来，不然冲不干净。”  
  
樱心中气愤，但知道自己没办法。她努力在对方也不暂停一下的冲洗中扶着墙站起来，闭着眼睛任由里樱用水管对着她冲洗她身上的血污。  
  
这高压水管中喷出来的水打在皮肤上甚至有一种钝钝的痛感，但也正因如此，樱身上刚沾染不久的血污也得以被冲洗下来，血水一波一波地流开，很快她的衣服上也只剩下微有锈味的清水了。  
  
轰鸣的水声戛然而止，樱睁开眼看到里樱关了水阀，随手将水管扔到地上。樱晃晃悠悠从墙边走过来，里樱把药品从自己的腰包中取出扔给她，樱把这些药品放进倒干净水的腰包里。她被刚才强力的水流冲得有点头晕，踉踉跄跄要走。  
  
里樱从后面喝住了她，“喂，你现在回疗养院再从那边回去，表世界大概也就过去了十分钟左右，你确定？”  
  
听她这么说，樱停下了脚步。她确实想早点回去，但也不能这么早。于是自言自语道：“那是太早了。”又转回身，随便找了块烂木头坐下，开始拧衣摆上的水，然后治疗身上细碎的伤口。  
  
里樱在她旁边坐下，托着下巴说：“而且你回去又要苦战一番，我可就白给你洗了。你是不是脑子被冲傻了？”  
  
樱默然不语，她刚才确实暂时没有想到这一点。里樱看着她有点茫然的脸色，竟然好像叹了口气，但樱还没有确定她是不是做了这个伤感的表情，里樱已经用平时一样散漫的口气说：“等会儿我会让你从这边回去，你再从制药厂赶回疗养院，时间就差不多了。”  
  
虽然她未必稀罕，樱还是低声感谢了她，最后果然只换来里樱的一声嗤笑。  
  
两人并排坐在黑红天空下腐朽的木头上，整个空间静悄悄的。刚才水流打在身上只有痛，现在樱终于感受到冷水蒸发后更加的寒冷。她向坐在身边的里樱瞥了一眼，对方显然没有给她什么干净布料的意思，而且似乎也没有什么温度从她那边传过来。  
  
一边自己运起查克拉抵御寒冷，樱一边在无边沉默中随意开口：“你为什么要杀了那个东西？”她指的是办公楼天台上那个不知名的怪物，照里樱所说，这个世界应该没有什么存在敢招惹她这个“半神”才对。  
  
里樱无所谓地说：“被杀总有理由。”  
  
她不想说，樱也就没有问。除了自己需要知道的那些事情，她一点都不想跟这个诡异的世界有过多的联系。樱不说话以后里樱反而开口问道：“说起来，你为什么一定要瞒着他们里世界和——我？”  
  
樱垂在身侧的手一抖。从前生活在自己心灵深处的里樱问出的问题总是能一击中的，让她哑口无言说不出答案，比如现在。  
  
“不会是嫌我丢人吧？”里樱冷冷地笑着。  
  
樱摇了摇头。  
  
“那就是嫌你自己丢人了。”里樱双手向后一撑，仰起脖子看着空无一物的不详天空。“你怕他们知道你曾经弱小到相信且创造一个幻想的力量，并且这个世界正在这个幻想力量的掌控之下，很大程度上可能是你们的敌人。”  
  
樱低下头说不出反驳的话。她无法反驳，因为事实就是这样。  
  
“行了，你回去吧。”里樱说完那话以后似乎不想再和她多说什么，站起身向一个方向走，樱默默站起来跟她离开仓库范围。  
  
她知道自己不喜欢来里世界，并非仅仅因为这里危机四伏，稍不留神就有灭顶之灾，也因为在这里她不得不面对了解自己内心深处一切阴暗的里。就像自己曾经做过实验的那些青蛙，被剥皮开膛，拉开四肢钉在板面上，在聚光灯下无可逃脱，任人观瞻。  
  
TBC.  



	24. 针尖对麦芒

最后里樱将樱带到了办公楼洗手间的一处镜子那里，说可以从这里回到表世界。樱看了看那镜子，问她是否所有镜子都能将表里世界相连，里樱随口说确实如此。樱在心里想着镜子这种普通的东西到处都有，届时务必要防止鸣人佐助误触。  
  
她正要碰触镜子回到表世界，就在手碰到冰凉镜面的一刹那，里樱忽然开口说：“门已经打开了。”  
  
樱猝不及防，但也来不及问她是什么意思，就已经在天旋地转中回到了空荡荡的表世界办公楼。她呆呆地看了一会儿面前的镜子，最终还是没有马上再回去一次。一来以里樱的个性她越是追问肯定越不会告诉她，二来现在对她来说没有什么事情重要的过鸣人的身体。  
  
她闭了闭眼睛拍拍脸让自己清醒一点，转身出了洗手间，迅速离开办公楼往疗养院去。  
  
表世界没有里世界那样散发着黑红的不详之光的天空，反而更加黑暗，樱一边飞速前进一边得注意不要撞到黑暗中的什么东西。不过因为确信目前表世界还没有被里世界侵蚀，不用担心魔物的出现，她的速度几乎没有任何放缓。如此疾驰之下，等她到达疗养院的时候身上的衣服都已经差不多风干了。  
  
樱丝毫没有耽搁，以最快的速度回到宿舍，正准备打开房门，忽然想到佐助的警觉性，为免误伤还是敲了敲门喊道：“佐助君，我回来了！”  
  
不过一秒，门就应声而开，佐助站在后面惊讶地看着她：“现在才过了半小时，你怎么——”  
  
樱没想和他细说，只一边走进去一边含糊地解释道：“我疾行过去的，运气好几乎马上就找到了退烧药品，路上也没遇到什么阻碍。”她说着去查看鸣人的情况，鸣人果然还没有退烧，只有体表的温度还可以，显然是因为佐助刚刚又给他涂了一遍酒精的缘故。  
  
关心着鸣人的身体状况，佐助也暂时没有多问，他在樱的吩咐下倒了一杯温水过来，让樱把退烧药在里面化开然后喂鸣人喝了下去。樱一边抚着鸣人的胸口方便他吞咽，一边用查克拉进行进一步治疗。  
  
佐助在旁边帮不上忙，只能看着樱嘴唇紧抿紧张地对鸣人施救。  
  
如此大概又过去了半小时，鸣人难受的脸色终于慢慢松缓下来，歪在樱怀里睡着了。樱抹了把汗，抬起头疲倦地对佐助笑了笑：“没事了，鸣人的高烧退下去了。”  
  
佐助这才稍稍松了口气。随后他皱眉看着樱语带担忧地说：“你休息吧，我来看着他。”这时候已经是清晨六点多。  
  
樱知道不是强撑的时候，于是将多久要给鸣人量一次体温以及多久需要再吃一次药等注意事项告诉他，自己就和衣躺在隔壁的床上。其实现在她穿着的衣服还有一点潮意，这样睡很不舒服，但樱实在是太累了，顾不上换一件衣服或者把衣服脱掉。  
  
自从从失智状态苏醒，樱就一直处在透支、恢复、透支、恢复的过程当中，机体一直没有好好恢复。迷迷糊糊中，樱叹了口气想，自己的身体千万要撑到离开这里的那一天才好。  
  
虽说疲倦异常，樱却反而没有陷入过深的睡眠，一直是半梦半醒迷迷蒙蒙的状态，隐约好像还能听见佐助给鸣人量体温和喂药的声音。这种睡眠让她很不舒服，头也隐隐作痛。忽然，一阵清凉的感觉进入大脑，樱感觉舒适异常，困意也随着这样的舒适而加深，很快终于完全陷入了深度睡眠。  
  
佐助将手从樱的额头上拿开，查克拉的光芒也渐渐熄灭，他淡淡地看着她的睡颜逐渐平静，余光看到她睡着的床单上似乎有一点水渍。佐助伸手捻了一下樱身上衣服的布料，感觉到了明显的湿意。  
  
他皱了皱眉，转身从樱的行李中找出她的换洗衣服，面不改色地将樱身上的半湿不干的衣服全部脱下来，给她擦干身体以后换上干燥的衣服，然后盖上被子。  
  
做完这一切，佐助看了一眼挂钟，才过去了十分钟。他再给鸣人量了一次体温，确保正常以后带上自己的装备走到宿舍门口，开始在那里设立禁制。  
  
轮回眼的光芒已经黯淡了不少，但还是能从那淡紫色的华光中窥到这举世无双的眼中惊天动地的力量。佐助在这里设下自己目前的瞳术能设立的最强禁制以后毫不犹豫地转身打开宿舍门，向盥洗室走去。  
  
一枚苦无反射着红光飞速戳向女人的后脑勺，但比苦无更快的是她的手，只半个呼吸就截住了苦无顺便反手一挥送它返回原来的方向。另一只骨节分明的手再次截住了这支苦无，男人从回廊那边慢慢走了过来。  
  
女人看着他，没什么表情地说：“老实说，总是这样轮番招待你们，即使是我也觉得有点累，佐助君。”  
  
佐助冷冷地盯着这个和自己的女队友长得一模一样的女人，却再没有刚才给另一个她安眠和换衣服那样隐藏的温柔，他口中说道：“樱刚才到了你这边来。”虽然没什么疑问的味道，但听上去也不是个彻底的、有意义的陈述句。  
  
里樱耸了耸肩，看上去跟佐助很熟悉：“对啊，来跟我讨点药，去救大英雄漩涡鸣人。”这里面讽刺的意味实在是过于浓厚，佐助本来就不友好的表情更加冷了三分，不过里樱对他的脸色如何毫不在意，继续不咸不淡地刺他：“不过是你没有拦住她，还特地跑来怪我也太不讲道理了吧，佐助君。”  
  
佐助开口道：“我并不是为了这件事来的。”  
  
“那是，你什么时候会为春野樱特地来一趟呢。”里樱眼皮低垂，似乎都懒得看他一眼，“当然是为了漩涡鸣人来的。”  
  
佐助看着她，并不想去分辨她意有所指的讽刺怪责，直接明了地问：“鸣人高烧这件事，跟里世界有关吗？”  
  
里樱翻动眼皮瞟了他一眼：“是。”  
  
佐助眸光一顿。他此刻才确定了鸣人也与里世界有了联系，这么说来自己可能是最后一个进入里世界的人，他们两个拼斗良久的时候自己还被蒙在鼓里。  
  
“他做了什么？”佐助的声音还是平静的。  
  
“我想你搞错了一件事情，佐助君。”里樱靠在墙边眯着眼睛看他，那种体态和神情就像佐助以前在木叶见过的，不愿意出任务，只会在路边勒索一些平民钱财的三流忍者，简而言之就是流氓地痞。“也许你的世界欠你很多，所以接下来无论如何都应该有求必应，但在这个世界，我可是跟你毫无瓜葛。我没有任何义务回答你的问题。”  
  
佐助的身影瞬间消失在原地，里樱左边的头发一阵晃动，锋锐的刀光即将抵上她的脖子。她眼睛都没有动，直接侧开脖子然后矮身躲过这一刀，随手向后劈过去一手刀。  
  
沉闷的肉体碰撞声，樱侧目看到佐助的右手腕格挡住了自己的手刀。她无声一哂，瞬间加大力量，只听到细微的咔嚓一声响，佐助脸色突变，卸下力道向后退开。  
  
里樱悠哉游哉地转身看着他：“手腕骨裂，恐怕很痛？”  
  
佐助的左手腕紧紧捏住右手腕，虽然没有呼痛，脸上也没有露出疼痛的神色，但冷汗正从他的额头上滑落，一滴一滴落在脏污的地板上。  
  
“真不愧是武力至上的宇智波，一个不合意就要动手刑讯逼供。怎么，恐怕还没有被反向压制过吧。”里樱看着脸色阴沉地佐助，脸上都笑容愉悦极了，好像做了什么想做很久的事情一样。接下来她一步一步走到佐助面前，了解对方的实力以后佐助知道拉开距离也没用，只在原地紧紧盯着她的动作。  
  
里樱和樱的身高一样，距离拉近以后要微微抬头才能看着他，尽管是仰视，她的气场却强大到如同俯视一般，绿色的眼睛如同冰凉的寒潭看着他，半晌才说：“在我的世界，就好好守我的规则，想知道的事情就自己去找真相，不要妄想从我这里走捷径。这句话我跟她和鸣人都说过，现在再跟你说一次。”  
  
上一次遇到如此无力的时候，还是在木叶当下忍第一次在医院重逢鼬的那一次，明知对方有自己渴求万分的东西，但就是因为无力夺取而只能望而却步。那时候佐助选择抛弃一切去追求力量，这时候佐助看着不屑地盯着自己的里樱，心中有了另一种决断。  
  
“我会比他们都要更早来完成这里的试炼，这样你就可以不让他们去了吧？”佐助的声音和脸色都恢复了平静，就像刚才发动攻击想逼迫别人说出自己想要情报的人不是他一样。  
  
“那就要看你有多早了。”里樱意味深长地说。  
  
佐助看着她的脸色，脑中电光一闪，说道：“鸣人已经解决了这次的试炼？”  
  
“没有了九尾的协助，他大量调度查克拉的时候可真是伤身。”里樱貌似答非所问，却等同于承认了佐助的猜测。“那种程度的细胞活跃，一般人的身体可承受不了。晚一点退烧的话你们就可以带着一个真傻子苟延残喘了。”  
  
尽管知道在这里自己不是她的对手，佐助还是难以抑制淡淡的怒意随着里樱的话漫上心头。她这么说不仅是对他们的不屑，也是变相承认了上次樱的事情也是她所为。  
  
但他现在什么都做不了。  
  
佐助转身要走，里樱拽住了他的另一只手，在对方警惕的视线中说：“你是不是也不希望他们两个知道你到里世界来了？”  
  
佐助眼神微动，低声应到：“嗯。”  
  
里樱挑了挑眉，指着他刚才袭击自己以致骨裂的右手腕：“那不治疗就回去？还是说你要跟他们说是你上厕所提裤子的时候脱臼了？”  
  
佐助对于她说话方式的无下限无可奈何，自己在她面前语塞的次数多到数不过来。他第一次真正觉得樱面对他时是那样客气温和，从来不会让他陷入尴尬无语的境地——只有他会让她陷入那样的境地。  
  
里樱运起医疗忍术开始给他治疗，当她专注而不说话的时候，看上去仍然和樱一模一样。佐助看着她的眼睛，轻声问：“你也可以不帮我治疗，你为什么这么做？”  
  
里樱头也不抬地说：“因为你是她喜欢的第一个男人，当然也是我喜欢的第一个男人。这是对初恋的客气。”  
  
他差点就要相信了，如果不是他的手腕还在隐隐作痛的话。  
  
但因为这句话中隐含的里樱与樱紧密的联系，佐助不知怎的鬼使神差地开口类似于解释般说：“樱不想让我们知道你的存在，我愿意尊重她的意志。对鸣人也是这样。”  
  
他们不想说，都有各自的原因。如果放在以前，佐助最忌讳的就是被别人隐瞒，但到了今天，他明白每个人都有自己不想让别人窥知的秘密和苦衷。  
  
里樱终于在治疗中抬头看他一眼，脸上有个似乎是嘲笑，但又隐含着淡淡悲哀的笑容：“佐助君，如果你早一点这么体贴，也许我也不会强大到这种地步。”  
  
TBC.


	25. 门已开

佐助回到宿舍的时候两人都还在沉睡中。他默默解除了禁制，先摸了摸樱的额头，确定她没有因为刚才穿湿衣服睡觉而感冒发烧，然后就坐在了鸣人床边。鸣人退烧以后看上去很平静，只是脸色苍白，看来消耗不少。  
  
佐助出神地盯着他的脸，想着里樱对他说的话。  
  
他发现里樱的存在是在逐渐觉察到樱不对劲的行踪以后无意中进入了里世界，这么看来，鸣人比他、说不定也比樱更早就知道了那个世界的存在乃至那个世界的规则，但他在自己的两个同伴面前只字未提。  
  
这样一个平时看上去神经大条的人，竟然能做到把一个秘密保存得这样滴水不漏，比樱还要谨慎小心地掩盖了自己的行踪，以至于他们任何一人都没有发现他与里世界的联系，要不是这次莫名其妙的高烧，恐怕他们还要无知无觉更久。  
  
其实佐助有点想不明白鸣人为什么没有把这件事告诉他们。樱的原因他可以理解，里樱的存在必然是她心中的一根刺，就像他当初不想让两人知道自己对于咒印渴望与畏惧的矛盾心理一样，樱大概也不想让他们知道自己身上有这种亦正亦邪的能量。可是鸣人跟里世界的存在应该没有任何其他联系，似乎没有对他们隐瞒的理由。  
  
而且鸣人不是一味将同伴保护在身后的人，他更倾向于并肩作战，在战斗中背靠背互相依靠。基于对他这所有的了解，佐助更不能明白鸣人所有行为的动因。  
  
鸣樱两人都睡着，没有看到这一向光风霁月高傲孤绝的宇智波脸上露出微微伤感的神情，他甚至叹了口气，给鸣人掖了一下被子。  
  
正如对里樱所说，他相信他们一定有所苦衷，也愿意用自己剩下所有的宽容去维护他们各自不愿言说的秘密。但是无论在鸣人还是在樱那里，佐助都从来没有感受到过如此的局外感，这让他隐隐仿佛又回忆起最初到达大蛇丸那里时的孤独。  
  
他就这样枯坐了两个小时，快要九点的时候鸣人比樱先行醒来。看到佐助坐在自己床边出神地看着自己，他似乎有些惊讶，哑着嗓子问：“佐助你怎么了？”  
  
佐助看到他醒了，揉了揉额头低声说：“你昨天发烧了。樱去找了药给你治疗你的热度才降下去，樱休息之前让我看着你的状况。”  
  
鸣人一惊，挣扎着坐起身，侧目看到樱背对他们睡在另一张床上，担忧地问：“樱酱怎么样？”  
  
“她很累，昨天去制药厂那边给你找的药，大概还要多休息一会儿。”佐助说着把温度计递给鸣人让他自己量一下体温，转身去拿药和水，口中仿佛漫不经心地说：“你怎么会突然发烧？不都说笨蛋是不会生病的吗。”  
  
鸣人苦笑一声，把温度计夹在腋窝里：“这种时候就不要嘲笑我了吧，佐助。不过我也不知道我怎么会发烧。”他若有所思地盯着白色的被褥，“我竟然会发烧啊……”  
  
佐助转过身把药和水都递给他，顺手接过温度计看了一眼，温度很正常，他就随手把温度计放在一边，看着鸣人爽快地将药片和水吞了下去。  
  
“没有什么先兆吗？”佐助看着他问，“你昨天高烧不退，多烧一会儿的话很有可能伤及大脑。如果可以防范，最好不要再有下次了。”  
  
鸣人沉思片刻，摇摇头说：“确实没有什么预兆，不过一定要说的话可能是因为九喇嘛沉睡的缘故。我的查克拉量成年以后比以前更加巨大，九喇嘛一直在帮我调度压制，现在只能靠我自己，又没有释放出去的方法，所以导致过载了吧。放心，这种状况不会经常出现的，而且下次也不会像这次这么严重。”  
  
虽然说着让对方放心的话，但是鸣人脸上的表情看起来并不轻松。佐助盯着他看了一会儿，最终什么都没有说。  
  
连日的过劳让樱一直沉沉睡着，一直到将近下午一点的时候才醒。这次她没有责怪其他两人不叫自己，只是低声道歉说自己状态不佳。佐助捏了捏她的肩膀，难得以肢体相触的方式安慰她不必放在心上。  
  
“我们现在还不到争分夺秒的时候。”他说，“每一秒都保持最佳状态才是最重要的。”  
  
鸣人更是诚恳地说：“樱酱，要不是我昨天突然发烧也不至于让你凌晨还要跑到制药厂去啊。主要还是因为我。”  
  
虽然两人都尽力并不想让樱沉浸在没必要的自责当中，但樱眉宇中的沉郁仍然长久不解。她醒来以后就没怎么说话，只忙碌着查看鸣人的身体状况，然后把带回来的药品小心地分门别类放好，告诉他们一般的使用方法，最后封进卷轴中。  
  
她细心的教授让鸣人和佐助都有点不舒服，仿佛她总有一日没办法亲自告诉他们需要用多少剂量一样。鸣人半开玩笑地说出了口：“樱酱，反正你肯定会告诉我们怎么吃药的，万一我记不住还是要靠你啊。”  
  
樱看了他一眼，低头在卷轴上设下封锁的印，淡淡地说：“那也不一定，比如上次，我十几天都没有意识该怎么告诉你吃药。记不住就硬记。”  
  
她说的也不是毫无道理，但是听在两人耳中更有一种不详的感觉。樱却仿佛丝毫未察，仍然平静地收拾东西。  
  
好在鸣人退烧以后身体恢复得极快，两点左右，三人吃着东西讨论决定，下午还是要出去一趟，不要白白浪费一天。樱中间忽然提议说：“今天凌晨我去制药厂的时候顺便也看了一下，觉得没有什么特别值得留意的地方，我建议把制药厂的调查放到后面，先去档案馆。”  
  
两人看了提出这个建议的樱一会儿，各自沉思片刻后觉得可行。制药厂剩下的车间和仓库可能没有太多的文字资料，对于他们迅速了解静寂岭的状况没有太大帮助，先去档案馆是更为有效率的选择。  
  
决定之后三人收拾装备再次出门，临走时樱对鸣人反复叮嘱，一旦有任何不适都必须马上提出来，鸣人认真地点头答应，他们这才走出了疗养院大门。  
  
档案馆距离疗养院并不远，是一个地上地下的结合建筑，外面看起来灰突突的，其貌不扬，门面也很小。但是刚走到门口的时候，他们就发现了不止一道关卡和认证装置，在这个时候的静寂岭算得上非常先进了。  
  
“木叶的档案馆现在差不多也就这种安保程度。”樱说，“看来对于里面的信息，有些人非常不想让别人知道啊。”  
  
鸣人佐助点头表示同意她的观点。三人随便看了看以后就越过关卡走了进去，现在所有的安保设施都已经停用了，所以他们的进入没有受到丝毫阻拦。  
  
档案馆的地上部分里面的陈设和一间图书馆差不多，同样制式的褐色木架子上摆满了分别用纸盒装起来的文档。他们稍微翻阅了一阵，这外面的东西果然没有什么值得深究的地方，大多是年鉴和各种产业的资料数据而已。  
  
确定上面的资料不是他们想找的那些以后，三人沿着一楼转了一圈，找到一个角落中通往地下储藏室的楼梯，测试了一下通风状况确保空气流通就依次向下走。  
  
楼梯很长，他们一边走着一边能明显感受到温度下降，等他们踩到底时已经能通过手中的灯光看到自己口中呼出的白雾了。佐助在墙壁上摸索了一会儿，果然摸到一个可以上下掰动开关。档案馆中当然不会设置什么机关陷阱，所以他尝试了几下向下用力掰动，滋啦滋啦的电流声中周围闪闪烁烁亮起紧急电源的光亮。  
  
出现在他们面前的是一条长长的过道，目前还看不到尽头是什么，不过看起来还要走一段路才能到达资料库。三人各自关照了一番，举步向那边走去。  
  
紧急电源的亮度非常低，不过这过道是金属的，反复的反射倒让能见度稍微高了一点。墙壁上什么都没有，看上去严丝密合，简直连水都渗不进来的样子，不过也有可能就是为了这个目的才建造了这金属回廊。  
  
他们走得不快，但也只十分钟左右就到了尽头。过道尽头两边向外扩展了一点，出现在他们视线中的是一扇巨大的圆形金属门，看上去就像是重要的金库入口一样。可能是因为在这暗不见天日的地下的缘故，金属门看上去状态很好，锃锃有光，门外侧有几个宽大的轮盘，明显是锁。樱走上去敲了一下，根据回声判断，这金属门至少有半米厚。  
  
她叹了口气：“这门的厚度，加上跟墙的契合度，要保证暴力破开不坍塌有点困难。”其实不是有点困难，至少现在她脑子里暂时没有任何办法。  
  
佐助沉吟片刻，问道：“这种转盘锁，破解概率有多少？”  
  
樱摇摇头：“比密码锁更难，关键是我还从来没有研究过转盘锁的开法，”她握住一个转盘，想要解释一下，“虽然也可以用数字代替，但是转盘锁还有一个顺序问题，如果——咦？”  
  
樱的话说到一半，忽然一个踉跄，她震惊地发现自己刚才靠着的门竟然陷进去一点。她不可思议地尝试着用力推动了一下，随着低沉的摩擦声，门又被推进去一分。  
  
“没锁？”樱惊愕地喃喃。因为有保险柜的例子在先，他们刚才根本就没有尝试着推推看这门到底有没有锁就在讨论开锁都问题，没成想这门根本就是开着的。  
  
鸣人上前一步握住她的手腕，让樱不要马上推动，樱点头停下动作。他们三人都做好准备后退出去五米距离，樱结印后对准仓库的门。  
  
“水遁•小型水龙弹之术。”  
  
高度压缩的水遁直接冲击到门上，如同一颗颗炮弹，让金属门一分一分洞开，等忍术释放完毕，金属门也已经充满了凹痕，完全打开了。  
  
门内黑洞洞的，樱靠近半米扔了根荧光棒进去，那发光的柱体咕噜噜滚到角落，最后平静下来，什么都没有发生。她转头给了两人一个眼色，带头走进仓库，鸣人跟着她跨过门槛走了进去。  
  
佐助看着鸣人的背影，瞥了一眼金属门侧面缩在里面的锁芯，也跟着他们走进地下储藏室。  
  
TBC.


	26. 浦岛计划

储藏室和外面的过道一样，虽然里面没有亮着灯，但很容易就能找到墙上的应急照明闸。拉下开关以后，一排排半圆形的灯罩将光线反射出来照射而下，让三人足以看到储藏室的全貌。

和上面成排巨大的书架相比，储藏室里的书架都很矮，但更为密集，放眼看出去几乎称得上海量。如此数量等级的资料要全部看过来实在是大工程。

三人先草草转了一圈，得出这里的归类编码方式以后樱提议道：“按照我们现在所有的线索来看，木叶与静寂岭有联系最晚是在三代目的时候，而如果佐助君的推测没错，我们目前所处的时间是四十二年前的静寂岭，那么要在这么多资料里面找可能存在的线索，不如先从四十五年前到五十年前的资料中间找突破口。”

两人点点头同意了她的建议，毕竟现在他们最需要的是一个方向，如果毫无头绪从头开始恐怕到最后就全是一团乱麻。确定调查第一目标以后他们开始搜集相应的资料，樱将这五年静寂岭的经济年鉴整理出来，佐助看的是对外交流和内部会议记录，鸣人看的则是地方风物志和一箱差不多年份的旧报纸。

把资料全部搬到一盏相应亮一些的吊灯下面，三人在周围布置下简单的禁制和陷阱以后就开始了阅读。

在古旧刻板的文书中寻找他们在意的蛛丝马迹是非常困难又枯燥的事情，即使如此他们也没有露出丝毫疲惫和不耐烦的神色。储藏室中翻动纸张的声音保持着固定的频率响起，他们几乎没有停下来，不停地扫视目所能及的内容，一行一行向下搜寻。

在初期所有的资料中，静寂岭都是一个过分平静的小地方，财政年收没有特别大的变化，跟几个固定的城镇进行文化活动比如祭典之类的交流，历年的大事件再严重也不过是聚众斗殴之类，看不出任何和这个小小的山中城镇不符合的事件。

樱将四十九年前的经济年鉴放到左手边，一刻不停地翻开了五十年前的年鉴。入目的第一行数据让她精神一振——最开头的年总数据上，静寂岭此年的总体经收比下一年少了百分之二十五左右。

虽然静寂岭不大，但是相邻的两年之间有足足百分之二十五的经收差距也是非常令人不能忽视的数据。樱头也不抬地快速问道：“鸣人，五十年前的风物志，静寂岭有遇到什么大变故吗？比如气候和自然灾害之类？”

“啊，五十年前吗？稍微等一下……”鸣人阅读的速度没有樱那么快，现在还在看四十九年前的风物志，这会儿听她问起，立刻伸手将最后一本风物志翻开，快速扫了一遍大事记，摇头回答道：“不，这一年没有你说的那类大事件。”

樱啧了一声，没有立刻去看后面的明细。她起身去把再往前推五年的经济年鉴全部抱了过来，先翻看第一页的年总数据。前五十一年到五十二年有数据，再往前的年鉴则非常薄，只有含糊大概的数字，看来静寂岭开始做经收统计年鉴也就是从五十二年前开始而已。而这仅剩的两年数据都和五十年前差不多。

樱放下再往前的年鉴，将四十九年前的年鉴再次翻开，对比和五十年前不一样的地方。她用两根手指分别定在数据目录上，一行一行滑动，终于有两行截然不同的数据让她停了下来——特别收入。其他数据都差不多，只有这一项在四十九年前激增，然后保持到四十五年前。

樱往后翻，却没有看到这特别收入多出来的款项是从哪里来的。

她微微松下紧绷的脊背，在心中飞快整理得到的推论：从第四十九年前开始，静寂岭开始有一股巨大的资金流涌入，每年保持着稳定的数额，来源不明，用途也不明确，但可以肯定的是，这奇特的额外收入不是静寂岭年年雷同的经收方式能获得的。

从这一年起，一个外界的力量开始以金钱的方式干预静寂岭，就是不知道之前是否没有联络还是在以其他方式交流。樱不得不这么推测，她想到了制药厂财务室中的账本上木叶毫无理由的汇入款。从管理日志来看，制药厂和疗养院一样，隶属于静寂岭官方管辖，它的收入会被算进直接的经济年收，也就是说木叶的这笔“特殊资金”也许就是这额外收入的一部分。

樱正想跟两人说说自己的发现，顺便问问他们有没有差不多时间的线索，就听到轻微的抽冷气的声音，她循声看去只见发出这惊讶之声的是佐助而不是她下意识认为的鸣人。

能让他发出如此难以置信的声音，樱和鸣人都知道他必然是发现了极其重要的线索，一时间两人都放下了手中的资料，看向佐助。

佐助抬眼看向两人，轻轻点了点自己面前正在看的这份资料，说道：“你们来看看这个。”

两人不知道为什么佐助不直接告诉他们他看到了什么，但还是听他的话从座位上站了起来去看桌上摊开的一份文件。这是一份会议记录的影印件，樱从佐助的侧面看去，率先映入眼帘的是后面的附件，附件抬头用黑体写着：“浦岛计划”。

樱一开始一头雾水，但随着阅读进行，她只觉得手脚发凉，甚至发现刚才佐助那样震惊的反应实在是不算什么，到后面她每读一行都要回看一行，确定自己的眼睛读到的每一个字都是真实存在的。

等他们应该差不多都读完了内容，佐助补充了一句：“这是四十九年前的一封会议记录。”

樱觉得有点头晕，她扶着佐助的肩膀晃了两下，将旁边自己的椅子拖过来坐稳，然后把那份附件拿到手中好好重新读了一次，所有的意思传递得和第一遍一模一样。

鸣人眉头紧锁，他有无数的疑问想要问出口，但在这会议记录面前，好像又什么都问不出来。

樱已经在第三遍阅读记录，这次甚至不自觉地念出了声，可见她是在逐字逐句理解它的内容。

“浦岛计划……时空间忍术研究……高度压缩……空间坍塌……通道……异空间……”

她终于第三次看完了附件浦岛计划所有的内容，僵硬地抬头看向佐助：“佐助君，你确定这是四十九年前的会议记录？”

佐助点点头。

樱梦呓般难以置信地喃喃：“这怎么可能，四十九年前忍界还是什么样子？木叶建立也没多久吧，大概是第一次忍界大战刚刚结束？……有人能进行发展到这种程度的研究吗？不是，大蛇丸那时候也才多大。”

其他两人对于历史时间线记得没有她这么清楚，但也知道四十九年前忍界还处于一个相当混乱的阶段。他们这一辈人对于时空间忍术的了解都开始于辉夜姬对后世的觊觎从而生出的种种事端，本以为已经是触摸到时空间法门的第一代人，没想到在这么早的时候静寂岭这个地方就开始了如斯神秘的研究。

“其实我这里也有一些值得留意的地方。”鸣人说着，暂时将视线从会议记录上移开，回手将摊开在桌面上的几份旧报纸拿过来给两人看。泛黄的报纸上鸣人把几个版面上的方块报道都圈了出来，樱和佐助发现，这些报道全部是关于莫名其妙的人口失踪的。

“这些事件无一不是发生在四十九年前以后。”鸣人说，“虽然每年就那么一两例，但此前从来没有。”静寂岭是个小地方，即使如此人口也不少，加上是山区，每年失踪那么一两个人似乎很正常，所以他们来之前也没听说过什么怪谈。但这些失踪案发生的时间点和四十九年前重合起来的时候，事情似乎就没有这么简单了。

樱看完报纸，也将自己在经济年鉴数据中发现的端倪指给两人看。

桌面上摆着年鉴，会议记录，旧报纸。三人定定地看着它们，四十九年前开始影响静寂岭走到如今这地步的巨大秘密正在渐渐浮出水面。

樱坐在椅子上闭着眼睛揉额头。她看上去有点疲倦，但大脑正在飞速转动，努力找出将这些事件串联起来的线索。

“先不要考虑不知道的事情，把那些未知都去除。”她闭着眼睛说，“现在我们可以确定的东西得到的结果应该是这样的：四十九年前，静寂岭开始了关于时空间忍术研究的‘浦岛计划’，可以猜测年鉴上的额外收入就是这个计划的‘投资’，至于投资者——”

“各大忍村。”佐助和鸣人异口同声地说。

樱抬头看向他们两人点点头：“虽然不知道为什么常年封闭还经常兵戎相向的忍村会一起参与这个计划，但这是目前最大的可能。现在看来这个计划十有八九是失败了，中间失踪的人肯定是有意无意卷入了这个计划。而浦岛计划的最后遗留就是这个异空间，在某种条件下会将外物困在其中。”这次的“外物”无疑是他们三人。

这个推论实在是过于天马行空，放在外面任何时候跟别人说都不会有人相信，但是此刻他们无人能对此作出异议。

“不，这个计划未必失败了。”佐助忽然轻声说。鸣人和樱都看着他，佐助却环顾着这偌大的储藏室，视线似乎穿过储藏室的墙壁，到了外围更远的地方。

“既割裂了空间，也倒逆了时间。单纯从时空间的扭转上来说，这是我见过的极致。”

听了佐助的话，两人都默然不语。如他所言，浦岛计划可能真的达成了某种意义上的成功，只是不知道当初研究它的目的是什么。会议附件上乌黑的计划题目不断侵占他们的视野，本来陌生无比的名词估计他们今后一辈子都不会忘记。

浦岛计划……古老的传说中有这么一个人类，从现世去往了深渊龙宫，回到人间时因为打开了密匣而使得时间飞速流逝，转瞬间沧海桑田物是人非。所以他们现在所处的，难道就是那深渊之下，各大忍村曾倾力建造的幻想龙宫吗？

TBC.


	27. 我爱你

浦岛计划影印附件被樱好好地收了起来，准备等会儿带回去。现在的他们就像一下被冲来的洪流击中，虽然混乱但其实有了更加精准的方向。以浦岛计划为突破口，三人开始在储藏室中寻找一切关于忍术和实验的文本记录。  
  
如此具有针对性的搜寻之下，他们很快跟着这个被撕开的突破口找到了更多静寂岭埋藏秘密的线索，最具有嫌疑的是静寂岭疗养院人事数据。  
  
仍然是四十九年前的这个时间点，疗养院每年都有一份不短的入职人员名单，虽然前面几份都很陌生，但是在靠近最后一年的时候，樱发现上面出现了熟悉的名字——仍然是自己在疗养院发现的病历上的那些。  
  
樱把这份名单上她明确记得在疗养院病历中见过的名字圈出来指给佐助和鸣人看。鸣人摸着下巴说：“在疗养院作为病人，但是官方说是入职？”  
  
樱点点头：“目前看来就是这个意思。”  
  
佐助将那些名字看了一遍，抬头问樱：“这些人是从哪里调过来的？”  
  
樱深吸一口气，先是说：“来源并没有明说，但有一个人很特别。”她说着，将中间某一年的名单抽出来指出一个名字给他们看。佐助看到那个名字瞳孔微微收缩，鸣人也低声发出难以置信的喘息。  
  
宇智波冰叶。  
  
不是三人认识的任何一人，关键在于姓氏。  
  
“宇智波是个极其罕见的姓，据我所知除了木叶以外应该没有别的宇智波族群了吧？”樱求证性地看向佐助，佐助微微点头肯定她说的话。  
  
“这么说……这个宇智波冰叶是从木叶过来的？”鸣人看着两人默认的神色倒吸了一口凉气，“那他也是被当做任职，其实是送到疗养院成为‘病人’了？”  
  
“大概就是这样。”樱说，“以此类推，这些人很有可能也是忍村‘投资’的一部分。”  
  
佐助眼神一暗，曾经的经历让他几乎瞬间明白了樱的意思：“实验体。”  
  
樱缓慢地点了一下头。  
  
鸣人皱眉想了一会儿问道：“可是如果是忍村派来的，肯定都是忍者吧？难道在这里一点还手之力都没有吗？还有，像宇智波这样的家族，怎么会对任意将族人送到这里来做实验这种事不管不问？”  
  
佐助在思考的也是这个问题。宇智波是一个极具内部团结的家族，其实鼬这样心怀大局的人并不占多数，几乎所有的宇智波都承袭了战国时代的思维，认为只要自己的家族百业昌盛就好。所以如果木叶要求他们选人“献祭”，是绝对不可能被同意的。  
  
樱拧着眉头苦思冥想了一会儿，忽然眼睛一亮，轻轻敲了敲桌面：“如果他们不知道是来干什么的呢？”  
  
两人都看向她，佐助开口问道：“你是说，忍村骗忍者们过来的？可是鸣人说的，忍者的反抗之力仍然说不过去。”  
  
樱拿过来一张白纸，画了长长的一天线，线的尽头写上“静寂岭疗养院”。  
  
“四十九年前，第一次忍界大战刚刚结束，疗养院在这个时候开始接收忍者。”她将自己写出来时间打了个圈，“不是正好有合适的理由吗？”  
  
鸣人迷茫了一瞬，随即明白了她的意思，微微激动地说：“以疗养的名义。”  
  
“没错。”樱看着两人说出自己的推断，“忍村之间一开始经常爆发冲突，第一第二第三次忍界大战相隔的时间都不远，中间肯定有大批伤亡。将这伤员里面的一些送到其他医疗机构修养是很正常的事情，没有人会反对。”  
  
佐助看着那个宇智波族人的名字，感觉喉咙有些干涩，一时间说不出话。樱说的很有道理，这是唯一能够解释为什么宇智波没有在这件事上反对的原因。  
  
但是如果真是如此，那将是非常可怕的事情。  
  
忍村把力量大大丧失，可能已经不具有多少自保能力的忍者以治疗的名义送到静寂岭，静寂岭再以入职的方式抹去其在疗养院中的身份，最后也许是强硬也许是暗中的手段，将大批的忍者作为试验品进行他们不可告人的诡异实验。  
  
这些在战场上为自己的忍村肝脑涂地的人，最后有没有想到忍村会这样残忍地将他们以希望之名送到这终焉之地来？  
  
鸣人心里很不是滋味，他看着桌上的这几份名单，想到自己尊崇的三代目很有可能也参与了这样的事情就心下似乎有什么崩塌了。一直教育他们要珍惜同伴珍惜木叶的每一人的三代目如果也曾经将那些已经对忍村无用的“工具”送到这里来，那……  
  
樱看着沉默不语的鸣人和佐助，大概明白他们心中分别在介怀什么。她把名单收起来，说道：“能找到的资料也就只有这些了，关于实验本身进展的应该还要去别的地方找。鸣人，佐助君，今天我们先回去吧。”  
  
其他两人点点头。储藏室里的机密资料虽然很多，但如樱所言，没有真正关于实验的记录，这部分资料目前基本上两眼一抹黑。三人带上重要资料走出地下储藏室，沿着过道回到地上走出档案馆，这才发现他们不知不觉已经呆到天全黑了。  
  
黑夜中的静寂岭鬼气森森，能见度极低，他们打开随身照明装置也看不出去多远。幸而档案馆距离疗养院并不远，步行二十分钟以后三人平安回到了疗养院宿舍。进门看了一眼墙上的挂钟，樱发现现在已经八点过了一刻钟，他们在档案馆停留了六个多小时。  
  
佐助架起简易的炉子开始在一旁加热干粮，樱看着角落里堆码得整整齐齐的罐头和其他食品，感叹幸亏他们至少不需要为生存物资担心，不然不知道还有没有那么多精力专心调查。  
  
吃过东西以后樱勒令鸣人今天不许守夜，好好吃药睡觉。尽管鸣人一再申辩说自己的身体已经完全康复了，樱却一步也不肯退。  
  
“鸣人，如果你知道十四个小时之前我是怎样担心得要死的现在就不会反驳我说的话。”樱定定地看着鸣人的眼睛说。和从小开始以强硬方式逼迫他就范不同，现在的樱很明白要怎样说服鸣人这个固执的家伙。  
  
果然，鸣人脸上露出愧疚的神情，终于还是伸手接过樱递过来的药片，没多久就因为药物中的助眠成分而昏昏欲睡，躺在床上睡着了。  
  
今夜樱先行守夜。等到佐助进入了深度睡眠以后她就收拾好行装，轻车熟路地离开了宿舍。这次她没有从盥洗室去往里世界，而是出了疗养院沿着黑漆漆的夜路走到档案馆，找到那里的一处盥洗室。  
  
她看着镜中的档案馆，似乎比里疗养院的状况好上一点。樱握紧右手中的军刀，左手轻轻碰上镜面。和在疗养院中同样的感觉，眩晕一阵等双足再具有脚踏实地的实感时，周围环境已经变成了一片绣红。  
  
盥洗室里没有什么异动，樱停留了两三秒缓解不适症状，然后转身向门边走。  
  
里世界虽然怪物横行，但唯一的好处就是它们的动静都很大，要确定它们是否在逼近很简单。樱贴在门上听了一会儿，什么声音都没有听见，于是小心翼翼地拉开门，先探头看了一会儿。  
  
很奇怪，她所处的档案馆地上部分的这条走廊干干净净的，除了一些污秽以外完全没有像疗养院和制药厂那样的血腥恐怖。  
  
樱从盥洗室中走了出来，皱眉看着已经算得上干净的墙壁，总觉得有什么不对劲的地方。她握着刀猫腰前进，一边警惕地看着四周，但一直到她走进通往地下储藏室的过道都没有遇到任何异常，也没有察觉到哪怕一个怪物的动静。  
  
这种违和感反而令樱更加不安，她大脑紧绷，因为过度紧张有一点反胃。  
  
过道中的灯自己亮着，只不过从黯淡的白光变成了黯淡的红光。樱侧着身子在过道中行进，防止前后的任何攻击。可是她每前进一米，来时的一米就完全被黑暗吞噬，就像这里的灯光几乎不能穿透黑暗一样，以至于她很快就陷入了前后都是黑暗的境地当中。  
  
樱在相隔甚远的吊灯中间行进，背靠着冰冷的金属墙，黑暗使她的视野变得狭小，面前的空间也比其真正的尺寸要小上很多。她就像在一个墓道中行进，目的地是主人巨大的棺椁。  
  
没有距离就没有时间感，白天走过觉得并不长的过道因为心理作用而变得漫长无比，樱总觉得怎么都走不到尽头，仿佛走进了一个死循环。  
  
中间樱停下来一次稍微调整了一下心理状态，顺便估计了一下自己走了多远。正准备再次起身，忽然听到身后有脚步声传来，樱毛骨悚然地回头，盯着不远处的黑暗，隐隐约约有一个人走了出来。  
  
“里？”她轻声叫道。  
  
但走到相邻灯盏下的并不是那个神情散漫的女人，樱看着来人，手脚都像冻住了一般。  
  
“佐助……君。”  
  
宇智波佐助站在那里看着她，神色平静，既没有惊讶，也不见其他什么怪责气愤的模样。樱有点手足无措，她还从来没有考虑过被同伴发现行踪应该如何反应，只能勉强说道：“你怎么到这里来了？”  
  
佐助眨了一下眼睛回答：“跟着你过来的。”  
  
“哦……那鸣人不是就一个人了。”想到没人照顾鸣人樱就陡然急躁起来。  
  
“没关系的，他不会有事的。”佐助说着就要走过来。  
  
樱看着他过分平静的脸，一种强烈的违和感油然而生，她忽然将手中刀锋一转对着佐助，佐助看着她的动作停在原地。樱眯着眼睛看着突然出现的佐助，压着嗓子说：“别过来。你……要说一件我不知道答案，但我可以判断为真实的事情。”  
  
这个问题过后佐助没有马上回答，他歪了歪头，漆黑的眼睛在灯光下闪烁着奇异的光泽。几分钟以后他将脸转回对着樱的方向，轻声郑重地说：  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
TBC.


	28. 浦岛太郎

唰——！  
  
利器穿过黑暗的两米重新出现在另一盏灯下面，冷酷无情地插进那里站着的那位男性漂亮的额头，将他的额发都吹开到两边，露出被额发盖住的一只空洞的眼窝。  
  
樱站在原地冷冷地看着被苦无贯穿额头也只摇晃了两下的人形，开口说道：“轮回眼是没法模仿的，对吧。”  
  
刚才还挺拔站立的男人像水波一样晃动起来，转瞬间就扭曲成了一堆水银样的半固体，长着潦草的四肢向樱冲了过来。樱矮下身子，双腿蓄力，在水银怪物一拳击下来的时候从空档中一跃而出，腰部发力在空中腾挪半圈，双腿蹬住过道顶借力反身冲下，就在水银怪物还没有扭过身子的时候以肉眼难以捕捉的速度握着刀狠狠斩断了它的脖子，落地后就势翻滚卸力，停在另一盏灯下，虎视眈眈地看着被斩首的水银怪物。  
  
刚才伪装成佐助模样的怪物在樱的奋力一击下几乎瞬间失去行动能力，摇晃了几下只勉强站立了一会儿，终于彻底瘫倒在地。樱不敢上前，在原地等待了一会儿。只见那水银怪物膨胀的身躯陡然一紧，然后如同飞速化开的冰块，流成一滩。  
  
樱忽然一惊，如果真的是水银，蒸发在这么狭窄的过道里自己撑不了多久就会中毒死亡。她立刻屏住呼吸以手掩鼻马上准备出去再说。  
  
这时候突然一股巨大的力量扯住了她的后领，樱还没来得及反抗就被几乎凌空拖起，拉进另一个空间，紧接着脸前面砰的一声，一扇门被关上了。  
  
后领的力量一松开，樱几乎立刻转过身，不过肌肉只紧绷了一瞬就因为站在身后的人是谁而放松下来。里樱就站在她一米开外平静地看着她，甩着右手似乎是刚才用这只手拖她进来的。  
  
“外面的水银蒸气估计要等一会儿才能散了。”她说。樱点点头，心想果然是真的水银。  
  
“谢谢。”樱道谢的是她把自己拽进了里储藏室，要不然自己未必能跑出过道不受影响。不过没想到黑暗中其实她距离储藏室已经这么近了，只差临门一脚。  
  
里樱和以往一样，没有理会她的谢意，但脸上露出了兴味盎然的神色：“刚才，你是怎么看出来那个不是佐助君的？”  
  
樱简单地摇了摇头说：“佐助君是不会说那种话的。”  
  
里樱抱着胸看她：“你是觉得他不可能爱你？虽说自知之明是优点，但过分的自知之明往往就是自卑而已了吧。”  
  
樱已经逐渐摸到了与里樱相处的窍门，当她表现出不自信或者任由她评判的态度时，对方糟糕的态度只会变本加厉。所以她睨着里樱一副“你懂什么”的模样说：“佐助君的感情比任何人都深刻，他只是不会说出口而已。”  
  
而且他更不是里樱所暗示的，肤浅爱情的拥有者。做了这么多年的同伴，樱对于佐助爱她还是有点自信的，不过那是超越友情和亲情之爱，或者说七班彼此之间都是如此，任何定义都显得偏颇狭隘。  
  
里樱果然只是冷笑一声没有再就这方面说什么。樱想了想，反而就着这个问题问：“所以说，刚才那个是什么东西？而且我感觉里档案馆好像和里世界别的地方不太一样。”  
  
“那只是一个‘念’罢了。”里樱淡淡地说，“档案馆承载了太多古久的记忆，光是这成千上万的念就足以在里世界具现化，变成他们接触过的东西，追着来人问一些他们自以为知道答案的问题。”  
  
樱皱了皱眉。如果名为“念”的怪物只能变成接触过的东西，又怎么能变成佐助的模样？她抬眼想再问，不过里樱已经露出了几分不耐烦地神色，似乎并不想给她介绍那怪物的具体衍生方式，樱也就不再追问。反正里世界的怪物有这么多，想必个个都有来历，既然前面的没有去了解，那么少了解这一个也没什么大问题。  
  
里樱站在一个书架旁边，看着樱懒洋洋地问：“所以说，这次来是为了什么？”  
  
就算知道她明知故问，樱还是拿出了自己整理好的那套说辞。  
  
“你不是说过，我有发现至少可以来找你求证吗？”  
  
“嗯，我说过。”里樱痛快地点头。  
  
樱在心中松了口气。里樱性格古怪，其实她有点担忧对方反悔怎么办，毕竟如果事情真的发展到那种地步，那她也奈何里樱不得。  
  
“我们发现了静寂岭的四十多年前在实行的‘浦岛计划’，”樱一边说一边紧紧盯着里樱的神情，她不想错过任何细微的变化暗示的突破口，“这个计划说明静寂岭很早就开始研究时空间忍术，我们怀疑这个异世界就是当年实验的成品。”  
  
里樱干脆地点了点头，承认道：“确实如此。”  
  
她这么干净利落的承认倒是让樱有点惊讶，按照她的了解，里樱总是要卖个关子或者说点玄之又玄的话让她自己绞尽脑汁去想才对。不过这样正合她意，樱继续说：“而且当年很有可能是各大忍村在推动这个计划的进行，提供了设备、资金，乃至实验样本。我猜测甚至有些忍者研究员也曾到过这里做研究。”  
  
这段话以后里樱没有什么表现，樱接着一口气说完她要说的话：“我现在不明白的就是，这个实验的最终目的到底是什么，以及是什么让各大忍村一边打仗还能一边携手实验，最后，我还是看不到当年的真相和离开静寂岭有什么关系。”  
  
樱已经做好了接下来里樱先将她讽刺一通，然后再半真半假地给点线索，说不定等会儿还是要搏命换取更新的资料。没想到里樱什么都没说，只是不知道从哪里摸出来一个东西，隔着距离扔给她。  
  
樱伸出手接住那哗啦啦响动的黑色物体，就着黯淡的灯光发现是一本沾着不知名血液的笔记本，随便翻了一下，里面有密密麻麻的文字记录，好像还有几幅图一闪而过。她不解地抬头看向里樱，里樱歪了歪头说：“你知道浦岛太郎的故事吧？”  
  
“嗯。”樱点头应是，她想浦岛计划恐怕也是取自于此。  
  
里樱没有再站在那里，她走到一张桌子旁边坐下。那张桌子正上方正好有一盏吊灯，吊灯的灯光从上打下，里樱坐进桌子旁边的椅子里，一半脸都沉浸在阴影中，背靠着黑暗，眼睛却炯炯有光地盯着樱，一种古老的威严感莫名传到樱心中，让她长久以来对里樱压抑的臣服浮起了一点苗头。  
  
“在那个传说里，浦岛太郎打开了封印他自己时间的魔盒，重新推动了自己已经停滞的生命。他就是那一趟时空错乱旅行的奇点，连接两个不重合时空的纽带。而浦岛计划，目的就在于找到这个‘浦岛太郎’。”里樱惯常的说话方式，樱已经十分熟悉，正因为熟悉，她才迅速明白以至于遍体生寒。  
  
“所以说，他们就在这些忍者中寻找——不，是想制造一个浦岛太郎吗？”樱低声问。  
  
里樱颔首。  
  
“那为什么一定要用忍者？”樱刚刚问出这个问题就有点后悔。这个问题的答案很明显，毕竟是本质上是忍术研究，当然只有拥有制造查克拉能力的忍者更能在实验中有良好效果，于是她轻咳一声换了一个问题：“我是说，各个忍村怎么会那么心甘情愿把忍者们送到这里来？”  
  
随即她就意识到里樱十有八九不会回答这个不是只用是与否就能说明白的问题。果然对方漫不经心地说让她自己调查就没有再继续往下说。樱无法，只好先翻开她扔给自己的笔记本。  
  
才看到第一页，樱就发现这似乎是一本日记，最上面一行记录的日期表明这本日记是从四十三年前夏天开始写的。她瞟了一眼里樱问道：“这是谁的日记？”  
  
里樱往后一靠，身上高深莫测的气场散去，又变回了从容懒散的模样，说道：“浦岛太郎的。”  
  
樱握着日记本的手一抖，震惊地抬眼看她：“你是说，浦岛计划已经找到了作为奇点的人？”  
  
里樱点了一下头。樱一下觉得自己手上的这本日记无比沉重，她不敢再轻易翻动日记本，而是找了一个光线稍微好一点的地方坐下来，好好从第一页开始阅读。  
  
日记的前半段记录的都是刚刚来到静寂岭时日记主人遇到的事情。可以看出他就是在第二次忍界大战后被送过来修养的那批人之一，并不知道自己过来真正要经历的是什么事情。日记的笔迹工整有力，内容逻辑清楚，可见日记主人是个头脑睿智行事可靠的人。  
  
从自称来看，这是位来自砂隐的男性，在战场上肺部受损，战后以友好交流的名义从尘埃过多的风之国来到气候宜人的火之国山区疗养。一开始无非是记录有多少人和自己一起过来，静寂岭的人文风景如何，还有疗养院给他们的待遇还不错之类的。虽然不算是十分热爱生活的口吻，但字里行间能看出来他对于康复的渴望。  
  
樱耐心地看着日记主人前半段平静如寡淡白水的记述，一直到中间，四十三年前的十二月三十一日，这一年的最后一天，日记的笔迹忽然变得有些潦草，似乎是在心情很不平静的状态下写出来的。樱凝神去看这篇幅不长的一篇：  
  
「昨天晚饭多吃了些，半夜反胃把喝下去的药吐出来了一部分，没想到因此而夜不能寐。快睡着的时候我的病房门被打开，不是平时给我治疗的一位医生和其他几个人走进来。因为觉得奇怪我就没有睁开眼，但随后他们抽取了我身上的查克拉，并且给我注射了一种药剂……该死，后面的事我完全记不得了。他们给我注射了什么？为什么不跟我说？还有用我的查克拉做什么去了？平时的检查用的那些还不够吗？」  
  
**这位心思缜密的砂隐忍者显然和樱一样觉察到了不对劲的地方，日记接下来的好几篇都是他开始察觉到疗养院诡异的运作。比如森严的门禁，莫名众多的医护人员，还有很少见到的病友们。**  
  
樱的心情随着这位忍者的发现也一起越来越紧绷，她飞快地浏览着日记，终于翻到了四十二年前春末的一篇：  
  
**「我发现，我所在的这个地方并不是一个疗养院。」**  
  
TBC.


	29. 疑窦丛生

**「我从来没想过，村子竟然会把我送到这种地方来。」**  
  
这篇日记第一段很长，却没有实际内容，全都是日记主人内心痛苦情感的倾诉，他历数了自己做忍者的时候对村子的忠心以及在战场上的视死如归，落下一身病痛，本以为至少最后能被体恤，没想到还要榨干他最后的利用价值。  
  
樱读着他写的那些经历，如果全部是真事没有夸张的话，那么这位忍者确实是个优秀的杰出人才，难怪最后能够成为浦岛计划的奇点。樱也不想苛责他心性不够沉稳，在这种情况下倾吐了如此多的痛苦和不满。将心比心，如果她确定纲手知道静寂岭在做什么事情还把她送过来的，她恐怕也不能接受。  
  
发泄完心中苦闷以后，日记主人终于开始记录自己发现的秘密。  
  
他通过几次谨慎的装睡，偷偷观察来到自己床边的人，还用一种方法让他们注射的药剂不能顺着血液流淌，以此保持清醒。来者以为他睡着以后把他带到了另一个被他称为“实验仓”的地方。据说这个地方足以让十个人同时进行实验，日记主人就在中间见到了一起过来的同伴。  
  
后面的几篇日记中说道他也曾经试图逃跑，但所有计划的可行性都被推翻，而且日记主人自己心里清楚，一旦被发现他已经察觉到自己在被进行实验，下场很有可能是直接被无声无息地处理掉。于是混乱数日之后他决定先探清楚这个实验的目的。  
  
后面的日记几乎已经不能算是日记，每一篇都大幅大幅地画着忍术研究图解，从自己的身体变化和实验中听到的信息来推断他们想达成的忍术性质。令樱不得不赞叹的是，尽管是那个相对来说忍术使用还非常具有局限性的年代，日记主人竟然很快就推断出实验所研究的忍术性质独立于所有忍术属性之外。与常理不同，所以他把这种忍术命名为“外之理忍术”。  
  
他渐渐梳理出，“外之理忍术”需要将查克拉进行不断压缩，以达到术的范围无限小，力量无限大的目标。因为他心中对于自己被做着怎样的实验比其他实验体都要清楚，加上一时半会儿没有办法出去，所以日记主人开始有目的地配合实验，他的想法是，如果这种忍术最后的效果足以毁天灭地，那么他也可以借此离开这个鬼地方。  
  
但是随着实验推进，日记主人对于这个忍术最终的力量也越来越因为实在难以理解而不安。某一篇中他提到自己可以做到的查克拉压缩程度已经达到了不可思议的程度：  
  
**「当我引导出查克拉进行压缩的时候，手掌上好像出现了一个小小的黑色裂缝，但很快就不见了。我不知道那是什么，但那个东西出现的时候我有一种非常可怕的感觉。」**  
  
日记主人显然还不清楚这个裂缝意味着什么，但是樱已经额头冒汗：日记主人通过实验改造，竟然强行以非六道血脉的身体开始能够破开时空。  
  
“里，这究竟是一个怎样的实验？最后是成功了吗？——里？”发现没有人回答自己，樱终于从吸引了自己全部心神的日记中抬起头，看向里樱刚才站着的地方。那里空荡荡的，只有黯淡的吊灯光线从上方罩下，如同谢幕舞台上还未熄灭但也不多久就要全然消失的光柱。  
  
樱愣了一会儿，紧接着站起身找了一圈，却发现里樱真的不在储藏室里面了，刚才她入神地读着“浦岛太郎”的日记时，对方就这么无声无息地离开，一点蛛丝马迹都没给自己留下。  
  
虽然早就知道这个女人行事方式诡谲离奇，但樱还是因为突然意识到自己一个人被留在这里而心中一空。心里默默算了一会儿自己出来已经过了多长时间，樱最终决定也不在这里停留，把日记本包好准备出去。  
  
外面的过道是一条几乎全封闭的空间，想必水银蒸发散失还需要不少功夫。樱从随身携带的卷轴中抽出绷带，将身上裸露的地方都包了起来，然后走到门前，深吸一口气拉开了铁门，飞速向出口而去。  
  
中间她又路过了那滩已经完全挥发的水银怪物，只瞥了一眼就从它身边一掠而过。  
  
整条过道很直，所以樱不用担心撞上障碍物，只管全速冲出去，不过半分钟就到了尽头。她快速跑上楼梯打开门，回到了自己来的那个盥洗室，先将身上的绷带全部拆下来烧掉，确定身上没有什么破绽，日记也好好收起来以后触摸镜子，回到安静清冷的表世界。  
  
站在黑暗的档案馆中，樱在松了一口气后感到奇怪的微妙。当初他们刚刚过来时觉得整个表世界诡异森冷，处处可怖，恨不得马上离开，但现在几次从里世界回来后却又觉得表世界安全无比，巴不得一直呆在这儿。  
  
不过樱没有想太久，她马上从档案馆回到了疗养院宿舍，轻手轻脚地进去。看了一眼挂钟，时间距离她离开过去了二十八分钟。  
  
樱张开嘴无声地慢慢平复呼吸，随后去检查鸣人的身体状况。他很好，没有再次发烧，樱为此松了口气。  
  
本来她想继续阅读那本日记，但一来有点担心佐助和鸣人忽然醒过来，那她不好解释这种钥匙般重要的线索是从哪里来的，另外刚才阅读得到的信息量已经足够大，她觉得自己可以先梳理一下。  
  
日记主人是砂隐送过来的忍者，无意中窥见了静寂岭正在进行的实验，并通过自己刻意的配合在这个实验中成为最有成效的实验体。不管最后有没有彻底成功，他肯定都获得了不俗的力量。  
  
接下来，应该要以这个人以及他经历的事情作为调查方向了呢……  
  
樱正这么想着，听到背后传来布料摩挲的轻响，她转过头看到佐助的头歪了一点，大概是调整了一下姿势发出的声音。她干脆转过身看着睡着的两人，放松心情，目光在他们脸上扫来扫去，最后长时间地停留在佐助脸上。  
  
说起来，那个水银怪物变成的佐助君的样子还真是像啊，语气神态都如出一辙，如果不是她最后了解对方的性格，恐怕真的会相信佐助跟着她到了里世界。  
  
想到这里，樱忽然心里咯噔一下，脑中电光火石般闪过里樱对她说的话：“念”能够变成它们接触过的人的模样。  
  
有一种大胆的想法从樱心底冒出：难道佐助进入过里世界，所以才会接触过水银怪物，让它们记住了他的模样？  
  
这种想法让樱喘不过气，她无意识地将椅子让后退了一点，离佐助远了几分。  
  
人的怀疑就像滴进清水的墨汁，只会随着时间扩散，直到整杯水变混，不会自己沉淀重新清澈。  
  
随着佐助是否如果里世界的猜测同时而来的是最近调查的异常。樱想到自己当初去夺取打开保险柜钥匙的那一天，只不过是为了一条甚至不那么具有突破性的线索都要拼上性命去争取，但最近的调查却意外的顺利。  
  
不同时间段曾经引起微妙违和感的线索被从脑海深处取出——里樱说“门已开”，档案馆中藏着惊天秘密的资料，沾着血的日记本，莫名变成表世界同伴模样的怪物……  
  
到底是因为事情正顺风满帆地发展，还是那些艰难险阻已经有人扫平了？  
  
樱正沉浸在自己的猜测中，视线里忽然有什么东西动了一下。她抬眼看去，只见鸣人坐了起来，揉着眼睛看她。  
  
“怎么了，鸣人？”樱轻声问道。  
  
“啊，没事，我就是想喝点水。”鸣人的声音带着一点睡眠后和身体刚刚病了一场的沙哑。  
  
樱闻言顺手将桌子上的水杯拿起来走到他旁边递给他，鸣人道谢接过来喝了几口，然后问道：“樱酱，反正我也醒了，要不我来守夜，你睡一会儿？”  
  
樱摇摇头把手压在他的肩膀上阻止他起身，不客气地说：“别跟我来这一套，说让你好好休息你就好好休息，你在这里身体健康我才能放心。”  
  
鸣人自知拗不过她，只好重新躺下来睡觉。  
  
樱拿着鸣人刚才喝过的水杯走回桌子旁边，轻轻把水杯放在桌子上。台灯淡黄色的光晕让水杯里晃动的波纹也一下一下地闪动。樱盯着那粼粼的水光，另一种猜想和刚才的怀疑杂糅到一起涌上心头：  
  
鸣人，真的只是突然发烧而已吗？  
  
TBC.


	30. 坦诚与隐瞒与谅解

接下来的两天，三人按照原定的计划还是去调查了制药厂的车间和仓库，并借此机会囤积了一些可用的药品。不知道是不是这个异空间时间停滞的缘故，樱检查下来说他们需要的药品都没有过期变质的迹象。  
  
调查制药厂的过程中，鸣人发现这两天樱似乎心事重重。她倒不是将心情摆在脸上的人，但他们三人认识这么多年了，就算是近似于面瘫脸的佐助也无法在另外两人面前完全隐藏心情，所以樱时不时的出神当然也没有逃过鸣人的眼睛。  
  
不过联想到他们三人到达这里以后或发生在他们所有人身上，或仅仅发生在她一人身上的变故，心神日渐不宁似乎才是正常的表现。鸣人知道樱不喜欢别人直接安慰她，所以尽量做一些能让她轻松的事情，比如时不时说句俏皮话什么的。  
  
不过以前至少会给个面子干笑两声的樱却几乎对他的俏皮话毫无反应——不如说是不是正常的反应。当他笑看着樱的时候，她往往会抬起头来审视一样无表情地凝视着他，让鸣人心里发毛。这种感觉有点像从前他们两人一起去出任务，回来以后过了三天在路上遇到，樱问他任务报告写好了没，他不能干脆回答时樱看他的表情。  
  
只不过现在给他带来的紧张更甚。  
  
还好樱不会这样看他太长的时间，很快就会将头扭回去继续做她的事情。  
  
鸣人守夜的时候思考着樱的状态，白天时抽了个时间悄悄和佐助说了几句：“佐助，你不觉得樱酱有点奇怪吗？总觉得精神不太好啊。”  
  
佐助当然也发现了，他和鸣人一致的想法是樱不喜欢在这种情况下让他们费心安慰，所以他只是默默看着而已。  
  
“在这里，这样不是很正常吗？”佐助这么说着，心里想的却是里世界中是否发生了什么他们不知道的事情，以至于樱无法解决所以才会如此。下次去里世界的时候要好好问一问里樱是怎么回事。  
  
鸣人却皱着眉忧心忡忡，两人在这件事上的态度与他们的性格全然相反，鸣人抱着完全不乐观的态度，叹了口气对佐助说：“佐助，你找个机会问问樱酱吧，她说出来我们也好一起解决，或者至少倾诉一下能轻松一点。”  
  
听他这么说佐助露出了奇怪的神色，看着鸣人问道：“你为什么不问？”难道他不是发现樱有什么不妥就要立刻冲上去嘘寒问暖的那个人吗。  
  
鸣人苦笑一声，脸上的表情也包含着佐助觉得莫名其妙的苦涩：“樱酱不一定会告诉我嘛，但是你去问的话，她一定会告诉你的。”  
  
无论他成长为一个多么成熟稳重的人，樱总是用一种不想令他担忧的，保护后来者一般微妙的态度对他。不，与其说是保护，不如说因为她出于自己内心无法抹除的歉疚而不到万不得已绝不向他倾诉自己的难处。  
  
鸣人很早就觉察出了樱的这种态度。这是专属于他们两人之间因为过于亲密而反向建起的墙，平时他还可以大大咧咧装作视若无睹，但到了这个关头，他觉得自己还是静静等在墙边，让佐助去比较好。  
  
佐助很少见到这样不干不脆甚至表现出些许自卑的鸣人，就算他还真的是个吊车尾的时候也一副骄傲过头的模样，如此退缩真不是他的个性。但这不是什么值得在这里讨论的大事，看他这样担忧，佐助也不得不重新考虑是否还要放任樱自己调整。于是他点点头说会跟樱说说，鸣人这才松了口气。  
  
鸣人身体完全康复以后三人还是轮流守夜。佐助答应了鸣人的请求，打算在今天守夜换班的时候问一问樱是否有什么放心不下的事。然而就在入夜，三人吃了东西将装备收拾了一会儿，鸣人准备去睡觉的时候，樱忽然开口叫住了他们两个人。  
  
“鸣人，佐助君，我有话要说。”  
  
两人一起看向她。樱坐在宿舍的一把椅子上，两只手交叠放在腹前，背挺得很直，脸色相当严肃。她这副模样显然不是有仅仅“重要”的事情那么简单，鸣佐二人也顿时心中一凛，各自坐在她两侧，表示认真对待她接下来要说的话。  
  
樱坐在椅子上，深呼吸了好几下，大概要说的事情确实需要精敲细算的考量。最终她如下定决心了一般，抬眼看向他们：“其实，我有件事一直瞒着你们。”  
  
鸣人和佐助惊讶地看着她，但没有追问，等着她自己说出来瞒着他们的是什么事情。  
  
“其实静寂岭这个地方，不仅有我们现在呆的这个表世界，还有‘里’世界的存在，可以通过镜面前往。那里的时间流比这里更慢，而且比这里危险得多，但相应的，也有很多表世界无法获得的线索。”樱慢慢地、口齿清晰地说着。鸣佐二人的脸色先是惊愕，然后变得慢慢平静了些许，默不作声地听着樱继续说下去。  
  
“里世界有无数衍生出来的怪物，上次我们在街道上遭遇的护士和三角头都是那里跑出来的。所以，因为太危险，我本来不想告诉你们，而且——”樱闭了闭眼睛，像是下了极大的决心，“那里有一个和我长的一样的人，是我衍生出来的一个人格。我不想让你们误会，所以，所以一直没有和你们说。”  
  
这番话似乎耗费了她极大的精力，说到这里樱挺直的脊背微微弯下来，低垂着头仿佛在为自己长时间的隐瞒而自责反省。  
  
鸣人腿上的肌肉紧了一下，他好像想要站起来，但很快又放弃了这个动作，仍然坐在椅子上，表情看起来十分紧张无措。但樱低着头，佐助紧紧盯着她，所以没人发现他脸上不正常的表情。鸣人吞咽了一下，轻声问：“所以，樱酱，你是经常会一个人去那个里世界吗？”  
  
樱没有抬头，低声回答：“算不上经常，只是有时候，调查没有进展的话，会去。”  
  
鸣人看上去有点愤怒，却不是对眼前的樱，然后这愤怒慢慢变成茫然，最后被他收回平静。他呆呆地坐在椅子上，没有再问什么。  
  
佐助很长时间都没有说话。他早就发现了樱的行踪，让他惊讶的是樱竟然会把这件事全盘托出，尤其是里樱的存在，和那个女人接触以后他深知樱多么不想让他们知道她的存在。  
  
“樱——”佐助先开了口，却不知道马上要说什么，他说不出“不用放在心上”这种话，因为他也是有所隐瞒的人之一。最后他决定跳过这苍白的安慰，直接将话题转了一个方向：“那你为什么现在要说出来，是因为那里有什么变故吗？”  
  
樱摇摇头，扭身将自己的腰包拿到前面来，从里面翻出来一本笔记本放在自己的膝盖上。  
  
佐助看着那笔记本，悄悄敛下眼中的了然。他认识那本日记，因为是他拿到手，阅读完以后特意留在里世界给他们两人看的。  
  
“我最后一次去里世界，拿到了这本日记。这两天我已经读完了，读完以后我觉得已经没有再去里世界的必要了。”樱说着，拿起日记轻轻翻动了一遍。鸣人看着她的手指在纸张中翻动，问道：“那日记里写了什么？”  
  
但他的语气似乎并没有几分疑惑，仍然含着尚处在某种震惊余波的茫然中。  
  
“内容很多，我就简单说了。”樱看着两人，“这本日记的主人是砂隐的忍者，他察觉了自己在被进行的实验，并且最后成了近似的完成品。但他最终没有选择逃出静寂岭，而是跟所有的实验参与者同归于尽。”  
  
樱叹了口气。日记主人到最后的精神状态已经相当不稳定，她猜测也是这忍术过于强大，并非普通肉体可以承载的缘故，身体的痛苦带来了心理巨大的压力，又无人纾解，致使原本逻辑清晰头脑清楚的一个优秀忍者，最后几篇日记全然丧失理智，力透纸背地写满怨毒重复的诅咒，从诅咒实验者到静寂岭，然后是送他来这里的砂隐村，最后是整个世界没有经历他这样痛苦的人。  
  
浦岛计划的实施者们显然没有发现这个优秀的实验品岌岌可危的精神状态， **「他们每天都在兴奋地讨论我会给他们带来多大的成功」** ，日记主人是如此控诉的。  
  
最后一篇日记，没有时间，但樱推测是四十二年前的冬天，这位浦岛太郎留下了这样一句话： **「这是个没救的地方，人的自私和恶的聚集地。或许我注定被赋予这种力量，要将这一切覆灭。」**  
  
日记如此戛然而止，日记主人最后做了什么已经再清楚不过。  
  
樱合上日记，看着沉思的两人，说道：“根据日记内容，我觉得我们已经找到了出路。”  
  
他们两人一惊，同时看向并不像开玩笑的樱，樱面向佐助，先是问道：“佐助君，你在调查辉夜任务期间，是通过在各地走访，感知不稳定空间的所在吧？”  
  
佐助颔首：“确实如此。”  
  
“那么也就是说，空间裂缝是不会改变位置的，对吧？”樱继续问。  
  
佐助心中一动，继续点头：“确实。一个长期存在的空间裂缝不会轻易转移——至少此世的力量还做不到。”他所探访过的那些上古遗迹，那里的空间障壁相对薄弱，就像完整的鸡蛋壳上最薄的地方，永远就在那里。  
  
樱深吸一口气，站起来把日记本压在桌子上，郑重地说：“所以说，当初日记主人选择与整个静寂岭同归于尽的时候，他爆发的力量引起整个空间塌陷，造就了这个异空间。只要我们找到他最后力量爆发的地点，就等于找到了空间裂缝的所在。佐助君，在那个地方使用轮回眼，我们一定能回到现世。”  
  
她一口气说完，两个男人都因为这过于爆炸性的结论而说不出话来。佐助自认也是看过那本日记的，只不过只想着先怎么样让其他两人阅读，还没有认真思考过其中信息的最终指向。  
  
樱看着他们沉思不语，忽然开口说：“我很抱歉，没有告诉你们里世界的事，所以，你们有什么想说的吗？”  
  
鸣人慢慢抬起头，看了樱半晌，微微摇头说：“不，樱酱，我相信你有你的原因。总而言之找到了出路就是好事，而且反正你以后也不会过去那边了是吧？”  
  
佐助转动眼珠看着鸣人的侧脸。鸣人显然没有在樱率先坦诚以后顺势一起道出他也曾去过里世界的事实的意思，虽然不知道为什么，但佐助隐隐觉得鸣人到这个地步还讳莫如深，一定是有极其严重的原因。因此他思考片刻，同样不打算将自己的经历说出，先暗中看着鸣人的打算再说。  
  
“嗯，鸣人说得对。”  
  
樱微微闭了闭眼睛。她感到心脏在慢慢下沉，沉到一个水面上不上不下地晃动。  
  
世界上从不存在交换秘密坦诚相见一说，因为一个人自己认为难以启齿的事可能在另一个人眼中并不具有交换价值，就像自己孤注一掷的剖白无法让他们两人投桃报李一样。  
  
但樱觉得佐助和鸣人并没有做错什么，毕竟在静寂岭他们要考虑的是怎样活着走出去，信任与否不是值得探讨的问题，也许他们也在里世界遇到了无论如何都不想告诉别人的心灵暗处，她可以理解。  
  
只是稍稍有些伤感而已。  
  
TBC.


	31. 暗潮之上

水滴在啪嗒啪嗒地滴落下来，小小地冲开地上的污浊，但又有新的污浊流过来，于是这水滴最后也成了污水。这是个空荡荡的房间，地上都是积水，只有几个破旧的家具，看不出来原来是什么功能房。  
  
她坐在咯吱作响的椅子上，低头看着肩膀上的伤口。那是一道裂伤，不过看上去既不是锐器割开，也不是蛮力所致，伤口的边缘已经有点发炎，时不时还有极其细小的电光闪过。不过这看起来十分诡异的伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合，很快就只剩下一个小小的血点了。  
  
她身侧的门被不怎么客气地打开，稍微抬起一点头就能从落下的头发中间看到来人不知是过度呼吸还是情绪激动所致的起伏胸膛和因为过快疾驰而微微乱糟的金发。  
  
“晚上好，鸣人。”她站起身不在意地甩了甩手，对于对方阴沉的脸色也相当不放在心上。“真是意外，我以为你暂时已经没有来这里的必要了。”  
  
说到“暂时”的时候她意味深长地看了一眼鸣人。  
  
鸣人握了握拳头，压着声音语带质问：“樱酱也一直在到里世界来吗？”  
  
“嗯，是啊，大概比你晚几天。”与他口中的“樱酱”同样容貌的女人漫不经心地耸了耸肩，好像说了件人尽皆知不需要格外关照的事情。但她话音刚落，鸣人就狠狠一拳砸在身边的墙壁上，脏兮兮的墙面因此掉下来一块瓷砖。他半抬着头恶狠狠地看着里樱，声音中不含一丝友好：“你为什么从来不跟我说？”  
  
“我为什么要跟你说？”里樱对于鸣人的出离愤怒丝毫不放在心上，反而双手抱胸老神在在地靠着墙，戏谑地看着他：“我又不是你的‘樱——酱’，做什么都要掰开揉碎教给你。”她故意拖腔拖调地重复他只对一人有的粘腻称呼，还故作恶心地抖了抖肩膀。  
  
鸣人知道自己在这里不是她的对手，也知道就算他能打过她也无法对那张和队友一样的脸动手，尤其是樱已经对他们说过，这个人是她的衍生人格之后——那也算是队友的一部分。但他还是满腔怒气无法发泄，好一会儿才勉强让自己平静了一点，问起他此番前来真正在意的事情：“我跟你定下的计划有变故吗？”  
  
“那倒是没有，不出意外的话一切都会如你所愿。”里樱勾起一边嘴角笑了笑。  
  
鸣人这才稍微松了一口气。他微微驼着背也和里樱一样靠在墙上，激动的情绪平息以后这总是风驰电掣的人看上去竟然有些疲倦。他盯着地上的积水看了一会儿，然后开口说道：“还有，那本日记，是佐助拿到的吗？”  
  
他在樱之前就在这里看过了，本以为是里樱难得的馈赠，现在看来没有这么简单。  
  
“是啊。”里樱回答。  
  
鸣人闭上眼睛。他以为自己已经做的足够好，足够让他们不必来这个可怕的地方。但天不遂人愿就是如此，他想保护的一切早就踏进泥潭之中。  
  
知道这些以后他也不想在这里多停留，站直身子向门外走去。正当他的手搭在门把手上的时候，里樱的声音又在背后响起：“你这样做的话，他们不会感激你的哦，不如说，会骂你一辈子的。”  
  
她说话的时候总像是带着刀，翻捡别人的心，想把那些最难堪最敏感的部分翻出来晒太阳。鸣人侧过头，眼珠转动到眼角看着她：“你和樱酱真的很不一样。”樱再怎么样不拘小节也总是温柔地护着每个人的痛点不去触碰，也许这是她医疗忍者的本能。  
  
里樱站在原地嗤笑一声。  
  
鸣人转回头拧开了门把手：“那也没关系，反正他们马上就要回去了。”说完他走出了房间。  
  
里樱看着还在晃动的门扉，扭头看了看肩膀上已经完全愈合的伤口，耸了耸肩自言自语：“他竟然是比较讲道理的一个，至少没有一言不合就动手。”

  
  
*  
  
接下来的日子，三人根据日记中提到的日记主人的行动轨迹来寻找那个空间陷落的节点。日记最后没有提到他准备到哪里去完成毁灭这个肮脏地方，但他们讨论下来无非是两种可能，一个是他的病房，一个是实验仓。  
  
静寂岭疗养院并不小，他们在其中寻找日记主人的病房非常困难，加上他们并不知道日记主人的名字，困难程度更上了一层楼。不能让佐助每到一个病房都感知一下空间稳定状况，而且现在佐助的轮回眼也不一定准确，他们只能搜寻病房中一切残留资料来推断病房主人的身份。  
  
这样的搜索进程非常慢，他们第一天从早到晚也只完成了一层病房的搜索，而且一无所获，接下来还有整整四层楼。  
  
不过比起前面的这一个多月只能漫无目的地东跑西撞，现在有这个方向已经好很多了，所以当他们疲累地围在宿舍烹煮食物的铁锅前面时脸上的表情也还是轻松的。  
  
吃完东西以后樱把带回来的资料分门别类整理好放在地上，自己就盘腿坐在它们前面，分别拿起来看了一会儿，然后对鸣人和佐助说：“每个病房里都有这个，‘体检资料卡’，”她拿起几本同样格式的本子指给他们看，“而且明明是同期入院的人，体检的次数却不一样，这对于疗养为主的医院来说根本不可能。再者这体检资料卡上记录的内容也就糊弄糊弄门外汉，其实根本就不符合体检用语，一看就是随便写的。我怀疑这可能不是体检次数，是为了掩人耳目而粉饰的实验次数。”  
  
佐助接过来两本看了一下，点点头表示同意她的看法。鸣人想了想说：“樱酱，你是说，通过这个资料卡来找日记主人？次数最多的那一个？”鸣人的脑子其实很灵光，稍微点拨一下就能明白对方的意思。  
  
樱点了一下头继续说：“虽然这不是肯定的证据，但他的资料卡比别人长是一定的。”说着她拿过日记，熟门熟路地翻出来一页给他们看。那是一篇时间上已经非常靠后的日记，樱指出来的那一行写着，因为他的实验状况良好，前往实验仓的次数越来越频繁。  
  
“好，那明天就以这个为标准调查吧！”鸣人笑着元气满满地说。  
  
他的情绪总是能感染身边的人，佐助和樱都一起微笑起来，樱轻轻用日记敲了一下鸣人的头说：“别的也要看啊，鸣人。”  
  
鸣人抱着头连连说是。  
  
樱对他们说出里世界的存在以后也告诉他们表世界不出意外不会有怪物出现，上次在表世界出现了三角头和护士怪物是因为她神志失常，导致这个以他们三人的精神状态为屏障的表世界出现空洞被里世界侵蚀的缘故。所以为了所有人都保持最佳状态，他们只在外面设立了禁制和陷阱，不再轮流守夜。  
  
尽管如此，樱睡觉还是睡得很浅，稍微有个什么细微的声音就会惊醒，不知道他们两人是否也是如此。  
  
第二天一早，三人起身以后装备完毕就前往住院部二楼进行调查。按照樱的方法效率果然高了很多，毕竟体检卡数量多的不一定是日记主人，但体检卡少的一定不是。  
  
如此排除下来，他们花费了大半天的时间搜索了二楼，仍然没有什么收获，但一鼓作气又上了三楼。可惜三楼也没有明显异常的房间。  
  
搜索完三楼静寂岭已经入夜，三人回到宿舍，草草吃了点东西讨论完今天的结果以后又各自睡觉。这次樱倒是睡得比昨天好了一点，不知道是不是实在过于疲倦的缘故。  
  
最后两层楼的搜索他们也是在一天完成的，由于越来越熟练，调查到最后他们排除可能性的速度非常快。一直到五楼的最后一个病房，他们看到了这位病人足足有一本书那么厚的体检卡。  
  
日记主人是谁几乎不言而喻。  
  
鸣人苦笑一声说：“我们也太倒霉了，竟然一直要找到最后才找到了这个人。”  
  
樱一边翻看资料卡一边头也不抬地说：“不倒霉能掉到这种地方来吗？”  
  
鸣人抓了抓头发说也是。虽然知道没什么意义，樱还是把这个人的体检卡快速翻看了一遍，随后搁置到一边，准备去找找别的文字资料。这时佐助叫他们去看一个东西。樱和鸣人凑过去，发现佐助从病人的床头柜里面拿出来一块五边形的木牌，看上去是那种在神社祈福，写上自己的心愿以后挂到树上或者祈福墙上的那种神牌，内容是希望身体早日康复回到故乡之类。  
  
樱看着那上面的字迹，心中一动，拿出日记本对照了一下。三人发现神牌上用细毛笔写出来的字迹和日记本上几乎一模一样。  
  
她深吸一口气：“这应该就是他的病房。”  
  
樱说完以后三人下意识一起去看体检卡上记录的这个人的名字——北原苍介。他们从未听说过这个名字，忍界也不曾记录过他有什么突出的功绩，但就是这个寂寂无名的忍者，大概是时空间忍术突破的第一人。  
  
确定这里就是日记主人的房间以后，樱和鸣人退到了病房门口，佐助闭上眼睛调度了一会儿查克拉，然后睁开眼。轮回眼淡紫色的华光亮起，蕴藏着奇异力量的瞳术正在生效。  
  
站在门口的两人紧张地盯着他。以前轮回眼不用发动也能够感受到空间异常，现在大概只有放开所有感知才能查探到蛛丝马迹。佐助在病房中央站了三分钟，最后低下头闭了闭眼睛转向两人：“这里的空间很稳定。”  
  
两人都失望地塌下肩膀。鸣人不死心地追问了一句：“佐助，能确定吗？”  
  
“嗯，我刚才尝试过破空，这里的空间与其说是稳定，不如说像下了禁制一样厚重，完全无法成功。”佐助回答。刚刚到静寂岭的时候他们就发现了，包括通灵术在内的一切时空间忍术都无法发动，所以才一定要找到那个薄弱的裂缝所在。  
  
“那，接下来就剩下找到那个实验仓了。”樱勉强打起精神说着，伸手拍了拍沮丧的鸣人的肩膀，“今天先回去吧。”  
  
TBC.


	32. 最后的门

虽然找到了日记主人“北原苍介”的病房，但在佐助笃定地判断下他们确定那里并没有时空裂缝的存在。尽管一开始就不能保证北原的病房是最终他完成“外之理忍术”的地点，三人还是因为这几天的无用功而心情低落，晚上也都懒懒的没怎么说话。  
  
随便擦了把脸和手脚以后樱躺在床上却睡不着，索性想着他们接下来的行动。如今病房假设被推翻，他们就要去找北原所提到过的实验仓。  
  
根据他的描述，实验仓应该是一个很大的空间，而且十分隐蔽。但日记里从未提起他离开过疗养院，只说因为要隐瞒自己已经知道实验的缘故，所以每次他都会装睡，让他们带自己过去。有一篇日记中模糊地提过一次，去实验仓要经过一条很长的下楼楼梯。  
  
十有八九是疗养院的秘密地下建筑。樱猜测着。他们到了疗养院以后分别调查了所有主建筑，然后就是跟着线索的蛛丝马迹前往别的地方，确实并没有整个弄清楚疗养院的建筑结构。而且一开始也没人能想到这个本应致力于医疗的疗养院像个军事机构一样还有秘密空间。  
  
他们明天要地毯式搜索一遍，找到那个通往实验仓的门。  
  
樱无声地叹了口气。计划总是赶不上变化，但是除了先按照计划走下去，他们也没有别的办法。前面她说不会再去里世界，也是相信那本日记的记录就是最后的线索，不过目前看来这线索还没有完全具有价值。  
  
思考着这些乱七八糟的事情，原本没有什么睡意的樱竟然也糊里糊涂地睡着了，再醒来的时候是早上五点钟，鸣人和佐助也是差不多的时间坐起了身子。  
  
三人一边吃早饭一边说着今天的行动。鸣人和佐助昨天晚上大概也没有很快睡着，而是和樱一样思考了那个实验仓究竟在哪里的问题，并和她得出了一样的结论——一定是在疗养院的某个地方，而且很有可能在地下。  
  
不过他们刚刚来静寂岭的时候，虽然没有每个角落都仔仔细细地查看，却也已经算得上全面搜查过，却没有发现通往地下的通道，可见那个通道隐藏得多么隐秘。  
  
然而既然北原的日记中只提到了下楼，三人一致推定那个暗门就在宿舍楼底的某个地方。  
  
宿舍楼一楼并没有宿舍，而是杂物间和办公室之类，由于没有任何文字资料留存，他们最开始检查得最粗糙的就是这个地方。这次三人花了一上午的时间，几乎把所有房间的东西都清除或者破坏，才在一个大的出奇的堆放洁具的杂物间里找到了那个地下暗门。  
  
鸣人沿着踩上去声音略有不同的地面试探着丈量了一圈，大致划定出暗门范围。这是个大约一米半乘两米的空洞，作为暗门有点大得过分，不过这么大也很正常，否则实验品每天要搬进搬出肯定相当困难。  
  
原本暗门应该是受某种机关控制，但现下他们没那么多时间找机关。樱趴在地上用纸笔计算了一会儿，得出结果以后在地面上用记号笔画了几个圆点，分别插进去相应数量的苦无，然后让鸣人和佐助后退，自己将最靠近他们这边的那支苦无一拳狠狠砸进地面。  
  
随着苦无钉进去，地面的砖石应声裂开，那条裂缝一直延伸到第一根苦无，然后顺势迅速到第二根……只听到咔嚓嚓的响声越来越快，樱布置的苦无将裂缝连成了一张网，连锁反应一般很快让这块原本坚硬无比的地面分崩离析。中空的地方在他们眼前垮塌，露出下面黑洞洞的空间。  
  
樱拍了拍手，轻笑一声说：“忍校的定点爆破原理还好我还记得，这种坚硬地面上的暗道最适用。”  
  
鸣人一边准备测试空气的东西一边说：“樱酱，你经常让我怀疑我是不是没上过忍校。”  
  
佐助把冷光荧光棒掰开丢了一截下去，不客气地接话说：“以你的脑子，就算学过也忘了。”  
  
“你要是记得你刚才怎么不来？”鸣人斜眼看着他讽刺。  
  
“哼。”佐助倒也没否认他也不记得了。  
  
马上就要去验证他们最后的猜想，几人这时的轻松氛围却不是假的。越是到了孤注一掷的时候，他们越是握着彼此的手，用各自的方式说着无论到什么时候都不会抛弃彼此。  
  
樱与他们笑了一会儿，看着鸣人确定空气没有问题，佐助扔下去的荧光棒也没有落入水中或者其他异常的声响，于是三人重新清点装备，准备下去。  
  
才刚刚踏上第一级台阶，樱忽然想到了什么，叫住前面的佐助和身后的鸣人，从自己的背包里取出两把短刀递给他们。短刀的手柄看上去陈旧非常，但刀刃磨得很锋利。樱低声说这是从里世界拿回来的武器，对里世界的怪物有奇效，让他们收着以备不虞。  
  
两人分别道谢接过来握在手中，重新按顺序前往地下。  
  
这楼梯果然如北原日记中所记载的那样，十分漫长，他们走了没多久就陷入了前后黑暗、只能靠手中手电筒照明的地步。而且这黑暗就像樱在里世界遇到的档案馆过道一样，浓稠到仿佛能吞噬手电筒的光，所以能见距离仍然相当短。  
  
佐助谨慎地靠着墙在前方带路，后面跟着的两人也不敢怠慢，小心翼翼地注意周围动静，一步一步向地下更深处走。  
  
大约十二三分钟，楼梯到了底，佐助用手电筒向前照去，只见前方是一个与档案馆地下储藏室十分相似的圆形铁门，樱上去查看了一下，发现锁倒是没锁，但锈死得十分厉害，需要用极大的蛮力推开。  
  
不过只要是单纯靠力气就能打开的门，没有一扇能拦得住春野樱。她将左手轻轻放在门上，右手向后曲起，凝聚查克拉以后一拳击中门开口处。铁门发出难听的吱嘎声，但并没有一次性打开，樱又连挥三拳，铁门落下无数锈片，终于被完全推开，露出后面幽深黑暗的空间。  
  
这个过道后面应该就是实验仓了。三人对视一眼，从彼此的眼中看出了他们同样的推论。一起深吸一口气，他们迈步走进了漆黑的过道。  
  
根据回声来看，这个过道比档案馆的那条更宽，大概有五米。他们摸索了一会儿，靠到右边的墙才继续前进。  
  
不知怎的，这过道里的温度似乎比外面低了不少，他们走几步都有了皮肤战栗的感觉。  
  
鸣人走在最后，一边注意两人前进的速度一边放开五感感知周围情况。随着他们脚步前进，一种奇怪的恶寒感一阵一阵地冒上脖子，鸣人只觉得神经紧张到了极点，任何风吹草动都能让它绷断。  
  
忽然背后传来极其细微的响动，鸣人头皮一炸，迅速反身用手电筒照过去。  
  
一张血肉模糊的脸陡然出现在视线中，还在鬼魅地迅速接近！  
  
鸣人惊叫一声，迅速挥刀斩向那东西。那脸上又添一道伤，却没有发出痛苦的尖叫，只诡异地向后扭动到黑暗中消失了。  
  
樱听到鸣人的叫声也迅速转头，手电筒和他一起打在那个东西身上。  
  
只见地上一个妖娆却以不正常的角度扭曲着的身体正在爬起来。  
  
竟然是里世界的护士！  
  
樱难以置信，鸣人已经就着两人手电筒的光趁怪物不备时冲上去一刀割下了它的头。他正松了一口气转脸面向樱，却在看清身后状况时脸色大变，樱看到鸣人惊惧的脸色，回头看去，只见佐助正跃起躲开黑暗中泛着锈光的砍刀！  
  
三只手电筒的照耀中，三角头血污的身体显露出来，它正缓慢将扎进地下的大刀拔出来。  
  
“看来如果再休息还是得要人守夜。”佐助冷笑一声说，“我们睡在怪物窝上面呢。”  
  
鸣人已经过来帮忙，幸而刚才樱把里世界的武器给了他们，震惊过后他们也不至于落了下风，甚至很快就将三角头斩首。  
  
“表世界怎么会有怪物。”樱惊疑不定，现在思绪有点混乱。  
  
“不知道。”佐助迅速回话，他看了一眼前进方向，咬牙说：“总之已经到了这里，我们立刻去验证一下空间裂缝。”  
  
樱和鸣人应了一声，不敢再久留。但他们才走了两步，又听到前方传来巨刃磨地的声响。现在不是瞻前顾后的时候了，佐助从腰包里取出一张信号弹型起爆符，绑在苦无上狠狠向前面掷去，信号弹应声而爆，几近刺目的光亮照清楚了前方的光景。  
  
令他们背后发凉的是，前面不知道从什么时候开始，盘踞着十只以上的怪物，不仅有护士和三角头。不过从这个地方已经能看到前面的暗门。  
  
在这个地方，就算他们手上有有效武器也不能应对人海战术。不过怪物们暂时被信号弹逼退到两边，佐助大喝一声让他们跟上，三人极速飞奔，从这个暂时的空隙中穿过，不过几个呼吸就到了门边。  
  
樱推了推那门，狠狠捶了一拳，咒骂道：“该死，上锁了。”  
  
被信号弹逼退的怪物又在聚集起来，佐助头也不回地沉声说：“樱，想办法开门。”然后就和冲上来的怪物缠斗在一起。鸣人也急促地说了一句“樱酱，你安心开门，其他的交给我们”随后同样加入混战当中。  
  
被委以重任的樱开始额头渗出大颗大颗的冷汗。这门不能用蛮力打开，就算不考虑坍塌问题，他们也要保证这扇门的完好，因为如果后面的空间是安全的，这扇门会用来挡住这里莫名出现的怪物，如果后面也有怪物，至少不能两面受敌。  
  
她伸手按住和刚才的门一样的舱门型圆把手，心里不断安抚自己：冷静，冷静，虽然说的不多，但忍校曾经提到过这类锁的打开方式。  
  
‘齿轮在遇到正确沟壑的时候，会有微妙的手感不同。’不知道是哪个老师的声音在她脑海中回响。  
  
第一枚信号弹熄灭了，鸣人扔出了第二枚信号弹。  
  
樱的手心完全被自己的汗水濡湿。她必须在信号弹告罄之前打开这扇门，否则黑暗中他们会被围攻致死。  
  
‘这种东西只能靠自己的感受。一片卡齿进入正确沟槽的感觉，其实是近似于无的，不过古老的锁大多没有太多滚珠，那种感觉会更加明显一些。’  
  
樱闭着眼睛，一分一分转动把手。佐助和鸣人的闷哼声相继传来，她手心一抖，勉力没有回头去看他们哪里受伤了。  
  
第一个圆形把手停住，樱马上去转动第二个。身后的信号弹已经扔出了第三枚。  
  
明明刚才只有十多个怪物，鸣人和佐助却觉得好像怎么杀都杀不完一样。怪物的血和他们自己的血融为一体，糊在脸上，只能草草抹一把再继续抵抗。两人没有回头去看樱的进展，也没有开口催促。  
  
这个关头，他们选择相信双方。  
  
樱停下转动第四个圆形把手。鸣人和佐助的最后一枚信号弹的光已经快要熄灭了。  
  
她伸手去推这扇门，心脏跳得快要过速。  
  
拜托、拜托、拜托——开啊！  
  
咔——  
  
最后一扇门应声打开，樱激动地转身大喊：“鸣人！佐助君！快点门开了！”  
  
她将门推开到足以让他们进入，自己先进去抵住门背后。半息之间佐助和鸣人也冲了进来，樱随即用尽全身力气将门重新关上。  
  
轰隆——一声，血腥的过道被关在后面。  
  
TBC.


	33. 终焉之地

樱背靠着沉重的金属门，缓缓跪坐下来。虽然刚才她没有和那些怪物正面对抗，但开门时她几乎摒弃所有外界感知，一心感受齿轮在复杂机械机关中微小的变化，甚至连呼吸都忘记了。这会儿劫后余生加上窒息的眩晕感一起袭上心头，樱闭着眼睛喘气喘得肺部干疼。  
  
鸣人和佐助在她一左一右坐下，同样不停喘息。他们现在没时间立刻确定周围是否安全，只等着如果有不安定因素袭击过来再回击罢了。  
  
樱稍微平复了一会儿呼吸，转头用手电筒照了照鸣人和佐助的脸，三人互相看了看，忽然在某个瞬间一起轻笑出声。  
  
“我真的、第一次、开这种锁。”樱一边喘一边仰头靠着铁门说，“我讨厌没有演习的实战。”  
  
“但你打开了。”佐助微笑着说。  
  
“是啊，樱酱，就算没有演习你也一样能把任务完成得十全十美。”鸣人笑的弧度太大，有些污血流进了他嘴里，他呛了一下，呸一声吐出一口血水。  
  
樱不再开玩笑，勉力坐直身子，先让鸣人转过身检查他的伤势。各种不规则的裂伤和抓痕很多，尤其是背上还有长长一条刀伤，从右侧肩膀一直蜿蜒到左侧腰部，看得樱心脏紧缩。还好不算深，不然可能会损伤脊柱和腰部器官。  
  
“背都成这样了你还怎么靠着坐的下去？”樱皱眉批评，伸手要给他治疗，鸣人却抓住了她的手腕，向这个空间内侧撇了撇头：“樱酱，稍微等一会儿吧。”  
  
樱这才反应过来现在还不是治疗的时候，等会儿如果有什么突发的变故而中断治疗那就更不妙了，现在既然已经恢复了些许体力就应当先简单看一下形势再说。  
  
佐助的伤似乎比鸣人稍微好一点，自己慢慢站了起来，樱扶着鸣人站稳。他们三人的手电筒不知道是因为没电还是刚才碰撞损坏的缘故，光线变得非常微弱，完全看不见眼前的形势。佐助没有考虑太多，挥手让他们站在自己身后，飞快地结印以后使出一个术：  
  
“千鸟流。”  
  
蓝白色的电光互相交织，形成一张巨大的光网，暂时照亮了整个空间。他们看着面前的情景，都一时说不出话来。  
  
这是一个巨大的圆形空间，与其说是实验仓，更像一个广场，穹顶下方铺满密密麻麻的管道和电缆。从这些管道中垂下来几十条长长的绳索，也有可能是塑料管或者电线，大概是实验仓运转的时候下面的实验台用的。这样垂垂荡荡的场景看上去让三人都难以避免地回想起了吊满人形的神树，不禁毛骨悚然。  
  
往内一点，九根承重石柱——也有可能是金属柱——围出一个半径稍小的圆圈，可以看到有台阶下去，大概凹进去半米的深度。小圆中间则是一个更深的坑洞，不过比起这边的其他构造，那个深坑显然不是原来地面还有的状态，而是像炸出来的。  
  
樱情不自禁上前一步想去看看那深坑，佐助拦住她以免她触到千鸟电流。确定周围没有怪物的踪迹和其他威胁以后，佐助暂时结束可以控制长短的千鸟流忍术，咳嗽一声慢慢脱力坐到地上。樱连忙也将鸣人重新扶着坐下，打算先治疗再说。  
  
将三根手电筒换上电池，樱把还是不太亮的手电筒摆成三角形围着他们，光线都对着中间，然后取出储藏卷轴，先从里面召唤出纯净水和干净的纱布等等。她走到鸣人背后，把他的上衣和里面的锁链衫都小心地脱下来，自己给他擦拭消毒，顺便让佐助坐在鸣人前面，让鸣人给他的背后清洗消毒。  
  
鸣人背后的伤口看似狰狞，其实还不太严重。樱松了口气，先打了破伤风，随后双手释放掌仙术给他愈合，没多久就只剩下浅淡的疤痕。把鸣人身上严重的伤都治好以后，樱转而去看佐助。佐助身上细碎的伤口更多，好在没有像鸣人那样的大伤，处理起来虽繁琐，但总归是不用太担心了。  
  
差不多处理完了两人身上所有的伤口是大约一个小时以后，樱已经因为调度了过多的精准查克拉而满头大汗，佐鸣二人担忧地问她要不要休息一会儿，樱摇了摇头，随手从忍具袋里取出一颗兵粮丸吃了下去补充体力，只平复了一会儿呼吸就表示自己暂时没有问题。  
  
“还是赶快查看一下这里的空间吧，佐助君。”樱说道。  
  
佐助点点头站起来，鸣人也站起身然后拿起摆在他们旁边的手电筒分别递还给两人。  
  
他们知道，如果有异常，一定在中间的那个深坑里。  
  
三人用不明亮的手电筒照着前路，从两根承重柱子中间走到下陷处。刚刚踏上台阶，佐助的身体就顿了一下，樱和鸣人轻声紧张地问他有什么情况，佐助什么都没说，继续向前走，两人只能紧紧跟在他身后。很快他们就走完了台阶，但佐助没有停下，接着踩上深坑不规则的边缘，踏着嶙峋的碎石走下去，直到走到底才停下脚步。  
  
鸣人和樱不敢打扰他，只能在一旁静静地等着。不过佐助也没有让他们等太长时间，很快就转过身，眼睛闪亮地看着他们。他很少有这样明显的欣喜表情，等待的两人也都充满期待地看着他。  
  
佐助深吸一口气清楚地说：“这里的空间相当不稳定，以现在的轮回眼的感知都能非常明确地感应到裂缝存在。”  
  
长期的压抑情绪在佐助说出时空裂缝存在的判断以后几乎一扫而空，樱感到胸口涨得发酸，她想哭又想笑，过于极端的冲动碰撞在一起，最终她颤抖着嘴唇微笑了一点点。  
  
鸣人不轻不重地锤了一下佐助的肩膀，能看到他的拳头也在颤抖。“是真的吧，佐助，时空裂缝就在这里？”  
  
没有和习惯一样去嘲笑他，佐助郑重地点了点头：“就在这里。”  
  
鸣人畅快地大笑一声，接着说：“所以现在只要在这里破空的话……”  
  
“等一下。”两人一起看向发声的樱，她揉了揉自己的脸，看向两人时已经稍微平复了激动的心绪，谨慎地说：“虽然现在确定这里是时空裂缝的所在，但不知道出去以后，以及佐助君发动轮回眼的时候还会有什么样的变故，而且你们刚刚苦战结束，我们还没有做好应对一切的万全准备。”  
  
樱的话如同一针镇静剂，让跃跃欲试的两人都平静下来。虽然他们都很想现在立刻离开这个诡异的世界，但正如樱所言，没有人能保证这个时空裂缝是否就是最后一关。佐助也清楚自己的状态不是最好，在这种情况下发动本来就被异空间抑制的轮回眼有多大几率破空成功同样是未知数，他们不能不谨慎行事。  
  
看到两人都沉默下来没有反对她说的话，樱停顿了一会儿继续说：“我们修整十个小时，十个小时以后来尝试破空。”  
  
十个小时足以让他们所有人恢复到可以恢复的最佳状态。  
  
鸣人叹了口气，拍了拍佐助的肩膀说也只能这样了。佐助点点头，跟他们一起走出了深坑。  
  
这个地方大概就是当年绝望愤怒以至于走火入魔的北原苍介的葬身之处。原本一个优秀忠诚的忍者，被自己的忍村抛弃，走到这个结局，想来还是让人唏嘘不已。三人抱着沉重的心情站在深坑旁边默哀了数秒，然后才转身去准备修整的东西。  
  
外面的过道暂时是不能出去了，好在他们都随身带着一定量的食品，算上兵粮丸和卷轴储藏，三个人撑十天都没问题。不过这个地方没有锅之类的东西，他们只能找了些易燃物，架起火堆烤点干粮就着热水吃。  
  
吃完东西以后樱勒令鸣人和佐助立刻睡觉，自己会守前面的六个小时。他们的伤口虽然已经治愈，但失血也让身体虚弱不少，尽管兵粮丸能弥补这方面的问题，那也需要足够的休息来辅助。为了十个小时以后万无一失，他们没有反对就各自枕着包裹睡觉了。  
  
樱靠在一根柱子上，盯着不怎么旺盛的火堆，耳边偶尔能传来轻微的门的响动，可能是怪物在那边试图撞开这扇门的原因。  
  
想到马上就能离开这个空间，樱其实本来就很难睡着，不知道鸣人和佐助是不是也在强迫自己入睡。她将从疗养院病房中拿来的不知道谁的破旧怀表打开放在一边，上面显示的时间是三点，只是不确定是上午三点还是下午三点。  
  
每当只剩自己清醒的时候，樱总是习惯于思考最近发生的事情和应当注意的问题，但来静寂岭以后发生的事情实在是过于离奇且繁多，光是回忆都让她觉得有些超负荷了。而且现在她脑内反复飘飞的词句只有“离开”。  
  
说起来，不知道里樱在里世界干什么呢……  
  
“在想我吗？”  
  
樱因为这突如其来的声音浑身一抖，吓得立刻站起身，看着眼前的黑暗中慢慢走出来一个女人，轻松地站在她面前。  
  
樱不可思议地瞪着她：“这，你，这里是表世界，你怎么过来的？”  
  
里樱挑了挑眉，理所当然地说：“你们不是知道这里是时空裂缝了吗？空间不稳定的地方，也是表里世界混沌的边缘，不然你以为那些怪物从哪里出来的？”她歪头指向门外的方向。  
  
听她这么说，樱渐渐收回震惊的表情，转而审视地看着她，同时不动声色地前进一步，挡在她和躺在地上的鸣人和佐助中间。  
  
她们说话的声音没有压低，两人却仍然沉睡未醒，显然是再次陷入了里樱能控制的深度睡眠中。  
  
虽然刚才是带着莫名的情绪想里樱在做什么，可是当她就这么出现在面前，而且还是在这个他们就要离开的紧要关头，樱首先出现的想法还是这行为举止离奇乖张的女人是否会阻挠他们。  
  
“你不必这么戒备。”里樱哂笑一声盘腿坐下，倒毫不在意这样就需要仰视樱的脸。“而且刚才在想我的不是你吗？真是矛盾的家伙。”  
  
樱不知道她是怎么知道自己在想她的，不过看她现在的样子好像确实没有敌意。而且她也曾经说过，只有在里世界她才是近乎半神的存在，在这表世界自己未必没有对抗她的力量。樱这么想着，也在里樱面前坐下来。  
  
“所以，你想我干什么？”里樱已经提到了这件事三次，樱不得不回答。她沉默了一会儿说：“我只是在想，不知道有没有机会跟你说声再见。”  
  
里樱莫名其妙地笑了一声，然后说：“明明是道别，却要说再见，你们人类啊，真是奇怪。”  
  
火光在樱的背后，她能看到里樱的脸现在迎着光亮堂堂的，竟然难得跟自己的神情相似了几分。  
  
“不管你以什么方式，出于什么动机，你帮助了我……还有鸣人和佐助君都是不争的事实，就算不道别，我也欠你一个谢谢。”樱正视着她，微微鞠躬郑重地说：“非常感谢。”  
  
“啊，真是隆重的礼节。”里樱歪头看着她因为弯腰而露出的发顶，“我觉得我前面做的事情好像还不足以让你这样感谢，这样吧，既然你都谢了，那我再额外告诉你一个秘密。”  
  
里樱对抬起头看向她的樱露出一抹神秘且冷诮的笑容。  
  
“一个漩涡鸣人没有告诉你们的秘密。”  
  
TBC.


	34. 喋血归路

鸣人醒的时候觉得胸口上非常重，重得让他呼吸困难。睁开眼睛一看，入目是在已经黯淡的火光中略略显出黄色的发丝，樱趴在他的胸口上。他伸出手小心地摸了摸她的头发唤道：“樱酱？”  
  
樱的身体抖了一下，随着他的呼唤睁开眼睛坐起来。鸣人觉得她的眼睛有点红，似乎是睡眠不足的样子。他立刻坐起身，看了一眼放在旁边的怀表，此时已经过去六个半小时了。  
  
懊恼地拍了一下自己的头，鸣人对樱说：“樱酱，到时间了怎么不叫我，抱歉，睡过头了。”  
  
樱揉了揉眼睛说：“该说抱歉的是我，竟然守夜的时候打盹。”  
  
“你快点休息一下吧，樱酱。”听她这么说鸣人催促道，“接下来我来守。”  
  
佐助等会儿要动用轮回眼的能力，为了最大程度地保证成功率，他们一致决定这十个小时都让他好好休息不用换班。樱点点头躺下闭上眼睛，背对着鸣人开始睡觉。鸣人看着她的背影觉得什么地方有点不对劲，但是又说不上来是哪里不对劲，想了一会儿之后没有结论只好作罢。  
  
三个半小时的时间说长不长说短也不短，鸣人坐在他们两人身边垂着眼睛想事情，脸上没什么因为马上就要离开的喜悦和兴奋，只有平静而已。  
  
他忽然开始想，如果回去的话，要做些什么。首先想到的是去拜访伊鲁卡老师。虽然已经这么大了，但是对于伊鲁卡如父亲般的依赖仍然让鸣人总是在经历了挫折之后想到那个男人。余光看到樱的发丝：樱酱肯定是要先写任务报告交上去的。佐助……佐助会做什么呢？  
  
鸣人想不出来佐助劫后余生的表现，现在的他变得过于寡淡，路上摔倒再站起来估计也会拍拍身上的土继续走而已。  
  
话说回来，也许他们可以一起去吃个一乐拉面什么的……  
  
在这样碎片化无逻辑的胡思乱想中，时间在一分一秒不停歇地过去。十个小时到的时候佐助是自己醒的，要不是刚才鸣人和樱说话时他一动也没动，看他那干脆利落的起身速度真让人怀疑他是不是只是保持清醒在地上睁眼躺着等时间流逝而已。没多久樱也醒了，三人最后一次开始在这里进食。  
  
越是接近这个时刻，他们越是因为紧绷的心弦而不知道该说些什么。时间仿佛被快速压缩，手中的罐头还没吃出来是什么味道就见了底。随手把用具丢在一旁，三人对视一眼，站起身。  
  
樱深吸一口气，慢慢吐出后说道：“走吧。”  
  
其他两人点点头，他们并肩走向那个深坑，一步一步来到坑底。佐助走到大坑中心站定，先是闭上眼睛，三秒以后迅速睁开，额前的碎发无风自动，露出瑰丽威严的轮回眼。淡紫色的华光随着佐助不断将查克拉送到眼瞳而愈发耀眼，鸣人和樱能明显感受到周围的空间随着轮回眼能力的加强而躁动起来。  
  
不过放在以前，轮回眼破空只需要几个呼吸，现在却如此缓慢，可见异空间对轮回眼的压制之大。  
  
随着空间躁动同时而来的是隐隐约约的奇怪噪音，听上去像是滋啦滋啦的电流，但其中似乎又夹杂着女人尖锐的惨叫，直灌大脑，挡也挡不住。噪音扩大到站在旁边的鸣人和樱也忍不住后退半步的时候，佐助面前忽然出现了一条黑色的裂缝。  
  
他们同时一惊，紧接着大气不敢出，紧紧盯着那个裂缝不断扩大延长。随着佐助最后一声低喝，裂缝如同深渊的魔眼蓦然裂开，露出可供一人通过的隧道，边缘噼里啪啦闪电一般，非常不稳定的样子。  
  
“鸣人，樱，快点过去！”佐助在噪音中大声催促他们。鸣人和樱不敢怠慢，立刻三两步走到隧道旁边，也不去顾及隧道中的黑暗和不可知，毅然决然地迈进隧道中。  
  
时空隧道里给人极强的压迫感，鸣人感觉到五脏六腑都在被压力撕扯来撕扯去，几乎马上就要呕吐出来。他强行压住作呕的感觉，虽然头晕目眩辨不清前路，前面看不到樱，后面看不到佐助，但他还是一门心思向前走，就算不知道前面会到达什么地方。  
  
头昏脑胀中他也不知道自己到底走了多长时间，只觉得自己快要把胃从口中吐出来的时候，终于脚下一重，踩到了坚实的地面。  
  
鸣人茫然地抬起头，时空隧道里奇幻的颜色还在他眼前盘绕，好半晌才渐渐散开，让他恢复了正常的视野。  
  
面前已经不是刚才他们所在的漆黑一片的实验仓，而是多日来他们已经习惯的白茫雾气。  
  
鸣人低头看了看脚下的路面。这条路他很熟悉，连上和佐助的那一次，他曾经在这里兜兜转转了半个月。  
  
难道他们又来到了这条走不出去的鬼打墙之路上来了吗？  
  
鸣人顿时因为这个猜测口干舌燥，他前后转了转头，却看不到其他两人的身影，于是他试探着喊道：“佐助？樱酱？”  
  
“我在这里。”前面率先传来了佐助的声音，樱的声音却没有马上传回来。他先向前走，准备和佐助汇合再说。  
  
其实他们的距离并不远，只是雾气使得能见度太低，他才没有立刻看到佐助的身影，而现在走出去五米以后鸣人就看到佐助正站在前方，应该听到了鸣人过来的脚步，却没有转头来看他。  
  
鸣人走到他身后，看向佐助正盯着的方向。  
  
茫茫白雾中，一个桩子就在前方，上面钉着一块土色的路牌，那个他们苦苦找了这么长时间的路牌。  
  
这一刻鸣人感觉头一下就蒙了，他张开嘴却说不出话，无数情绪堆叠到心中，变成了不知道怎么样形容的心情。他们走出来了，他们从那条没有尽头的回旋之路上走出来了！  
  
鸣人长长地呼出一口气，似乎从来没有这么畅快过。一开始的虚无过后激动和喜悦开始真正漫上心头。不过他还是先微笑着说道：“佐助，我们还是先去找到樱酱，不知道她从哪里出来了——”忽然一只手搭在他的肩膀上，鸣人正要转头，然而胸口一凉。他反应迟缓地低下头，不可思议地看到从自己胸口穿出的刀尖正在滴血。  
  
佐助听到了异动，他转头去，看到的是樱用手中的另一把刀从正面又向后贯穿了鸣人的胸膛。他顿时目眦欲裂，仿佛心脏骤停，还没喊出声就见下一个瞬间，樱毫不拖泥带水地将前后两把刀一起拔了出来。  
  
他一个瞬身就到了鸣人身边，接住他缓缓倒下的身体。他从来没有见过鸣人流过这么多的血，因为那是直接从心脏这个泵中直接喷溅而出的血液，泡得他双手发热。  
  
鸣人的眼睛还圆睁着，他努力想要呼吸，但运送氧气的血液正在迅速流失，脸色瞬息苍白了下去。  
  
佐助抬头看向还站在旁边的樱，他看到她用来前后贯穿鸣人胸膛的利刃正是走进实验仓的时候给他们的那两把，看来是他们睡觉时从他们的包裹里拿走的。  
  
“樱，你——”他本想说什么，然而眼神瞬间冷凝，死死地看着她的脸，“你不是樱。”  
  
樱永远、永远不会做出这种事。这一定是那个里世界的女人。  
  
樱垂眼看着佐助，什么也不说，忽然眼中突兀地流下泪水。在佐助狂乱的注视下，她轻声说道：“拜托你救他，佐助君，然后快点离开这里。对不起。”  
  
说完她竟然转身向着路牌的反方向头也不回地走去。  
  
佐助非常想擒住她让她不许走，但鸣人的生命正在以肉眼可见的速度流逝。他从来没有这样手足无措的时候。紧急医疗用品都在樱那里，不过恐怕现在的状态也不是用药和绷带就能止住的。虽然佐助也会一点医疗忍术，但是如此支离破碎的心脏他根本无法治愈更无从入手。  
  
血液染红了整块地面，鸣人已经快要说不出话了，尽管如此他还是努力颤抖着抓住佐助的手，用肺部最后的空气艰难嘶哑地说：“樱酱……去找她……回来……”  
  
这句话耗费了鸣人最后的力气，他的眼睛终于变成了毫无光彩的灰蓝，手也垂到一边，摔在地上。  
  
佐助抱着他的尸体，眼神呆滞。他不明白就这样的几分钟，事情怎么会发展到这种地步。出路就在身后，几步就能迈出去，然而一起来的人一个死在自己怀里，杀了他的那个消失在前往静寂岭的方向。  
  
樱走之前无声哭泣的面容重又出现在面前，刚才没有看出来，但现在在脑海中重现的时候佐助恍惚中分明看到了她眼中浓重的哀戚：‘拜托你救他。’  
  
现在鸣人已经死了，要救他只有一种方法。  
  
佐助缓慢地将鸣人的尸体平放在地面上，一只手虚虚地落在他胸口上方。刚刚敛回光彩的轮回眼重又爆发出更加耀眼的光芒，不过与刚才不同的是，现在的光芒虽耀眼但也温柔无比，仿佛承载着无数的生命力。  
  
“外道•轮回天生之术。”  
  
巨大的能量灌注到鸣人的身体中，他破碎的血管和脏器还有流干的血液都被奇迹的力量从零开始重新铸造。佐助脸色发白，胸口闷胀。刚刚进行破空，现在又开始催动轮回眼，如果不是因为他的查克拉量足够大，恐怕复活鸣人的代价就是自己的死亡了。  
  
尽管如此，使用这种几乎不属于人间的力量也非常勉强，佐助已近强弩之末时鸣人仍然没有睁开眼睛的迹象。他咬咬牙将几乎干涸的查克拉通道中再次抽取了一些维持生命的那一部分查克拉灌注到轮回眼中。  
  
扑通——  
  
随着鸣人的心脏终于开始重新跳动，佐助也脱力躺倒在一边。  
  
TBC.


	35. 长生

Chapter35长生  
  
迷雾中一个身影不急不缓地走进鬼城之中，她目视前方，眼神漠然，仿佛这空壳中已然没有了灵魂，只是外力在催动一具行尸走肉。  
  
她走到挂着地图的十字路口，向右手边看去，随意走进一间民居，找到人尽皆有的卫生间的镜子，伸手按上了镜面。  
  
灰白的世界瞬间变成了暗红，她没有在镜子面前停留，转身走出了房子。街道上和她那天去制药厂帮鸣人找药的时候差不多，仍然游荡着各种各样的怪物，但是这次他们看到从民居中出来的樱却都没有失去理智地冲上来，反而好像畏惧着什么一样，一个个后退到街道旁边。  
  
有一个里世界的权威在命令他们，不许接近这个女人。  
  
樱从怪物们让开的大道上目不斜视地走过，它们站立两旁，仿佛是臣民不敢直视前往御座的君王。  
  
她走了很长时间，黑红的天空下才出现了那座万恶之始的疗养院，黑幢幢地无声伫立，前门大开着，如同等待她自投罗网的血盆大口。樱在门口站了一会儿，她想了很多事情，从第一天到最后一天，但最终都归于空寂，只默然走了进去，径直来到地下通道，沿着均匀彻底的黑暗走向北原苍介的坟墓。  
  
这条路上她什么都看不到，但还是睁着眼睛向前走。以前她读过的研究说，人之所以能保持着直线前进，是因为能看到参照物从而不断无意识修正自己方向的缘故，如果完全没有参照物可见，路线总会慢慢扭曲，最终会走成一个圆圈，回到原地。这是因为人类的腿脚在长度和力度上并非完全的对称，所以总是会走入歧路。  
  
不过她就这么走着，却一直没有撞到过墙壁，不知道是否是过道够宽还是运气好。  
  
前方是那个圆形舱门，也是开着的，不需要樱再凝神静气分辨齿轮的声响千方百计地打开。她迈步走进去，入目是一片血光。  
  
圆形的地面上到处是横陈的尸体，扭曲血腥，因为死得过于难看，樱甚至分辨不出他们活着的时候是人类还是怪物。不过在红光中她看到他们大多穿着差不多制式的白色长褂，仿佛是医生模样。九柱中间没有深坑，而是在平地上站着那个女人，背对樱背手仰望着高耸的穹顶。  
  
樱走过去站到她身边，一起抬头看去。穹顶黑洞洞的，什么都看不见，也不知道是否真的有她感觉的那么高，还是仅仅是因为看不到顶的原因。  
  
里樱低下头，看了樱一眼，转身环顾了一圈这惨烈的修罗场，开口告诉樱：“这些家伙，都是鸣人杀的。”  
  
樱于是开始认真地看这些死在鸣人手下的里世界存在，这么一看果然都是他惯常的攻击手法。刀伤，螺旋丸，风刃，看到切口她都能想象鸣人是从什么角度狠狠挥下去的。  
  
“漩涡鸣人生来就是个战士，他勇敢，忠诚，最主要的是，他爱你们。”里樱说的这句话轻柔宛如叹息。  
  
樱没有回应这句话，她默默数着地上的尸体——最后结论是不少于二百具。如此多的尸体才保证他们在表世界的安全，也加重了鸣人本身所受的诅咒。  
  
“你说过鸣人知道静寂岭的规则是‘灭杀过多罪恶的灵魂自身也终将永远身陷在静寂岭中’，可是他是怎么知道的？”樱喃喃问道，“我们不是一起来的吗？”  
  
表世界最后和里樱的对话中，里樱只告诉自己，为了铺平她和佐助离开静寂岭的路，鸣人一人承担了静寂岭“杀孽过多”的罪业。这也是他无论如何都不告诉他们自己前往了里世界的原因，因为一旦告诉了他们就势必要并肩作战，而如果他们并肩作战就无法确定自己是否能杀死最多的恶灵，所以一路而来他一直默默独自背负着越来越多的杀孽。  
  
里樱看了樱一眼回答道：“因为波风水门来过这里。他死后随他的灵魂一起被封印的九尾半身自然知道了这件事。九尾合体以后这部分记忆也同时合一了。哦，对了，九尾只是失去了力量，到达静寂岭以后并没有沉睡哦。”她语气轻松，似乎只是在跟樱讨论晨间新闻。  
  
原来是这样。樱没有说话，只在心里默默想着原来早在到达静寂岭的那一天，鸣人就已经知道了这是个怎样给人希望又让人绝望的地方。而且从他回答“九喇嘛沉睡了”的那短短的几个呼吸中，已经定下了自己放弃离开，而要付出一切代价帮助佐助和她脱身的计划。让九尾退出话题是为了避免他们再问起九尾对于这个异空间的看法。  
  
真不知道他的脑子是从什么时候开始可以转得这么快的。樱暗自苦笑一声。该说不愧是要成为火影的人啊。  
  
“你是怎么做的？”里樱看着沉默的樱问道。  
  
樱知道她在问什么，从身后取出两把刀。这两把刀是她跟里樱讨要又送给佐助和鸣人的：“如你所言，我杀了他。从胸口前后各捅进一刀，能保证机体在两分钟内死亡。”她慢慢呼出堵在胸口的一口气，“这样就可以保证他的杀孽转移给我了吧。”  
  
“嗯。”里樱点点头。这是她告诉樱的，用静寂岭的武器杀死鸣人，他在静寂岭攒下的杀孽全部转移到樱身上，这样他们就可以离开静寂岭，而她代替鸣人永远留在迷雾之中。  
  
听到里樱的肯定以后樱轻松了下来。她把刀插在腰间的武器带上，想了想说道：“反正我都出不去了，有些问题总能回答我了吧？”  
  
里樱做了个悉听尊便的手势：“你问。”  
  
樱看着周围的尸体，又看了一眼在表世界随着北原苍介的术而形成空间塌陷的地方，问道：“我不明白浦岛计划究竟是在怎样的契机下运行起来的。忍村之间有这么团结吗？就算战争爆发也没有终止过跟疗养院的来往。”  
  
里樱向前走着，漫步在尸体中间，悠闲如同在流水庭院中散步，语气平静地开始了一个似乎无关的话题：“财富、名利这些东西，是无数凡人的追求，有的人死了也要带进棺材。还有的人畏惧死亡，不想在坐拥天下以后又失去一切。所以那些登到顶峰的人们，最后的追求都是长久地抓住这些东西。”  
  
说到这里她嘲讽地笑了一声，踢了踢脚边的一具貌似是男性的尸体。  
  
“人最后最丑陋的欲望，就是畏惧死亡，渴望永生。”  
  
樱只静静听她说，不曾插话。  
  
“这是五大国大名的合作，并不是忍村的合作。但忍村成立之初没有哪个忍村能不依靠国家资助，所以就算他们自己势同水火，也不得不在大名的命令下为这个计划出谋出力。计划的最终目标是和浦岛太郎一样，把时间封存在一个‘盒子’里，只要不打开就能永不衰老，从此获得长生。”  
  
里樱双手一挥：“计划几乎成功了。里世界的时间流慢到不可思议，将这个压缩忍术移植到人体中运行，机体衰老的速度会近似于无，达到某种程度的永生。”然后她的手垂了下来，正好一圈转完，站定在九柱中间，“不过北原苍介以一己之力完全摧毁了这个计划。”  
  
“四十二年前冬天，原砂隐忍者北原苍介脱离了计划控制，全力释放了整个忍术，异空间的风暴当场吞噬了计划所有核心人员，还有跟他一起的已经初见成效的优秀实验品。那一刻的静寂岭被从时间轴上剥离出来，陷落到现世之外。”说起他的所作所为，里樱的语气带着点莫名的赞赏，似乎对于跟所恨者同归于尽的勇气十分认同。  
  
“而这个时候忍村已经开始渐渐有了一定的自力更生的能力，也会保护自己的忍者了。”樱在这里接了下去。她想到三代目在那张照片上并不十分愉快的表情，想必那个时候他已经开始考虑如何从这个计划中脱身了吧。  
  
“差不多吧。”里樱耸了耸肩，“反正很难再完成这个实验了，而且最终造成的结果过于可怖，在现世的人眼中，浦岛计划实验失败，所有参与人员凭空失踪再没有出现，估计胆小如鼠贪生怕死的大名们也不敢将这样的忍术封进体内。”她展开双臂，微微抬头，眯起的眼睛看着无比渺远的地方，“这里是掺进黑泥的圣杯，没有人再敢饮一口获得长生也附加诅咒的酒。”  
  
虽然她没有明说，但樱已经冥冥之中明白了里樱的意思。表里静寂岭异空间是在北原苍介的怨念中形成的，本来就是个充满恨意和恶念的地方，所以才有如此多怪物衍生其中。  
  
里樱似乎看出了她在想什么，冷笑一声说：“你也别认为这些东西都是静寂岭自己产生，更多的怪物是你们自己带进来的。”  
  
樱皱眉看着她：“什么意思？”  
  
“你没有过恶念吗？”里樱看着樱，“你没有过并非正义的杀戮欲望，并非无奈的放弃拯救，并非绝境的自暴自弃吗？你们的这些阴暗面就是里世界不断壮大的原因。老实说，如果不是佐助的缘故，表世界早就被侵蚀得千疮百孔了。”  
  
樱的瞳孔微微收缩，她只能分辨出最后一句中的深刻含义：“你说，佐助君阻止了里世界向表世界侵蚀？”  
  
里樱斜眼看她：“当然。你们的心理状态早就不足以维持表里世界的障壁，是他一直在用轮回眼修复。”  
  
佐助日渐疲倦的面容在面前浮现，看来远远不是她想当然以为的调查辛苦的缘故。他也为她和鸣人背着倾覆下来的劫难，咬着牙一言不发。  
  
想到一直在消耗瞳力的佐助最后还被她寄予了用轮回天生复活鸣人的期待，樱不禁捏紧拳头，颤抖着声音说：“那……如果用轮回天生的话……”会不会力竭而死。  
  
“不要看不起他。”里樱倒是干脆地打断了她犹犹豫豫的问题。“最后的宇智波，实力不容小觑。”甚至在里世界还能跟她交锋片刻。  
  
听她这么说，樱仿佛得到了极大的安慰，神情又松了下来。她对自己的前路早已漠然无视，而这放弃换来的他们的离开一定要百分百达成。  
  
里樱看着她的表情，说道：“你现在只是静寂岭的一缕游魂，就算他真的死了你也管不着。”  
  
樱瞥了她一眼没说话。里樱大概永远不能懂人为什么会为别人展颜欢笑，悲伤落泪，或牺牲自己。她是纯粹理性的化身，考虑的是所有的等价交换，比如北原选择用静寂岭疗养院所有人的命来安慰他多年的怨恨这件事在她眼中就是很合理的做法，不管有没有殃及无辜。  
  
“接下来我要怎么做？”已经知道了所有的一切，樱心中全然没有了执着，整个人都淡然起来，她甚至不想去问当年的四代目经历过什么。  
  
里樱看了她一会儿，回答道：“在表世界呆着，慢慢被漫长而没有尽头的时间折磨到发疯，彻底成为只知杀戮的一员。或者——”她勾唇笑了笑，将耳边的一缕头发别到耳后：“成为我的一部分。”  
  
樱看向她，里樱理所当然地回视：“就像当年的你我，不过这次相反，你在我体内沉睡。”  
  
樱眯着眼睛看她，确定里樱不是在开玩笑。她应该立刻拒绝这个近似于折辱人格的选项，但此刻的樱不知自己是否因为夙愿得偿而已经无所谓任何末路，甚至有个想法冒出说，既然里樱那么长时间都被埋没在她体内，那么换她来也没什么……  
  
不过樱还是冷不丁开口问道：“这就是你的目的吗？先答应鸣人给他保守秘密，然后趁他不备让我代替他留下来，最后终于换成我是你的阶下囚了。”虽然这么问，但既不是质问也不含悲伤，就是随口一问，就算里樱不回答也无所谓，樱还莫名其妙有那么一点理解她这种近似于报复的心理。  
  
“嗯，是啊。我想知道拥有人心是什么感觉。”里樱歪着头说。她只是个意识，一种人格，不具有真正人类的共情和顾虑，说白了不过是一张单薄的纸，对真正九曲十八弯的人类之心不屑的同时又充满了好奇。  
  
她向樱伸出手：“表，不如就和我一起在这里永生。”  
  
TBC.


	36. 分支点

樱低着头很久都没有回答她，里樱的手就这么一直平平向她伸着，如同两座一模一样的雕像，面对面伫立。  
  
最后樱轻轻撇过头不去看里樱的眼睛，口中说道：“给我一点时间考虑。”  
  
听她这么说，里樱的手如同慢动作一样缓缓下沉，直到回到她身侧。不过她并不失望，脸上的表情也不着急，轻描淡写地点头回答：“可以。在这里你最不缺的就是时间。”樱随意地点点头，也不打招呼，转身离开了尸横遍地的里实验仓。  
  
虽然呆在哪里对于现在的她来说并没有特别大的意义，但樱还是找了一面镜子回到了表世界，然后孤身一人穿过迷雾街道，回到疗养院他们三人一起住了一个多月的宿舍。她没有开灯，随便躺上他们睡过的一张床，缩在上面闭上眼睛放空大脑，竟然很快就睡着了。  
  
醒来的时候小小的窗户外面已经全然黑了下来。樱不知道自己睡了多久，是从白天睡到了晚上还是睡了几个日夜，不过她也不在乎，在这里她的时间没有被好好计算的价值。  
  
虽然肚子不饿，但樱还是开灯架起锅，结了简单的火遁点燃他们三个一起研究的安全简易灶台——其实就是个类似于炉子的封闭柴堆——然后开始烧水。当水中冒起的泡泡由小变大，她就把手边的谷物和罐头倒了点进去，看着水面一下平静，又随着加热慢慢重新沸腾。  
  
当轻轻破裂的水泡变得浓稠时樱熄灭了火，从锅里盛出来一杯东西慢慢吃着。这种纯粹补充体力的糊糊说不上好吃也说不上不好吃，樱垂眼一口一口地吃下去，亮着孤灯的房间里只有她一个人的吞咽声。  
  
吃完东西以后樱还是捧着那个杯子没放开，弯腰驼背出神地看着面前炉子的余烬。因为这里只有她一人，所以当樱停下动作，房间里就没有了任何的声音。表世界没有动物也没有昆虫，此刻就是完全彻底的安静。  
  
如果一个人留在这里，那么每一分、每一秒都将这样度过。  
  
樱忽然想到了这一点。她的手指颤抖起来，以至于必须放下手中的杯子，以免它掉到地上打碎。认识到这一点的瞬间，她的心头塞满了恐惧：永远一个人在有限的空间中孤独地活下去。  
  
右手的抖动有些难以控制，樱不得不用左手用力握住它。皮肉间过分紧实的摩擦发出咯吱的响声，直到啪嗒一声，水滴落到地上，樱才发现自己害怕得紧张出汗。  
  
她知道里樱所说的不是恫吓她的话，她自己也早就明白，一个人在这样的环境下独自一人还要保持理智是不可能的，除非像里樱那样没有情绪可言，否则迟早会崩溃。  
  
黑夜渐渐勒住了她的咽喉，面前的墙壁似乎在一分一分向她逼近，马上就要将她挤成肉酱——  
  
樱猛地站起身，压抑的感觉散去了些许。她随手将刚刚吃过的杯子拿起来放进墙边装着水的水桶，然后转身上床再次开始睡觉。这次她辗转反侧毫无睡意，躺在被子里缩成一团，心脏恐惧地飞快跳动，她必须张开嘴大口喘气才能应对这样的耗氧量。哭泣和大喊的欲望卡在喉咙里，樱闭着眼睛不时发出古怪的呻吟。最后樱将右手放在自己的脖子那里，小心抽取些许查克拉击昏了自己才终于失去意识。  
  
睡眠是逃避一切的坟墓，躲在其中的时候就不用考虑所有清醒时需要面对的可怕事情。  
  
但睡眠和死亡不一样的地方就是，人总有一日要醒来。  
  
再次睁开眼睛时窗外不是黑夜，是灰沉沉的白天。樱感觉不到击昏自己的酸痛，可见她这次的昏睡长到身体已经自愈了。她用一只手撑着身体坐起来，另一只手揉着过长时间的睡眠而隐隐作痛的额头，脑子还有点朦胧。稍微清醒以后樱环顾着房间，一切都和她睡去之前没有什么区别，纹丝不动。她呆呆地坐了一会儿，终于还是起身下床。  
  
这次她没有欺骗自己做一些正常人类的活动，比如进食，而是直接拉开门走出了宿舍房间。  
  
静寂岭的街道也是一成不变，樱漫步在街道上，一路看着旁边的景象。他们在这里调查时关注的是信息和线索，其实从来没有好好看过这个静止的小镇。现在她能看到路边可能原来有一个婴儿睡在其中的摇篮，还有某个少年可能正在骑行的自行车，以及杂货铺里刚刚到的杂志。  
  
极致的安静中樱反而产生了现世安好的幻觉。小贩们的叫卖，客人的讨价还价，俗世平民平淡安稳的喜乐生活。人来人往之中，她恍惚看见了一个金发男人侧过头看了她一眼，樱脊背一抖，认出了那个人。  
  
四代目火影波风水门。  
  
里樱说过他来过这里，虽然不知道是在怎样的机缘下他到来，又是因为怎样的突破口离开，但这说明静寂岭不是封闭的空间，总有人会无意中落入。  
  
樱向那个男人伸出手，他却淡淡地转身走开，很快就重新融入了终年不散的白雾之中。  
  
她慢慢放下手，出神地盯着那个方向。  
  
距离水门进入静寂岭，至少已经过了二十年，这二十年表世界不知道已经过了多久，里世界恐怕更不知道几度斗转星移。也许下一次再有人进入静寂岭时，她早就不是现在的模样了。  
  
樱陷入了沉思，她心中有一个决定慢慢成型，但是在此之前，她要先做一件事情。  
  
没多久后，樱毅然转过身，向档案馆的方向走去。和刚才的漫无目的不同，这次她脚步稳健，方向明确，很快就到达了自己的目的地。  
  
进入档案馆以后，樱径直来到地下储藏室，将他们整理过的资料都搬了出来，结合里樱告诉她的最后的真相开始整理。她找了一份单面使用的影印文件，在空白的那一面开始记录她还有佐助和鸣人的经历。  
  
静寂岭是一个怎样的所在，表里世界的存在，怪物和应对方法，以及逃脱的方式之一。她决定将这一切记录下来，也许再沦入这深渊的灵魂能够借此脱出或者至少获得一点线索。  
  
樱开始动笔以后就没有再次离开档案馆。她没有饥饿感，也没有劳累感，就坐在黯淡的灯光下不停详尽地记录，直到把她觉得进入者该知道的一切都写完为止。  
  
写下最后一个字，樱慢慢放下笔呼出一口气，合上面前的本子。想了想，她从自己随身携带的包里面把北原日记拿了出来，和自己留下的笔记放在一起包好，摆在面前的桌子上。  
  
做完这一切以后，樱感到身心都舒畅了不少。她站起身不再犹豫，离开了地下储藏室走向疗养院，从自己第一次触碰镜面的盥洗室去往里世界。  
  
樱毫不意外地看到里樱站在盥洗室的角落里，和她们第一次见面的时候一样，双手抱胸，悠闲自在地靠在墙上。  
  
“你等我很长时间了吧。”樱轻声说。里世界的时间流速太慢，她在表世界的这些时间，不知道里世界是不是已经过去数月或者更长。  
  
“越是有价值的结果，等待的时间就越长。”里樱看起来很不在意。  
  
樱问道：“我猜想，表世界的时间流应该也和现世不一样？”  
  
里樱点点头：“确实。表世界作为里世界的残次品，只不过比里世界的时间流速快一点而已，比现世还是要慢的。”  
  
“那佐助君和鸣人应该已经出去了吧？”樱求证地看着里樱。她并不拥有这个世界的特权，如果有人能知道他们是否还留在静寂岭，那也只有眼前的里樱了。  
  
“如果当时他们沿着那条路出去，现在应该快到木叶了。”里樱只轻描淡写地给了她个模糊的回答，不知道是否是因为她也不清楚的缘故。  
  
樱点点头。  
  
里樱看着樱，放下双手站直身子说：“所以你这次回来是要给我一个答案了吧。怎么样，是选择在表世界孤独腐烂，还是在里世界和我永生？”  
  
樱闭上眼睛，慢慢吸进一口气，再慢慢从鼻子里呼出来。然后她睁开眼睛，看着面前凝视着她的女人。她想现在她们的表情一定一模一样，所以就像照镜子一般，她对着镜中的自己说：“我的选择是——”  
  
“她什么都不会选。”  
  
随着嘭一声巨响，盥洗室总是会莫名恢复原状的门被暴力破开，从她们两人中间直接飞了出去，带起一阵劲风吹动她们的头发，一直撞到盥洗室内侧的墙壁才停了下来。  
  
樱震惊地看向门口，里樱也扭头过去，在一个瞬间露出了然的浅淡微笑，不过很快就消失不见。  
  
金发青年站在门口，他先看了樱一会儿，随后死死盯着向樱发出邀请的女人。佐助从他背后走了出来，站在他身边。  
  
“她什么都不会选。”鸣人重复着刚才他说的话，声音低沉如野兽进攻前的威胁性低吼——  
  
“她要跟我们一起回去。”  
  
TBC.  



	37. 杀死春野樱

气氛剑拔弩张的四人当中，樱难得最先沉不住气，反应过来以后她甚至有些愤怒，向门口迈出一步说：“你们为什么要回来？！佐助君，我不是让你带鸣人离开——”  
  
她话还没说完，忽然身子一软向后倒去。鸣人和佐助惊愕瞬息都想去接住她，但樱的身体已经被第四人接住，他们只能僵住动作停在原地。女人收回刚才攻击了樱致使她昏迷的手，就着樱靠在她身上的动作将樱横抱起来，面对两人轻松地说：“抱歉，她总是过于容易激动。”一番话说得仿佛她比他们跟樱更加熟稔。  
  
虽然瞬间被激怒，但是樱在她的手上，两人不敢轻易动手。佐助一直隐藏在背后的手指中间夹着四根苦无，随时准备协助鸣人偷袭。鸣人虎视眈眈地盯着里樱的动作，半是发泄半是分散对方注意力地说：“别说的好像樱酱是你的所有物一样。”  
  
里樱嗤笑一声，仿佛他说了极为荒唐的话。然后那笑容一收而尽，她面无表情地睨着两人说：“如果这里有谁能拥有她的话，难不成你们会觉得比我更有资格吗？”说完忽然她胳膊一动，当着他们的面把昏迷中的樱向自己的身体按。  
  
诡异的一幕出现在他们面前，里樱的身体就像变成了沼泽，樱在她的力量下无声地陷了进去，很快上半身就消失不见了。  
  
鸣人大为恐慌，立刻冲上去要拽住樱露在外面的手脚，里樱轻巧地向后一退，鸣人扑了个空，佐助瞄准所有不会误伤樱的位置投掷出暗器，但却一个都没有击中。再抬头时樱的最后一根无名指正缩进里樱的身体中。  
  
鸣人顿时有些控制不住，低吼着说：“把樱酱还回来！”  
  
里樱闭着眼睛，不理会他们。佐助拽住要冲上去的鸣人，低声快速地说：“不知道现在攻击她会不会伤到樱。”  
  
鸣人脚下一顿，沉着脸点头，两人都绷紧心神盯着一动不动的里樱。她就这么站了十几秒，忽然张开嘴轻轻呼出一口气，仿佛一场盛宴招待后满足的喟叹。然后她睁开眼看向两人，红色的光线中她的眼睛绿得出奇，鸣人和佐助迎着她的目光，心中同时升起不详的预感，鸣人率先颤抖着声音问：“樱酱到哪里去了？”  
  
“她该休息了。”里樱声音温柔地说，“我会让她好好休息。”  
  
鸣人还在呆滞中，佐助的刀锋已经从里樱头上劈了下来。她只用一只手就不费吹灰之力地握住了佐助的刀刃，而且没有一丝血液从那看似柔软的肌肉中流出来。隔着冰寒的刀芒，佐助对皮笑肉不笑的里樱说：“你不过是她的衍生物，如今还幻想喧宾夺主吗？”  
  
“不，与其说是喧宾夺主，不如说是‘反客为主’更为恰当吧。”似乎是因为心情过于愉悦的缘故，就算被这样攻击和讽刺，里樱也保持着浅淡的笑容，轻松地桎梏着佐助的刀，让他无法移动分毫。  
  
身后有劲风袭来，里樱矮身松开佐助的刀身躲过鸣人的一脚，顺势向后滑出，落到这宽广房间的另一头。  
  
佐助和鸣人已经隐隐意会出刚才里樱所说的，让樱“休息”的深层含义。他们现在没有时间多考虑会不会伤害到樱，只能凭着现在的一腔怒火先将里樱打败再说。  
  
那边里樱快要站起来，佐助揉身而上，带着电光的刀锋以奇谲的走向挥出数刀，一下封住了里樱所有退路。同时鸣人的三对影分身已经全部完成螺旋丸的制备，盯着这边只要她露出任何破绽就全力冲过来。本体则跟在佐助身边，从电光的阴影中瞬息来到了里樱的背后。  
  
视野完全被刀光覆盖，里樱不疾不徐站起身踏前一步，随手挥出一道劲风。面前几乎形成绞杀之网的刀光瞬间脆弱地裂开，鸣人这时正从背后准备将螺旋丸击中她的后脖颈，里樱扭过头死死掐住了他伸过来的手腕，一甩手扔了出去，将停在那边的影分身全部砸中消失。佐助的刀再次劈了下来，里樱后撤半步，一抬腿向下踩住了佐助冲下去的刀尖。  
  
只见她只是随便用了用力，佐助的刀就咔嚓一声断开。他还没来得及闪避，里樱的手已经以可怕的速度一下掐住了他的脖子，将他一分一分提了起来。  
  
鸣人从陷进去一半的墙壁中踉跄着走出来的时候，看到的就是自己此生最不曾想象到过的情景：长着樱的脸的女人冷冷地掐着佐助的脖子将他提起来，手上的力量还在不断加强，明显是要将他置于死地的动作。  
  
佐助竟然没有能立刻挣脱开，此刻的脸色已经变成窒息的紫。  
  
里樱转动眼珠，看着旁边瞳孔发红的鸣人说：“喂，你的朋友都要死了哦，你就站在那里看着吗？”  
  
鸣人在思考，他使劲思考着现在有什么能打开局面的方法。忍术和查克拉都基本失效，体术也不能奈她何。他悲哀地发现，自己竟然第一次要靠运气来战斗。  
  
就在他准备赌一把冲上去的时候，忽然看到佐助的眼睛动了动，看了他一会儿。鸣人一愣，小心回视，看到佐助虽然在因为窒息挣扎，但右眼的黑眼珠正一动不动地在眼角盯着他。  
  
不要动。  
  
鸣人读出了这个意思。他的动作只停顿了片刻，突然里樱和佐助中间出现了一个扭曲的波纹，紧接着波纹撕裂炸开露出一个黑色的不稳定空洞，明显是一个时空隧道！  
  
佐助趁里樱走神的时候忽然抬腿踩住她的锁骨，身体向前一倾，瞬间借力伸手一把抽出她腰间的一支苦无反手狠狠划向她的脖子。里樱扭过头闪避，掐住他脖子的手也松了开来。佐助在此时抱住她的腰一起向时空裂缝摔去，两人几乎马上就要落进裂缝中。  
  
鸣人正想冲过去一起进入，里樱却在被佐助抱住的同时从腰间扯出另一把苦无向他掷了过来，鸣人猝不及防，下意识向右闪避，因此停顿了一秒，再站起来时佐助和里樱已经完全坠入了裂缝，裂缝只剩下一道小小的口子。  
  
“该死！”没有跟上的鸣人咒骂一声。他现在其实有点手足无措，他不知道刚才那条时空裂缝是怎么出现的，但看佐助最后给他的暗示，很有可能是他打开的。现在他们两人一起跌了进去，自己被留在这里什么忙都帮不上，鸣人简直比心急如焚更加焦躁。  
  
他在内心不断让自己冷静点，转过身捡起刚才里樱攻击他的苦无，强迫自己蹲下来考虑蛛丝马迹。  
  
打开时空通道是非常消耗体力的事情，佐助不会在走投无路或者十足把握之前做这件事。而且轮回眼在这里的破空也无法回到现世，那么他能去、而且去了会有利的地方是——  
  
鸣人一下站了起来，想到一个地方。

  
佐助落地以后一个滚翻先拉开了跟里樱的距离，紧接着他抬起眼睛，确定里樱还没有攻击的动作后率先使出自己速度最快的忍术抹向她的脖子：“千鸟——”  
  
里樱在成千上万的蜂鸣声中左右闪避，佐助几乎瞬息就到了面前，狠狠将带着高压电流的手斩向她的胳膊。里樱措手不及，胳膊上被留下了数厘米深，十几厘米长的撕裂伤口。  
  
她没有停在原地，直接矮身扫向佐助下盘，佐助收了忍术，后翻离开里樱的近战攻击范围，站定后看着里樱皱眉凝视自己的伤口。他脸上露出个冷笑：“果然如此。”  
  
里樱循声抬头看了他一会儿，接着面无表情地环顾一圈。这里不是陌生的地方，正是疗养院的核心，北原苍介陨落之地，埋葬了无数人生命的实验仓。她长长地哦了一声，盯着佐助说：“上次过来的时候，你在这边定点了。”  
  
“这里是整个静寂岭时空最混乱的地方，”没有否认，佐助死盯着她说，“表世界、里世界、现世的出入口都混杂在这里，所以你在里世界的权威被削弱，而我在现世的力量会加强。”说着他的右眼飞速转动，变成瑰丽的永恒万花筒，同时左眼大放华光，紫色的须佐巨人拔地而起，远古战神的威严面容凛然地俯视着地面上的纤细女人。  
  
里樱盯着瞳力有所恢复的佐助。她胳膊上的伤口还在流血，并且几乎没有自己愈合的迹象。这里对于里世界权威的削弱程度比佐助想象得更加严重，现世的力量对她的伤害会成倍增加。  
  
但她没有露出丝毫惊慌的表情，反而仿佛因为陷入绝境而如置于死地而后生的战士一样狂妄地笑了起来：“佐助，不愧是你，不管什么时候都需要我全力以赴。”  
  
须佐巨人的手中开始凝聚巨大的光箭，里樱的双腿微微弯曲，随时准备闪避。就在第一支箭即将离弦的前一秒，里樱冷不丁说道：“如果想让她回来的话，就努力杀了我吧。”  
  
佐助心神一震，第一支箭已经射了出去，但偏离了方向，轰隆一声深深插进地中，烟尘过后可见里樱站在光箭翻出的巨石上，虽然角度已经拔高了不少，但面对须佐之男时仍然相当渺小。  
  
不过这个女人身上气势足以让她以渺小的身段与神迹级的忍术产物对峙。  
  
“杀了我，她就能回来。”  
  
佐助的眼神因为这句话而变得冷硬无比，在他的心念流转中，须佐再一次举起了长弓。  
  
与此同时，鸣人正在向实验仓赶来，但里世界的怪物不要命地冲上来阻挡他，鸣人手持里樱的苦无，一个个将它们切削致死。这事他不是第一次做，在实验仓的时候他面对的是比当下更恐怖的围攻，而且那时候他手上还没有这样有效的武器。  
  
他已经顾不得这样做会不会加重杀孽了，鸣人一边闷头向实验仓冲去，一边只在心中祈祷一般默念：佐助，樱酱，一定要活下去！  
  
TBC.


	38. 他们的战斗

中间鸣人曾经在杀死怪物的间隙想要从表世界前往实验仓，但是此时表世界和里世界的障壁似乎已经被打破，不管哪里都是怪物横行，所以他干脆在时间流相同的里世界开始浴血前进。  
  
怪物如同过江之鲫，无论如何都杀不尽，而且它们没有恐惧也不会疲倦，前赴后继地冲向鸣人的刀尖。  
  
鸣人手上的动作几乎麻木，但在混乱的心绪下他也感觉不到疲劳，他只是觉得自己的动作还不够快，不足以让面前的这些怪物一扫而空，然后前往同伴身边。  
  
已经到了地下通道入口，鸣人杀死了一个变异的双三角头，在原地喘息了三秒，随后带着一身的污血肃着脸色冲进过道。  
  
怪物们就像收到命令了一样，拼死拦截他前进的步伐，就算头颅都被鸣人砍下，手脚和张大的嘴还在撕咬他的裤管。  
  
在这样的血腥诡异的纠缠中，鸣人终于到达了过道终点。他伸手去推动舱门，惊愕地发现完全推不动。  
  
上次进入以后，樱把它重新锁上了。  
  
鸣人不甘心地后退一步，伸出一只手聚集起巨大的螺旋丸。明亮的蓝色光亮中他狠狠将螺旋丸撞上舱门，随着轰隆声响起，整个疗养院都仿佛震颤起来，接近的怪物也暂时因为猛烈的冲击波而无法再走近半分。  
  
螺旋丸的力量渐渐消失，鸣人不可思议地发现别说打开，舱门甚至毫发未损，连损坏都没有。  
  
怪物一刻不停地如潮水般涌上来，鸣人不得不转身回防。砍掉一个护士的头时，他意识到身后的门不能用蛮力打开，还是要和樱一样，按照顺序和角度转动轮盘。  
  
一个三角头的砍刀落到他脚下，鸣人纵身跳闪，爆裂的火星炸到他的脸上一阵刺痛。  
  
但是现在只有他一个人在，根本没有机会凝神静气地尝试。  
  
该死，要是当时看到樱酱转到什么角度就好了。鸣人心中咒骂。现在只能靠记忆来猜测，但是当时情况危险万分，他和佐助都一心在消灭怪物，根本没有时间去看樱的动作，只偶尔听到她转动轮盘的声响。  
  
根本想不起来。鸣人自暴自弃地想。  
  
‘人的大脑很神奇的，’某个午后，樱与他吃过午饭后的闲聊在他脑海中响起，‘其实很多事情都存在在记忆中，只不过你想不起来了而已。’  
  
‘诶，’那时候他好奇地问，‘想不起来不就是不在记忆中了吗？’  
  
‘那只是你没在意啦。’当时樱摆手的动作现在都历历在目，‘比如说你有时候做梦梦到陌生人，明明没见过但是能看到他们的脸是吧？’  
  
‘对啊。’  
  
‘也许那些就是你在路上偶尔碰到的人，虽然你自己没记住，但是大脑记住了，有时候就会拿来当梦的素材。比起创造，大多数的大脑都更擅长回忆。’樱愉快地说。然后她端起面前的茶杯，对他俏皮地笑了笑：‘鸣人，只要看到，都不会忘记，只是想不起来了而已。’  
  
鸣人停了下来。他面前是逼近的怪物浪潮，诡异可怖的面容层层叠叠，一定要夺取他的性命。  
  
“九喇嘛，你还能进入我的意识海吗？”他对体内的九尾妖狐说。  
  
“可以。”九喇嘛一直关注着外界鸣人的战斗，但是它几乎帮不上忙，所以鸣人发问的时候它毫不拖泥带水地立刻回答。  
  
“你现在立刻去找，樱酱上次开锁的顺序，拜托。”鸣人说完，再次冲进怪物之中。  
  
九喇嘛大概是开始行动了，鸣人大脑刺痛，而且各种各样混乱的画面在眼前闪动。一会儿是樱手中刺穿自己胸膛的刀尖，一会儿是摔倒后灰色的天空，还有佐助疲倦的眼神……  
  
忽然一阵亮光中，他看到了信号弹光芒下，自己的余光看到樱的手停留在第一个转盘上，扭动了三厘米。  
  
鸣人立刻转身，将轮盘转到深层记忆的位置。  
  
这时一个怪物的刀擦过他的侧脸砸中大门。鸣人反身一脚将它踹了出去，顺手抹了一把从额头流到眼眶的血液。  
  
“接下来也拜托了，九喇嘛。”  
  
“交给我吧。”  
  
混乱的记忆让他数次险些被击中要害，很快鸣人全身上下都浸泡在血液之中，握住最后一个轮盘的时候滑腻的双手差点一下滑开。  
  
“快点，鸣人，我感觉到里面很不对劲。”九喇嘛急促地说。  
  
鸣人嘴唇紧抿，狠狠将轮盘向右转了半圈——

  
佐助微喘着看着前方那个女人再次从蓬起的尘埃中站了起来，她踉跄了一会儿很快站定，重新抬头盯住他，幽绿的眼睛在到处残留着他火遁之炎的实验仓中熠熠闪光。他随便从忍具袋里抽出最后的一点纱布将流血不止的前臂伤口包了起来，深吸一口气，准备好手腕封印中的起爆符。  
  
刚才佐助已经通过制造陷阱将里樱用铁线包围住，然后将十根连着起爆符的苦无射到她脚边引爆。为了确保她不挣脱，他甚至拉紧铁线没有离开太远距离，以至于被爆炸残片炸伤。没想到即使是这样，里樱还是没能失去行动能力。  
  
从尘埃中走出来的女人右手臂一片焦黑，不知道该能否使用。她身上的伤口不比佐助少，佐助所使用的一切高级瞳术和近战损伤几次都击中了她的要害，流出的血液能在身后蜿蜒出一条红色的河，但她丝毫没有因此而反应迟钝或动作虚弱。反而是佐助，断掉的一根肋骨顶着他的肺部，他要非常小心地呼吸才能让那根断骨不要在此刻扎穿脏器。呼吸变得困难而且疼痛，他甚至因为无法收到足够调度肌肉的氧气因而微微眩晕。  
  
这样下去，在里樱死亡之前自己要么会因为脱力而落败，要么会直接死在她手里。  
  
佐助很明白这一点。  
  
里樱的一拳已经到了他面前，她的力量和樱一样，如果被正面完全命中那么胜负就会瞬间落定。佐助向后撤身站定，踩到一颗碎石上，身体重心一动，那根肋骨终于还是戳进了他的肺部。  
  
剧痛从右侧胸口传来，佐助只能张大嘴呼吸，脸色变得惨白，汗水从额头上渗出。  
  
不过在他暂时无法动弹的这片刻中，里樱却没有马上攻击过来。她的身体晃动了一下，靠住右手边的石柱。佐助这时才看到，她的脸色不比自己好看，就算外表看起来不错，却也不知道这一番惊天动地的打斗下来，还有多少完整的脏器了。  
  
佐助看了一眼舱门的方向，他知道再过不久鸣人就能赶到了，自己必须要速战速决。转动眼珠确定了里樱的位置和周围环境变化，佐助抬起手，里樱眯着眼睛看到他将一朵电花打进了自己的胸膛。  
  
麻痹一下从胸口蔓延开，疼痛感立刻消失，现在佐助除了觉得呼吸困难以外已经感觉不到其他任何不适了——他切断了对身体内部的感知。  
  
疼痛是身体的警报，意在告诉身体的主人，某些地方已经不能再负荷下去，应当退避或停止行动。切断感知只会让人因为不了解身体状况而恣意妄为，形同自杀。  
  
佐助此举却没有丝毫犹豫，切断感知后他立刻瞬身消失在原地。里樱的速度不比他慢，转瞬间已经发现了他的身影。不过他并不趁着这个时间攻击，而是直接冲到实验仓中心站定，双手开始飞快结印。  
  
里樱只看了一秒钟就神色一变，离开柱子冲过去想阻止他结印。有写轮眼加持，佐助结印的速度快到无与伦比，里樱到达身前的时候他已经将七十七个印全部结完。  
  
飓风以佐助为中心爆发而出，一下将接近的里樱掀飞了出去，她在空中翻滚半圈横着撞到石柱上，脊柱发出咔嚓一声响。但她就像感觉不到疼痛一样站起来，吐出一口血，瞪着佐助的方向。  
  
轮回眼的光芒几乎盖住了他的脸，佐助催动身上所有的查克拉供给轮回眼。  
  
里樱一眼就认出来佐助在做什么——和四十二年前的北原的目的一样，他要引爆轮回眼毁灭这个空间节点！  
  
佐助很平静，他早就料到和里樱的战斗必然会走到这一步。她在这个异空间强大到无可抗衡，如果能同归于尽已经不算亏了。只要在这个空间脆弱的地方引爆轮回眼，必然会让时空隧道出现而且保留一段时间，里樱死亡以后也许樱就可以回来，届时可以跟鸣人一起回到现世去。  
  
剧痛一直在侵袭大脑，佐助忍耐着头部几乎要裂开的疼痛，想去看一看里樱的身形，却因为眼前刺目的光芒而看不到其他任何东西。  
  
在这终焉即将来临的时刻，他莫名想起曾经里樱对他说过的一句话：  
  
如果你早点这么体贴，也许我也不会强大到这种地步。  
  
那些他对樱说过的，对鸣人说过的，还有那些对所有想要接近和救赎他的人说过的冷言冷语一时纷纷在脑海中浮现。他们中有不少知难而退，也有不少锲而不舍地贴上来，一开始他不明白为什么会有人到那种地步还能保持着赤子之心对他说永远爱他，原来那些柔软的心都因为他的缘故而坚强起来。  
  
是啊，像春野樱这样爱漂亮爱哭的女孩子，内心都有了这样一个他都无法击败的可怕人格。也许他的过于无情真的是造就了今日里樱如此强大的原因之一也说不一定。  
  
那么与她同归于尽，算不算是某种意义上的赎罪了呢？佐助难得恍惚地想。  
  
飓风被一股力量强行撕裂，已经开始变得扭曲的空间中竟然有个人影闯了进来。如此近的距离，佐助终于看清楚刚才自己找不到的身影的那个女人现在紧抿双唇，在努力向自己靠近。  
  
她的身体发出一种奇怪的灰色光芒，在这种光芒的作用下，空间的躁动竟然微微稳定下来，像是在沸水中扔进冰块一样，随着她一步一步的接近，几乎要强行压制轮回眼的暴走。  
  
里樱盯着佐助的脸，咬着牙一字一顿地说：“我不会让你得逞的。”她向佐助的脸伸出手，伤痕斑驳的手指很快就要碰到轮回眼的眼睑。  
  
佐助忽然微笑起来，他抬起手抓住了里樱的手腕，微微用力就让她以更快的速度贴近自己的身体，与此同时，他隐藏在身后的另一只手抽出一把短刃，绕到她后方，狠狠插进她的后心。  
  
里樱的动作迟滞下来，重新狂躁起来的空间风暴中，佐助的手顺势落下，抱着她的腰不让她动弹。轮回眼的暴走开始进入最后阶段，过大的噪音似乎要撕裂整个时空。  
  
佐助感觉到身体好像已经在慢慢崩溃，他把下巴搁在里樱的肩膀上，嘴唇对着她的耳朵微微翕动，第一次温和地轻声对她说：“一起死吧，樱。”  
  
TBC.


	39. 她们的战斗

樱睁开眼睛的时候，温暖的光线让她已经数月面对灰白空间的瞳孔有点不适应，眨了很长时间才用手捂着眼睛勉强不再流泪，然后慢慢坐了起来。她茫然地环顾四周，发现自己坐在地上，腿下面压着扎人的草茬，硌得难受。  
  
“真和平。”背后有人在说话，樱转过头，看到一棵粗壮的大树，从上面荡下来两根麻绳挂着个简单的秋千，这会儿秋千上坐着一个面色从容的女人。樱的头脑此刻不是很清醒，过了一会儿才分辨出她的面容和自己一模一样，是自己埋在内心深处的第二人格。  
  
她摇摇晃晃地站起身，警惕地盯着跨坐在秋千上的里樱，试探性开口：“这里是哪里？你要做什么？”  
  
里樱对樱敌视的态度视若无睹，她向前努了努嘴，继续说：“你看。”  
  
樱狐疑地看了她一会儿，确定不是转移她的注意力伺机攻击以后稍微转过一点头看去。里樱指的那个方向距离她们二十米左右的草地上坐着一个女孩，低着头埋在膝盖中，小小的脊背不时抽动，大概是在哭。明明好像很可怜，樱却莫名有点讨厌那孩子，以至于她没有生出任何一丝去安慰的念头。  
  
“身为战后孤儿院心理疏导项目负责人，这么没有爱心真的可以吗？”里樱揶揄的声音在耳畔响起，樱皱了皱眉，心知她说的有道理却还是没有理会。  
  
里樱反而从秋千上站了起来，慢慢走过去蹲在那小女孩身边，手搭在她的背上。樱不知道她们说了什么，总而言之小女孩停止了哭泣，然后里樱竟然将她抱了起来放到自己的肩膀上，扛着她向樱这边走了过来。  
  
随着两人的接近，樱感到莫名其妙的无所适从。她低头碾了碾地上的草根，眼珠转动四处乱看，这时她终于发现原来这里就是忍者学校附近，那秋千鸣人从前也常坐。樱每每看到孤独坐在这里的鸣人总是想过来问他在做什么来着，但是大人让她不要跟这不详的孩子来往，她终究从未问起过。  
  
樱胡思乱想的时候里樱已经扛着那女孩到了她身边。樱扭过头故意不看她们，里樱却好像看不出来她的排斥一样，带着樱不能理解的奇怪笑意说：“给你介绍一下，这是我的母亲。”  
  
母亲？这么小的女孩？  
  
樱惊愕地下意识抬头去看，只见里樱肩膀上那个小小的女孩也正睁着一双绿眼怯怯地看着她，粉色的柔嫩头发在夕阳的光线中温软异常。里樱丝毫不在意她震惊到失语的表情，看着远处即将落下的巨大火球说：“就是在这里，这个时候，我的母亲生下了我——好了，现在时间已经这么晚，先送她回去吧。”  
  
里樱说着，转身向前走，并转头示意愣在原地的樱跟上。樱完全不知道身处何地更不知何去何从，虽然觉得这情景诡异万分但还是只能硬着头皮跟上去。  
  
一路上三人都没有说话，只有坐在里樱肩膀上的小女孩还时不时抽嗒一下。樱觉得那声音非常烦人，让她烦躁得想把小女孩拽下来问她到底有什么好哭的。这条路因为小女孩的哭声变得格外漫长，好不容易里樱才停下脚步，蹲下身把她放在一户人家门口，拍了拍她的头微笑着说：“要加油啊。”  
  
小女孩应了一声转身跑进了家门，樱简直觉得莫名其妙。面前这个人根本就不像是给他们使各种绊子，任意妄为，高深莫测不知道有什么动机的里樱。  
  
里樱看着房子的门，小女孩已经跑进去很久了，她还是盯着那里看，良久才叹息一般开口道：“我曾经很爱她。只要能让她快乐，我可以去做任何事情。”  
  
这话说得过于煽情，樱甚至感觉自己皮肤上冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。里樱倒是全然不在意自己说了什么，终于转过身走了。  
  
她们一前一后，从黄昏走到入夜，路过一条街道口，月光下女孩在流着泪挽留男孩；然后又是天明，另一个男孩全身是伤地被抬回来送进医院；怪石嶙峋的演练场，到处都是巨大的坑洞，女人在教女孩如何救人也自救。  
  
樱终于看出来，这是自己的前面小半生。  
  
“不，这不是你的回忆。”里樱在演习场的一块石头上坐下，也不看她，“这是我的回忆——从出生到死亡。”  
  
说到自己的死亡，她脸上的表情相当轻描淡写，樱却为此浑身一抖。她明白里樱所说之话的意思，自从师从纲手之后，她就很少再依赖“里人格”的精神支撑了。  
  
“对不起。”她嗫嚅着说。不过樱并没有愧疚太久，对自己愧疚是很奇怪的事，而且她也不明白里樱为什么要给自己看这些。无非是自己曾经如何弱小如何充满幻想而已。如今看来凡此种种都是耻辱——甚至里樱的存在，对春野樱来说就是弱小的证据。她深吸一口气说：“你想怎么样？还有，外面怎么样了？”  
  
里樱斜眼看着她，又恢复了什么都不太在意的那种恼人表情，开口说道：“你为什么那么关心他们？现在的处境，关心关心自己才是正理。”  
  
“你不懂。”樱不想跟她解释，她怕自己也说出过于煽情的话。  
  
这时里樱的坐姿忽然变了一下，樱看到她的手臂上莫名其妙横贯上一条伤口。她惊讶地问：“你的手臂怎么了？”  
  
里樱低头看了一眼，不在意地甩了甩手：“没事。你不是想出去吗？来吧，打一架。”  
  
她说话的口气像不入流的地痞流氓，樱还在辨别她是不是认真的，对方已经从石头上跳了下来摆开架势。  
  
天色一下阴暗下来，周围的环境变得黑暗无比，樱一扭头才发现这里已经不是木叶，而是阴森的实验仓。没有给她发问的机会，里樱挥着拳头冲了上来。  
  
樱不知道自己是否有与她对决的能力，但箭在弦上，也只能硬着头皮上了。  
  
里樱的攻击方式她总能一眼看穿，毕竟和自己没有什么区别。但那每一拳每一脚每一个格挡中蕴含的力量都比她还大数倍不止，如果她不专心卸力的话，里樱每攻击一次她都会断一根骨头。尽管如此樱还是渐渐遍体鳞伤，到后面已经不得不打开百豪进行治疗。奇怪的是明明她没有怎么攻击到里樱，对方的伤却好像比她还要重，腹部，肩颈，大腿小腿都裂开喷血不止。  
  
这场面实在是过于诡异，但樱想趁机速战速决却也不行，里樱看上去已经承受了正常人能死三四次的伤势，手上的力气却丝毫未轻。  
  
正在樱喘着气靠在一根石柱上，心里思忖着对方下一次的攻击可能和自己剩下的装备，准备迎接下一次惊天动地的对招时，里樱的脚步忽然一个踉跄。樱眯着眼睛看到她的前胸出现了一个血口，好像是锐器从后面穿透到了前面一样，这种绝对致命的伤口大概能将她的心脏劈成两半。  
  
尽管是你死我活的场面，樱却还是犹豫着问：“你怎么回事？”  
  
里樱低笑一声，抬头面色阴冷地看着她：“没什么，佐助君要跟我同归于尽了。不过很可惜，死的只会有他，我是不会死的。哦，鸣人也快过来了，大概会被波及到吧。”  
  
樱一下被刺激到，眉毛一凛。一个画面电光火石般出现在眼前：当初她去抢院长办公室保险柜的钥匙时，那怪物也如里樱当前一般，明明没有被自己攻击到，却莫名出现了不少突兀的破绽，现在看来，就算不在一个时空，他们也是在并肩作战。  
  
不过听到同归于尽几个字，樱只觉得五内俱焚，没时间给自己考虑周全，只迅猛地欺身上来，攻击全然没有了自保的章法。  
  
里樱很快就站了起来，她的攻击没有刚才那么快速，但在有点混乱的樱面前还是明显占了上风，樱很快就被这个血都快要流干却还是比自己不知道强大多少的女人生生斩断了右腿，击倒在地。  
  
里樱蹲下身，在她身边说道：“你们三个人真的都很愚蠢，明明至少可以有人离开，现在却要全军覆没了。啧，忍者的利益优先精神到哪儿去了？”  
  
樱努力用两只颤抖的胳膊撑起上半身，胸口一疼，顺势吐出一口血。她这才发现，自己并非处在什么幻境之中，或者说早就出来了，这就是她的身体，只不过在某个佐助和鸣人不在的空间里。  
  
那一大口血在地上蜿蜒，慢悠悠和里樱身上流出的血液融为一体。樱盯着那粘稠的液体，忽然低声问：“如果你死了，他们能获得自由吗？”  
  
里樱瞟着她：“也许。”  
  
樱垂下头低低地笑了起来，半晌后自言自语道：“白让那么多人夸我脑子好了。”说完她突然使力站起，用一条腿后退，从腰间抽出最后一根千本对准自己的太阳穴，盯着冷冷看着这边的里樱说：“你是我的人格，我死亡，你也会崩溃。”  
  
拥有百豪的她只有直接脑死亡才能以最快的速度死去。  
  
“那也不一定。”里樱紧盯着她轻声说，“里世界已经是我新的载体，没有你，我也能存活下去。”  
  
“看来你也不确定呀。”樱笑得眯起了眼，脸上的伤因为这肌肉的牵动而疼痛不已，单腿站立让她不得不靠在柱子上保持平衡，“那就赌一把好了，师父说我的赌运一向很好。”说完她狠狠将千本插进了自己的太阳穴。  
  
就像电视机拔掉电源，世界瞬间陷入黑暗当中。  
  
TBC.


	40. 终局

剧痛，真的是剧痛，那种头放在重锤之下被反复砸中，头盖骨马上就要碎裂一样的剧痛。  
  
为什么人死亡之后还要经受这种疼痛啊？  
  
樱想着，不得不被剧痛催着睁开眼睛。  
  
灰蒙蒙的视线中有两个人影在晃来晃去，樱有点想去分辨是谁，但视线实在是模糊不清，就像高度近视没戴眼镜，看什么都糊成一团，眼皮每保持一秒睁开都让她觉得困难无比。  
  
如果这里是净土的话，可能是熟人来接自己了？樱迷迷糊糊地想，然后开始胡思乱想谁会来接自己。  
  
刚才好像看到了金色的头发，该不会是四代目来接自己了？毕竟自己和他的儿子是这样亲密的关系，作为长辈关照一下她好像也说得过去……还有一个黑头发的，也许是带土，他们应该也算得上并肩作战过，有点交情，啊，也有可能是被四代目拉过来的……  
  
一双手把自己扶了起来，非常不清楚的声音像是在水里咕嘟咕嘟地发出来的：“樱……樱酱……醒了吗……”  
  
四代目真是没什么架子啊……再怎么样也不能鸣人怎么叫她就怎么叫吧……  
  
樱勉强张了张嘴，不过不知道自己有没有发出声音。另一个人凑过来翻了一下她的眼皮。那人的手指很凉，就像血管里没有血液一样。  
  
不过这也很正常，毕竟是死人……灵魂总不需要血液来维生吧……  
  
比刚才那个声音稍微清冷一点的声音说：“没事了……暗示之楔……意识已经回来了……让她睡吧……”  
  
是啊是啊，已经到净土了，能不能让人好好休息？她已经身心俱疲，只想从此长睡不复醒。  
  
两人不说话以后头部的剧痛也开始慢慢消失，樱的意识又沉入了黑暗之中。  
  
不知道过了多久，黑暗中出现一个小小的白点，然后不断扩大扩大，逐渐变成了一条明亮的通路。樱的意识沿着这白色的通路漫游，什么都看不到，但她不着急也不烦躁。等到黑暗全部褪去的时候眼前出现了一条白色的街道，好像到处都覆盖着雪，不过也不冷。街边的长椅上坐着个人，樱就自然的走过去也坐下。  
  
一开始谁都没有说话。过了一会儿樱侧头看了看对方，问道：“你为什么不穿衣服？”  
  
对方悠闲地说：“你不是也没穿吗？”  
  
樱低头一看，自己光着的一只脚踩在地上，似乎真的也没穿衣服。她歪了歪头说：“那就要这样光着说话吗？我觉得有点尴尬。”  
  
“那你就别说话。”  
  
“……你嘴巴怎么这么讨厌。”  
  
“我所有的模样，都是你希望的样子。”  
  
“我从来不希望自己嘴巴讨厌。”  
  
“谁知道呢，说不定你心里就是这么希望的，只不过嘴上不承认而已。”  
  
“说话讨人厌有什么好处？”  
  
“自己爽啊。”  
  
“……”  
  
樱败下阵来，口舌上她完全不是这个人的对手。她一只手搭在长椅的扶手上，看着这白色的世界，两个人中间还有坐下两个人的空间，但她们并没有向彼此靠近，保持着原来的距离。又过了一会儿樱再次开口说：“我们两个都死了吗？”  
  
“如果死了还要跟你捆绑在一起，我未免也太可怜了吧。”对方轻松地说。“我们都没死。”  
  
樱惊讶地转头看她，平静的心情一下有些慌：“怎么会？我明明——”千本插进大脑的疼痛还能隐隐感觉到，“那鸣人和佐助君呢？还有表世界和里世界？疗养院呢？”  
  
“活着。原样。”那人的回答简直不能更加言简意赅了。  
  
“我不明白。”樱喃喃道，“那我还在静寂岭？”  
  
“现在还在，不过马上就要走了。”女人说。  
  
“……里，你能不能给我解释一下。”樱实在不懂事情到底发展到了哪一步，而且她非常担心自己“死亡”期间鸣人或者佐助又牺牲了什么不可挽回的东西作为代价。  
  
“很简单，你死了，又活了，佐助的轮回眼被我压制了，鸣人过来把他带走了，然后我把你从静寂岭扔出去丢给他们了。皆大欢喜。”里樱非常无所谓地说着随便哪件都惊天动地的事情。  
  
樱皱着眉，瞥了她一眼说：“我死了以后你竟然没死？”  
  
里樱耸了耸肩：“显然我的赌运和你一样好，里世界确实成为了我新的载体。”  
  
樱百思不得其解地看着她问道：“所以你赌了什么？话说回来，你到底想干什么啊？”樱叹了口气，她真是完全不明白。  
  
“我很早就跟你说过，这个空间，它是有意识的吧。”里樱说。  
  
樱眯着眼睛回忆了一会儿，好像确实有这么回事，于是她点了点头。  
  
“静寂岭异空间是北原苍介的意识产物，因为他残留的怨念和陷入其中没能出去的人的痛苦，这个空间到处都充满了负面情绪，心智不坚定的人呆一段时间就会被侵蚀发疯，然后负面情绪越积越多，这个空间也就越来越强大，目的在于将所有进入的人困在里面。”里樱看着樱说，“我得以在里世界具现化，当然也被赋予了里世界的意志。”  
  
“想困死我们？”樱猜测到。  
  
里樱颔首。  
  
“那你不是差点就能做到了吗？”樱苦笑道。如果佐助和鸣人死去，她自杀，那么静寂岭就会再拥有三个离不开的灵魂。  
  
“可惜我不是里世界的产物，我是一个人类的产物。我生来被赋予的唯一感情就是无条件爱这个人类。”里樱移开了视线，看着面前的白色的街道，“就算她的行为我再看不入眼，我也仍然爱她。”  
  
接着她低头一笑：“不过好歹她最后做了件说得过去的事。”  
  
樱一半懂一半不懂，于是只能静静继续听。  
  
“春野樱的精神世界是很强大的，所以幻术天赋超群，而且能塑造一个完整的、足以在异空间脱离出来独立具现化的人格——也就是我。”  
  
“啊……我……好像也不算什么吧……”似乎被里樱夸奖了，这让一直被贬低的樱觉得有种奇怪的受宠若惊。  
  
“大多数人都会为了某一刻的失意而塑造一个强大的形象安慰自己。不过那些形象不过是以碎片的形式存在，互相矛盾，毫无逻辑，站不住脚，很快就会烟消云散。一个人，创造出来另一个人格，这是比诞育一个简单的生命更艰难的事情。”看到樱似乎有点高兴，里樱继续毫不客气地说：“为了逃避现实而塑造一个完完整整无懈可击的强大幻想，表，你某种意义上说也是自卑者中的极致了。”  
  
樱的脸又垮了下来，嗫嚅道：“也没必要这么说我吧……”  
  
“总而言之，因为你的精神强大到足以与创造了这个世界的北原比肩，所以我才能号令没有主人的里世界。而你决定为别人杀死自己的那一瞬间，你的精神力量超过了北原，因此我能违背空间意识救你，顺便随着你的死亡完全独立出来。”里樱总结道。  
  
樱看着她说：“所以说，你总是为难我们只是因为空间的意志？”  
  
里樱扭过头：“算是。”  
  
“喂喂，你果然还是有点讨厌我们的吧。”樱一下就听出了她那个“算是”的言外之意。她将双手背在脑后，不知怎么的，因为得知自己的里人格并没有真的厌恶自己而有点高兴——也许人最希望的还是被自己认可。  
  
不过她还有别的疑惑：“不过，难道事情就能这么顺利地解决吗？那些杀孽怎么计算？难道你还能违背这个世界的规则？还有我怎么会没有死？”  
  
里樱只回答了后面那个问题，她点了点自己的额头：“我也有百豪，用一个以生转生不在话下。”  
  
樱狐疑地看着她，见她没有回答前面那个问题的意思，忽然灵光一闪，惊愕地看着眼神平淡的里樱：“你特意把你的武器给我的？”  
  
她一路而来杀死的所有恶灵，无一不是用的里樱给她的武器，就连最后杀死鸣人的两刀也不例外。  
  
所以这些杀孽，可能全部算在里樱头上。  
  
樱不可思议地求证性看着里樱，对方伸了个懒腰，眯着眼睛说：“你别把我想的太伟大，我只是宁愿留在这里也不想再沉睡在你的意识海中了而已。”  
  
樱一愣，下意识问道：“你不跟我一起走吗？”她以为她们都活了下来，就会回到过去的状态。  
  
“我也是有尊严的啊。”里樱轻声说，“我也希望成为一个独立的个体，不作为任何其他人的附庸，按照自己的意志行动。表，让我回去未免太残忍了。”  
  
樱默然不语，因为内心深处她认可里樱的观点。她正想开口说点什么，忽然头又疼了起来，一阵一阵的，让她不禁抬手按住额头。里樱看到她的动作，哂笑一声说道：“他们在叫你回去了。”  
  
白色的世界有变灰暗的迹象，樱下意识明白这是最后一次见面，虽然想要完全尊重对方，樱还是忍不住问：“你真的不能跟我走吗？”  
  
里樱已经站了起来，看着前方说：“我会留在这个世界，直到一个更强大的精神将我杀死。不用担心我，表，我在我的世界是很强的。”她微笑着重复了一遍他们第一次见面时说的话，然后加了一句：“我姑且承认你也是好了。”  
  
头疼的感觉太强了，樱眩晕不已，连里樱的脸都快要看不清楚。她说的话断断续续连成一句进入她耳中：“表，好好苟延残喘、难看但固执地活下去吧，我不会再看着你了。”  
  
她们的距离在不断变远，长椅不停地延长，中间原本只能坐下两人的空间逐渐变成十人、二十人……最后的最后，她看到里樱的嘴唇动了动，她说的是“永别”，不是“再见”。  
  
永别，是再也不见了。  
  
樱睁开眼睛，这次她看清楚了眼前晃动的人影是鸣人和佐助，不是四代目和带土。看到她醒来，佐助马上撤回手，看来刚才他就是在用那只手上的查克拉催动她意识海深处的暗示之楔。  
  
鸣人的脸凑过来在她面前巨大无比，他担忧地叫她：“樱酱？樱酱？还记得我是谁吗？”  
  
樱心里一笑，看来她曾经失智的那段时间让这两个人心有余悸。  
  
“笨蛋鸣人，忘了谁也不会忘了你的。”她勉强说道。  
  
两人的表情都松了下来，佐助扶着樱坐起身，倒了点非常稀薄的米汤给她喝。樱坐起来发现他们在一个树林里，从稀疏的树木间隙中能看到一个竖着的路牌——静寂岭的路牌。  
  
他们出来了。  
  
樱长长呼出一口气，连低下头发现自己的右腿部分消失了时也完全没有失落。佐助看到她的视线，开口说道：“我们找到了你的断腿，现在封印在卷轴里面，到时候一起带回去。”  
  
樱点了点头。断肢还在的话以她的身份和纲手的水平总能帮她接上去。不过就算接不上去也不要紧，断一条腿已经是非常好的结果了。  
  
她喝了几口米汤，咳嗽一声开口问道：“我昏迷了几天？”  
  
鸣人回答：“两天。我们总是有点担心你还在受静寂岭的影响，所以想试试能不能用暗示之楔让你醒过来。”  
  
“原来如此。”樱抱着杯子出了一会儿神。  
  
佐助看着她，想了想说：“我本来想用轮回眼暴走强行炸开空间，但她还是压制住了暴走，然后鸣人过来以后她消失了一会儿，我和鸣人在那里呆了一段时间，不知道什么时候你突然出现在实验仓里。”  
  
“最后就一起出来了。”鸣人总结道。  
  
樱仍然只是点头。佐助和鸣人对视一眼，最后由鸣人小心地问道：“樱酱，你和她发生了什么吗？”  
  
樱闭了闭眼睛，深吸一口气，将重要的点告诉他们。包括那个狡猾的人格如何安排他们三线作战，引导他们的同时背负了他们所有的杀孽，最后利用樱的自杀终于脱离成为独立的个体，永远留在了静寂岭。  
  
佐助和鸣人听完以后也是长久说不出话。半晌鸣人才喃喃道：“真是个可怕的家伙，我们从来没有脱离过她的计划啊。”  
  
佐助默默点了一下头。  
  
“没办法，她连我们不会跟彼此说出各自的打算都算到了。”樱苦笑着说，“卡卡西老师说得对，我们真是个糟糕的班级，一点团队协作的精神都没有。”  
  
三人看着彼此，不约而同地轻笑起来。  
  
这之后三人在树林中又休息了一个小时，樱了解到佐助的轮回眼大概要很长时间不能使用，九喇嘛这次是真的陷入沉睡补给去了。一直到樱说自己赶路不成问题，他们才再次上路。这次仍然是向着静寂岭的方向，毕竟还要完成被发配的任务。没走几步三人身后忽然传来马蹄声，鸣人背着断了一条腿的樱和佐助在路边站定，淡雾中的道路上行驶过来一辆马车，似乎认出了他们停在他们面前。  
  
马车夫从车上跳下来，正想说些什么，忽然看到三人惨烈如同战场归来的模样吓了一大跳，怯怯地退了一步说：“您、您三位这是怎么了，难道这三天遇到山匪了吗？”  
  
樱与转过头看她的鸣人相视一眼，心中都有种恍如隔世的感觉。  
  
他们在这里停留了两天，马车夫说走了三天，原来他们在异世界呆到足以用月计算的光阴，现世不过流逝了区区一天而已。  
  
但他们并没有多解释，樱温声说：“没什么，只是一点小意外。您有什么事吗？”  
  
“啊，只是上次回去以后没有打扫车厢，后来发现有一个钱包落在车上了，所以想去静寂岭送还给你们而已。”车夫从身后掏出来一个青蛙形的钱包，鸣人看到眼睛一亮，大声说：“哎呀，是我的！佐助，帮我拿一下，我腾不开手。”  
  
佐助把鸣人的钱包接了过来，三人都跟纯朴的马车夫道了谢。马车夫黝黑的脸上出现了犹豫的神色，但看着三人的模样，尤其是樱的断腿，他还是咬咬牙说：“老实说，我家的老人总说静寂岭这地方不大吉利，让我少去，不过难得去一次也没关系。你们这样……不如我送你们过去吧。”  
  
鸣人笑了笑婉拒了他的好意，马车夫见他们执意如此，也就不再坚持，调转车头往来路去了。一直到看不见马车尾，他们才重新转身前进。  
  
樱有点困，她趴在鸣人的背上昏昏欲睡。鸣人让佐助拿好自己的钱包，说是从小用到大的珍贵东西，佐助讽刺他说足以随便丢在马车上的东西看来也未必有多珍贵。鸣人好像想跳脚，但想到樱在自己背上，又努力按捺下来低声回嘴。  
  
山路上的雾开始散了，隐隐传来人声的静寂岭就在前方。  
  
TBC.


	41. 尾声

佐助回来的那一天，处理完必要的手续以后就回了家，鸣人和樱一拍即合提着酒和小菜到他家去聚会。其实佐助没有邀请他们，但两人自信他也不会赶他们走，所以毫无忌惮地去了。  
  
看到笑起来颇为相似的两人提着大包小包出现在门后，这么多年来表情渐少的佐助终于露出了七班专属的无可奈何神色，侧过身让他们进去。两人大大咧咧毫不见外地进入宇智波大宅，熟门熟路地将客厅里的红木矮茶几拖到回廊下，然后把小吃什么的摆了一桌子。  
  
佐助在首位坐下，樱从袋子里翻出三个小杯子给三人摆上，鸣人则不容拒绝地给他们都斟上了一满杯酒，一边倒还一边说卡卡西还在开会，不然也能来。貌似是遗憾的口气，不过怎么听怎么有一股幸灾乐祸的味道在里面。  
  
佐助端起自己的那杯酒斜眼看他：“你别高兴得太早，不是很快就要轮到你了吗？”  
  
鸣人马上脸垮了下来，被樱不轻不重地拍了一下头：“就是啊。而且今天这个会，照理说你也应该去参加的吧，竟然偷溜出来。”  
  
鸣人捂着额头说：“樱酱，饶了我吧。这个会主要是上半年总结嘛，不是非常重要，而且真的很无聊……”  
  
“当火影就是这么无聊的事情。”樱说着却没有再指责他，反而端起酒杯跟他碰了一碰，“算了，估计你以后更没时间喽。”  
  
鸣人苦哈哈地和樱一起喝了一口，顺手拽了一截鱿鱼丝，一边吃一边说着今年上半年木叶的主要事件。看来他熟悉的很，只是单纯的不想去开会而已。  
  
樱时不时拣几个果脯吃，有一句没一句地应着鸣人的话，说了一会儿以后问佐助这次是从哪里回来的，旅途中有没有听到什么有意思的事情。  
  
他们这些人长久呆在木叶，即使出任务也很少有时间观察身边风物，说起来也是很可惜的事情。  
  
佐助也默默听着，在樱想再给她自己倒一杯酒的时候伸手拦住了她。樱疑惑地看向佐助，他看了看她的右腿说：“不是接上去没多久吗？不要喝太多酒。”  
  
樱这才仿佛领悟过来，尴尬地笑着点点头，说既然不能喝酒，那得去烧点水。说着她站起身往佐助家的厨房走去，一边走一边嘟哝着早知道就应该买点其他饮料过来，这会儿只能喝白开水了。  
  
鸣人看着她有一点点晃悠的背影，笑得狐须颤动，眼睛半因笑意半因酒意而眯了起来。“别告诉樱酱啊，但我总感觉有点幸灾乐祸，”他笑眯眯地说，“以前我住院的时候都是樱酱说这也不许做那也不许做的，看来到她自己身上也会记不得呀。”  
  
“才一个月？”佐助指的是樱接上右腿。  
  
鸣人点点头：“五代目很谨慎，想尽量尽善尽美来着。”  
  
当初三人刚刚到达静寂岭以后马上就向木叶发出了情况报告。得知弟子受袭还因此断了条腿的纲手心急如焚，立刻以特别救援为理由将他们召回木叶。本来大名府想要从中阻拦，但这拉锯也就拉了一周，大名夫人这次是真的突发怪病，药石无医只能送到木叶，于是对于纲手的要求当然不敢再拒绝。  
  
不过由于保存的原因，樱的残肢状况不太好，如果就那样装回去恐怕以后行动不便，于是纲手决定重新培养新的克隆右腿给樱移植。但樱的身体测试下来不能适应柱间细胞，只能用樱自己的普通增殖细胞培养，所以时间花的很长，前不久才成功。  
  
“那样就好。”佐助说着喝了口酒。鸣人也深以为然地点点头。虽然樱一直不在意自己是否缺了条腿，但他们每每看到总是觉得心中痛苦，如今能见到再次完整的樱，两人终于能将长久以来悬着的心放下一点。  
  
回到木叶以后，三人将斟酌过后的事端报告给了卡卡西，纲手也在一旁旁听。听他们说完在“静寂岭”的种种遭遇以后，纲手的表情相当不可思议，她喃喃道以为这个研究早就完完全全如烟消散了。  
  
“老师他也只隐晦地提起过，我以为……”当时看到她震惊又内疚的表情，樱其实松了口气。她从来不想知道那个计划还有多少残留，但只要纲手不知情她就能放下骨鲠心中的伤感——起码她没有参与过那个疯狂的实验，也没有对于自己可能会遇到的险境袖手旁观。卡卡西说即使如此，大名们对自己的下一代应该是详细说过这件事的，关于长生的秘密，所以如今的大名才会故意把樱他们弄到静寂岭去。  
  
“不过他们可能没想到事态会严重到这种地步，毕竟与木叶决裂对他们来说也不是什么好事。”卡卡西总结道。在场所有人都点点头。木叶和大名府现在处在一个非常微妙的平衡点，没有到爆发的时候，双方都在维持表面上的和平。这次的事件也是如此，最后就那么不了了之，第七班的调令也被撤销不提。  
  
鸣人给自己和佐助倒上酒，两人面对庭院干了一杯，鸣人待酒液流进胃里以后说道：“其实啊，佐助，现在我有时候还会感觉，自己好像从来没有能从那个地方走出来。樱说这算是创后心理后遗症，战场上下来的人很多都会这样。哈，出生入死那么多次，倒是只有这次，有点走不出来啊。”他说着说着，口气变得自嘲。  
  
佐助默然不语，但他也是这样。离村继续自己的任务后，有时独自一人在野外雾气弥漫的清晨醒来，面对白茫茫的树林，他常常心神恍惚地以为自己还被困在迷雾深处的静寂岭，孤身一人，永无出路，要一会儿才能真正醒来，明白自己已经回到现世。  
  
后面樱烧开了水，干脆带了三个杯子出来，虽然两个男人还在喝酒，但她已经喝上茶了。  
  
“哈——佐助君，你这茶叶有点陈了，等会儿我走的时候给你倒掉。”樱啜了一口茶水，说话不知怎的更加醺醺然了一点。佐助应了一声让她随便，反正这茶叶也是上次他们来的时候给他带过来的。  
  
三个人坐在一起的时候，鸣人和佐助终于感觉那种走不出的迷雾感稍微散了一些，心情也好了不少。他们都已经不是忌讳过往的人，说起当初九死一生的这件事也不会太惆怅。鸣人端着酒杯看向夜空说：“一天和一个多月……这边一年过去，静寂岭已经四十年了吧？”  
  
樱默默算了算：“差不多，可能还要更长一点。”因为表世界和里世界的流速也有差距。  
  
“不知道她现在怎么样了。”鸣人盯着只有一半的明月，似乎在自言自语。  
  
樱沉默下来，忽然放下了茶杯。佐助看着她的神色，却不防樱忽然夺过桌上的小酒瓶，猛地灌了一大口。鸣人也转头慌张地想要拿走樱手中的酒瓶，她却站了起来，一手叉腰，一手举着酒瓶，脸红通通地说：“里就是最强的！”  
  
坐着的两人一愣，伸手扶住她的动作也迟缓下来。他们互相看了几眼，忽然都笑了起来。  
  
鸣人终于将开始酒劲上头晃晃悠悠的樱拉着坐了下来，重新把她的茶水递给她：“樱酱呀——你喝醉了。”  
  
“啧，胡说，我没有。”  
  
“你有。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“你有啦。”  
  
砰——“我没有。”  
  
“啊呀呀呀呀——冰块，佐助，给我拿冰块啊！明天还要上镜的说！”  
  
佐助起身去拿了冰块过来的时候，樱终于枕在鸣人盘起的腿上睡着了，口中还在呢呢喃喃说着酒醉的胡话。鸣人苦着脸抬头看他，右眼睛周围有一点点肿，不过应该不影响他上镜。佐助把冰袋扔给他，睨着他说：“你傻了吗，为什么要跟喝酒的樱唱反调。”  
  
他都不敢。  
  
鸣人一边给自己冷敷一边摸了摸樱的头发说：“只是觉得，从那里回来以后，樱酱变得更加——成熟了。有时候我还是认为樱酱是可以任性一点的。”他说得轻描淡写，佐助听在耳中倒是心中一动，他看了鸣人一会儿说：“看来你也是。”  
  
“是什么？”鸣人没大懂。  
  
“没什么。”佐助懒得跟他解释，自己拿起酒瓶给自己倒了杯酒。  
  
鸣人嘟囔着他总喜欢吊人胃口，然后开始问佐助下次离开的时间，顺便聊聊任务里值得注意的事情。不过这些他们在办公场合已经说了不少，三两句也就到了底。  
  
鸣人把最后一口酒喝进肚子，起身小心地把樱背起来，说还是别回去了，反正佐助这里房间多，三人就将就将就睡一晚上。佐助对于他的自作主张也没什么意见，毕竟现在鸣人走路脚也打飘，他怕自己半夜还要去垃圾堆找两人，就找了个房间先把樱安顿好然后让鸣人自己看着办。  
  
沿着走廊要回去自己的房间时，鸣人忽然叫住了他，佐助不解地回头，只见鸣人站在明亮的月光下，眼睛也蓝莹莹的，不过神情飘忽，一看就是喝多了的模样，所以他说的话也失去了清晰度和逻辑：“我说佐助，你就不能常常回来吗？我和樱酱总是挺想你的。你说万一要是有什么事，都在身边的话，就不怕了对吧？”  
  
佐助一愣。鸣人很少这么直接地说这种话，所以一定是酒喝得非常多了。  
  
月影将要移动的时候，他微微笑了一下，就是不知道那靠着廊柱的醉鬼有没有看见。  
  
“知道了。”  
  
［正文完］  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 番外好难写，算了我还是搁（鸽）一搁（鸽）_(:з」∠)_脑子放空一段时间再回头写吧提前谢大家不杀之恩<(_ _)>
> 
> 目前《静寂岭》写了15w，是我估计的体量，完成时间一个多月，差不多是七班三人被困在静寂岭的时间(ಡωಡ)总体而言还挺顺畅，没有发生致命卡壳，但是剧情没有我一开始设计的那么黑暗，最后变成单纯的大冒险了_(:з」∠)_很多地方还是处理得挺突兀粗糙的，感谢大家口下留情不嫌弃~
> 
> 这个故事中的七班看似不团结，其实永远想着对方，看似大公无私，但为了保全想保全的人，有时却只会自顾自贯彻自己的想法，也不管别人是否接受。这就是亲密的感情吧，如同刺猬，想要靠近，又难免刺伤亲近的人。正文几乎只道出了樱一人深刻的转变，其他两人的负面情绪没有太多着笔，但反正就是——关心则乱，由爱亦生怖。正如SH游戏所言：每个人心中都有一个寂静岭。
> 
> 还有就是里樱姐竟然吸粉这么多是我没想到的。她的行为和形象有很多矛盾的地方，一方面她似乎是被里世界意志控制才刁难三人，另一方面她确实有时会故意挖掘七班三人内心的隐痛；一方面她缺乏感情，另一方面又从灵魂深处爱着樱，保护她想保护的东西；但你要说她毫无保留地爱着樱，最后却毅然选择永别，实现自己的愿望。从原作到本二创，里樱姐一直是个有点NPC的人物，现在她自由啦，为她鼓掌👏
> 
> 总而言之，感谢各位看官喜欢这个故事，谢谢你们😘
> 
> 接下来有个小小的粉（空）丝（头）福（支）利（票）。本文正文共有四十一章，截至2020.9.15此刻，在大于等于三十六章回留下讨论内容的评论的读者，可以在我将来制作自印本（不通贩）的时候免费获取一本。正如每天更文辛苦，每天留评也很辛苦😭门槛较高，因为届时印量很低，封面排版印刷之类，单本成本可能会有一两百r_(:з」∠)_达到要求的读者可在评论区留言提一下（不想要也不勉强，毕竟不是什么有价值的东西哈哈哈_(:з」∠)_），届时我会私信通知。
> 
> （但不知道何年何月才会印hhh）
> 
> 再次感谢看到这里的您！
> 
> YBC 2020.9.15. 01：51p.m.


	42. 外篇一 幕间

静寂岭这个地方因为空气湿度的原因，一年四季总是弥漫雾气，只不过随着季节和一天的时间变化在浓度上有些许不同而已。因为这样迷蒙阴森的场景，外界总说静寂岭这个地方阴气太重，不是世代居住在这里的人很容易被勾了魂。  
  
而且几十年前，据说就有那么一次，可怕的浓雾如同阴兵过境，带走了几十个人，更让这个地方令人敬而远之。  
  
前往静寂岭的山道却是修整得很好，不知道为什么这个并不怎么繁荣的小地方会有这么好的一条路。不过路再好走的人也少，灰蓝的晨雾中好半天才出现一个黑影，慢慢从山下走了上来。  
  
他穿着黑色的斗篷，长度一直到脚踝，黑色的头发稍微有点长，遮住一只眼睛，另一只眼睛是和头发一样的黑色。偶尔吹过来的潮湿的山风吹开了他的头发，露出大概二三十岁的清俊面容和一只让人不敢直视太久的淡紫色有圆圈的眼睛。  
  
他身上属于夜的那种颜色占比很大，仿佛从什么不见天日的地方出来，但皮肤却又很白——更像是从不见天日的地方出来的了。  
  
男人不急不缓地行进了十分钟，迷雾中逐渐出现了一个细长的黑影，随着接近那黑影的边缘变得清楚，原来是一个路牌。常年泡在雾气中的木牌边缘生着霉，黑洞洞的字写着“静寂岭”，说明他此行的目的地就在前方。  
  
不过他并没有继续走，而是站到木牌不远处，闭上眼睛释放感知。  
  
前方五十米后方五十米都没有人类接近。  
  
于是他睁开眼睛，此时那颗奇异的眼球爆发出强大的紫色光芒，原本幽凉死寂的山道躁动起来，雾气开始无声地扭曲。忽然路牌旁边出现一个一人高的黑色空洞，看上去非常诡异。但男人毫不犹豫，看到那空洞以后立刻走了进去。  
  
空洞在他身后重新闭合，山道恢复了平静，就像什么都没发生一样。  
  
他从空洞的另一端走了出来，面前仍然是那个路牌，不过这次男人没有停留，直接向路牌指示的方向走。没多久他看到了熟悉的鸟居，里面没有任何人声传出，安静得过分。他却不加谨慎，仍旧脚步不停地走了进去。  
  
空荡荡的街道上大雾弥漫，偶尔能看见深色的物件，比如说电线杆之类，其他东西都在这厚重的雾气中只剩下一个轮廓。男人目不斜视地向前走，刚刚走到十字路口正中间，身后就传来打破万古安宁的说话声。  
  
“我说你啊，怎么又来了。”  
  
那是个女人的说话声，声音他很熟悉，只不过腔调散漫，很有种漫不经心的感觉，不似他平时听到的那种，认真耐心地跟他说每一句话。男人转过身，看着不知道什么时候站在自己身后的女人，微微颔首算是打招呼。  
  
女人对他这种油盐不进的态度不满地啧了一声，挑眉说道：“佐助君，跟你说过不要再过来了吧？轮回眼每五年才能攒聚力量到能打开一次通往静寂岭的路，这么浪费即使是我也快看不下去了。”  
  
上次他们离开以后，机缘巧合之下佐助的轮回眼和这个空间有了联系，可以在轮回眼力量充盈的时候再次在那个节点打开时空裂缝。  
  
佐助不以为意，对方似乎见惯了他这种不听劝的态度，懒得理他，转身往别处走。  
  
佐助跟着她的脚步，过了一会儿开口说：“你这里过了多久，樱？”  
  
“大概一百五十年吧，或者一百六，我不记得了。”被他唤作“樱”的女人很不在意地说出这些普通人类一生也达不到的数字。  
  
佐助点点头，继续跟着她走。曾经他们在这里做过的事情破坏的东西都变回了原样，比如撕下来的地图，打斗破坏得墙壁门窗等等，一切都保持着沉睡一样的状态，在这样的环境中，懒得计算时间也很正常。他们一前一后，走到一个类似于小公园的地方，“樱”在生锈的秋千上坐下，也不看佐助，自顾自晃荡着看着灰白的天空。  
  
佐助在她旁边的秋千上坐下，不过没有晃动，他的腿长，能完完全全放在地上。  
  
他认识了这么多年的春野樱从来不会让他落入无话可说的尴尬境地，鸣人也是一样，这导致他打开静默局势的能力很差，开口也不知道该说什么，然后说：“最近怎么样？”  
  
樱莫名其妙地看了他一眼：“还不错。”  
  
明明气氛更加尴尬了，仿佛读不懂空气的佐助却自认为成功打开说话的契机一般，接着说：“她最近主持的心理医疗项目又有三个国家和地区加入，火影在犹豫要不要让她担任医疗部长；前段时间风之国的大名邀请她去风之国做医学交流，听说水之国也有这个意思……”  
  
樱默默听了一会儿，等佐助终于把他要说的那个人说完以后侧头看着他说：“你特意来说这些？”  
  
佐助的眼神动了动：“只是随口一说。”  
  
“哈，拜托你，我是自己选择离开她留在这里的，你觉得我还在乎世界在怎么运转吗？”她绿色的眼中露出有点不屑和嘲讽的意思：“佐助君，如果你是为了每次过来给我播报五年新闻，那我真的没什么兴趣，麻烦你不必再来了，轮回眼不是给你这么糟蹋着用的。而且你别忘了，你们在这里的时候，唯独你每次都想对我下死手哦，说是敌人也不为过吧。”  
  
佐助不说话，但他没说同意就是不同意，她懂。  
  
樱撇撇嘴叹了口气，没有再说什么。两人在秋千上坐了一会儿，就在樱以为他会坐到离开的时候，佐助又说：“对我来说，你也是樱。”  
  
她握着身边悬挂秋千的铁链的手紧了一下。  
  
“如果是她的话，我无法在能够到达她身边的情况下，不过去。”佐助抬头看着空无一物的天空，这天空没有日月星辰，只是遗留的幻象而已。  
  
樱眨了眨眼睛：“你真的是佐助君吗？还是从档案馆里跑出来的‘念’？”  
  
佐助微笑了一瞬。  
  
“感谢你的盛情，不过佐助君，我确实不需要陪伴。老实说，你这行为逻辑在我的记忆中完全不对劲，你在外面受什么打击了吗？”她说话仍然不留余地，句句不离让他不要再过来。  
  
佐助看了她一眼，转回头说：“也许只是对于糟糕过去恶劣行为的一点弥补罢了。”  
  
说完这句话他站起身开始往外面走，时间到了，他不能在这里停留太久，否则会被世界意志侵蚀。“我还会再来的。”  
  
“你啊，真的又烦人又倔——难道听不懂别人的拒绝吗。”坐在秋千上的女人不客气地在他背后说。  
  
佐助抬起一只手对着背后挥了挥：“这话我也对别人说过，所以我打算和他们一样做。而且作为这里的主人，你不是也可以不让我进来吗？”  
  
他的背影消失在迷雾中了，女人还是坐在秋千上，半晌啐了一口皱眉自语：“真是讨厌的家伙。”  
  
不过那个讨厌的家伙已经听不到她说的话了。  
  
［〈外篇一 幕间〉完］


	43. 外篇二 坏结局

佐助醒来的时候看到的是灰蒙蒙的天空。他的大脑只放空了一个瞬间，然后意识到自己和他的同伴们还处在怎样的境地中，几乎立刻就坐起了身。由于供血不足他一下感到天旋地转又倒了下去，这次缓了一会儿才慢慢坐起来。  
  
雾气，山道，路牌。记忆慢慢回笼，最后闪现在眼前的是樱插在鸣人胸口的尖刀。  
  
佐助立刻向四周看去，鸣人就躺在自己身边，此刻双眼紧闭，正处在昏迷中。  
  
对，他使用了轮回天生，然后脱力晕倒，大致就是这个情况。  
  
想清楚以后佐助勉力挪到鸣人旁边去查看他的状态。确实已经复活没错，不过机能还没有完全恢复，估计还要等上一段时间。  
  
确定鸣人没有生命危险以后佐助坐到一边，从忍具袋里取出一颗兵粮丸闭着眼睛吃了下去。浓缩的药物在慢慢生效，佐助忍耐着一腔苦涩在这段时间里思考前后的事情。  
  
看樱的反应，她应该不是出于要杀死鸣人的目的来杀死鸣人，她可能一早就定下了他会用轮回天生让鸣人复活的计划。佐助抬眼看着迷雾深处的静寂岭入口。但他完全不明白樱为什么要这么做，又为什么要回到三人千辛万苦才得以脱出的鬼域去。  
  
他又扭头看向路牌后方，他们只要从那里走出去应该就能回到现世无疑。  
  
佐助正在思考的时候，忽然听到躺在地上的鸣人发出一声呻吟，他一惊马上去查看，却发现鸣人眉头紧皱，额头上布满了汗水，和上次在静寂岭中时一样，他就这么突然发起了高烧。  
  
手边没有什么降温的工具，佐助只能迅速将自己衣服的一角撕下来打湿给他降温，并把两人身上所有的装备都快速检索了一遍，悲哀地发现他们除了止血解毒之类的急救药品，其他所有药物都在樱身上，所以现在根本无法给鸣人用药降温。  
  
鸣人的体温越来越高，眼看着脸红得将要渗血一般，佐助顾不得其他，背起浑身滚烫的鸣人，决定先离开异空间去寻找医生给鸣人治疗然后再回来，想必这个时空裂缝还能维持一会儿。  
  
他飞快地越过三人寻找良久的路牌，几乎在穿过那路牌的一瞬间，他感觉到那种死寂的氛围如同浪潮般褪去，虫鸣鸟叫乃至隐约的人声都变得清晰起来。  
  
佐助背着鸣人一路疾驰，很快就看到真正的静寂岭大门。他直直向那边过去，街道上的人们看到这个风尘仆仆还背着个状态明显不妙家伙的男人都不想惹事，小心地闪避到一边。  
  
这街道的样式和他记忆中的“静寂岭”全然不同，无论是道路走向还是建筑格局都在这几十年中沧海桑田。  
  
不过现在佐助没那么多时间看静寂岭已经发展成了什么样子，他在路边随便找了个人问这里哪里有医院。被他叫住的女人看着这满脸血污的男人吓得浑身打颤，结结巴巴只写一个方向说了几句话。佐助说了句多谢就背着鸣人往那个方向去，没多久果然看到一栋白色的建筑。  
  
医院里的医生看到这个闯进来的男人也是大吃一惊，不知道他要做什么。佐助将鸣人放在一边的长椅上，对着一个小心走过来的医生快速说道：“他发高烧了，需要急救。”  
  
医生一听，赶紧先上来检查鸣人的状况。他的手刚刚碰到鸣人的额头就惊叫一声缩了回来，不可思议地说：“这种温度，这、这个人还活着吗？”  
  
眼见着佐助冷凝的目光扫了过来，加上鸣人的胸口确实还在起伏，医生不敢再说话，赶紧安排手术室，叫人把鸣人送过去。佐助紧随其后，也要一起进入手术室中。  
  
鸣人的状况十有八九是九尾出了状况无法帮他控制查克拉的缘故，自己在的话还能防止他中途暴走，所以尽管医生说他不能进去，佐助还是强硬地进入了手术室。他看起来非常不好惹，一副随时都能杀人的表情，医护人员不敢多说，只能放任他安静地坐在一边。  
  
鸣人已经被放上了手术台，现在他所有的衣服都被脱了下来，护士在给他用酒精擦拭身体，旁边的医生准备随时进行药物存留脏器运转。  
  
佐助看着这些人忙碌的动作，脑子里什么都不在想，他只知道首先要保证鸣人活下来。  
  
抢救才进行了五分钟，佐助的视线中忽然有什么不正常的动静。他抬头看去，只见鸣人的脚又弹动了一下，接着他竟然呼——一下坐了起来！  
  
医护人员们纷纷吓得后退，佐助站了起来迅速到手术台旁边随时准备压制他。鸣人的神态看上去清醒但紧张，他在自己肚子上摸了一会儿口中急促地喃喃自语：“怎么回事……”  
  
黑色的布料出现在视线中，鸣人抬头看到佐助站在自己身边，立刻抬手抓住他的肩膀，双眼圆睁问道：“佐助，佐助，我们不会回到现世了吧？”  
  
他的手的温度感觉上去很正常，似乎是那样严重的体热就这样退了。佐助看着鸣人神情狂乱的脸，安抚地将手放在他的肩膀上说：“嗯，我们出来了，等会儿就回去。”  
  
鸣人却并未因此而放松，正相反，他的脸在佐助说完这句话后血色退得一干二净，急促地呼吸了几下，忽然大声喊道：“我们不能出来啊！”  
  
佐助被他忽然激动的情绪震住，还没等他说什么鸣人就翻身下了手术台顺手囫囵穿上染血的衣裤就往外跑去。  
  
手术室的医生们瞠目结舌地看着这两人匆匆来匆匆离开，甚至不知道到底发生了什么。  
  
鸣人一离开医院就朝着静寂岭出口方向狂奔，佐助一路跟在他后面，大声问他怎么回事，鸣人无暇说话，不过只到静寂岭路牌那里差不多是他们回来的位置就停了下来，这才快速说道：“我没有时间解释太多，九喇嘛告诉过我一些事情，所以我稍微知道的多一点，总而言之，佐助，我们必须马上回去。”  
  
佐助看到鸣人心急如焚的脸色，也暂时放下了追问，立刻启用轮回眼，开始强行破空。  
  
鸣人在旁边眉头绞紧紧张地看着他的动作，心脏的跳动快到不可思议，几乎要从喉咙里跳出来落到地上。  
  
轮回眼的光芒未减，但空间没有发生任何变化。佐助脸色发白，表情竟然带上一些惊恐。  
  
十分钟以后，轮回眼已经撑不住这样的白白消耗，佐助的眼眶中流出血来，但他还在强行驱动，一直到鸣人伸手拦住他才踉跄着停下。  
  
他捂着自己的一只眼睛，脸色惨白地看着面前的一片虚无，震惊地喃喃自语：“我们……回不去了。”  
  
鸣人在他身边缓慢地跪倒在地，一点一点趴到地上，口中发出不似人声的恸哭。  
  
*  
  
木叶历七十二年夏，新三忍在前往静寂岭疗养院服刑期间遇袭受伤，宇智波佐助、漩涡鸣人负伤回归。  
  
春野樱失踪，至今下落不明。  
  
木叶历七十三年至七十四年，五大国大名相继被刺杀，尸体均于野外被发现，经尸检认定，均系审讯拷打致死。火之国公主匆匆出嫁，途中车轿坠落山崖丧生。大名国元气大伤，时局动荡，忍村崛起。  
  
木叶历七十五年冬，静寂岭疗养院发生火灾，建筑全部损毁，火灾起因不明。  
  
木叶历八十二年，漩涡鸣人继任为木叶忍村火影，宇智波佐助担任暗部部长。  
  
木叶历八十四年，木叶主持组织五大忍村进行“辉夜计划”，意在探讨时空间忍术开发与应用。后因不明原因，计划搁置。  
  
*  
  
“我的选择是——成为你的一部分。”  
  
［〈外篇二坏结局〉完］  
  



End file.
